Highschool DxD - Dishonored
by shinjiesbostero
Summary: ¿Traición? ¿Venganza? No, lo mio lamentablemente no fue producto de una decepción o una tragedia, mi descenso a la locura fue pura y exclusivamente por mi propia mano. Yo fui quien cedió ante esas voces, yo fui quien eligió el camino de la destrucción. Naciones condenadas, imperios podridos, todo devastado ante mi en un parpadeo. Y lo curioso es que... Lo haría con gusto de nuevo.
1. PROLOGO UN TIRANO ENTRE NOSOTROS

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro y con la mera intención de entretener… Con eso tienen esos tarados.**

 **PROLOGO "UN TIRANO ENTRE NOSOTROS"**

Mientras me ajusto el yelmo en la cabeza, cierro los ojos y doy un profundo suspiro antes de seguir preparando mi equipo, es muy probable que la próxima vez que los cierre sea para ya no volverlos a abrir, trato de no pensar mucho en ello, en la situación en la que estoy eso es lo peor que se puede hacer, pero a pesar de que trato de evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, es imposible ignorar el sonido atronador de los impactos de las armas de asedio junto con los gritos de los guerreros de ambos bandos que están luchando allí fuera, mezclándose en una melodía que está a punto de llevarme a la locura.

Sin embargo no puedo dejarme llevar por mis miedos, esta es nuestra batalla decisiva, nuestra hora solemne, si nos rendimos ahora será nuestro fin, bueno, quizás ya lo sea, aún así, si está realmente será mi última pelea, no pienso dar el brazo a torcer, victoria o muerte, no hay otra opción.

Mi armadura ya esta lista en su lugar, muevo mis brazos y piernas acostumbrándome a su peso, mientras lo hago, miro hacia a mi alrededor encontrándome sola en medio de las barracas, ya todos salieron hacia las murallas, no vi ningún rastro de temor en sus rostros al salir, ellos ya hace tiempo que aceptaron lo que yo acabo de comprender.

Supongo que simplemente lo pienso demasiado, al fin y al cabo, este tipo de cosas no se resuelven parándose a pensarlas, tomo mi espada y mi escudo completando de esa forma mi indumentaria de guerra, recuerdo lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando me las entregaron la primera vez, es irónico como jamás hubiera podido pensar en sentirlas como la prisión que eran para mí en este momento.

Al subir las escaleras me encuentro con las fuerzas del cielo moviéndose por todos lados, posicionándose mientras aún nos quede un mínimo margen de tiempo para prepararnos, el frente de la batalla aún está a un par de kilómetros, sin embargo, grupo tras grupo de soldados de la vanguardia llegan muy malheridos en el mejor de los casos augurando una batalla que muchos de nosotros empezamos a querer que nunca suceda.

Despliego mis alas y parto hacia lo alto de los muros, viendo hacia el horizonte presencio el inmenso ejercito que se dirige hacia aquí chocando contra la finísima línea de soldados en la que se ha transformado nuestra vanguardia sin poder evitar sentir una horrible presión en el pecho.

Meneo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, no debo de perder el enfoque, batiendo mis alas con fuerza, vuelo velozmente hacia uno de los tantos torreones donde uno de los cañones mágicos que componen nuestro sistema de defensa está siendo preparado por varios soldados angelicales.

Tratando de estorbar lo menos posible me posiciono en la línea de defensa, es impresionante la cantidad de energía mágica que todos mis compañeros están haciendo circular a mi alrededor, puedo ver sus ansias de lucha en sus ojos, como apretan sus puños ante la ira contenida, creo que las lanzas de luz que se arrojen en este día serán aquellas cuya furia y ganas de revancha impregnadas en ellas jamás en la historia de este mundo volverán a ser repetidas.

Un cuerno de batalla se oye a mis espaldas, sin embargo no suena como el de nuestros enemigos, de hecho, suena muy similar a uno de los nuestros, instintivamente todos los que estamos en línea de defensa volteamos hacia atrás presenciado algo que, aunque sea apenas un poco, calienta nuestros contraídos corazones.

Un enorme círculo mágico purpura se abre justo en la parte interior de la muralla y desde dentro surgen centenares de guerreros ángeles caídos liderados por el mismísimo líder de su facción.

Gritos de júbilo se oyen en toda la muralla mientras los caballeros caídos en sus armaduras negras saludan desde el suelo a sus hermanos de armaduras plateadas en las alturas, es curioso, pero si no fuera por el monstruo que nos tiene en esta maldita situación, jamás hubiésemos podido tener un lazo tan fuerte como el que hoy nos une a ambas razas.

Rápidamente nuestro comandante salió a su encuentro, ambos líderes vistiendo sus armaduras pesadas no dejando ver más que sus tres pares de alas se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal a modo de saludo mientras que una parte de nuestros hermanos caídos se unían a los pocos valientes que mantenían su formación frente a las puertas los cuales no pudieron evitar sonreír al tener a su lado a las famosas vanguardias de ébano con sus enormes escudos cual torres y sus poderosas lanzas dispuestos a empalar a cualquier insensato que se atrevieran a ponérseles enfrente.

La otra parte extendió sus alas negras y se unieron a los que estábamos sobre el muro comenzando a preparar sus lanzas de luz compartiendo nuestras ansias de por fin ajustar cuentas, una vez posicionados, nuestros líderes levantaron vuelo supervisando el desarrollo de la batalla desde las alturas sin poder hacer más que esperar a que los pocos hombres que quedaban en el frente se replegaran y la marcha de aquel ejército invasor contra las murallas se viera truncada por nuestra defensa.

Los cuernos de batalla enemigos empezaron su gutural canto cuando el último grupo de nuestra vanguardia ingreso en la ciudad, el eco de su marcha se oía como si sus pies estuviesen justo al lado nuestro a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba.

– ¡Preparen!

Fue el grito de los capitanes y cuya respuesta fue una multitud de lanzas de luz tanto negras como doradas siendo creadas al perfecto unisonó mientras la marcha de nuestros enemigos empezaba a apretar el paso.

– ¡Apunten!

A pesar de estar a más de un kilometro de distancia, todos aquí somos capaces de poner nuestras lanzas a cualquiera de esos adefesios entre ceja y ceja, sin embargo aún no es el momento oportuno, esta es una batalla donde fácilmente somos superados diez a uno, es crucial que demos el primer golpe y que lo demos bien.

Al ver que a pesar de seguir avanzando nosotros no atacamos, la emoción absorbe por completo a aquellas estúpidas criaturas quienes se lanzan como locos hacia las murallas perdiendo cualquier tipo de orden en su formación.

Muertos vivientes de todo tipo, abominaciones producto de la pura magia arcana o las fabricaciones tecmaturgicas, demonios salvajes cuya apariencia dista mucho de aquellos de sangre pura y su nobleza y multitud de criaturas y bestias más componen el titánico ejercito que carga hacia nosotros, sin embargo, el miedo que sentía hasta hacía unos momentos ha desaparecido por completo, mi pecho se enciende con el calor de la batalla y mi mano se cierra con fuerza alrededor de la lanza que sostengo sobre mi cabeza, ha llegado la hora de que saldemos cuentas.

– ¡FUEGO!

Infinidad de de lanzas cual relámpagos surcan los cielos cayendo con demoledora precisión sobre las estúpidas bestias quienes se han condenado a sí mismas al romper su formación y dejar de lado los escudos para lanzarse a lo que pensaron era un ataque sencillo.

Pronto la explosión de los furiosos cañones disparando sin compasión alguna se suma a los silbidos de nuestras armas las cuales lanzamos sin detenernos ni por un solo momento, descargando nuestra ira celestial sobre el enemigo en la ruidosa y estrepitosa sinfonía que es la guerra.

Miles de adefesios caen a cada minuto de nuestro fuego, sin embargo, su ridículo número hace que a pesar de todo, sus fuerzas choquen con nuestra vanguardia estrellándose de lleno contra los enormes escudos de los caídos para luego ser apuñalados sin contemplación alguna oleada tras oleada.

Nuestro ahincó y valentía crecen al ver como nuestros generales se unen al combate, desde los cielos, el líder de los caídos crea una infinidad de círculos mágicos que parecen cubrir el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas desde donde salen incontables cantidades de lanzas de luz a cada segundo, acabando en apenas unos segundos con la misma cantidad de enemigos que los defensores matamos en todo este tiempo, mientras que nuestro comandante se lanza al ataque en medio de las hordas enemigas con su plateada armadura brillando bajo la luz de nuestros rayos, con una mano en su excalibur segando sus vidas de manera tan simple como lo hace la hoz con el trigo y con la otra portando el estandarte del cielo, quemando por completo a cualquier enemigo que toque.

Los minutos pasan y lenta, pero inexorablemente, nuestros enemigos se ven apabullados ante nuestra férrea defensa, aunque varios de los nuestros han caído ya, estos no son ni una decima parte de los que nosotros ya hemos matado.

No podemos evitar carcajearnos junto con los artilleros al ver como sus proyectiles destrozan en pedazos las torres de asedio que con tanta obstinación nuestros enemigos tratan de acercar a las murallas a pesar de ser claramente un suicidio.

¡GUARGH!

Una flecha perdida impacta en la garganta del soldado que tenía a mi lado, rápidamente desisto de mi ataque y me arrodillo para tratar su herida, lamentablemente ya es demasiado tarde, el pobre no puede hacer más que ahogarse en su propia sangre mientras me observa con suplica en sus ojos durante unos segundos antes de morir irremediablemente.

El silencio exprime nuestros corazones, a pesar de que el bullicio de la batalla no ha bajado ni un poco, el hecho de que ninguna palabra salga de nuestros labios nos parte el alma, sin nada más que hacer, me pongo de pie nuevamente y comienzo arrojar con muchas más fuerza y velocidad mis lanzas al punto de sentir que mi brazo estuviese a punto de salirse de su lugar.

–Los hare pagar a todos.

Mascullo por lo bajo mientras mis rayos perforan con precisión quirúrgica las cabezas de cualquier desgraciado que se me cruza por mis ojos, no quepo en mi ira, sin embargo no son mis labios lo que la liberan, sino cada una de las lanzas que surgen de mis manos.

Al ver por el rabillo del ojo, observo cómo tanto los artilleros cómo los soldados que me acompañan también parecen a ver aumentado la fuerza y fiereza de sus ataques producto de años y años de estar presenciado la misma escena una y otra vez.

El correr de los minutos pasa tan rápidamente que apenas me doy cuenta que ya ha pasado una hora desde que iniciamos la defensa, puedo sentir como la energía mágica se me está agotando y como el esfuerzo físico constante está empezando a hacerse sentir en el cuerpo, aún así me niego a detenerme, menos al dejar de lado mi ira y ver que, en efecto, ya hemos acabado con más de la mitad de las fuerzas que nos asediaban percatándome de cómo los campos alrededor de las puertas del cielo estaban totalmente regados por los cuerpos exánimes de aquellos monstruos.

Desde la primera línea, nuestro comandante deja salir un poderoso grito de guerra haciendo que la vanguardia de ébano pasase al instante a la ofensiva avanzado sobre las mermadas fuerzas enemigas con tal facilidad que pareciera que estas ni siquiera ofreciesen resistencia.

Gritos de júbilo y valor comienzan a surgir desde nuestras gargantas, la victoria está al alcance de nuestra mano, solo un esfuerzo más y habremos rechazado un asedio al que a primera vista parecía imposible el siquiera sobrevivir, y viendo como nuestros enemigos comienzan a emprender una retirada de lo más patética, corriendo los uno sobre los otros sin más interés en sus mentes que el de escapar de nuestro castigo divino, no es difícil darse cuenta de que ellos también lo saben.

– _VAMOS, VAMOS, MUCHACHOS ¿ACASO LOS ANGELES ERISAN UN POCO SUS PLUMAS Y YA SE ME ACOBARDAN? ESE NO ES EL EJERCITO QUE YO FORME._

Escuchándose por todo el campo de batalla, aquello voz despreocupada resuena en las cabezas de todos, deteniendo la retirada desbocada de algunos y obligándonos a otros a deformar nuestros rostros en una mueca de desagrado por el asco y odio que nos genera su portador.

– ¡Tú ejercito ha sido derrotado, criatura sin honor, acepta las consecuencias de tu arrogancia y admite tu derrota ante las fuerzas de Dios!

Grita nuestro comandante desde la primera línea mientras los rugidos de guerra de todos nosotros lo secundan en su afirmación, sin embargo, lejos de verse siquiera intimidado, aquel odioso ser comienza a reírse como si aquel hecho no fuese más que una simple broma, negándose a aceptar su situación.

– _OH CHICOS, SU SENTIDO DEL HUMOR SIGUE SIENDO GENIAL, SIEMPRE LOGRAN SACARME UNAS BUENAS CARCAJADAS, AÚN ASÍ, NO CREO QUE ESTE SEA UN MOMENTO PARA BROMAS, A FIN DE CUENTAS… TODOS USTEDES ESTAN A PUNTO DE MORIR._

– ¿Y se puede saber a manos de quién? Que yo sepa, tu ejército está acabado, de hecho, mientras hablamos, mi vanguardia de ébano esta masacrando a los últimos sobrevivientes, aunque debo de aplaudir tu capacidad para alentar a tus tropas, al menos no se han defecado encima mientras mis soldados los apuñalaban uno por uno.

Dijo el comandante de los ángeles caídos respondiéndole a tal asqueroso ser y haciendo que varios de nosotros no pudiésemos evitar estallar en risas ante la sutil escupida en la cara que le había dado con ese comentario.

–No olvidemos del hecho de que eres incapaz de entrar en tierras divinas, no importa que tan fuerte seas, ese es algo que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de ignorar.

Agrego nuestro comandante apuntando hacia el infinito desde donde parecía venir aquella condenada voz.

– _SI, ES CIERTO, ENTRAR EN ESTE MOMENTO AL CIELO SERIA UN SUICIDIO PARA MI, Y SI, MIS TROPAS HAN SIDO DERROTADOS, SIN EMBARGO, TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE SOY UN PESIMO PERDEDOR…_

 _Dragon Shoot_

De la nada, una bala hecha de una descomunal cantidad de energía aparece, impactando con brutal fuerza sobre uno de los muros adyacentes al lado opuesto donde yo me encontraba, pulverizando en un parpadeo las defensas junto con los valientes soldados que allí estaban.

Ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos de la muerte de nuestros compañeros ya que una gran grieta dimensional se abre ante nosotros, y desde su interior, ese bastardo sale vistiendo aquella armadura casi completamente negra a excepción de unos pocos detalles en rojo como vestigios de su antigua bondad perdida hace ya mucho tiempo.

Frente a nosotros esta aquel monstruo que inició esta pesadilla hace ya quince años, flotando en el aire haciendo que todo soldado presente en la batalla se ponga en guardia, seguramente observándonos detrás de su yelmo con una sonrisa de superioridad, a sabiendas de que un simple movimiento de su mano bastaba para acabar con todos nosotros.

– ¡TODO EL MUNDO RETIRESE A LAS PUERTAS!

Gritan ambos comandantes al unisonó, inmediatamente todo soldado tanto en los muros como en las afueras de estos comienzan a retroceder lo más rápido posible, no es cuestión de cobardía, de hecho, más de uno aquí querría luchar mano a mano con ese sujeto si por lo menos había una posibilidad en un millón de darle un puñetazo en la cara antes de que acabase con nosotros.

Sin embargo, es sabido por todos el poder inconmensurable que ese monstruo posee, el hecho de quedarse a luchar, más que un acto heroico, sería la forma más estúpida que existe en este mundo para desperdiciar tu vida.

– ¡Oh no, de eso nada!

 _Boost Boost Boost Boost Explosion._ _Tyrannical Dragon Shoot._

Una bola de energía oscura comienza a emerger de su mano derecha fulgurando inestable al mismo tiempo que varios haces de luz oscura comienzan a surgir desde allí, para luego apretar su puño haciéndola añicos, mientras la última mitad de la vanguardia está llegando a las puertas, con total malicia extiende su mano hacia ellos haciendo que cinco ráfagas de una titánica energía pura saliesen disparados hacia la puerta.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Silencio es lo único que mi cuerpo es capaz de perceptir, frente a mis ojos no hay más que una oscuridad absoluta, mi garganta está completamente reseca y he perdido toda sensación en mis brazos y piernas.

Aquellas imágenes aún siguen en mi cabeza, recuerdo como fui capaz de levantar el vuelo justo a tiempo para evitar que aquel ataque me destruyese por completo, sin embargo, ni mis compañeros, ni los soldados que volaban con rapidez hacia las puertas, maldición, aún varios de los muchachos en muchas otras partes de la muralla no tuvieron la suerte de reaccionar siquiera a maldecir por lo bajo ante su inminente muerte.

Poco a poco voy regresando en mis sentidos, puedo oír como el repiqueteo de las llamas comienza a adquirir fuerza en los alrededores, el movimiento de las tropas sobrevivientes quienes acuden en ayuda de los centenares de heridos que ahora están arrojados en todas direcciones me da la tranquilidad de que al menos no todo está perdido, aún así, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la situación se ha vuelto demasiado grave.

De a poco voy recuperando la fuerza en mis extremidades como para poder ponerme de pie por mí misma, afortunadamente no sufrí más daño que unos cuantos fuertes golpes, pero a pesar de todo, el paisaje que se yergue ante mi es desolador.

Lo que hasta hace un par de horas era una impoluta muralla blanca enorme y orgullosa, ahora se veía en varios de sus tramos con unos impresionantes agujeros que bien podría decirse que habían pulverizado la estructura por completo, si es que ya no lo era así.

Cuerpos tanto de ángeles caídos como de ángeles comunes se veían desparramados por todo el lugar, algunos examines, otros con heridas que iban desde la laceración de extremidades hasta desapariciones completas de alguna parte del cuerpo y por último, unos cuantos desafortunados de lo cual lo único que quedaba de ellos eran sus partes desperdigadas por todos lados.

Aún así, a pesar de la dantesca imagen, el daño había sido mínimo teniendo en cuenta su verdadera capacidad destructiva, ya que sobre nuestras cabezas, ambos comandantes mantienen en alto un impresionante escudo mágico, que de no ser por él, bien todo lo que me rodea en este momento habría desaparecido de la faz de la existencia misma.

Ambos comandantes respiraban pesadamente, el esfuerzo para detener semejante ataque de seguro debió de haber sido demasiado, pero a pesar de todo, ellos siguen firmes frente a aquel monstruo de armadura oscura quien simplemente se limitaba a aplaudir con una sonora carcajada saliendo de su cubierta boca mientras lentamente baja al suelo comenzando a caminar con firmeza hacia las castigadas puertas celestiales.

–Magnifico, sencillamente magnifico, ciertamente no han podido elegir mejores reemplazantes para Azazel y Mikael que ustedes dos, jamás me voy a cansar de repetirlo.

Terminando con el conjuro, ambos generales imitaron al sujeto comenzando a caminar hasta terminar los tres frente a frente, mientras el de armadura negra tronaba sus dedos despreocupadamente, ambos ángeles apretaban sus puños con inusitada fuerza ante la mención de los antiguos ocupantes de sus respectivos puestos.

–Oh vamos ¿Qué paso con toda esa fanfarronería de hace unos momentos? no me digan que el dragón les ha cortado la lengua… Bueno, no sé si la lengua, pero sí que con lo de recién acabo de romperles un par de cosas a ambas.

–Maldito ¿A caso nunca te cansas de pisotear la vida de los demás y afanarte de ello?

–Emmmm nop, ni un poquito.

Ante esa respuesta, el líder del cielo lanzó un rayo a quemarropa que de ser cualquier otro, hubiera acabado con su objetivo en el acto, lamentablemente, a aquel sujeto simplemente le basto con detener el ataque con su mano y destruirlo en pedazos con un leve apretón de esta.

–Por favor, nos conocemos desde casi toda la vida, no hay necesidad de ser así de agresivos entre amigos de la infancia ¿No te parece? Venga, que hace tiempo que ninguno de los tres nos vemos el rostro, quitémonos los cascos, si tanto quieren insultarme al menos tengan los ovarios de hacerlo cara a cara.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre aquellos poderosos seres, observándose el uno al otro, ambos ángeles asintieron con la cabeza para luego quitarse al mismo tiempo sus finamente ornamentados yelmos dejando caer sus largos cabellos por detrás de sus espaldas.

–Bien, bien, por esto sí que vale la pena meterme en todo este lio, chicas jamás me canso de ver sus hermosos rostros.

Como si el sufrimiento que él les había causado a ambas nunca hubiese pasado, el muy maldito les hacía cumplidos así sin más, aún así, el rostro repleto de ira de la líder del cielo junto con la cara de póker absoluto de la líder de Grigory dejaban bien en claro lo que ambas pensaban del monstruo que está frente a ellas.

Sin siquiera mover un musculo, el casco que cubre el rostro de aquel malnacido se va retrayendo poco a poco por si solo hasta dejarlo al descubierto por completo, revelando una melena castaña un tanto larga y unos ojos ambarinos los cuales parecían petrificarte con tan solo enfocarse en ti como si de la más terrorífica de las criaturas se tratase, aunque pensándolo bien, este sujeto no está muy lejos de eso.

Una sonrisa sínica se esboza en su rostro mientras observa los enormes destrozos que causo sin ningún reparo de mostrar que está totalmente satisfecho consigo mismo por tal tremenda masacre causando que a ambas comandantes les resultase cada vez más y más complicado contener sus emociones.

–Issei Hyodo… Presentándose a su servicio señoritas.

Su actitud relajada me enferma, sonriendo sutilmente y haciendo una leve reverencia, ese malnacido se burla de todos nosotros y no se digna siquiera a disimularlo.

–Retira lo que has dicho Sekiryutei, hace quince años que tus acciones mataron ese nombre, en lo que a nosotras respecta, Issei Hyodo hace tiempo que ha dejado de existir, tú no eres más que un cascaron vacio con su forma.

La voz gélida con la que aquellas palabras salieron me crispó los nervios, a nosotros los ángeles siempre nos es un tanto chocante ver a nuestra amorosa líder expresar algún tipo de enojo, sin embargo, jamás pude imaginar presenciar tal odio surgiendo de sus ojos y labios, como tampoco nunca pensé que mi odio hacia ese sujeto pudiera aumentar como lo está haciendo en este momento, nuestra señora es un ser puro y devoto de las enseñanzas de Dios, el ser más compasivo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera conocido, podría decir que incluso más que los difuntos Mikael-sama y Gabriel-sama, el hecho de que alguien tenga la osadía de manchar su persona generándole tales sentimientos, fácilmente lo convierte en el ser más aborrecible de todos.

–Oh por favor Irina, el hecho de que desconozcas así a tu querido amigo de la infancia hace que se me parta el corazón.

Irina Shidou-sama, antigua humana ascendida a ángel y la única serafín que Mikael-sama fue capaz de crear antes de morir utilizando remanentes del poder de Dios, y por ende, la única capaz de comandar la facción del cielo ante la ausencia de todos los serafines originales, nuestra líder en esta hora final y aquella por la que todos nosotros seriamos capaces de morir gustosos en su nombre.

Sin embargo, este maldito con sus palabras ponzoñosas lastima sin contemplaciones a mi señora, llevándola al punto de que la líder de los ángeles caídos tiene que detener el brazo con el cual empuña su excalibur por miedo a no ser capaz de controlarse mucho más tiempo.

–Déjate de estupideces, dragón caído, y escupe de una buena vez lo que sea que tengas que decir.

–Oi, oi, no hay por qué ser tan agresiva… Akeno-san.

Akeno Himejima-sama, el ángel caído vivo más poderoso y la gobernante de Grigory junto con los pocos cadres supervivientes en reemplazo de los difuntos Azazel y Barakiel, además de ser uno de los pilares de la coalición formada para acabar con el Sekiryutei, en sencillas palabras, uno de los seres más poderosos que habita este mundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar del grado de importancia que alguien como ella ocupa, a pesar de todo el poder que es capaz de crear con tan solo la palma de su mano, cada palabra que sale de la boca de aquel monstruo parece afectarla en gran medida, aunque pareciera que su rostro inexpresivo no pareciera tener mayor cambio, si incluso con un poco de esfuerzo alguien como yo es capaz de notar esos pequeños gestos como el hecho de apretar los dientes o cerrar sus puños con fuerza ante su presencia, para aquel dragón debe de ser más que evidente lo que causa en ambas, y por la sonrisa de satisfacción que tiene en su rostro, diría que lo disfruta a sobremanera, no solo conforme con ser tremendamente poderoso, también es un maestro de la guerra psicológica.

–Tú hace mucho que has perdido el derecho a pronunciar mi nombre, monstruo, no cruces la barrera si no quieres que esto termine en un combate mucho más rápido de lo que planeas, te lo repito Sekiryutei, di lo que tengas que decir o prepárate para luchar en este mismo instante.

–Está bien, está bien, ya me he echado unas cuantas risas con ambas, no hay necesidad de ser tan aguafiestas, en serio ¿Qué les ha pasado en estos últimos años que las dos se han vuelto tan amargadas?

– ¡SEKIRYUTEI!

–Perdón, perdón, no lo pude evitar, tienes razón, hay que ponerse rigurosos con esto…

Dejando a un lado su cinismo, el rostro del dragón pasó de ser una sonrisa burlona a un gesto completamente serio, extendiendo fuertemente el brazo apuntando hacia los despojos de las puertas celestiales, un silencio sepulcral se forma en el lugar, ninguno de nosotros sabe que es lo que está a punto de hacer, si aquel mero gesto no es más que eso mismo o si por el contrario es la advertencia de un nuevo ataque.

–Este es un anuncio, yo soy el dragón emperador rojo Issei Hyodo, todos ustedes acaban de presenciar como mi mera fuerza fue capaz de destruir las puertas celestiales, la defensa principal del bastión de Dios, evidentemente la coalición de Grigory y el Cielo no tiene el poder para oponerse a mí, pero en caso de que quieran hacerlo, entonces conocerán todo mi poder, ya no queda nadie que se interponga en mi conquista ¡Sí! ¡En este día, en este momento, el Cielo está a mi merced!

Todos estamos atónitos al oír aquellas palabras, el miedo nos embarga, porque sabemos que todo lo que dijo es verdad, nadie aquí es capaz de plantarle cara, ni siquiera mi señora o la líder de los ángeles caídos, de hecho, ni siquiera luchando absolutamente todos los que estamos aquí sea siquiera probable el hacerle un daño importante, la impotencia y la resignación nos inundan, ya no queda esperanza alguna.

–El Sekiryutei se los ordena, fuerzas del cielo… ¡OBEDEZCANME!

Su potente grito nos sobrecoge y aterroriza, ahora lo entiendo, ahora puedo comprender como fue que más de la mitad del mundo humano cayó bajo su yugo, no por nada es el dragón de la dominación, no solo es lo que dijo ni como lo dijo, sino que también el aura que expele o su mera mirada, todo lo que lo forma no es más que un instrumento de control, siento como me falta el aire con tan solo observarlo, esto… Creo que de verdad es el fin.

Sí, definitivamente este es el fin, porque…

– ¡PREFERIMOS MORIR ANTES QUE RENDIRNOS ANTE TI MALDITO MONSTRUO!

Es el grito a modo de respuesta que sale desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, sí, puede ser el dragón de la dominación, y sí, él es capaz de acabar con cada uno de nosotros sin ningún esfuerzo, aún así, eso no podría importarnos menos, nosotros somos ángeles, estamos en este mundo para defender la creación de Dios y sus ideales, y este ser es la antítesis de todo eso, nuestro orgullo, nuestra esencia misma nos obliga a luchar contra él con una pasión que casi parece arder, no importa cuánto trate de asustarnos, sin importar lo que él haga o diga, jamás nos rendiremos.

–Ya los has oído Sekiryutei, a no ser que implique que tú des media vuelta y desaparezcas de aquí, una negociación está totalmente fuera de discusión.

Dice la líder de Grigory con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, tanto ella como nuestra señora en ningún momento dudaron de nuestra fidelidad, sin embargo, aunque un tanto fastidiado, el dragón no parece mayormente afectado.

–Maldición, siempre tienen que terminar complicándolo todo, en fin, si lo quieren así, no tengo más remedio que complacerlos.

Con desgana, el Sekiryutei cubrió su rostro nuevamente bajo su yelmo y extendió sus alas dispuesto a reanudar el combate, imitándolo, ambas lideres angelicales retomaron nuevamente sus cascos mientras que los pocos que aun somos capaces de movernos y combatir nos preparamos para dar cualquier asistencia de ser necesario.

Levantando vuelo, los tres comenzaron el feroz combate, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, Irina-sama se lanzó al ataque con su excalibur en mano arremetiendo con gran furia a pesar de que el Sekiryutei no parecía tener mayor problema a la hora de esquivar cada uno de estos, mientras tanto, Akeno-sama comenzaba preparar una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos en lo que parecía ser el verdadero ataque.

Sin embargo, tanto ellas como él saben que jamás caería en una trampa así, su guantelete derecho comienza a emitir una potente luz de la cual sale una hoja, Ascalon, la espada asesina de dragones, aún sigo sin comprender como fue que se le confió semejante reliquia a un mismísimo dragón.

Empezando a chocar sus filos, ambos guerreros se enfrascan en lo que parece ser un constante ataque y contraataque, en su forma de mandoble, la Excalibur Mimic de mi señora se mueve en un pesado vaivén de estocadas y giros con los cuales ella logra atacar constantemente sin descuidar la defensa, mientras tanto, el dragón utiliza un estilo de pelea más oportunista, analizando los momentos más propicios para atacar y defender, dando estocadas dirigidas a los puntos vitales y desviando los ataques con precisos con contundentes sablazos.

Mientras tanto, el ángel caído analiza la situación con frialdad, pareciera como si no quisiera utilizar todo su poder en un solo ataque, sin embargo, tampoco puede arriesgarse a usar poca fuerza, el rival que tenemos frente a nosotros no es precisamente del tipo que perdona los errores.

Continuando con el feroz combate, el Sekiryutei poco a poco se veía reducido por los ataques de Irina-sama, a pesar de que es el ser más poderoso del mundo, su nivel de esgrima ciertamente es inferior al de mi señora.

Con una enorme furia, la serafín ataca sin parar al dragón caído avasallándolo en el campo de batalla, obligándolo a retroceder a cada nuevo embate de su espada, aún así, a sabiendas de este hecho, este sigue sonriendo con suficiencia como si aquello no fuese más que un mero entretenimiento.

Por otro lado, al parecer el ataque de la líder de Grigory ya está listo, haciendo aparecer una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos en apenas un parpadeo, desatando con apenas un solo movimiento de su mano una impresionante andanada de relámpagos concentrados en un mismo punto.

– ¡Holy Lighthing!

A pesar de ser un ángel caído, su luz tiene una pureza que nada debe de envidiarle a la de un ángel que se encuentra bajo la gracia del señor, Irina-sama no tiene que hacer más que cubrirse bajo sus alas para protegerse del poderoso ataque, sin embargo, el Sekiryutei no es capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y termina por recibir el impacto de lleno.

–Tsk, maldición.

Desde la densa humareda, la figura del dragón emperador rojo se yergue sin más daño que unas pocas marcas de quemaduras en la superficie de su armadura, riendo a carcajada limpia mientras mi señora extiende nuevamente sus alas y la líder de Grigory no puede evitar fruncir el ceño por la molestia y frustración de no poder haber causado siquiera el mas mínimo daño.

– ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, líder de Grigory?

–No te confíes Sekiryutei, aquello tan solo fue el calentamiento.

–Espero que haya sido así, si aquello último realmente fuera el máximo potencial de las dos líderes angelicales, eso sería una completa decepción.

Haciéndola surgir desde la palma de su mano, Akeno-sama forma una lanza de luz y observa con decisión a mi señora, no hace falta más que un segundo para que esta asienta y retomase su postura de combate.

–No te preocupes, aquella no fue ni una fracción de nuestro verdadero poder.

Dice para luego lanzar su arma de luz con una potencia inusitada para alguien tan adepta a la magia como lo es ella, confiado, el Sekiryutei coloca su palma abierta frente a él dispuesto a detener aquella lanza de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes con Irina-sama.

SLASH

Sus ojos se abren de par en par al igual que los de todo aquel que haya presenciado aquella escena, incluida yo misma, nadie es capaz de creerlo, pero sí, allí esta, frente a todos nosotros, la prueba irrefutable de que el dragón emperador rojo realmente puede ser dañado.

Empalada de lado a lado, su mano derecha tiembla mientras la lanza de luz se mantiene resplandeciente con su sangre escurriéndose lentamente a través de ella, por como observa detenidamente la herida sin poder decir palabra alguna, se puedo decir que es más que obvio que esta impactado por lo que está viendo.

La cadre principal de Grigory es la única que sonríe con suficiencia ante la casi inexplicable situación, incluso mi señora es incapaz de comprender lo que acaba de suceder, poniendo su brazo derecho delante de sí misma, el ángel caído exhibe con orgullo lo que en un primer momento parece un guantelete negro al igual que el resto de su armadura, sin embargo, de la nada la pieza de armadura comienza a brillar mostrando su verdadera forma.

De un blanco puro y pareciendo irradiar su propia luz, la pieza cambia por completo su forma y color haciendo que el Sekiryutei de un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

– ¡¿Una reliquia del vaticano?!

–Efectivamente, lo que tienes ante ti es conocida como la "Santa Diestra", una vez fue la mano derecha de San Esteban I de Hungría, sin embargo, el sistema de milagros del cielo la transformo en una pieza de proporciones divinas a la hora del combate, para resumírtelo en pocas palabras, toda arma empuñada con este guante será imparable no importa quien trate de detenerla.

Con furia, el dragón quita el arma de su mano haciendo que un grueso chorro de sangre comenzara a surgir de ella mientras que Akeno-sama prepara una nueva lanza de luz.

–Así que yo que tú, voy tomándome realmente en serio este asunto.

Escurriéndose lentamente en pequeños hilos, el líquido vital del dragón cae hacia el suelo desde varios metros de altura, quizás esta sea la primera vez en años que su sangre fluye a fuera de su cuerpo, o al menos eso da entender por la forma en que su posición de combate se torna en una mucho más a la defensiva.

Viendo su oportunidad, nuestra líder se lanza nuevamente al combate, un tanto impactado por la situación, el Sekiryutei se ve incapaz de defenderse a toda capacidad recibiendo de lleno los ataques de esta más de una vez, sin embargo, la armadura que lo protege sigue siendo demasiado y gruesa al punto de que, aún tratándose de una excalibur, no sufrir mayor daño que unas grandes abolladuras en cada lugar donde esta impactaba.

El dragón parece desconcertado, casi como si hubiese olvidado lo que es perder el total control de una batalla, no puede reaccionar de forma eficiente y nuestras dos líderes están explotando esa debilidad momentánea al máximo.

Mientras Irina-sama mantiene su furiosa andanada de ataques contra el enemigo, Akeno-sama comienza a arrojar lanza tras lanza tratando de golpear alguna parte vital, la santa diestra, su carta de triunfo, fulgura con una luz casi enceguecedora a cada nueva arma que empuña.

De pronto, cada vez más lanzas se unen al combate, envalentonados por la incipiente ventaja, decenas y decenas de ángeles y ángeles caídos comienzan a atacar sin misericordia al tirano que tanto les ha arrebatado a lo largo de los años, su hora de revancha ha llegado.

Sin embargo, me veo incapaz de reaccionar, al igual que los demás, mi sed de venganza contra aquel monstruo también es alta, pero a pesar de esto, no puedo evitar que me tiemblen las rodillas con tan solo verlo, el terror me sigue invadiendo a pesar de lo patético que se ve tratando inútilmente de cubrir la multitud de ataques que se yerguen sobre él, de hecho, si no fuera por su armadura, probablemente la muerte lo hubiese alcanzado hace ya varios minutos.

Ya falta poco, pronto ese malnacido morirá y este infierno de más de una década llegara a su fin, este maldito miedo desparecerá por fin, esa época de prosperidad que tanto ansiamos llegara, basta de tanta guerra, basta de tanto sufrimiento, con la muerte del Sekiryutei caído y la unión de las tres facciones la paz al fin será un hecho.

De pronto, entre medio de la lluvia de lanzas de luz, un rayo solitario sigue su curso, puedo verlo casi en cámara lenta como avanza sin problemas por el aire sin perder su fuerza en ningún momento, pasando por entre decenas y decenas de soldados que se lanzan al ataque, pasando a centímetros del cuerpo de Irina-sama, para luego de un segundo, enterrarse con fuerza en la coraza negra del que alguna vez fue conocido como Hyodo Issei, atravesándolo limpiamente de lado a lado, no dejando mas testimonio de su aparición que un agujero pequeño en su pecho seguido de un potente chorro de sangre surgiendo desde su mismo corazón.

Un silencio sepulcral se forma en el ambiente, los ataques cesan y los gritos callan, lo único que se oye es el sonido del viento silbante que corre alrededor del cuerpo exánime del Sekiryutei al caer desde el cielo a toda velocidad por su propio peso muerto.

Todo acaba con el simple y burdo sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo de los campos elíseos que rodean las puertas del cielo, quienes alguna vez rebosantes de vida vegetal y animal, ahora no son más que mera tierra yerma producto de los constantes asedios del ejercito corrupto de aquel tirano caído.

En un pedazo de tierra seca y polvo, rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre que poco a poco sigue creciendo, el dragón imperial rojo, aquel que destruyo las tres facciones y azoto sus cenizas por largos quince años, deja salir su último suspiro, el cual no es más que una patética vomitada de sangre.

Ninguno de nosotros puede creerlo, se acabó, realmente se acabó, las emociones son demasiadas para describirlas, más de uno no sabe si quiera que cara poner, más de una vez creímos que esto nunca tendría un final, y ahora que el momento está aquí, sencillamente no sabemos qué hacer.

Volteo a ver a la autora de aquel magistral disparo, unos cuantos metros por sobre mí, Akeno-sama jadea pesadamente, aparentemente aquella reliquia consume bastante la energía de su portador, su brazo derecho cuelga cual peso muerto, sin embargo, aquel artefacto poco a poco comienza a dejar de brillar, su trabajo ya ha sido cumplido satisfactoriamente.

Ambas generales se quitan sus yelmos para poder observar mejor el escenario frente a ellas, a diferencia de lo que todos hubiéramos creído, no hay alegría o paz en sus rostros, sino cierta tristeza más bien, supongo que a pesar de todo lo que les ha hecho a ambas no quita el hecho de que, en su momento, el dragón haya sido una persona importante para ambas, no comparto para nada ese pensamiento, ese sujeto merecía eso y mucho más, aún así, respeto su duelo.

Con ojos cerrados, mi señora deja salir un suspiro de cansancio, retomando la voz tranquila y pausada que usualmente utiliza con nosotros, expresa en apenas un par de palabras los pensamientos de todos en este momento.

–Terminó, finalmente terminó.

CRACK… CRACK… CRACK…

Multitud de crujidos comienzan a oírse provenientes del cuerpo exánime del Sekiryutei, bajando la vista hasta allí, observo cómo este empieza a convulsionar de formas extrañas a medida que la gruesa armadura negra que lo protegía en vida comienza a agrietarse rápidamente.

Se supone que el cuerpo de este, a pesar de hace tiempo haber alcanzado el status de dragón completo, seguía teniendo apariencia humana, bueno, en cierta forma era así, tanto su complexión, cabello y rasgos faciales eran tal cual siempre se los había descrito, pero para confusión de todos, este tenía un color totalmente grisáceo, con lo que parecían ser escamas en lugar de piel y cuya sangre era tan negra como el petróleo, aunque con la particularidad de cambiar de color a roja inmediatamente después de entrar en contacto con el exterior.

Al cabo de unos segundos, aquel cuerpo también comenzó a resquebrajarse, secándose en un parpadeo para luego no ser más que un montón de polvo, todo esto en menos de un minuto, supongo que al final, la corrupción que dominaba su mente y alma termino por abrazar su cuerpo también, quizás el rostro humano que había enseñado hacía unos momentos no fue más que mera magia para ocultar su maltrecho estado.

Que idiota de mi parte por pensar algo como eso.

En ese mismo instante una risa incontrolable hace eco por todo el lugar, esa voz, esa maldita voz, no puede ser posible, me niego rotundamente a creerlo, me niego a creer que todos los sacrificios ocurridos hoy no han servido de nada, ese monstruo, ese ser maldito desde su mismo nacimiento no puedo estar vivo, el destino no puede permitir tal injusticia.

– _¿EN SERIO? NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR ¿EN SERIO CREYERON QUE ME HABÍAN MATADO?_

Su odiosa risa sigue resonando, incluso tiene que tomar aire para poder seguir haciéndolo, nosotros no podemos creerlo, aquellos que tienen sus rostros al descubierto tienen señales del más profundo y evidente shock en ellos mientras los que aún están completamente armados no dan más señal que el contundente temblor de sus cuerpos dominados por el terror.

Tanto mi señora como Akeno-sama están pasmadas en su sitio sin poder creer lo que está ocurriendo, pareciera como si el alma se les estuviese a punto de escapar con tan solo un mero suspiro, contienen la respiración como si no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaran, lamentablemente para nosotros esta pesadilla no es para nada un sueño.

– _OH NO PONGAN ESAS CARAS, ES LOGICO SI LO PIENSAN AUNQUE SEA UN POCO, SE SUPONE QUE SOY AQUEL A QUIEN TODOS QUIEREN MATAR, LO NORMAL SERIA TENER ALGUNA QUE OTRA MEDIDA EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA._

Surgiendo de una grieta dimensional justo al lado del cuerpo caído de lo que quiera que haya sido aquel señuelo, el Sekiryutei aparece totalmente indemne, con su rostro descubierto observándonos con la que seguramente sea la más sínica de sus sonrisas.

– ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuando fue que tú?

A pesar de no poder salir del todo de su terror, Akeno-sama es capaz de dejar escapar aquellas palabras de su boca casi inconscientemente.

–Mi querida Akeno-san, el poder de los dragones es demasiado basto y complejo para la mayoría de los demás seres de este mundo, pero para ponerlos en términos simples, digamos que aquello fue el equivalente a la cola que dejan atrás las lagartijas al estar en peligro, una parte de mí ser de la cual no tengo problema de deshacerme.

–Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Aquella cosa luchaba de la misma forma que tú.

Ahora la que hablaba era mi señora quien se observa ambas manos incrédula al recordar cómo había sido el combate entre ambos hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos, a lo que el Sekiryutei no hizo más que señalar con un dedo su propia cabeza.

–Todo controlado desde aquí, aunque debo admitir que me falta practica, ese clon lucho del asco.

Tronándose sus dedos y estirando ligeramente su cuerpo, el dragón se prepara para retomar nuevamente el combate, con Ascalon liberada y las alas en su espalda comenzando a silbar cual motor de avión a punto de despegar, causa como reacción automática la puesta en guardia de todo aquel fuera de las puertas que fuese capaz de luchar, no podemos ni ocultarnos ni cubrirnos dentro de las murallas, ha jugado con inteligencia sus cartas y ahora nos tiene donde nos quiere, de ahora en más la suerte está echada.

–En fin ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Lo único que puedo percibir luego de esas palabras es un haz negro recorriendo todo el campo de batalla a una velocidad increíble dejando tras de sí la sangre de todo aquel que se cruce en su camino.

Cabezas, brazos, piernas, alas, todo aquello sale volando frente al filo de Ascalon, que a pesar de ser muy poco efectiva contra seres que no sean dragones, demuestra seguir siendo digna de respeto a la hora de la verdad.

Poco a poco el lugar se va transformando en una sangría, la mayoría de los guerreros se ven incapaces de reaccionar terminando con sus vidas segadas por la mano del Sekiryutei, algunos otros terminan por optar huir hacia las puertas, muriendo casi todos en el intento a excepción de unos pocos afortunados.

Ambas lideres intentan detener la masacre, pero la fiera lucha en la que se habían enfrascado minutos antes les había consumido demasiada energía siendo tan solo capaces de cuidarse a sí mismas ante los reiterados embates del dragón antes de que este volviese a sumergirse en su carnicería.

Estoy aterrada, soy incapaz de reaccionar, ni mi escudo ni mi espada han salido de su lugar en todo este tiempo, mis piernas pierden toda su fuerza, me encuentro de rodillas en el suelo temblando de terror desde la cabeza hasta los pies, las lagrimas salen de mis ojos mientras mis manos se aferran a mi cabeza en un acto reflejo por protegerme en medio de mi histeria.

Por alguna razón aquel dragón no parece notarme, sin embargo soy incapaz de ponerme a salvo, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo es capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea temblar, estoy aterrada hasta mi alma misma, incluso la idea de la muerte empieza a hacérseme atractiva si con ello puedo quitar esta inaguantable presión en mi pecho.

Puedo observarlo todo con lujo de detalles, como a cada nuevo movimiento de su cuerpo un otro ser pierde su vida, nuestras lideres están destrozadas, al igual que yo, solo pueden presenciar el festín de sangre y sufrimiento con el que el Sekiryutei alimenta su incansable sed de guerra.

Esto tiene que parar, no puedo soportarlo, siento como mi cabeza fuese explotar a cada segundo que pasa, me siento morir desde lo más profundo de mí ser, es una tortura inimaginable incluso para la mente mas retorcida.

De pronto, los gritos callan, al parecer, al menos tuvo la amabilidad de darles una muerte rápida, pues ni siquiera se oye el mas mínimo quejido de algún moribundo, las lagrimas recorren los rostros de las únicas dos guerreras que se mantienen en pie plantándole cara a ese monstruo, pero a pesar de todo, la decisión no desaparece de su rostro, saben que es el fin, pero si han de dejar de existir al menos lo harán con el orgullo y la fortaleza que las caracterizo en vida.

–Bien chicas, hay que admitir que ha sido divertido ¿No?

Dice el dragón observando a ambas con la misma sonrisa sínica que tuvo durante todo el combate, ninguna de las dos dice nada, las emociones del momento son demasiadas como para pensar en algún insulto, aún así, sus miradas son más que suficiente para que cualquier palabras fuese innecesaria.

–Venga ya, quiten esas caras largas, solo son un par de segundos más y jamás volverán a verme de nuevo, y bien ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

Vuelve a hablar con un profundo sadismo surgiendo desde sus ojos, la respiración pesada de Akeno-sama es lo único que se escucha a modo de respuesta, al ser la que está en mejor estado, Irina-sama se planta entre ambos con su excalibur en mano para defender a la líder de Grigory con su vida, sin embargo, a ella tampoco le quedan fuerzas, para alguien como él no habrá problema alguno para despacharla en un simple movimiento.

–Mi bella Irina, una digna y devota hija del señor incluso en sus últimos momentos, yo te daré la mejor muerte que puedes pedir, caerás defendiendo a los desvalidos ¿Qué mejor final que ese para un ángel como tú?

Ascalon vuelve a esconderse dentro de su guantelete, al parecer piensa acabar con ella con su propia mano, me detengo a observar por última vez el rostro de mi señora, ese que tantas veces me ha devuelto la paz, en realidad, yo siempre creí que bajo su mando podríamos pasar por estos tiempos difíciles y algún día alcanzar la tan ansiada paz, sin embargo, al verla a punto de caer frente a tan odioso ser, no puedo evitar sentir como todo mi mundo se viene abajo.

De pronto siento como la escena empieza a hacérseme cada vez más cercana, ahora puedo ver de más claramente cada rasgo del bello rostro de mi señora, tengo que admitir siempre sentí una sana envidia hacia ella en ese sentido, me hubiera encantado ser tan hermosa como lo es ella o haber tenido la capacidad de llevar la tranquilidad hacia los corazón de los demás con apenas unas pocas palabras.

La mano del Sekiryutei comienza su recorrido, los pocos metros que los separan parecen reducirse a cámara lenta mientras yo sigo acercándome más y más a los tres.

Siento una llama arder con furia dentro de mi pecho, no puedo dejar que ella muera, aún tiene que haber una esperanza, esta derrota ha sido muy dolorosa para todos nosotros, si nuestra señora no está ahí para consolarnos ¿Quién más lo hará? No, definitivamente ella no debe morir, ella es lo único que nos mantiene firmes, es nuestra única razón para no haber bajado los brazos hace tiempo ya.

Aun recuerdo lo destrozada que ella estaba cuando la desgracia nos alcanzo, cuando todos los serafines vieron son bondadosa misión truncada por la mano de este monstruo, pero a pesar de la pena que sentía, ella volvió a ponerse de pie y fue nuestra guía para que podamos hacer lo mismo.

Fue aquella que se hizo cargo de nosotros y nos cuido como sus hijos en nuestro peor momento, si no fuera por ella, seguramente muchos no seriamos nada en este momento.

Ella no puede morir, no merece morir, y juro ante todo lo que es divino en este mundo… Que ella NO va a morir.

– ¡SEKIRYUTEI!

Pongo toda mi energía mágica en mi escudo, con fuerza me planto entre el puño de aquel dragón y el cuerpo de mi señora, por la mueca de sorpresa que tiene Issei Hyodo en su rostro puedo decir que me moví a una velocidad que ni él fue capaz de percibir.

Un enorme escudo de energía divina se yergue frente a mí, sin importar lo que cueste, yo protegeré la vida de mi señora, aún así, el puño del Sekiryutei sigue su camino rompiendo cada una de las placas que componen mi defensa, pero a pesar de este hecho, no pienso dar el brazo a torcer, yo mantendré este escudo en alto aún si la vida se me va en ello.

En cuestión de segundos todas las placas de mi escudo mágico caen rendidas ante la fuerza de aquel golpe, aún así puedo sentir como la fuerza de este ha decaído exponencialmente con mi defensa, el sonido del metal de mi escudo con el del guantelete del dragón sirve como preludio al inconmensurable dolor que siento cuando mi brazo se quiebra en pedazos al recibir la onda de choque.

El metal forjado en las mismísimas fraguas del cielo que compone mi escudo apenas soporta una fracción de segundos antes de ceder por completo dando vía libre a que aquel puño siga su recorrido.

Al entrar en contacto con mi coraza, siento retumbar mi cuerpo por completo antes de que esta sufra el mismo destino que el de mi escudo.

Siento un frío helado en mi abdomen a medida que el puño sigue su curso por entre mis entrañas, sin embargo sonrío, cuando este atraviesa todo mi ser para en última instancia destrozar la parte posterior de mi armadura, ya no le quedan fuerzas para continuar.

El calor de mi sangre escurriéndose por aquel agujero calienta todo mi ser dejando a un lado el frio de aquel guantelete dentro de mi cuerpo, completamente asombrado, el Sekiryutei procede a retirarme mi yelmo antes de arrojarlo hacia a un lado.

Su desconcierto no puede ser mayor al ver mi sonrisa, para ser un monstruo prácticamente carente de sentimientos, la expresión de impacto que tiene en este momento es ciertamente muy humana, es extraño, pero todo el temor que sentí durante toda esta batalla acaba de desaparecer por completo.

–Y-Ya nnn… Ya no te… Ya no te temo.

Digo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan sin deshacer mi sonrisa haciendo que el dragón abriese sus ojos como platos al oírme, sin ningún tipo de contemplación, quita de con un rápido movimiento su brazo de mi interior para luego ver mi sangre escurriendo de él totalmente impactado, caigo al suelo de forma pesada, aún así ya no me duele.

Sin embargo, antes de que mi cabeza golpee con fuerza la tierra, un par de manos me sostienen con gentileza, muevo mis ojos hacia arriba encontrándome con la dulce mirada de mi señora la cual me regala la más hermosa de las sonrisas que le haya visto esbozar nunca.

–Gracias.

Me dice con su melodiosa voz mientras un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escurren de sus ojos haciendo que involuntariamente una sonrisa más grande que la anterior se formase en mi rostro.

Estoy muy cansada, aún así, sé que todavía estoy sonriendo, mientras lentamente mis ojos se van cerrando sigo observando el rostro tranquilizador de Irina-sama, sé que esta será la última vez que los cierre, sin embargo, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido una última imagen para despedirme de este mundo más bella que la que estoy viendo en estos momentos, me alegro de que haya sido así.

–Cuídese… Irina-sama.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Y-Ya nnn… Ya no te… Ya no te temo.

¿Quién demonios es este ángel y cómo diablos fue que pudo acercarse tanto a mí sin que yo siquiera lo notara? De hecho, sabía desde el principio que ella estaba aquí, sin embargo no le di importancia, hasta hacia unos segundos estaba tan aterrorizada que parecía que en cualquier momento se cagaría dentro de su armadura.

Y lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo fue que pudo detener por completo mi ataque? Ese era un puñetazo con todo mi fuerza, se supone que alguien con un poder tan común como el de ella debería de haber explotado ante el más mínimo contacto.

Esto huele demasiado raro, quizás se trate de alguna especie de homúnculo creado en el cielo, puede que de una bomba viviente incluso.

No puedo seguir arriesgándome, con un fuerte movimiento libero mi brazo de su interior haciendo que un gran chorro de sangre saliera desde ella en el proceso, observo mi mano preocupado, quizás su sangre estuviera compuesta por alguna especie de veneno como el de Samael o algo así.

Por más que lo analice una y otra vez parece que no hay daño alguno, al parecer mi mente me acaba de jugar una mala pasada, ella no es más que uno de los soldados del cielo que utilizo todo su poder para proteger a Irina, he de admitir que su esfuerzo fue admirable, muy pocas cosas en este mundo son capaces de detener el camino de mi puño a toda potencia.

Observo como yace muerta en el suelo entre los brazos de una dolida Irina, cabello largo y liso completamente rubio, rostro agraciado y un cuerpo de que a pesar de estar cubierto por las gruesas armaduras angelicales se puede apreciar que es bastante atractivo, no muy dotado pero aún así no le resta en absoluto a su belleza, una verdadera lástima, alguien con un poder así hubiera sido un interesante subordinado.

Aún siento como su sangre se escurre por entre mis dedos, ahora que salgo de mi desconcierto inicial puedo apreciar este hecho, a pesar de haber aniquilado a casi todo lo que tuviera enfrente aún tengo ganas de más y esta sensación no hace más que recordármelo.

Frente a mi yacen una Akeno al borde del colapso por el drenaje mágico que aquella reliquia del vaticano le produjo y una Irina llorando desconsoladamente mientras se aferra con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de esa muchacha.

–Interesante lo de esa chica, debo decir que me sorprendió más que la carta del triunfo de Akeno-san ¿Tienes idea de quién era? Porque por como la abrasas parece que la conocías bastante bien.

Pregunto con sorna, siempre me ha parecido estúpida esa tendencia que tiene Irina a sentir empatía con todo, al escucharme deja de lado su llanto además de depositar con delicadeza el cuerpo muerto del ángel femenino en el suelo, con pesadez vuelve a ponerse de pie retomando su guardia con Excalibur Mimic en mano.

–En lo absoluto, sin embargo se supone que yo soy la que debe proteger a mi gente, no al revés, que algo como esto pase no es más que una tragedia… Al igual que todas las que vienes causando desde hace quince años.

Esto es lo genial de estas chicas, sin importar que tanto las tengas acorraladas siguen mostrándose desafiantes al igual que un perro al final de un callejón, sin embargo, este asunto ya ha durado demasiado y está comenzando a aburrirme, será mejor que lo termine de una vez.

–Gracias, el desatar el caos en el mundo es un trabajo agotador, creo que lo único que permite seguir haciéndolo es el enorme placer que me genera.

Me gustaría a ver estrujado su corazón con mis propias manos, lamentablemente mi tiempo es demasiado valioso y no puede perderlo con otro infeliz con ganas de un sacrificio final.

 _Boost Boost Boost Boost Explosion._

– ¿Alguna última palabra querida amiga?

Le digo mientras la energía de la _Boosted Gear_ comienza a hacerse cada vez más y más grande, no pienso arriesgarme esta vez, un solo _Dragon Shoot_ y esto se acabara.

–Sí, Hyodo Issei, espero que Dios sea capaz de perdonar tus pecados, porque te aseguro que este mundo jamás lo hará.

No puedo evitar reírme ante eso, cada vez me confirmo más a mi mismo de que nadie es capaz de entender el nivel de pensamiento de un dragón.

–Irina, este mundo es mi patio de juegos, lo que un juguete piense sobre quien lo usa no podría importar menos.

Estoy a punto de disparar cuando un pequeño círculo mágico aparece a la altura de mi oreja interrumpiéndome en el último maldito segundo, no puedo creerlo, de entre todos los segundos que tiene el día tenía que elegir precisamente este para enviarme un mensaje.

– ¡OH POR FAVOR! ¿En serio? Más te vale que sea algo importante.

–Se acercan tropas infernales hacia Kuoh.

– ¡¿Y qué con eso?! ¿Acaso no puedes hacerte cargo de ellos tu sola?

–Por supuesto que sí, aún así, fuiste tú el que me dijo que te llamase inmediatamente en una situación como esta, a fin de cuentas se trata de tu capital, según tus palabras "Aquel que ose atacar mi hogar tendrá que vérselas personalmente conmigo".

Maldición, es una cabeza hueca en toda la extensión de la palabra y así todo parece que su cerebro es una puta grabadora cuando se trata de mi, pero a pesar de todo no podría pedir una general más fiel y devota que ella.

–Bien, bien, ya entendí, infórmame de la situación.

–Se trata de las legiones carmesí decima y novena acompañados por el cuarto batallón de ingenieros infernales, todas provenientes desde Lilith, supongo que ya te harás una idea de quien las envía.

–Está bien, no hace falta que digas más nada, enseguida estaré allí para comandar la defensa, apenes llegue quiero que me informes de todos los pormenores que deba de saber.

–Entendido.

El círculo mágico desaparece, aún tengo la mano extendida con mi poder a toda potencia, sin embargo tengo que desistir de mi ataque, me esperan asuntos más importantes que una mera ejecución, además, si acabara con ellas ahora, un poco de mi entretenimiento terminaría por irse al caño, aunque no deja de ser una lástima.

–Serás zorra Rias, siempre tienes que encontrar la forma de cagarme los mejores momentos.

No puedo evitar mascullar por lo bajo mientras deshago mi ataque por completo ganándome la atención de las dos ángeles.

–Bien chicas, parece que las ha salvado la campana, me molesta mucho dejar esto inconcluso, pero surgieron temas que requieren de mi completa atención, supongo que sabrán disculpar.

Un leve movimiento de mi brazo y una pequeña entrada a la grieta dimensional se abre ante mí, solo me bastaran un par de minutos para llegar a Kuoh yendo a través de ella, antes de partir, observo por última vez hacía atrás antes de sonreír.

Fuego y sangre por todos lados, los campos elíseos se ven inundados en un sinfín de cuerpos exánimes tanto de ángeles como de mis propios soldados, todo coronado por las puertas celestiales, otrora de las defensas más solidas del mundo, reducidas a un despojo cubierto de agujeros que a duras penas aún se mantiene de pie, y en el centro, Akeno e Irina rendidas en el suelo, derrotadas tanto física como mentalmente, respirando pesadamente mientras me ven partir con sus ojos vomitando odio a raudales a cada segundo que se posan en mi… Haciendo que mi sonrisa aumente un tanto más antes de perderme por completo dentro de la grieta dimensional.

–Adoro mi trabajo.

 **0o0o0o0**

Camino entre los pasillos del palacio principal de Lilith a paso rápido para atender las ordenes del que fácilmente podría ser llamado como el señor absoluto del inframundo, a pesar de la década y media de guerra absoluta que nos azota a todos, la capital del infierno sigue siendo tan opulenta y elegante como siempre.

Mis sandalias pisan si hacer sonido alguno por sobre las finas alfombras de terciopelo carmesí que cubren el suelo, a medida que voy caminando la multitud de guardias que protegen la entrada al salón principal van presentándome sus respetos.

–Capitana, el Maou Lucifer la espera.

Me dice el último de ellos haciendo el saludo de rigor antes de cederme el paso y abrirme la gran puerta finamente ornamentada que separa la sala del concejo del resto del enorme palacio.

El vaivén de mis caderas al caminar firmemente hace que mi kimono blanco se mueva de un lado a otro, golpeando una y otra vez contra las placas de acero que se ajustan a mi hakama negro y que protegen las partes más comprometidas de mis piernas.

Frente a mí, sentada en el trono principal y siendo la única de los Maous presente, se encuentra la comandante en jefe de la coalición para destruir al Sekiryutei y la que es mi rey, Rias Gremory.

–Maou Lucifer, me presento ante usted ¿Para qué se me es solicitada?

Digo mientras pongo una rodilla en tierra y agacho mi cabeza en señal de respeto, un leve gesto con su mano es suficiente para que me ponga inmediatamente de pie y firme en espera de órdenes.

–No lo sé Koneko, me han informado de que no estás del todo contenta con mis decisiones, te he llamado para que tengas la oportunidad de expresarte y de paso aclarar tus dudas.

Dice en tono casi completamente frio mientras agita entre sus dedos una delicada copa de vino, no puedo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño al escuchar eso, supongo que esta clase de conflictos son inevitables.

–En efecto mi señora, ciertamente sus últimas ordenes se han contrapuesto bastante con mi forma de pensar.

–Exponme esas contraposiciones entonces.

A pesar de ciertamente estar dándome la oportunidad de decir lo que pienso, no puedo evitar sentir como si esto fuese alguna especie de castigo, entre su voz casi carente de emoción y su actitud prácticamente desinteresada en lo que yo crea correcto están comenzando a poner todos mis nervios de punta.

–Para ser breve, diría que me parece innecesario enviar a una muerte segura a dos legiones enteras y a un cuerpo de ingenieros solo para distraer al Sekiryutei, utilizar a soldados que juraron defender nuestra facción con su vida como mera carne de cañón es un despropósito absoluto.

– ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que debería haber dejado a Akeno e Irina a su suerte? Si mal no recuerdo, ellas y sus facciones también juraron ayudarnos en todo lo posible para combatir al Sekiryutei, abandonar así a un aliado me parece igual de cruel que enviar soldados a la muerte.

–Pero señora ¿De verdad le parece correcto sacrificar millares de vidas para solamente salvar a dos?

Una sonrisa sínica se formo en su rostro, seguramente debe de estar pensando que soy una idiota al completo.

–Mi querida Koneko, tanto Akeno como Irina valen por un millar cada una, no puedo permitir que nuestra organización pierda tales agentes, quizás pienses que mi deber con el inframundo y su gente está por arriba de todo, si es así estas absolutamente equivocada, para mí no hay nada más importante que hacer que el corazón del Sekiryutei deje de latir, aquello es para lo único que vivo.

Aprieto los puños con furia, no puedo soportar ese tipo de pensamientos, por supuesto que no me sentiría cómoda dejando que tanto Akeno-san como Irina-san muriesen sin más, pero de seguro debe de haber cientos de métodos distintos para evitarlo, no hace falta enviar a nuestros soldados a la muerte tan solo para salvar dos vidas en pos de su venganza, se supone que es una Maou, debe vivir por y para el pueblo, no utilizarlo para sus propios intereses.

–Cada batalla aquí debe contarse como derrota desde el principio, cada plan de contención debe de tener su propio plan de contención, se debe de tomar las medidas y sacrificios necesarios para cada uno, a fin de cuentas, nuestro enemigo es el más peligroso que haya existido alguna vez, y lo peor de todo, es que su guerra es contra todo el mundo, en una situación así, cosas tan individuales como los dogmas, las creencias, incluso el sentido del bien o el mal, no significan nada, espero que tengas eso en mente siempre que te sientas así.

Intento dar algún tipo argumento contra esa lógica, pero me es imposible hacerlo, al igual que ella, he vivido en carne propia estos quince años de guerras constantes, sé de primera mano la razón que hay detrás de cada una de aquellas palabras, odio admitirlo, pero aún con su pensamiento carente de cualquier emoción superficial, ella está en lo correcto, como siempre.

–De acuerdo Lucifer-sama, lamento haber hablado de más.

–No te preocupes, solo trata de no volverlo a hacer, si mis subordinados más cercanos de pronto empiezan a cuestionar mis órdenes ¿Qué puedo esperar de los soldados en el frente? Así que, por favor, cuida tus palabras de ahora en más… De lo contrario me veré obligada a castigarte por insubordinación, y eso es algo que ni a ti ni a mí nos gustaría.

Me dice con un tono de voz que hace que un escalofrío recorra mi columna, ahora entiendo porque esa sensación de incomodidad de hace unos momentos, debí de habérmelo esperado, a pesar de seguir siendo benevolente en cierta forma, hace mucho tiempo que la cariñosa Rias buchou ha dejado de ser nuestra rey.

–A sus órdenes mi señora, si me lo permite, procedo a retirarme a retomar mis funciones.

–Espera un poco Koneko, hay algo que quiero que te enteres antes de irte.

Como si hubiese estado milimétricamente orquestado, apenas dijo esas palabras un par de círculos mágicos aparecen en el medio del salón, en uno de ellos, Asia Argento aparece utilizando una indumentaria bastante informal para alguien quien se supone un cargo tan importante como el de ella, mientras que en el otro, Rossweisse hace acto de presencia portando su usual armadura asgardiana.

–Chicas, llegan justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de comentarle a Koneko sobre nuestro pequeño proyecto.

Poniendo una rodilla en tierra, la valquiria presenta sus respetos mientras la antigua monja hace lo mismo con una leve avenía, totalmente seria pero con un deje de satisfacción en su rostro, Rossweisse comienza a hablar tan claro como sus cuerdas bocales se lo permiten.

–Rias-sama, los preparativos están listos, hemos podido recalibrar el enlace con las líneas ley y el problema con el sustento de energía ha sido resuelto, además de que ya hemos hecho varios ensayos de prueba, aunque por cuestiones técnicas no han podido ser del calibre real de la operación en cuestión, todos han sido satisfactorios, podemos empezar cuando usted lo ordene.

–Oh, así que era por eso que andas en esas pintas ¿Verdad Asia?

–En efecto, aunque debo decir que extrañaba utilizar algo como esto, no puedo evitar que salgan a flote viejas memorias.

–Mejor si es así, mientras más frescos tengas tus recuerdos más fácil podrás cumplir con tu misión.

Estoy confundida, de hecho, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que están hablando, solo puedo arriesgarme a decir que por lo entusiasmadas que están las tres, se trata de algo realmente grande, como si cayeran en cuenta de que estoy aquí, Rias-sama me observa antes de esbozar una de esas sonrisas que hace tiempo no veía en ella, sin embargo, puedo sentir como hay cierta malicia oculta tres ella, no contra alguna de nosotras, sino más bien, esa malicia implícita que siento provenir de ella cada vez que la idea de acabar con el Sekiryutei se vuelve posible, parece que su sed de venganza a despertado de nuevo, y al parecer, con más fuerza de la usual.

–Dime Koneko ¿Qué piensas de los viajes en el tiempo?

 **PROLOGO "UN TIRANO ENTRE NOSOTROS" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Bien, probablemente como lectores se encuentren un tanto confundidos con esto, pues bien, esa es precisamente la idea, lo que tienen acá es un experimento de mi parte en cuanto a la narrativa, como verán, un tema central en este fic serán las distintas líneas temporales/dimensionales, haciendo que la trama tenga unos saltos de tiempo casi constantes y obligándolos en un principio a hacer un poco el detective para darse la idea que fue lo que hizo que el Sekiryutei en estos quince años para transformarse de un prospecto de rey del harem a un tiránico emperador en guerra contra lo poco que queda del mundo que se resiste a él, sumándole al hecho de que es la primera vez que me lanzo de lleno a la narrativa en primera persona, esto lo hace un tanto nuevo incluso para mí también, por ende esto puede llegar a ser un tanto extraño para mí como para ustedes.**

 **Me veo en la obligación de aclarar que la base de esta historia surgió con una de mis tantas charlas con mi buen amigo BUSTERCALL con el que ya hace un par de años mantenemos contacto, sobrecargado con su gran cantidad de proyectos, básicamente me delego esta idea inicial y me dijo que la desarrollara a gusto, así que como pueden ver, ya sean aplausos o tomatazos, un poco del crédito también es para él joder.**

 **Antes de dar por cerrada esta primera entrega me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:**

 **Primero: No esperen un harem, para empezar no son precisamente de mi gusto y además ya de por si la trama se vuelve un tanto sobrecargada por momentos, no pienso agregarle veinte tipas semi en pelotas orbitando en torno a la acorazada entrepierna de Issei a la mezcla, para eso ya está el original… Y no, DxD no se basa en su harem, no sé si lo hayan notado, pero debajo de todas las tetas y el culo de loli de Koneko, esta serie tiene una de las mejores tramas base que se puede pedir, estamos hablando de una historia donde cualquier mitología puede cruzarse la una con la otra, por una vez en su vida imagínense las posibilidades con algo así aparte de meter puro fanservice.**

 **Segundo: Ciertamente todo comentario es bienvenido, pero como se dice por ahí, el que avisa no traiciona, no tengo intensión alguna de tomarme en serio (Más que como un impulso para seguir escribiendo) cualquier petición de meter a X chica en un harem o hacer una escena lemon con X otra, de hecho, ni siquiera escribo lemon, para eso ya está el Dragón del Génesis que bien que ahí el maestro Boobie trabaja este aspecto como los mejores.**

 **Tercero: No habrá cross de ningún tipo, así es señores, puro y duro DxD.**

 **Cuarto: Si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Dejando esto en claro, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo mi trabajo y ¿Por qué no? Nos embarquemos juntos en este nuevo proyecto.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	2. CAPITULO 1 UN MAL CASO DE DEJA VU

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro y con la mera intención de entretener… Con eso tienen esos tarados.**

 **Atención: Por ciertos problemas que traería a futuro con la historia, el lapso de tiempo que separa la línea cannon de DXD con la alterna creada para este fic pasó de diez a quince años hacia delante, los cambios ya fueron hecho en el capitulo anterior.**

 **CAPITULO 1 "UN MAL CASO DE DEJA VU"**

–Buenos días Ise.

Creo que no hay mejor cosa en este mundo que despertar oyendo la dulce voz de buchou acompañada de la visión de su par de perfectas y enormes oppais.

Su forma, su color, su textura, maldición, incluso el olor del perfume natural que parece salir de su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo, hace de esto lo más perfecto que cualquier hombre pueda llegar a imaginar.

–Buenos días buchou.

Seguramente deba de tener la cara de idiota más grande del mundo en este momento, pero no me puede importar menos, cuando buchou toma mi cabeza entre sus brazos y la lleva con delicadeza hasta el profundo valle que está entre sus dos perfectas oppais, cualquier problema que tenga en mi vida desaparece.

Siento como mi cabeza se mece al compas de su calmada respiración al mismo tiempo que ella mantiene su delicado abrazo sobre mí, estoy en una paz casi total, sin embargo no puedo evitar querer más de esto, lamentablemente se trata de mi dueña así que no me queda más remedio que dejar que ella maneje la situación.

Me encantaría poder tomar un poco de valentía y poder corresponder su abrazo, me gustaría poder sentir su cuerpo presionando contra el mío casi como si fuéramos la misma persona, rodearla con mis brazos y llevarla hasta a mí para nunca más soltarla.

De repente siento como su cuerpo se tensa un poco, aún así no le doy importancia, seguramente ha de estar teniendo frio por el hecho de estar desnuda mi cama, algo que se me hace raro, ya que su cuerpo desprende una calidez que nada tiene que envidiarle a cualquier calefactor.

Ahhh el calor de su cuerpo, seria genial que fuera yo el que tomara la iniciativa y se invirtiesen los papeles, que fuera ella la que estuviera entre mis brazos y se recostara sobre mi pecho, sí, algo así sería maravilloso.

Por alguna extraña razón dejo de sentir el calor de sus oppais en mi rostro ¿Sera que está a punto de levantarse? No lo creo, es Rias la que generalmente se aferra a mí hasta que yo me levanto… Un momento ¿Acabo de llamar en mi mente a buchou por su nombre?

Bueno, ella me ha pedido varias veces que lo haga, técnicamente no sería un problema, pero es que simplemente no puedo hacerlo, buchou es la mujer más hermosa que conozco y la que más admiro, el llamarla por su nombre así como así se me hace una enorme falta de respeto.

Aún así, esa es otra cosa que me encantaría hacer, si pudiera llamarla por su nombre de seguro ella sonreiría como nunca, si ya de por si ella es una onee-sama de una belleza incomparable en casi todo momento, no hay otro en el que ella sea más hermosa que cuando sonríe.

El solo pensarlo hace que el pecho se me infle de emoción y tenga la necesidad de abrazar la almohada de la misma forma en la que me gustaría hacerlo con buchou.

–Emmm ¿Ise?

Incluso su voz me vuelve loco, sobre todo esa, pareciera ser una mezcla entre sorpresa y felicidad absoluta, como esa vez en la que pude ayudarla a romper su compromiso.

–Dime Rias.

….

Un momento ¿Realmente acabo de decir lo que creo que dije? Nah, han de ser imaginaciones mías, como si realmente fuera a hacer algo así, mejor dejo de soñar semidespierto y le digo a buchou que es hora de levantarse.

Abro los ojos, sin embargo las grandes y perfectas oppais de buchou ya no están frente a mí, de hecho, ahora lo único que veo es un montón de su sedoso cabello pelirrojo, además, ahora que lo noto, su cuerpo está mucho más pegado al mío de lo que recordaba.

Bajo la mirada tratando de ubicarme en tiempo y espacio encontrando con el rostro de bochou totalmente pegado a mi pecho, observándome completamente sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mis brazos la rodean por completo.

– ¡ISE!

No hace más que chillar el apodo que tiene para mí mientras se aferra con toda su fuerza a mi cuerpo haciendo un sonido que parece entre un gimoteo y una risa de felicidad.

 **0o0o0o0**

Luego de lo que paso hoy en la mañana, buchou no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día y cada vez que intente hablar con ella antes de salir a la escuela su rostro se ponía igual de rojo que su cabello y poco menos que huía de mí, pero fuera de eso, se la ve de un humor muchísimo más alegre del que de costumbre, parece perdida y con la mente en las nubes, incluso más de una vez Akeno-san ha tenido que llamarle la atención entre risas para que volviese a tierra firme.

Estamos en plena clase de gimnasia y es el turno de las chicas para correr alrededor de la pista, Matsuda y Motohama están junto a mí observando la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros pervertidos, aunque no voy a negar el hecho de que ver esa masiva cantidad de oppais rebotando sin parar a cada paso bajo los ajustados y cortos uniformes de gimnasia tiene mi vista completamente enfocada, en cierta forma hoy no me interesa de la misma manera que la mayoría del tiempo, además, las de buchou y Akeno-san son mil veces mejores y puedo verlas totalmente libres casi todos los días.

Mi cabeza aún sigue dándole vueltas a lo de esta mañana, a pesar de que buchou se veía que estaba muy contenta porque la llame por su nombre, apenas dejo de abrazarme y chillar se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, cuando fui capaz de volver a la realidad, buchou ya había cerrado la puerta y bajado a desayunar junto con las demás chicas evitándome completamente.

Dejando de lado el espectáculo frente a mí, me echo sobre el césped tratando de relajarme un poco, ahora en vez de oppais a montones mis ojos se enfocan en el cielo azul mientras sin quererlo un suspiro sale de mis labios.

Mi mente se siente un tanto abrumada, sin darme cuenta termine por ignorar la distancia que nos separa como rey y subordinado y sobrepuse lo que yo quería por sobre lo que debo hacer, bochou es muy buena y cariñosa conmigo, sin embargo yo no tengo que confundir las cosas por ello, ella es mi ama y como tal debo respetarla.

Aún así, sabiendo lo que debo y no debo hacer, no puedo ignorar lo bien que se sintió saltar esa barrera, el solo recordar el rostro lleno de alegría y sorpresa de buchou al estar recostada sobre mi pecho me hace sentir un calor agradable en mi interior.

–Jamás he sido bueno para las cosas complicadas.

Pensar en esto hace que se me parta la cabeza, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer de momento es dejar de darle vueltas al asunto hasta que pueda hablar de nuevo con buchou y pedirle disculpas.

– ¿Has dicho algo Issei?

Me pregunta Matsuda con voz perdida mientras levanto la cabeza y me siento en el césped retomando de nuevo la vista en el trote firme y sin parar de las chicas.

–Que creo que el pecho de Murayama se ha vuelto más grande.

Respondo diciendo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza con la voz un tanto desganada, con una sonrisa y acomodándose levemente los lentes, Motohama me observa como si estuviese de acuerdo conmigo.

–En efecto mi querido Issei, han pasado de 84 a 86 para ser exactos, veo que tu vista poco a poco se va afinando tanto como la mía.

Matsuda y yo no podemos evitar reírnos de la ironía de que alguien con lentes diga una frase como esa, haciendo que Motohama se enoje en el proceso y se levante del suelo para perseguirnos a ambos diciendo cosas como sus lentes son su tesoro por que le ayuda ver mejor a las chicas o algo por el estilo, el sensei nos reprende y el resto nos mira entre divertidos y disgustados con la situación, sin embargo no me molesta, aunque sea por un momento pude olvidarme un poco de esa quebradura de cabeza y eso me basta para estar contento.

El resto del día pasa sin que le prestase atención a muchas más cosas a excepción de que las clases de matemática siguen siendo una tortura más grande que aquellos días en los que estuve entrenando con Tannin-san en el que ahora es conocido como el monte Issei según buchou.

Cuando el timbre de fin de clases suena, Asia y yo vamos directo al salón del club a recibir las órdenes de buchou para esta noche, pareciera que somos los únicos que quedan en la escuela, bueno, es de esperarse, al fin y al cabo hoy es viernes, dudo mucho que alguno se quede aquí después de horario por gusto.

Estos días han sido tranquilos luego de lo del asunto de nuestro raiting game con Diodora Astharot y el incidente con la Brigada del Caos, a excepción de algún que otro demonio renegado y los contratos habituales casi no hemos tenido problemas.

Por otro lado, he empezado a recibir contratos más seguido, al parecer el "demonio de la bicicleta" se está volviendo popular entre algunos contratistas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no hago más que hacerle compañía a algún solitario jugando videojuegos hasta la madrugada o poniéndome a ver animes con tipos como aquel sujeto enorme con ropa de mahou shoujo o ese friki de las colecciones, tengo que admitir que estoy empezando a sentirme un poco más útil con mis deberes de demonio, de hecho, incluso he amasado una buena cantidad de contratos al punto de que ya no me faltan muchos para poder hacer la prueba para subir a demonio de clase media.

Cuando observo de reojo a mí alrededor noto como Asia camina sonriente junto a mí.

– ¿Por qué la cara feliz?

Le pregunto un tanto divertido al ver como ella al darse cuenta de que la observaba se sonroja un poco y comienza a tratar de articular alguna respuesta para mí.

–Bueno, la verdad es que yo debería de preguntar lo mismo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Es que Issei-san y buchou han estado de muy buen humor hoy y no pude evitar que un poco se me contagie, en la mañana cuando buchou bajo a asearse estuvo tarareando todo el tiempo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de hecho, estuvo así durante todo el día, pero por alguna razón no nos quiso decir por qué estaba así…

Bueno, no me es muy difícil imaginar por qué lo hizo, pero sí, ante la negativa de buchou a hablar conmigo, pensé que lo mejor sería que fuera separado del grupo por hoy, más que nada para evitar ese silencio incomodo que de seguro hubiera habido entre los dos, no recuerdo que excusa fue la que use en la mañana, creo que algo así como que había olvidado mi tarea en lo de Matsuda o algo por el estilo, aunque nunca pensé que lo de esta mañana hubiese puesto tan feliz a buchou como dice Asia.

–Aunque lo que hoy es raro de verdad es tu humor Issei-san, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si estuvieras en paz, no, más bien, como si te hubieras sacado un peso de encima.

¿Sacarme un peso de encima? Ahí la percepción te ha fallado Asia, más bien, tengo el doble de peso del que tenía encima que antes ¿Paz? No lo creo, si estuviera en paz mi cabeza no estaría trabajando a mil por hora solo pensando en la forma correcta de volver a encarar a buchou.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Es por cómo ha estado tu rostro durante todo el día, cuando estábamos en la hora de gimnasia pude verte, y no vi esa cara que sueles hacer cuando nos ves a las chicas dar vueltas alrededor del patio, sino que estabas muy pensativo, como si hubiera algo a lo que le estuvieses dando muchas vueltas, sin embargo, sea lo que sea parece que fue bastante bueno para ti, porque no dejaste ni un segundo de sonreír mientras lo tenias en mente…

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos un poco más de la cuenta, si bien era cierto que, sin importar mis fallos como siervo, el recuerdo de haber abrazado a buchou y haberla llamado por su nombre me hacía sentir estupendo, no creí que fuese al punto de sonreír sin siquiera darme cuenta, ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de todas las quebraduras de cabeza que me provoca, el sentimiento cálido en mi pecho que sentí al tenerla entre mis brazos no he dejado de sentirlo en todo el día, realmente me siento feliz por haberlo hecho, ahora entiendo que es a lo que se refería Asia con eso de sacarme un peso de encima, a veces su percepción de lo que siente los demás simplemente es impresionante.

Estoy a punto de darle la razón cuando me doy cuenta de que su vista esta clavada en el piso y su rostro completamente sonrojado, sus manos juguetean la una con la otra mientras sigue caminando junto a mí como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir le causara mucha vergüenza.

–Supongo que como buchou, tú no estarás muy cómodo diciéndome porque ambos están de tan buen humor, pero a pesar de todo… Me gusto mucho verte así.

Me quedo sin habla por un momento, la pequeña sonrisa con la que había dicho aquello y el sonrojo que aún seguía en sus mejillas hacen ver a Asia mucho más linda de lo que ya es la mayoría del tiempo, no puedo evitar sonreír con ganas después de ver esa bonita expresión en su rostro.

–Gracias Asia, siempre sabes que decir.

–No es nada Issei-san.

Me responde aún sin perder su sonrojo, luego de eso ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del club, sin embargo, ninguno dejó de sonreír en todo el camino.

Al abrirla veo como somos los últimos en llegar, al parecer Akeno-san estaba esperándonos para empezar al servir el té, Koneko-chan está sentada en el sofá comiéndose un chocolate mientras observa con desconfianza a una Xenovia sentada a su lado, probablemente sea por el hecho de que los ojos de esta están clavados en la golosina de la mascota del grupo, a un lado, Kiba está sentado él solo, observándonos a ambos con esa sonrisa amable que suele poner cada vez que nos encontramos y Gasper está dentro de su caja jugando con su consola portátil como de costumbre.

Cuando noto la presencia de buchou sentada detrás de su escritorio no puedo evitar quedarme sin aliento por unos segundos, no pensé que el verla de vuelta me haría sentir así, pero luego de haberlo meditado durante todo el día y de la charla con Asia, creo que ahora entiendo el alcance que tuvo lo que paso hoy en la mañana, a diferencia de mi, buchou es inteligente y lo comprendió desde el primer momento, supongo que es por eso que me ha estado evitando durante todo el día.

Puedo ver como ella reacciona de la misma manera que yo, sin embargo parece que recupera la compostura más rápido y de pronto evita mi mirada aunque le es imposible sacar ese pequeño rubor de sus mejillas, antes de que los demás lo noten, hago lo mismo moviendo la cabeza tratando de volver en mí mismo.

–Asia, Ise, los estábamos esperando.

Dijo volviendo a su actitud usual pero solo observando a Asia a los ojos, los chicos parecen no notar ese intercambio silencioso que hubo entre ambos, y si lo hicieron, entonces no le dieron importancia, con un leve gesto de su mano buchou nos dice a ambos que tomemos asiento al mismo tiempo que Akeno-san nos da una taza de té a cada uno.

Le agradezco a Akeno-san ganándome una de sus sonrisas antes de que ella vuelva a su posición de reina estando firmemente de pie al lado de buchou, esta ultima aclara su garganta antes de hablar haciendo que todos los que estaban ocupados en otra cosa dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención.

–Bien chicos, primero que todo, gracias por venir, segundo, permítanme felicitarlos por su trabajo durante los últimos días, casi no ha habido problemas con demonios renegados y todos ustedes han amasado una buena cantidad de contratos, a pesar de todos los embrollos en los que hemos estado metidos ustedes se han esforzado en ser mejores demonios y yo no podría estar más orgullosa de eso.

Nos dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, viniendo de cualquier otro rey uno podría tomarlo como solamente un discurso motivacional, pero con buchou es distinto, basta con verla a los ojos para saber que lo que dice es verdad.

–Por eso, al ver el tan buen trabajo que han estado haciendo últimamente, he decidido darles este fin de semana de descanso a todos empezando por esta noche.

Una sonrisa se forma en nuestros rostros, a pesar de que últimamente las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, mentiríamos si dijéramos que no estamos algo cansados ya, teniendo en cuenta que las vacaciones de verano poco tuvieron de vacaciones, sin contar los últimos incidentes con la brigada del caos, ya a varios de nosotros el cuerpo nos está pidiendo a gritos un poco de descanso como se debe.

–Pero buchou ¿Qué hay de los patrullajes nocturnos y los demonios renegados?

Pregunta Kiba ahora no muy seguro de haber dicho eso, creo que si pudiera lo golpearía por ser tan boca floja justo en este momento, pero sí, en realidad tiene razón, se supone que somos los protectores de Kuoh junto con el sequito de Sona kaicho, no podemos darnos un descanso así como así.

–Esa es la mejor parte, me han llegado informes desde Lilith que aseguran que junto con el equipo de Sona hemos acabado de momento con todos los demonios renegados de la zona, es por eso que también aprovecho para darles estos días a ustedes chicos, la vigilancia se la dejaremos a mi familiar y el de Akeno, ellos son lo suficientemente capaces para echarles un ojo a la ciudad en las noches por nosotros, solo limítense a aceptar los llamados para sus contratos si es que los tienen, por lo demás no se preocupen y solo aprovechen estos días para tomarse un merecido descanso.

A veces no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy de tener un ama como ella.

– ¡Gracias Buchou!

Creo que dije aquello con más entusiasmo del que debía, el hecho de haberme levantado de mi asiento tan de repente tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos, o al menos eso es lo que me dicen las sonrisas de los demás y el sonrojo que tiene buchou ahora en el rostro.

–D… De nada Ise.

Sigue evitando mi mirada, aún así, la sonrisa de alegría que tiene en el rostro me dice que de verdad está contenta por lo que dije, a veces siento que la sutileza realmente no es lo mío, sin embargo, nunca vi que a buchou le molestara eso, no sé si es porque ella es muy comprensiva o en algún punto le gusta que sea así.

Aclarando su garganta y recomponiéndose casi al instante, buchou nos llama de nuevo la atención aunque sin perder su sonrisa amable.

–En fin, eso es todo por hoy, siéntanse libres de comenzar a disfrutar su fin de semana como más les guste.

Uno a uno todos los demás comenzaron a salir del salón, como siempre, Akeno-san se mantenía al lado de buchou como si esperara nuevas órdenes.

–Eso va para ti también Akeno, aprovecha un poco y ve a relajarte a tu templo, solo no te olvidas de enviar a tu familiar, yo me encargare del resto por hoy.

–Como usted diga buchou.

Con una leve reverencia de por medio, Akeno-san se despidió de buchou y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, a medio camino se detiene justo frente a mí y comienza a observarme con esa mirada sensual que suele poner cuando estamos solos.

–Ara ara Ise-kun ¿No te gustaría que saliéramos ahora en una cita de nuevo? Quiero decir, hay algo frente a la puerta de ese de hotel que me gustaría que pudiésemos terminar como se debe y sin interrupciones que arruinen…

No puedo evitar quedarme de piedra cuando empieza a hacer círculos en mi pecho con su dedo índice y se relame sus labios de la forma más erótica que haya visto.

–Nuestros juegos.

¿Una cita con Akeno-san? Bueno la verdad es que no tenía planes, y el hecho de poder continuar con su invitación para que hiciéramos cosas echii hace que todo sea aún mejor, sería una idiota si no dijera que sí.

Sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de abrir mi boca para aceptar, no puedo evitar que la imagen de una buchou alegre recostada en mi pecho me llegue a la cabeza, ahora tengo una sensación un tanto extraña en el pecho al pensar en salir con Akeno-san luego de todo lo que paso esta mañana.

La duda está comenzando a hacer que me duela la cabeza cuando de repente un golpe seco resuena en todo el salón, cuando ambos volteamos a ver en dirección a ese sonido nos encontramos con el puño de buchou fuertemente cerrado y largando un leve humo por sobre su escritorio de madera.

– ¡¿HOTEL?! ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO AKENO?! Cuando yo los seguí no recuerdo haber visto ningún ho…

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, buchou se calló de repente mientras el rubor empieza a adueñarse de su rostro.

–Ara ara Rias buchou ¿Así que sigues a tus siervos en sus momentos de privacidad? Pero que ama más controladora.

–N… No…Y… Yo más bien… Emmm, bueno, quiero decir… Yo… ¡Oh solo vete Akeno!

–Como usted diga, buchou… Adiós, Ise-kun.

Puedo notar una cierta molestia en la voz de Akeno-san por tener que irse tan así como así, pero a pesar de todo comprende su lugar como sierva, antes de irse me observa y se despide de mi con un guiño coqueto antes de cerrar las puertas tras ella.

–Tsk, a veces realmente ella me saca de mis casillas.

Cuando se da cuenta de que estamos los dos solos su rostro adquiere un tono igual al de su cabello, un silencio incomodo se forma entre ambos, yo no puedo hacer más que clavar mi vista en el suelo y rascarme la cabeza sin saber que decir, buchou por su parte solo evita mi mirada enfocando su atención en lo que sea que este dentro del salón del club menos en mí.

Creo que este es el momento más incomodo de mi vida, a pesar de que tengo en mente que es lo que podría decirle, pareciera como si mi cerebro fuera incapaz de hacer conexión con las otras partes de mi cuerpo, cada vez que quiero empezar a hablar las palabras mueren en mi boca sin siquiera poder emitir sonido alguno.

Aún así no puedo estar callado para siempre, trato de tomar algo de valor y comenzar a hablar, realmente me cuesta mucho más de lo que empezaba, pero no puedo echarme atrás, porque sé que si no hablamos de esto ahora, quién sabe cuándo tendremos una mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

–Buchou yo…

Sin embargo, la mano extendida de buchou me calla por competo, aún con su rostro sonrojado se niega a mirarme a los ojos, concentrada en lo que parece ser la superficie de su escritorio, empieza a hablarme con lo que poco a poco va deviniendo en una hermosa sonrisa.

–Ise, yo sé que quieres hablar de esto, seguramente quieras pedirme disculpas por haberte pasado de la raya o algo así… Pero… Yo… Entiende que lo que pasó hoy en la mañana fue muy especial para mí, la felicidad que sentí al estar entre tus brazos y oírte pronunciar mi nombre jamás la había sentido antes, de hecho, aún ahora me siento tremendamente feliz, tanto que no sé en verdad como describirlo… Ise, yo… Sé que parecerá egoísta por mi parte, pero por favor, no digas nada, al menos por hoy…

Noto como unas cuantas lágrimas empiezan a escurrirse por su rostro, pero a pesar de todo, su sonrisa se niega a desaparecer.

–Déjame disfrutar de esto un poco más, solo hasta que el sol vuelva a salir en la mañana, deja que hoy al acostarme pueda recordar lo que pasó y duerma con una sonrisa en los labios, que entre sueños mi cabeza revivía una y otra vez ese momento… Mañana volveré al mundo real y todo será normal de nuevo, yo seré tu rey y tú serás mi peón, pero por hoy, por lo que más quieras, permíteme ser feliz en este sueño lucido, mi lindo Ise.

La felicidad y el dolor con el que a la vez dice esas palabras me deja totalmente tieso, mi cabeza no es capaz de articular alguna clase de respuesta, todo lo que estaba a punto de decir acaba de irse directo a caño, trato de decir cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero nada sale de mi boca, jamás seré bueno para este tipo de cosas tan complicadas.

Lo único que quiero hacer es abrazar a buchou como lo hice en la mañana, consolarla mientras deja salir esas lágrimas que quién sabe hace cuanto estará conteniendo, pero no hago nada de eso, su mano sigue allí, firmemente levantada, suplicándome que no me acerque y que deje intactos los sentimientos que ella alberga en este momento.

–Hi, buchou… La veré mañana.

Es lo único que sale de mi boca, casi en un susurro, mientras lentamente doy la vuelta y salgo del salón del club simplemente caminando.

Sinceramente no sé explicar qué rayos estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, es como si nada estuviera en mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo estuviera pensando en absolutamente todo, no sabría decir si estoy triste por lo que acaba de pasar o totalmente feliz por haber causado todo eso en buchou, creo que ni yo mismo soy capaz de entenderme en este instante.

No encuentro más solución que empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo, cuando me doy cuenta, estoy perdido en medio de las calles de Kuoh con la luz a mi alrededor tornándose en aquel naranja típico de los atardeceres, un paseo no parece ser mala idea ahora mismo, supongo que lo que necesito es despejar mi cabeza lo más que pueda, al fin y al cabo, ni que un pequeño paseo fuera a darme más problemas de los que tengo ¿Verdad?

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Puedo ver como frente a mí como un círculo mágico del tamaño de un campo de futbol empieza a tomar un color carmesí cada vez más brillante, estamos en los patios exteriores del palacio de Lilith, por la cantidad de soldados que están a mi alrededor, las múltiples barreras mágicas y de seguro la incalculable cantidad de trampas que haya alrededor, se podría decir que en este momento este es el lugar más seguro del mundo, o por lo menos el más vigilado.

–Por supuesto que sí, Rias-sama.

Respondo con seguridad, la verdad no me siento del todo cómoda con lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero si con ello puedo evitar que este mundo esté tan lastimado como ahora, entonces que así sea.

–Asia, ten en cuenta que tu objetivo no es alguien para tomar a la ligera, aunque comparado con su yo actual su poder es ínfimo, recuerda que para la época a la que vas su fuerza ya era de un nivel a tener en cuenta, los métodos que utilices ya son cosa tuya, pero pase lo que pase, quiero esta misión completada con éxito a cualquier costo.

–Hi, no la decepcionare.

–Más te vale, no me sentiría muy cómoda a la hora de vernos de nuevo si llegases a fallar… No sé si me explico bien.

A pesar de no decirlo de una manera precisamente amenazante, la amenaza implícita en sus palabras es absolutamente clara, afirmo con mi cabeza ante ella, sé todo lo que depende de esta misión, no puedo permitirme fallar en nada, y de hacerlo… Creo que la muerte o no volver nunca más de seguro serán mejores alternativas que enfrentar su ira.

–Bien, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, nuestro destino está en tus manos… Y Asia, teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos qué efectos tendrá en nuestro tiempo lo que estas a punto de hacer, o si incluso alguna vez volverás, permíteme decirte que fue un honor haberte conocido.

De pronto me veo rodeada por los brazos de Rias-sama, no me alegra mucho pensar en la posibilidad de no volver e incluso me aterra el hecho de no saber qué es con lo que me encontrare si logro hacerlo, pero yo acepto el sacrificio si con eso acabo con el sufrimiento de los demás, con un poco de timidez correspondo el gesto de mi ama, creo que han pasado años de la última vez que ella había sido así con alguno de nosotros, cuando hizo todo lo que hizo el Sekiryutei incluso mató esa parte de ella, es bueno saber que si esta es la última vez que nos vemos, al menos me llevare esta imagen y no la de aquella Rias que estos interminables años de guerra han producido.

–También lo fue para mí, Rias Onee-sama.

Sin más que decir, me despido de ella con una leve reverencia y empiezo a caminar hacia el interior del círculo mágico, alimentando aquel conjuro, alrededor del lugar hay mucha maquinaria asgardiana la cual Rosseweisse-san parece estar manejando desde un tablero principal cercano al ciculo, mientras teclea aquel aparato a alta velocidad, se detiene por un segundo para dedicarme una sonrisa y una leve seña militar a modo de despedida la cual respondo lo mejor que puedo.

A medida que el círculo mágico va adquiriendo cada vez más vida, me tomo un tiempo para voltear mis ojos hacia arriba, allí me encuentro con una Koneko-chan suspendida en el aire con sus alas extendidas, supervisando con gesto serio el movimiento de las tropas del infierno por el lugar, sin embargo, en medio de sus ordenes, su mirada se encuentra con la mía y me regala una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de afirmación antes de retomar sus deberes con su mismo rostro carente de emociones.

–Sistemas listos, conexión con líneas ley completada, niveles de energía en estado óptimo, sujeto en posición, nombre clave TT1, proceso de desgarramiento de línea espacio-tiempo iniciado, tiempo estimado para finalización en treinta segundos.

Rossewiesse-san teclea y da información sobre lo que está pasando como si se tratara de un equipo de técnicos entero, a medida que va completando sus comandos, desde el interior de cada una de sus maquinas surgen imponentes rayos de energía pura hacia el cielo, formando de a poco el mismo circulo que está grabado aquí en el suelo.

Alarmas empiezan a escucharse por todas partes mientras los rayos de energía van aumentando su fuerza a gran velocidad al punto de que las maquinas desde donde surgen empiezan a humear.

–Sobrecarga en los sistemas desde el punto 730 al 776, la derivación de energías es imposible, habrá que prescindir de unos cuantos, los acoplamientos aún son posibles en las terminales A10 y A15, el procedimiento puede continuar a pesar de las perdidas.

Pronto varios artefactos empiezan a estallar uno tras otro, pero a pesar de todo el circulo que se está creando sobre mi parece no verse afectado, supongo que a diferencia de las fases de prueba esta vez se requiere más energía, ahora entiendo porque Rosseweisse-san se limitaba a que realice solo saltos pequeños en el tiempo.

–Fase final de activación alcanzada, tasa de producción de energía a 36000 por segundo, todos los sistemas en verde, pared espacio temporal en su estado más débil ¡Ya se puede iniciar el contacto!

Grita observando presurosa a Rias-sama por una respuesta, mientras ambos círculos empiezan a proyectarse hacia abajo y arriba respectivamente hasta que ambos se unen en un solo sello que se eleva hacia las alturas produciendo una luz casi segadora

–Omite la cuenta regresiva y realiza el contacto principal.

– ¡Contacto!

Una explosión mayor ocurre al mismo tiempo que todo lo que está afuera del círculo comienza a deformarse y deshacerse desde mi punto de vista.

– ¡Rompan la pared!

Luego de ese grito, lo único que hay ante mí es una absoluta luz blanca, poco a poco comienzo a sentirme mareada, lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento es el eco distante de un sonido que no sabría como describir, curioso, esta probablemente sea mi despedida de este mundo y yo no pude escuchar cuales fueron sus últimas palabras para mí.

 **0o0o0o0**

Esto es extraño ¿Por qué siento que ya he vivido esto antes? Ha de ser un mal caso de deja vu o algo así, por que la única situación más o menos parecida a esta en la que alguna vez estuve fue cuando Asia y yo nos conocimos, y por lo que puedo ver, esta hermosa mujer está muy lejos de ser aquella linda y tierna monja.

–Oye niño ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunta inclinándose un poco a mi altura dándome una vista de lujo de su escote, es un tanto extraño, a pesar de estar usando un vestido de verano color blanco que pareciera ser más propio de una niña que de alguien de su edad, de alguna manera sus movimientos y gestos tienen un carácter muy sensual, aunque no al punto de alguien como Akeno-san, en verdad su atractivo no tiene discusión.

–Oh, disculpe, no escuche lo que dijo.

Irguiéndose de nuevo hasta su altura normal, me dedica una sonrisa sutil mientras vuelve a tomar la pequeña valija que había dejado en el suelo, su cabello rubio parece llegar a la cintura a pesar de estar atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos verdes me observan haciendo que poco a poco la sangre se me vaya yendo a la cara por la pena, creo que si no fuera por el hecho de que Asia es huérfana, apostaría cualquier cosa a que esta mujer frente a mí es su hermana mayor o algo por el estilo.

–Te he dicho que estoy perdida y necesito ayuda, aunque te agradecería que no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, es un poco vergonzoso para alguien de mi edad.

Me dice mientras saca su lengua de forma juguetona aunque con un leve sonrojo debido a la pena.

No puedo evitar echarle de nuevo un ojo, a pesar de no ser un vestido precisamente revelador, este da una idea bastante clara de cómo es su figura, aunque no tan voluptuosas como lo son las de buchou o Akeno-san, sus oppais tienen un muy buen tamaño, y el resto de su cuerpo no se queda atrás, aún teniendo una estrecha cintura el vestido pareciera agarrarse con ganas al trasero respingón que corona sus endemoniadamente largas piernas, de hecho, creo que estoy empezando a sentir un poco de envidia de aquel pedazo de tela.

Pero a pesar de su figura adulta, su actitud y rasgos parecieran ser como las de una dulce chica de mi edad, no puedo creerlo ¡Acabo de encontrarme con una de esas legendarias Bishōjo con cuerpo de Milf!

Antes de que se dé cuenta de que estoy mirando de más, vuelvo a observarla a los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a dudar de si le estaba prestando atención a lo que dijo.

–Lo siento por eso, no se preocupe, por supuesto que la ayudare, no falta mucho para que anochezca así que no sería bueno que vaya sola por las calles, solo dígame donde tiene que ir y yo la acompañare con gusto.

Ella vuelve a sonreírme mientras toma su maleta y mete su mano libre dentro de uno de los bolsillos de esta comenzando a buscar algo.

– Me alegro de haberme podido encontrar con un chico tan amable como tú, ha de ser cosa del destino o algo así ¿No lo crees?

No puedo evitar rascarme la cabeza y sonreír un poco, seguramente como un idiota, al escucharla decir eso, luego de unos cuantos segundos rebuscando ella saca una pequeña fotografía y me la pasa.

–Ten, sé que no es mucho pero es la única pista que tengo como para encontrar el lugar a donde voy…

No es más que el frente de una pequeña casa de una sola planta, diablos, hay por lo menos más de mil de esas en toda la ciudad, lo único que la podría llegar a distinguir de las demás es el hecho de que esta pintada de lo que parece ser un naranja un tanto pálido, aún así dudo mucho que eso pueda sernos de ayuda, ni siquiera se puede ver la dirección.

–Oh cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo entendido que estaba bastante cerca de la iglesia de la ciudad.

–Bueno, eso simplifica bastante las cosas, la iglesia no está muy lejos de aquí, solo tenemos que subir esa colina, no nos tomara más de media hora, de allí en más solo nos queda comparar casa por casa hasta encontrar la de la foto.

Le digo mientras apunto hacia la torre de la iglesia que está un poco a lo lejos, aún no puede creer que hasta ahora se haya dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

–Vaya, esto sí que es algo incomodo.

Me dice un tanto apenada al mismo tiempo que ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la iglesia, ahora que lo noto, esta colina se ve bastante linda con la luz del atardecer, desde del incidente que hizo que Asia terminara como una demonio he tratado de evitar lo mayor posible esta zona, aún así, eso no quita el hecho de que sea agradable para la vista.

– ¿De vacaciones?

Pregunto tratando de romper un poco el silencio que se había formado entre ambos al caminar, parece como si ella estuviera concentrada en otra cosa, porque al oír mi voz menea la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de volver a prestarme atención con esa sonrisa amable en su rostro.

–De visita más bien, tengo un buen amigo aquí que hace ya mucho tiempo no nos vemos, sin embargo él no sabe que estoy en la ciudad, así que por favor, ayúdame a guardar el secreto ¿Sí?

Me responde mientras pone su dedo índice sobre su boca haciendo un gesto de silencio para luego guiñarme el ojo con complicidad.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que estamos a solo unos cuantos metros de la iglesia y sin embargo aún no encontramos la dichosa casa de la foto, de todas formas eso no parece molestarle a la mujer ya que su sonrisa tranquila sigue sin irse de su rostro.

–Bien, supongo que no nos queda más que preguntarle al sacerdote de la iglesia, de seguro él sabrá si la casa cambio de pintura o algo parecido.

–Hey, espere un segundo, allí ya no hay na…

De repente hecha a correr dentro de la iglesia sin siquiera detenerse a escucharme, menos mal que buchou se encargo de que dejaran el interior tal y como estaba antes del incidente con Raynare, maldición, aún en una situación tan casual como esta no puedo evitar sentirme mal al recordarlo, supongo que es de ese tipo de cosas que dejan cicatriz como suelen decir los mayores, de todas formas no es momento para ponerme a pensar en ello, pronto estoy corriendo hacia el interior de aquel edificio abandonado en busca de aquella mujer, a pesar de que aún el sol no se haya puesto, ciertamente esa iglesia puede ser bastante perturbadora cuando se está solo y de noche allí dentro.

Ella esta parada frente al altar, su maleta esta en el suelo mientras su mirada parece estar perdida en el gran vitral que está arriba del pequeño atril donde seguramente el antiguo padre daba su sermón a su comunidad.

Ahora que lo noto, con esta luz entrando por los vitrales la iglesia se ve bastante hermosa, la luz anaranjada del atardecer se mescla con el color del vidrio formando sombras de un tono bastante extraño pero a la vez bastante agradable para la vista, supongo que en sus buenos tiempos ese detalle habría sido del disfrute de todos los que entraban aquí.

–Etto, ha entrado tan rápido que no me dejo explicarle, esta iglesia hace tiempo que está abandonada, supongo que habrá que preguntar en las casas de por aquí cerca, de seguro algún vecino podrá ayudarnos.

Le digo desde la entrada, la verdad es que no me sentiría muy cómodo si me metiese mucho más aquí dentro, a pesar de que no lo digo con voz precisamente fuerte el eco del lugar es suficiente para que se escuche por todos lados, aún así, ella sigue concentrada en lo que sea que esté pensando porque ni siquiera ha volteado a mirarme.

–Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?

La verdad es que lleva un buen rato callada ¿Acaso ella también está afectada por el lugar de alguna manera? Quizás el amigo del que hablaba era el encargado de este lugar o algo por el estilo.

–Es curioso como una parte de mí puede llegar a morir aquí dos veces.

– ¿Eh?

No puedo evitar sentirme confundido con eso ultimo, sin embargo no puedo pensar mucho en eso ya que de pronto empiezo sentir una descomunal presión en el pecho en este momento, el aire se llena de un instinto asesino mientras que poco a poco un enorme poder se va haciendo cada vez más palpable, esto es malo, estoy junto a una humana común y corriente y por como mi brazo de dragón está comenzando a temblar puedo sentir que esta va a ser una batalla muy difícil, solo espero ser capaz de proteger a esta mujer.

–Nada que debas de entender realmente, tú solo se un buen chico como lo has sido hasta ahora, Sekiryutei, y simplemente limítate a morir.

La voz agradable y despreocupada con la que había hablado hasta ahora se ha ido por completo, aquello último había salido de su boca de forma fría y sin sentimiento alguno, me volteo para observar de nuevo el lugar donde ella estaba de pie hasta hacía un segundo, pero ya no está allí, diablos, era de esperarse.

– ¡Boosted Gear!

 _Boost_

TROOOOOMP

El eco del golpe de su puño contra mi guante resuena en toda la iglesia mientras ella gira sobre sí misma dándome una patada que a duras penas puedo bloquear con ambos brazos, y de paso una muy buena vista de sus panties, que me hace derrapar por el suelo destrozando las baldosas bajo mis pies.

Ni siquiera puedo llegar a preguntarle quién es o por qué esta siendo esto que nuevamente está corriendo hacía a mí con lo que parece ser un vapor negro surgiendo de ambas manos, ahora que lo noto, el lugar donde ella golpeo mi brazo está ardiendo bastante, es muy extraño, se supone que al ser básicamente la extremidad de un dragón no debería de sentir nada, o al menos rara vez lo siento.

Sin emitir una sola palabra, la mujer salta hacia mí cayendo con una patada en la cual seguramente este usando toda su fuerza, reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para poder esquivarla, sin embargo, cuando veo como el suelo bajo su pie se vuelve escombros no puedo evitar tragar saliva con fuerza.

Es como si luchase con alguien como Koneko-chan, solo que en vez de destruir todo lo que se le cruza por delante, esta mujer concentra toda su fuerza en cada golpe imprimiendo todo en el lugar impacto y casi sin daños colaterales.

Hasta que la boosted gear se cargue no puedo atacarla, mientras tanto voy esquivando sus golpes y patadas lo mejor que puedo, destrozando bastante la iglesia en el proceso, supongo que en estos casos Kiba o Xenovia estarían tratando de ver algo que los ayudase a enfrentar mejor el combate, sin embargo yo no puedo hacer nada como eso, lo único raro que noto es como sus brazos y piernas parecen estar cruzados por una especie de circuito que emite una leve luz un tanto verdosa.

¿Acaso serán una especies de tatuajes o algo por el estilo?... Diablos, no puedo ser tan idiota como para pensar algo como eso, ahora lo entiendo, ella no es una luchadora, al parecer es más bien alguien que potencia sus capacidades físicas con magia.

 _Bien compañero, parece que de a poco cada vez estas teniendo un mejor instinto de combate, efectivamente, eso circuitos son el tipo de efectos que suelen sufrir los magos en sus cuerpos al utilizar hechizos de potenciación, aún así, yo que tú me preocuparía más por ese humo negro, hay muy pocas cosas en este mundo que son capaces de dañar la piel de un dragón y todas ellas son de extremo cuidado._

–Ddraig ¿Tú sabes que esa cosa?

 _En lo absoluto, pero ya te lo he dicho, ese tipo de cosas son muy peligrosas, tocara que tengas un ojo fijo en sus manos compañero, si lo qué sea que sea eso que fluye de ellas es capaz de dañar la piel de un dragón, no me quiero imaginar lo que le puede llegar a hacer al resto de tu cuerpo de demonio._

–Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

Mientras Ddraig y yo tenemos aquella pequeña conversación, la mujer continúa atacándome sin darme respiro, ni siquiera soy capaz de devolverle un simple golpe ya que ella se mueve de una lado a otro por medio de saltos y piruetas, a pesar de ser aparentemente tan solo una maga con un poder de pelea potenciado, se nota bastante que ella tuvo un buen entrenamiento de combate.

Sigo evitando sus golpes de puño y patadas, sobre todo los primeros, ya cada vez falta menos para que la boosted gear este cargada, aunque no creo que haga falta utilizar el balance breaker de momento, sí que me vendría bien poder promocionar a caballero, al menos hasta que la cosa se complique aún más.

 _¡BOOST!_

PAFFFF

Justo en el momento en que mi sacred gear esta lista logro detener en seco una de sus patadas con mi brazo derecho, ambos comenzamos a hacer presión el uno contra el otro haciendo que nuestros cuerpos comiencen a temblar por la fuerza entre ambos, dándose cuenta de su posición, puedo ver como comienza a mover su cadera dispuesta a hacer otro de sus giros y tratar de conectar uno de sus golpes furtivos, si no hago la promoción ahora el golpe que me va a dar de seguro será grave.

– ¡Promoción a caballero!

La boosted gear emite su brillo esmeralda y de repente puedo sentir como mi cuerpo pareciera ser mucho más ligero y ágil, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy fuera de su alcance, a sus espaldas para ser exactos, aunque no tengo un estilo de combate tan vistoso como el de ella no por eso mis golpes dejan de ser menos fuertes, pasando parte del poder de la sacred gear al resto de mi cuerpo, me preparo para golpear de lleno con mi puño de dragón en su rostro.

PAFFFF

–Trata de no subestimarme, Sekiryutei, no hay nada que me moleste más que eso, así que por favor, no me obligues a darte una muerte más dolorosa de la necesaria.

Sin siquiera mosquearse, acaba de detener un puñetazo cargado con toda mi fuerza apenas poniendo el antebrazo con firmeza delante de su rostro, y por el gesto sin emociones que tiene, parece que ni siquiera le ha dolido ni un poco.

– ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que soy el Sekiryutei?!

–Bueno, no es que seas una persona poco conocida precisamente, de todas formas, eso no te interesa ¿Conoces ese dicho que dice "En la ignorancia esta la felicidad"? Pues créeme, no hay situación que se aplica mejor a esta frase que la tuya.

Mierda, odio cuando empiezan a hablarme con metáforas ¿Acaso las personas que quieren matarme siempre tienen que ser más listos que yo? Saben, no estaría mal enfrentarse con un idiota de mi nivel alguna vez, por lo menos para variar un poco las cosas.

–No entiendo que es lo que estás diciendo, pero si supuestamente voy a morir, al menos me gustaría saber el por qué, ya me ha pasado una vez y no es algo precisamente bonito… Sobre todo lo de palmarla.

Ella sonríe levemente antes de mover sus manos en una especie de palanca tomando el brazo que acababa de detener aplicándome una fuerte llave en el proceso, haciendo que al dolor de los huesos torciéndose en una mala posición se le sumara el ardor que sus poderes provocaban sobre mi piel de dragón.

–Siempre tan gracioso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una de tus payasadas me había causado gracia.

–Un momento ¿Nos conocemos?

–Ups, creo que hable de más.

Ni siquiera llego a sentirme confundido que ya me veo lanzando en dirección a una de las paredes de la iglesia como si no fuera más que un muñeco, aunque el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle un agujero, la grieta de varios metros que dejo allí y el inaguantable dolor de espalda que siento en este momento son pruebas suficientes para decir que la cosa no fue de broma.

Abro los ojos lo más rápido que puedo solo para ver como ella salta varios metros en el aire antes de caer con una patada conectándola en medio de mi pecho con toda su fuerza, por los feos crujidos que acabo de oír al parecer se me acaban de quebrar unas cuantas costillas.

– ¡GUARGH…

Lo que intenta ser un grito de dolor de repente se ve callado por una de sus manos tomándome con fuerza de la mandíbula, siento como mi cuerpo es levantado como si fuera un costal de papas mientras varios de los escombros que me habían caído encima ahora caen desde mi cuerpo hasta el piso.

Sin embargo, nada de eso me importa al darme cuenta del dolor que estoy sintiendo en mi rostro, el ardor que había sentido en mi brazo hasta hace un rato se queda muy corto en comparación a lo de ahora, es como si me fueran quitando la piel de a pedazos y le echaran alguna especie de liquido inflamable o algo así para luego prenderlo fuego, o al menos eso es como se me ocurre compararlo en este momento, lo peor es que esa sensación parece apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo a medida que ella continua aferrando su mano a mi cabeza.

–Perdona que te tape la boca de esta manera, pero sinceramente no tolero los gritos de dolor.

Me dice mientras mi voz se estrella contra la palma de su mano convirtiendo mis gritos en no más que simples ruidos inentendibles, el dolor de a poco me va consumiendo, mi mente esta tan sobrecargada que ni siquiera soy capaz de mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo como para tratar de zafarme.

No soy capaz de recordarlo ahora, pero si este no es el dolor más fuerte que he sentido en toda mi vida entonces le ha faltado bastante poco para serlo, es extraño, cuando Raynare acabo con mi vida de humano hace ya un tiempo el asunto fue totalmente distinto, poco a poco sentía como cada gramo de fuerza en mí se iba junto con la sangre que salía de mi abdomen y como al ir llegando a mis últimos momentos prácticamente deje de sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ahora es todo lo contrario, es como si ella me estuviese llenando de algo en cantidades que simplemente son demasiado para mi, cada nervio en mi piel se siente arder a cada segundo que pasa, la sangre por mis venas corre cada vez a mayor velocidad, mi corazón late con más fuerza y rapidez como si estuviese a punto de colapsar, en este momento soy capaz de percibir hasta el más mínimo movimiento dentro de mi cuerpo, podría decir que incluso siento como mi carne pareciera aumentar ligeramente su tamaño mientras el tiempo que su mano se aferra hacia a mi sigue aumentando sin interrupciones.

Es curioso, la primera vez se sintió como si la vida se me escapase de las manos, ahora, es difícil de explicarlo, pero creo que lo más aproximado sería decir que ahora es tanta la vida que está entrando en mí que realmente no soy capaz de soportarlo.

Diablos, esta vez es incluso peor que la anterior, ahora que tengo el poder para defenderme a mí mismo y a los que quiero no va que me matan sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de hacer algo, es demasiado frustrante, un solo error, un solo maldito error y ya estoy muerto, supongo que jamás sabré quién es esta mujer, pero sea quien sea, ella no me ha subestimado en ningún momento, a la primera oportunidad que tuvo para rematarme no lo dudo ni un segundo, al final, si no es por mi falta de fuerza resulta ser por mi falta de experiencia, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo sigo sin ser más que un jodido inútil.

 _Compañero ¿No crees qué es un poco pronto para darte por vencido?_

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Así como estoy no puedo hacer nada, no puedo reconocer la sacred gear en medio de todas estas sensaciones, de hecho, ni siquiera puedo reconocer donde están mis brazos o mis piernas en este momento.

 _Cierto, esa cosa que sale de sus manos resulto ser muchísimo más peligrosa de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese pensado en un principio, pero aún así no siento que estos sean nuestros últimos momentos, puede que esto se vea muy mal, pero recuerda que a fin de cuentas estas en la ciudad de Kuoh, y mientras estés aquí, dudo que tu ángel guardián vaya a dejarte morir así como así._

¿Cómo que ángel guardián?

 _Bueno, teniendo en cuenta tu caso en particular, supongo que la frase es un poco estúpida ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos como "Demonio Guardián" entonces?_

¿Eh?

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Lo que parece ser una explosión salida de la nada hace que mi atacante me suelte para esquivar lo que sea que acaba de ocurrir, aunque el caer sobre una pila de escombros no es precisamente lo más bonito del mundo, la verdad que lo prefiero mil veces antes de que esa tipa siguiese con su mano en mi boca destrozando todo mi cuerpo.

– ¡En el nombre de Satan exijo saber quién es el suicida que acaba de tratar de matar a mi lindo sirviente!

Esa es la voz de buchou y por lo que se escucha parece muy, pero MUY enojada, aunque aún bastante adolorido, me pongo de pie para tratar de ubicarme mejor en la situación, justo en medio de la iglesia, buchou acaba de salir de un círculo mágico, por el humo que veo salir de sus manos me doy cuenta de que acaba de utilizar su poder de la destrucción, al otro lado, cerca de la puerta, mi atacante respira agitadamente luego de haber esquivado su ataque mientras la observa como si no pudiera creer que ella este allí, de hecho, por el gesto de terror que tiene en este momento en su rostro al parecer algo acaba de salirle terriblemente mal.

Yo por mi parte estoy parado frente a un agujero de unos fáciles cinco metros cuadrados en plena pared de la iglesia, con todo mi cuerpo en la cochina miseria y, de una forma muy extraña, bastante confundido con todo el asunto.

 _Nada nuevo a esta altura compañero, absolutamente nada nuevo._

 **0o0o0o0**

–Perdona que te tape la boca de esta manera, pero sinceramente no tolero los gritos de dolor.

Es verdad, no puedo tolerarlo, sin importar quien sea, cualquier tipo de sufrimiento me quiebra el alma, se supone que este milagro que Dios dejó en mis manos debe utilizarse para traer alivio y confort a los heridos y enfermos, aún así, en vez de ello mis manos en este momento no hacen más que torturar a alguien que, por lo menos en esta época, no es más que un pobre inocente, es imposible ignorarlo, me siento sucia, usar el regalo de Dios me entregó para esto es prácticamente una afrenta contra él.

Sé que se supone que no debería de sentir nada al acabar con él, es decir, se trata de aquel que destruyo mi vida y la de mis amigos, incluso la de él mismo, una persona horrible que ha pasado por sobre todos y todo tan solo para cumplir sus objetivos, alguien cuya sola existencia es un crimen para la creación de Dios.

Sin embargo, cuando veo su rostro deformado por el dolor, no puedo evitar voltear la vista y que la compasión comience a aflorar en mí.

Puedo que sea lo peor que le haya pasado al mundo desde la gran guerra, pero el Sekiryutei que está muriendo en este momento en mis manos, el Hyodou Issei que se retuerce de dolor y trata gritar como si no hubiera un mañana, este simple muchacho que se aferra a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, sencillamente no es merecedor de este castigo.

Aún así, no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos y creencias nublen mi juicio, la realización de esta misión acarrea algo más grande que mi alma o su propia vida, es mil veces mejor que yo cargue con la muerte de un inocente y el dolor que esta causara en su familia y amigos a que el día de mañana él sea el responsable de la muerte de un sinfín de humanos, ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios y del colapso del mundo y la paz tal como lo conocemos.

Debo soportarlo, al menos por unos minutos más, por cómo se ve no parece que le falte mucho tiempo para morir…

A todo esto, ¿Por qué llegamos tan rápido a este punto? Es decir, sé que esta habilidad que poseo es extremadamente dañina, pero aún así, se supone que en esta época el Sekiryutei ya era un oponente de muchísimo cuidado, prácticamente al nivel de los demonios de clase alta más poderosos entre los jóvenes como lo fueron en su momento Rias-sama o Sairaorg-sama, por lógica debería de haber dado cuando menos un poco más de pelea o llegado a utilizar su balance breaker.

Bueno, también hay que tener en cuenta que no le di mucho margen de acción precisamente, apenas vi mi oportunidad la aproveche y afortunadamente aquello fue suficiente para reducirlo por completo.

Sin embargo todo esto me sigue pareciendo muy extraño, estamos hablando del Sekiryutei, a pesar de haber entrenado durante años tanto física como en capacidad mágica se supone que mis capacidades no estarían ni cerca de alcanzar el nivel de superioridad que acabo de tener sobre él.

Sigo sin poder observarlo a los ojos, por como siento que su cuerpo casi ha dejado de moverse supongo que no pasara más de un minuto o dos hasta que muera, podría haber sido más rápido y menos doloroso para él si hubiera utilizado ambas manos sobre su cuello, pero el castigo mental que me traería la sensación de su garganta contorsionándose en busca de oxigeno habría sido demasiado para mí.

Perdóname Issei-san, sé mejor que nadie lo buena persona que fuiste aquí, pero esto es necesario, solo espero que en el lugar donde encuentres tu merecido descanso tú puedas entenderlo.

Mientras me despido del que alguna vez fue mi gran amigo, y por qué no admitirlo, aquel que tuvo mi corazón, de pronto una potente luz carmesí me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me volteo tratando de sobreponerme al brillo del circuito mágico que se está formando justo en la mitad de la iglesia, afuera el sol ya se ocultó aunque la noche aún no ha caído del todo por lo que el lugar se ve inundado por completo de aquel tono rojizo.

Un momento ¿Un circulo de la casa Gremory? ¿Acaso Grayfia-sama viene a defender al Sekiryutei? Al menos eso sería lo normal, dudo mucho que la Rias-sama de esta época le pidiese ese favor a Lord Gremory o a Lady Venelana.

En ese caso las cosas se complicarían bastante, pero supongo que mientras aún pueda mantener al dragón en mis manos la misión no estará en peligro.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

La invocación del círculo mágico no llega siquiera a terminar que su usuario ya envía un potente ataque mágico contra mí dejándome sin más remedio que soltar al Sekiryutei antes de saltar hacia atrás para evitar la explosión.

– ¡En el nombre de Satan exijo saber quién es el suicida que acaba de tratar de matar a mi lindo sirviente!

¿Lindo sirviente? No, no puede ser, solo Rias-sama llamaba así al Sekiryutei cuando éramos jóvenes, debe de haber un error, estoy segura que en esta época ella y su sequito ya debería de estar bajo la protección del clan Phoenix, no del Gremory.

No, esto es imposible, esta mujer no puede ser Rias-sama, ella debería de estar viviendo en el castillo Phoenix y el Sekiryutei no debería de tener protección en este lapso de tiempo, y si así fuera, a lo sumo solo se trataría de Grayfia-sama siendo más como un favor para con Rias-sama que como una orden del clan Gremory.

El polvo poco a poco se va disipando, una especie de energía residual de un rojo tan oscuro que casi parece ser negro fluye por las manos de mi atacante, un detalle característico de los usuarios del poder de la destrucción, cosa que Grayfia-sama definitivamente nunca fue.

Algo está muy mal aquí, sin lugar a dudas la que me está observando en este momento con una furia bastante bien contenida es la Rias-sama de este tiempo, y no solo eso, tanto ella como el Sekiryutei son miembros del clan Gremory, debí haberme dado cuenta de aquello cuando él activo su promoción, pero estaba tan concentrada en matarlo que ni siquiera le preste atención a ese detalle.

¿A donde he llegado? Difícilmente esta sea la misma línea temporal de la que vengo, hay demasiados eventos claves que parecen no haber sucedido aquí, tampoco puedo decir que he llegado antes del rating game entre Rias-sama y el heredero de los Phoenix ya que es fácilmente reconocible el hecho de que este Sekiryutei ya ha alcanzado el balance breaker, o al menos eso es lo que sentí al invadir su cuerpo con mis energías.

Siento como de pronto las piernas comienzan a fallarme, esto es un desastre, muchas de las cosas son absolutamente diferentes en como lo recuerdo, aunque si dentro de un mismo concepto, es muy frustrante, como si fuera alguna especie de mal caso de deja vu.

Mi misión fracasó incluso antes de empezar, no puedo entenderlo ¿Acaso todos los viajes que he hecho antes también han sido a diferentes realidades? ¿Qué se supone que fueron esa infinidad de pruebas que hicimos? ¿Cómo pudimos Rossweisse-san y yo equivocarnos de esta manera?

La cabeza me da vueltas mientras mis piernas terminan por ceder ante mi propio peso, es como si el mundo se derrumbara frente a mí, no sé cómo reaccionar en este momento, puedo ver cómo el Sekiryutei… No, no es correcto que lo llame así, al fin y al cabo él no es la bestia que yo conozco… Mejor dicho, puedo ver como Issei-san y la Rias-sama de este tiempo me observan extrañados.

Interesada, aunque sin bajar su guardia, ella se acerca hacía a mí con su mano extendida fulgurando una pequeña porción de su poder de la destrucción.

–No sé qué te haya pasado y no me importa, solo dime quién eres y por qué o por quién es que has atacado a mi sirviente, se cooperativa y quizás me replantee la ganas que tengo de matarte en este momento.

Su gesto es completamente serio aunque puede entreverse un poco de confusión en su mirada, al mismo tiempo, Issei-san se acerca hacía nosotras con paso lento al parecer bastante afectado luego de mi ataque, el solo pensar en el hecho de casi acabo de matar a un muchacho totalmente inocente me hace sentir peor de lo que ya lo estoy, no solo le he fallado a la gente mi tiempo sino que también por poco arruino la vida de las muchas personas que de seguro aprecian a este Issei.

He fallado por completo, lo único que me queda es avisarle a Rossweisse-san de nuestro error, al menos de esa manera nadie más tendrá que pasar por lo que estoy pasando ahora, agacho la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra, la vergüenza es igual a la que sentiría al estar frente a la Rias-sama de mi dimensión, veo como la luz carmesí de su energía mágica empieza a iluminar los alrededores, es curioso, tranquilamente podría huir de aquí en este instante, pero simplemente no quiero hacerlo, no habría mucha diferencia entre morir aquí o enfrentarme al castigo de mi ama al volver a m hogar.

–No juegues con mi paciencia.

–Buchou, no creo que sea necesario que lo haga, parece que ella ya no tiene intención de luchar.

–O quizás está tratando de engañarte como Raynare lo hizo antes de morir, perdóname Ise pero no puedo arriesgarme, mientras pueda evitarlo, no permitiré que te hagan el mismo daño que te hizo ese ángel caído.

No puedo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, pero al parecer las palabras de Rias-sama golpearon bastante fuerte a Issei-san, bueno, era de esperarse, de donde yo vengo al principio la relación entre ambos había sido igual, supongo que hay cosas que ni el tiempo ni el espacio pueden cambiar.

–Esta es tu última oportunidad, habla.

Si no fuera porque tengo que advertir a Rossweisse-san de esto creo que me mantendría callada mientras ella se dispone a acabar con mi vida, sin embargo, a pesar de mis errores aún tengo obligaciones que cumplir, lentamente me pongo de pie, cualquier otro hubiera disparado ante ese movimiento, pero ella se mantuvo impasible y fría mientras me seguía apuntando con su mano, típico de Rias-sama.

–Mi nombre es Asia Argento, he sido enviada aquí por Rias Gremory-sama, actual Maou Lucifer, para matar al Sekiryutei Hyodo Issei y así evitar que en el futuro este se convierta en un tirano sediento de sangre que sumirá al mundo en una guerra interminable.

Ella sonríe con suficiencia mientras comienza a formar una poderosa bola de energía en la palma de su mano.

–Si vas a mentir, al menos ten la delicadeza de no decir disparates, dejando de lado ese cuento tuyo de que yo soy una Maou y que mi sirviente es un dictador, yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a mi lindo Ise, al parecer simplemente eres una demente que tiene un leve conocimiento de los miembros de mi clan, permíteme que termine con tu sufrimiento.

Era obvio que no me crearía, sin perder mi gesto serio niego con la cabeza haciendo que su sonrisa poco a poco deviniese en un gesto de enojo.

–En lo absoluto, yo soy la alfil de Rias Lucifer-sama y ella ha ordenado esto con sus propios labios.

Hago aparecer en mi mano un pequeño círculo mágico del cual surge un pequeño dispositivo de mensajería entre demonios de alto rango para enviar órdenes de extrema seguridad, estos solo se abren ante la huella mágica del demonio al que se le es enviado ya que esta es única de cada uno y su contenido solo puede ser visto por este.

Desconozco cuál es el mensaje que Rias-sama dejó allí pero al parecer fue lo suficientemente convincente o impactante para dejarla totalmente tiesa en su sitio, pronto llevó ambas manos a su cabeza sin poder creer lo que fuera que hubiera acabado de ver.

–No, esto no es posible ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!

De pronto sus dos brazos se aferran a los míos agitándome de un lado a otro mientras lo que parece ser un ataque de nervios comienza a dominarla por completo, al parecer las cosas no paran de salir mal.

–Es totalmente cierto, sin embargo, al parecer también está totalmente equivocado…

SLAP

– ¡Habla claro con un demonio! ¡Este no es momento para hacerme acertijos! ¡¿Mi Ise se convertirá en eso que vi sí o no?!

Está comenzando a salirse de sus casillas, aunque no fue un daño "real" esa bofetada si dolió bastante, es mejor que aclare esto antes de que todo se salga de control.

–Efectivamente, el Issei Hyodo del lugar del que vengo se ha transformado sin lugar a dudas en un verdadero monstruo, sin embargo, sobre el Issei Hyodo que está aquí, sobre "Su Ise" como usted lo llama, desconozco lo que le deparara el futuro.

– ¿Q…Qué quieres decir con eso?

No puedo evitar suspirar fatigada por el asunto, esto va a ser infinitamente más complicado de lo que pensaba.

–Dígame Rias Gremory-san ¿Cuál es precisamente su opinión sobre los viajes interdimensionales?

 **CAPITULO 1 "UN MAL CASO DE DEJA VU" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **No puedo evitar sorprenderme con lo bien que tomaron la historia, es la primera vez que en un primer capítulo de una de mis fics acumula esta cantidad de reviews, follows y favs, muchas a gracias a todos la verdad, fue precisamente esto lo que me impulso a tratar de tener la actualización lista lo más rápido posible… Sí, para mis estándares casi un mes es rápido, pregúntenle a Bustercall sino. De todas formas tratare de fijar este como mi límite de tiempo entre cap y cap para esta historia, esperemos a ver que sale.**

 **Aunque sí, tengo que admitir que escribir escenas de vida cotidiana, de las cuales DXD tiene para tirar para arriba por momentos, me cae como patada en las bolas y el hecho de que la fuente de mi PC anda haciendo el imbécil apagándome el equipo de la nada son dos elementos que a veces hace que me retrase por días, sobre todo el primero, pero en fin, nada que no pueda compensarles cuando llegue el momento de los golpes que tanto nos gustan a todos, o al menos eso espero.**

 **A todo esto, me alegro que las cuatro "condiciones" por decirlo de una manera, principalmente la primera y la segunda, que tengo a la hora de manejarme con esta historia no hayan sido problema, lo lamento si alguno estaba buscando algo así, pero lamentablemente aún si ese estilo fuera de mi agrado dudo mucho que hubiera hecho algo productivo o agradable de leer siguiendo ese estilo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Acqua OfThe Back: Me alegro que haya sido de tu interés, acá esta la continuación, espero que te guste y pueda seguir viéndote por los reviews.**

 **Jor Gremory: Gracias por la buena onda aunque es una lástima que no sea de tu agrado ya que de hecho varias de tus sugerencias son más o menos cosas que tenía pensado meter en la historia, quizás de otra manera pero sí bastante aproximado a lo que dijiste, ojala que pueda plantearlo de la mejor manera para que sea la gran historia que dijiste que podía llegar a ser, suerte.**

 **RAYHACHIBY: De hecho fue muy loco lo del planteamiento, varias veces Bustercall me había comentado la idea de hacer un fic de DXD al estilo de los comics de Injustice, de hecho me paso un borrador y todo, aunque era algo así como más de estilo parodia el asunto, sin embargo parece que nunca termino de convencerlo a sí mismo y termino preguntándome si quería la idea, al rato estaba haciendo el prologo guiándome con varias de los comentarios que me iba haciendo, después de un par de días de trabajo y su visto bueno me decidí a publicarlo. Lo del harem y el lemon también fue algo que más o menos se decidió entre ambos, yo soy bastante reacio a escribir en ese estilo y el buen Bustercall quería que su idea tuviera un toque más serio e incluso hasta dramático, razón principal por lo que me lo termino ofreciendo, por ende me decidí por no meter ninguno de los dos elementos a la historia. En fin, ya me fui por las ramas, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, perdón por el retraso pero es que simplemente a veces me tomo demasiado tiempo para preparar estas cosas, espero que te guste y pueda seguir viéndote en las próximas actualizaciones.**

 **MasterDistroyer: Wow me siento alagado, hacia bastante tiempo que no recibía un review como este, me encanta haberte causado esa sensación porque es precisamente lo que busco, aunque todavía tengo mucho para mejorar, siempre trato de que el lector pueda sumergirse tanto como sea posible al leer lo que escribo, así que cuando me dicen algo así no puedo evitar que el ego me suba un tanto, gracias, espero que la continuación te guste y pueda seguir viéndote en los comentarios más adelante.**

 **erendir: Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, el asunto costo un huevo armarlo a pesar de que Bustercall estaba ahí para supervisarlo todo, la idea base que tuvo es tan complicada por momentos que incluso a mi me cuesta desarrollarla de la misma manera que él me la cuenta a mí y acoplarla al rumbo que yo quiero darle. En cuanto a Issei, neh no te preocupes, oportunidades para romper culos no les van a faltar a ninguno de los dos, que bueno que lo de los puntos no te cause problemas, en cuanto al hecho de meter al plagio de Sakuya Izayoi… errr quiero decir, a Grayfia en el harem, déjame contestarte como lo haría el buen Bustercall.**

 **(Se rasca sus septentrionales huevos)**

 **Pasando a otro tema, el asunto con lo de Heroes of Tomorrow es complicado como no te das una idea, tengo pensado varias cosas para esa historia, sin embargo cada vez que trato de retomarla nada de lo que escribo me convence y termino por desechar idea tras idea para al final quedarme en el mismo punto donde empecé, de todas formas no pienso abandonarla, tarde o temprano, quizás cuando consiga más experiencia de la que ya tengo en este mundillo y me tome el tiempo de verme Evangelion de cabo a rabo, me lea completo el manga de nuevo que los tengo ahí en los estantes juntando polvo y vea todas las películas desde death and rebirith hasta la rebuild 3.0 (o la 4.0 de ya haber salido) seguramente tenga la cabeza más fresca para retomar el asunto… Eso si no se me funde el cerebro después de ver la obra magna del trastornado de Anno de una pasada, suerte, espero que te haya gustado y ojala verte de nuevo en los comentarios.**

 **Guest: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, segundo, verga esto va a ser largo.**

 **Efectivamente el Issei de la línea temporal alterna está por encima de un Dios, de hecho mató a varios que podrían encajar en ese escalón de poder, sin embargo lo hizo a un muy pero MUY alto precio, si se tiene en cuenta esto se puede decir que podría reventar el mundo con solo quererlo, si y no, tiene el potencial pero no la capacidad, profundizar en esto sería spoilearte una parte bastante importante la historia, así que de momento es la única respuesta que puedo darte, Issei tiene el potencial para hacer muchas cosas, de allí en más su capacidad para lograrlas es otra cosa.**

 **Irina no tiene doce alas por algo sencillo, ella como serafín es una creación derivada de Mikael, que a su vez era una creación derivada de Dios y por consiguiente más débil que él, con Irina pasa lo mismo, al ser una creación de Mikael es más débil que él, además, Mikael existió prácticamente desde la creación, en cambio Irina es una serafín hace apenas un par de años, es natural que su diferencia de poder sea abismal, y uno de los detalles que lo demuestra es esa diferencia de alas, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sea alguien excepcional, a fin de cuentas, en un par de años ella ha conseguido un poder que muchos no conseguirían aunque vivieran durante eones. Con Akeno es algo distinto, actualmente en las novelas ella puede entrar en modo Holy Lighthing donde consigue seis alas de ángel caído y un gran poder durante un corto periodo de tiempo, en esta línea temporal básicamente ella estaría en ese modo todo el tiempo, por ende ¿Quién dice que en quince años de guerra constante ella no ha alcanzado un nuevo escalón de ese poder? ¿No es probable que ella oculte la mayor parte de su poder?**

 **En cuanto a la batalla, este Issei es un adicto a la guerra, mientras más dure, mejor para él, y aunque tiene un gran poder, eso no significa que no pueda ser tomado por sorpresa, cosa que Akeno hizo con la reliquia de la iglesia, un poco por fanfarrón y otro poco por descuidado termino estando en una situación complicada por un momento, sin embargo no le tomo mucho tiempo acomodarse y torcer las cosas a su favor. Issei tiene mucho poder pero no la sabiduría de los verdaderamente poderosos, por eso es normal que luche a media máquina y más de una vez subestime a sus oponentes, hasta ahora nunca ha sido derrotado, por eso tiene esa excesiva confianza en sí mismo, cosa que va a hacer las cosas realmente interesantes más adelantes. Uff eso fue más largo de lo que pensé, en fin, espero haber aclarado tus dudas y las de cualquier zafado que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer este testamento, ahí tenes la nueva actualización, espero que sea de tu gusto y pueda volver a verte en los comentarios.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado su favs y follows a esta historia, ni por asomo pensé que el prologo pegaría tan bien como lo hizo, espero que pueda seguir el mismo camino esta y las siguientes actualizaciones, y no lo olviden, si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	3. CAPITULO 2 UN FUTURO INCOMODO

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro y con la mera intención de entretener… Con eso tienen esos tarados.**

 **CAPITULO 2 "UN FUTURO INCOMODO"**

–Esta es tu última oportunidad, habla.

Si fuera por mí, con gusto ya la habría reducido a cenizas hace ya rato, pero lamentablemente estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi lindo sirviente, no puedo zanjar este asunto así como así sin primero asegurarme de quién o qué fue lo que impulso a esta mujer a tratar de matarlo... Para luego, cuando lo encuentre, reducirlos a ambos a cenizas.

Mientras a tanto, a mis espaldas, Issei está bastante sentido por lo que dije, lo último que quiero es hacerle recordar lo horrible que fue el incidente con Raynare, pero a veces su compasión no lo deja ver más de lo que tiene enfrente y solo recordándole esa clase de situaciones es que él logra reaccionar.

Issei ha sufrido bastante por mi causa, desde el mismo inicio su vida de demonio ha estado inmersa en el sacrificio y el dolor, claro que ha ganado experiencias y amigos que hoy en día lo hacen lo tan buen súbdito, pero todo eso no quita lo mucho que sufrió, no solo en el incidente con Raynere, sino en todos lo que le siguieron a ese.

La derrota contra Riser en aquel Rating Game, el sacrificio de su brazo al dragón en su Sacred Gear solo para poder salvarme de un compromiso que yo me negaba a aceptar, el incidente con Kokabiel, los enfrentamientos con el Dragón Emperador Blanco, el duro entrenamiento con Taning, la batalla contra Dodoria y la brigada del caos, el dolor que sintió al ver a Asia perdida en la grieta dimensional y su posterior transformación forzada al Juggernaut Drive.

Todo eso y más fue lo que él tuvo que soportar al ver su vida ligada a la mía, de hecho, mucho de mis logros como Rey hubieran sido imposibles sin él a mi lado, por eso es que yo me encuentro en deuda, más allá de los profundos sentimientos que tengo hacia él, mi deber como líder es, por lo menos, retribuirle algo de ese esfuerzo, así que mientras pueda permitírmelo, no dejare que nada ni nadie lastime aunque sea uno solo de sus cabellos.

Issei ya ha arriesgado demasiado su vida por mí, es momento de que yo empiece a hacer lo mismo.

Ella comienza a ponerse de pie, mentiría si dijera que eso no me pone nerviosa, pero es como dijo Issei, ya ha perdido sus ansias de pelea, debe de ser eso, porque dudo mucho que sea tan estúpida para tratar de atacarme cuando mi poder de la destrucción esta a tan pocos centímetros de su cara.

Toma una leve bocanada de aire mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos, parece que sea lo que sea que este cruzando su mente en estos momentos ella está totalmente decidida a hacerlo.

–Mi nombre es Asia Argento, he sido enviada aquí por Rias Gremory-sama, actual Maou Lucifer, para matar al Sekiryutei Hyodo Issei y así evitar que en el futuro este se convierta en un tirano sediento de sangre que sumirá al mundo en una guerra interminable.

Espera… ¿Qué?

¿Una Asia proveniente de un futuro postapocalíptico y que es capaz de derrotar a Issei en un combate mano a mano? ¿Issei un tirano que llevo al mundo entero a la guerra? ¿Yo la Maou Lucifer y ordenando su asesinato?

Bien, hay que admitir que ambas se parecen bastante, aún así, oficialmente esta es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en el año, en serio, de tantas explicaciones, coartadas y excusas disponibles para la mente de cualquier ser con un mínimo de raciocinio ¿Eso es lo mejor que se le ocurrió? Bien, supongo que existen algunos con más cerebro de ave que Xenovia, o quizás simplemente sea una renegada que perdió la cabeza y sabe un poco de que como está conformada mi nobleza.

Si no fuera por la leve idea de que me este tomando el pelo, diría que es incluso hasta gracioso, de hecho, no me sorprendería el verme a mí misma con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro por la idiotez que acabo de escuchar.

Sin embargo, por más gracioso que sea el asunto, eso no quita el hecho de que me está haciendo perder el tiempo, empiezo a acumular cada vez más de mi poder de la destrucción en la mano que la está apuntando, no soy precisamente el tipo de chica que le hace gracia que se burlen de ella.

–Si vas a mentir, al menos ten la delicadeza de no decir disparates, dejando de lado ese cuento tuyo de que yo soy una Maou y que mi sirviente es un dictador, yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a mi lindo Ise, al parecer simplemente eres una demente que tiene un leve conocimiento de los miembros de mi clan, permíteme que termine con tu sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que prácticamente estoy diciendo que voy a matarla, ella no pierde su gesto serio, es más, niega levemente con su cabeza mientras sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos.

–En lo absoluto, yo soy la alfil de Rias Lucifer-sama y ella ha ordenado esto con sus propios labios.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a ordenarle que deje de decir disparates que esa mujer extiende ligeramente su mano y genera un pequeño círculo mágico en la palma de esta, puedo sentir que no es ninguna especie de hechizo de ataque o algo por el estilo por lo que no le disparo, aún así, si no para de hacer ese tipo de cosas no pasar mucho para que un ataque se me escape de los nervios que me está causando a cada segundo que pasa.

Un pequeño dispositivo sale de su mano, lo reconozco, he visto más de una vez como mi hermano recibe y envía mensajes de suma importancia entre sus generales o los demás Maous y solo al detectar la huella mágica de al que se le fue enviado, o al menos eso es lo que me había explicado cuando se lo pregunte.

Desconozco como fue que ella pudo acceder a semejante tecnología, mucho menos como fue capaz de adquirir una muestra de mi huella mágica, pero sea lo que sea, parece que todo este asunto es mucho más grande de lo que supuse en un principio.

El dispositivo levita lentamente hacia mí, si tuviese que describirlo diría que no es más que una esfera carmesí no más grande que una canica, al posarse en el dedo índice de mi mano libre, este se parte en dos y cambia su forma a lo que pareciese ser un anillo que se aferra con delicadeza a mi piel.

Una luz blanca me enceguece por un momento, cuando logro acostumbrarme a ella, noto como todo lo que me rodea ahora está totalmente quieto casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no, más bien como si mi mente y sentidos ahora trabajasen a una velocidad muchísimo más alta de lo normal, ya que, aunque imperceptiblemente, las llamas producto de mi poder de la destrucción siguen moviéndose al igual que lo hacen las partículas de polvo a mi alrededor.

Sin embargo, veo como mi cuerpo es incapaz de reaccionar a la misma velocidad que lo hace mi mente ya que me fue imposible mover cualquier parte de este sin que el movimiento parezca eterno desde mi punto de vista.

Aún así, no tengo mucho tiempo para andar tomando cuenta de esos detalles ya que desde aquel dispositivo surge una imagen que esta perturbándome bastante.

–" _Bien, supongo que si estás viendo este mensaje fue porque te encontraste con Asia antes de que terminara el trabajo"_

Un pequeño holograma en tonos rojizos de no mucho más de treinta centímetros de alto surge desde mi dedo, allí veo claramente la imagen de mi misma, pero no como si fuera un reflejo en el espejo, es como si tuviera un par de años más encima, no muy pasada de los treinta en términos humanos, pero tratándose de un demonio es imposible estipular un número preciso, un cuerpo más estilizado y alto producto de una madurez completa, un gesto más serio y firme en su rostro, una mirada que parece ser de entre hastío y molestia en sus ojos mientras cruza sus brazos por debajo de la zona del pecho.

Lo que más me preocupa es la ropa que lleva, es prácticamente el conjunto que utiliza mi hermano debajo de su túnica de Maou pero adaptado a un cuerpo femenino, aunque por la naturaleza del holograma es imposible determinar los colores su mera forma me basta para reconocerlo.

Un traje presumiblemente blanco compuesto por una chaqueta formal abierta con un fino bordado en la zona de los puños por sobre una camisa, solo que a diferencia de la de mi hermano esta tiene un pronunciado escote, junto con un pantalón formal y zapatos de tacón del mismo color, todo coronado por una capa que surge desde sus hombros hasta la altura de sus tobillos.

Esa es en esencia la forma de vestir que el Maou Lucifer lleva cuando se mueve por el palacio de Llilth, básicamente cuando asume sus funciones de carácter civil y asiste a reuniones de carácter político interno.

–" _Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta por mi vestimenta que evidentemente lo que te dijo esa mujer que dice ser Asia de un futuro apocalíptico sobre que en el día de mañana tú serás el Maou Lucifer era cierto"_

No, esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, seguramente se trata algún hechizo de cambio de forma para mandarme este mensaje y que me lo crea, sí, eso debe de ser.

–" _Sé lo que estas pensando, que esto se trata de alguna especie de engaño, pero no, esta tecnología que estoy usando para hablar contigo existe desde la época de la Gran Guerra y en todo ese tiempo ni los Caídos ni Los Ángeles fueron capaces de entender su funcionamiento, ni hablar de algún simple renegado, solo los cuatro Maous y los generales de más alto rango del inframundo somos capaces de usarlo, así que va ser mejor para ambas que asimiles rápido que todo esto es real porque no pienso perder mucho tiempo explicándote las cosas"_

Bueno, mi hermano también me había comentado eso, aún así me sigo negando a aceptar que esto es autentico, la idea de viajar en el tiempo es completamente inverosímil.

–" _Aún así, lo más probable es que sigas sin creerme y lo entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco confiaría en una mujer que de la nada intenta matar a uno de mis súbditos y me contase semejante historia, ojala todo esto fuera una simple mentira, pero no, créeme que todo esto es real"_

Es curioso cómo a pesar de ser un mensaje pregrabado en cierta forma sabe lo que esta pasándome en este momento por la cabeza, casi como si realmente fuese yo misma la que esta hablándome… Un momento ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?

–" _Lamentablemente mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para andar desperdiciándolo en explicarle cómo funciona el mundo a una niña despistada por más que esta sea yo misma, lo que estas a punto de ver de primera mano es producto de mis recuerdos, lamentablemente no es una tecnología muy avanzada así que todo esto es bastante experimental por lo que es normal que te sientas un poco perdida, esta es la destrucción y sufrimiento que tu "Lindo Ise" ha causado al mundo durante los últimos quince años… Bueno, más bien lo que hará en los próximos quince años si no dejas que Asia termine el trabajo"_

La imagen y sonido empiezan a cobrar una especie de interferencia hasta el punto que la imagen que tengo frente a mí se deshace en miles de partículas dando paso nuevamente a una enceguecedora luz blanca.

En vez de volver a la normalidad, ahora todo a mí alrededor pareciera verse borroso, sigo sin tener control de mi cuerpo, sin embargo mi vista se mueve de un lado a otro, siento mi garganta moverse como si estuviese gritando pero no puedo escuchar nada, mis manos se mueven como si estuviese aferrándome a algo a todas mis fuerzas pero soy incapaz de discernir a que lo hace.

Poco a poco la visión va haciéndose más nítida, de pronto puedo oír a lo lejos los gritos enardecidos de un público, siento como algo de una textura similar a la tierra fluye por mis dedos, repentinamente un dolor general se apropia de todo mi cuerpo, a cada segundo que pasa el dolor de una multitud de cortes y moretones se va haciendo presente en mis sentidos.

La respiración se me acelera producto de una profunda fatiga, si lo que decía aquel holograma era cierto, se supone que la yo del futuro se encontraba peleando una muy dura batalla en este momento.

"¡DE….TE… IS… POR FA… …TENTE!"

Escucho entrecortadamente a medida que esta especie de simulación se va haciendo cada vez más fluida.

A unos cuantos metros de mí puedo distinguir un gran manchón carmesí moviéndose frenéticamente sobre uno dorado haciendo que varios hilillos rojos salgan hacia los lados al ritmo de sus movimientos, aquellos dos manchones se encuentran justo en el medio de un gran terreno accidentado rodeado de lo que parece ser una gigantesca estructura.

Si relaciono los aparentes gritos con el hecho de que a cada momento todo lo que veo se va haciendo más nítido, podría decir que me encuentro en alguna especie de arena dentro de un gigantesco estadio similar a los que hay en el inframundo para la realización de Ratings Games.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la vista se me agudiza lo suficiente como para poder distinguir bien lo que sucede a la vez que el sonido se vuelve lo suficientemente claro para poder distinguirlo.

"¡YA BASTA ISE, POR FAVOR!"

Lo veo y no puedo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estomago, Issei, mi lindo sirviente esta allí, con su armadura destrozada y con varias partes de su cuerpo a carne viva y sangrando, su rostro cubierto de sangre desencajado por un ira asesina a medida que sus puños suben y bajan una y otra vez sobre el rostro de alguien que esta vistiendo una armadura dorada la cual ya esta manchada en todas sus partes por su propia sangre.

"¡DETENTE VAS A MATARLO!"

Sin embargo hace caso omiso a las suplicas que siento salir de mi garganta como si fueran las mías, poco a poco los victoreos del estadio se van acallando a medida que la escena se vuelve cada vez más y más sangrienta, el rostro de Issei está dominada por el más absoluto de los odios, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando la desaparición de Asia lo hizo entrar en el juggernaut drive, aquella vez él había perdido por completo la razón, pero esta vez puedo ver en sus ojos como está plenamente consciente de lo que hace, salta a plena vista cómo sus puños se mueven con más fuerza a la vez que estos van deformando en un matojo de carne el rostro del pobre hombre victima de semejante castigo.

"¡ISE, PARA, TE LO SUPLICO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!"

El puño enfundado en un guantelete dorado hace un último esfuerzo logrando conectar un potente puñetazo en su quijada, aún así, Issei apenas se resiente, incluso su gesto cambia de una ira profunda a un simple desinterés mientras se detiene en su cruel golpiza.

"Dime ¿Acaso por fin has conseguido esa batalla que tanto deseabas?"

Parece que la otra yo fue incapaz de ver alguna especie de respuesta en ese momento por parte de quién sea aquella persona, aún así, algo debe de haber pasado ya que Issei arquea sus cejas unos segundos después de decir esas palabras.

Mirando seriamente a su contrincante, deja escapar un leve suspiro de fastidio antes de apretar los dientes y pulverizar la cabeza de este con un fuerte derechazo y un rugido de por medio

"¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Un leve espasmo y aquel cuerpo de armadura dorada queda sin vida, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, Issei simplemente se pone de pie y empieza a caminar tranquilamente hacia una de las salidas de aquel enorme coliseo, a medio camino una multitud de guardias del inframundo lo rodean mientras el levanta sus manos sin oponer resistencia alguna, mi yo de esta realidad grita y llora desconsoladamente hasta quedarse desmayada producto de la fatiga física consecuencia de la dura batalla que seguramente tuvo que afrontar y sus correspondientes heridas sumado a semejante a shock por lo que acabó de pasar.

–" _Ese fue tan solo inicio, no tienes idea de las monstruosidades que le siguieron a eso"_

Luego de esas palabras todo a mi alrededor volvió a inundarse de una fuerte luz, ahora el escenario había cambiado y los sentidos de aquella simulación esta vez llegaban más rápido hacía mí, no sé qué creer, aquello se sintió demasiado real como para poder decir que fue un simple simulacro, el dolor psíquico y físico me embargo por completo, sentí en carne viva cada segundo de su sufrimiento como propio, semejante experiencia junto con la carga emocional que representa no es algo que un simple hechizo o artefacto pueda generar de la nada, realmente no puedo encontrarle otra explicación que no sea los mismos recuerdos de una persona implantados en una especie de realidad artificial.

No, aún así esto no puede ser verdad ¿Están diciendo que mi Ise asesinaría a alguien de manera tan desalmada? Me niego a aceptarlo, el Issei que yo conozco es incapaz de lastimar a alguien de semejante forma solo por diversión.

Pronto todos los componentes de lo que sea que se traten estas simulaciones están de nuevo en funcionamiento y otra vez vuelvo a quedarme de piedra con lo que veo.

De espaldas hacia mi punto de vista se encuentra un Issei de pie frente a un gran ventanal con la armadura de su Balance Breaker activada y su rostro al descubierto, a sus pies, una niña de cabello largo y oscuro yace en el piso respirando con extrema dificultad, ni siquiera se digna a observarla mientras una especie de energía color purpura fulgura en su mano derecha por unos cuantos segundos antes de ser asimilada por su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo has podido ser capaz de hacer semejante barbarie? Te has convertido en un monstruo Issei"

"No Rias, simplemente he aceptado lo que tú te has empeñado en negar todo este tiempo"

Un silencio pesado se forma en el ambiente, la niña en el suelo sigue respirando con todas sus fuerzas como si estuviese a punto de morir, sin embargo ni la yo de esta realidad ni Issei hacen nada por evitarlo.

En cambio, siento una enorme ira provenir de mi yo de este lugar, la respiración se me hace muy pesada, mis puños están tan apretados hasta el punto de casi hacerlos sangrar, mi energía mágica comienza a fluir con fuerza por todo el cuerpo, pronto mis manos están imbuidas en el poder de la destrucción apuntándolo directamente a él.

De repente su armadura carmesí comienza a sufrir una especie de transformación, su brazo izquierdo comienza a cambiar su color hasta devenir en una serie de placas de un metal totalmente negro, aún así, el rojo sigue inundando por completo la zona de su mano producto de la sangre que chorrea por sus dedos, al parecer antes de llegar hasta aquí él estuvo metido en alguna especie de combate.

"Jamás te perdonare por lo que has hecho Issei, tenlo bien en claro, a partir de ahora, cada aliento, cada movimiento, incluso cada palabra que salga de mi boca no será más que para verte muerto"

Issei observa el brazo que aún permanece carmesí como si estuviese pensando seriamente lo que está a punto de hacer, una fuerte mirada de decisión se plasma en sus ojos mientras da media vuelta y enfrenta a la yo de la simulación cara a cara.

"Si ese es el precio de mi libertad, entonces que así sea"

"¿Así que ahora matar a todo el que alguna vez te dio su confianza es una forma de liberación? ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO ISSEI!"

Siento como si la ira se apoderase absolutamente de mi, aunque puedo sentir como si hubiese una especie de reticencia en alguna parte de su mente, sus emociones son tan fuertes que ya casi está al borde del colapso por tratar de contenerlas.

Por su parte, Issei simplemente se queda en silencio por unos segundos antes de extender sus alas observando el cielo nocturno del inframundo frente a él, un ligero suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras observa hacia donde estoy sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

"Soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo es de esperar que los que intenten contener mi poder y mi crecimiento terminen de esa forma… Además, él se lo busco"

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esa mirada y esas palabras causaron en mi algo que jamás hubiese pensado que sentiría en mi vida, en contra de todos mis sentimientos, mis creencias y mis instintos, en ese momento yo…

"¡Aaaaaaaaaarrgggggghhhhh!"

TROOOOOOOOOOMP

Deseaba acabar con la vida de Hyodo Issei con todas mis fuerzas.

Desde mis manos surgieron gigantescas llamaradas del poder de la destrucción acabando con todo lo que estuviese frente a mí en apenas un parpadeo, ni siquiera había visto provenir de mi madre un ataque de semejante fuerza.

La parte de mi que funciona como mera observadora no puede evitar pensar en la pobre niña casi inconsciente que estaba justo al lado de Issei al momento de aquel ataque, sin embargo, la yo que esta introducida por completo en esta simulación no puede importarle menos.

Siento cierta tristeza provenir de ella al percatarse de lo que esto significa, a partir de este momento ambos jamás podrán volver a estar en paz por el resto de su vida, cada encuentro, cada palabra, cada cruce de miradas, no será más que un intento de ambos por matarse el uno al otro.

Pero la ira que la domina es tal, que no tiene problema alguno en dejar aquellos sentimientos de lado, lo que el Issei de aquí ha hecho no tiene perdón, o al menos eso es lo que puedo deducir de lo que siento ya que, a excepción de lo que estoy viendo en este instante, soy incapaz de recabar más información sobre el asunto.

Aún así, no hace falta darle muchas vueltas al asunto para discernir que sus sentimientos son completamente genuinos, algo hizo que al parecer ha quebrado por completo su espíritu y matado todo rastro de afecto hacia él, el asunto aquí es ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió momentos antes de todo lo que acabo de presenciar?

Luego de que todo el fuego y el humo se disipasen, frente a mis ojos no queda ni rastro del cuarto donde todo sucedió, a un lado de lo poco queda del lugar observo a la pequeña niña que aún sigue esforzándose por respirar, por las grietas que hay en la pared uno centímetros más arriba de donde ella yace se podría decir que Issei la pateo fuera del alcance de ese tremendo ataque y allí fue donde termino, una actitud demasiado rara para alguien que supuestamente carece de piedad.

Sin contar las ruinas de esta parte del edificio, todo delante de mí no es más que un amplio cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas, bueno, a excepción de una parpadeante luz esmeralda que se aleja a la distancia, mi brazo se levanta dispuesto a disparar otra inconmensurable cantidad de energía, sin embargo, desde siempre los propulsores de Issei lo volvieron un objetivo muy difícil de atinar, ni hablar cuando la distancia es así de amplia, a sabiendas de que aquello no sería más que un despropósito, mi yo de esta realidad baja su brazo y en cambio se acerca hacia la débil niña tirada en el suelo.

No le lleva mucho esfuerzo cargarla en brazos, su rostro se encuentra cubierto por completo debido a su largo cabello así que me es imposible discernir de quién se trata.

Pronto todo comienza a hacerse borroso de nuevo, lo último que puedo ver con claridad es cómo voy caminando con la niña en brazos por los pasillos de aquel edificio mientras a lo lejos se pueden escuchar multitud de sirenas de alarma y los gritos y movimientos de una gran cantidad de tropas, sin embargo, antes de que todo se trasforme de nuevo, puedo oír unas últimas palabras cargadas de un completo odio.

"Te lo juro Issei, sin importar las consecuencias, no pienso detenerme hasta que tu corazón deje de latir… A partir de ahora, mi objetivo en la vida es acabar con la tuya"

De a poco comienzo a acostumbrarme a esto, de nuevo aquella luz blanca me enceguece para dar espacio a que esta realidad me muestre una nueva simulación, cada vez es más fácil para mis sentidos adaptarse a aquella transición, mientras la luz se va disipando y los sonidos comienzan a llegar claros a mis oídos puedo oír de nuevo la voz de mi otra yo provenir desde fuera de todo esto.

–" _Mira, siendo sincera, soy incapaz de manejar por completo estas simulaciones, puedo decidir que recuerdos vas a ver, pero no en qué punto y contextos vayas a presenciarlos, sin embargo mereces la debida advertencia antes de ver este en particular, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, recuerda que no es más que una especie de película, nada te hará daño realmente pero tampoco podrás hacer nada por nadie allí, no sobresfuerces tu mente innecesariamente y limítate a ser una mera observadora"_

¿Qué me limite solo a observar? Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora, a fin de cuentas por más que quisiese hacer algo estoy consciente de que no tengo ninguna clase de control sobre mi cuerpo en este momento, sin embargo ¿Qué clase de cosas estaré a punto de ver como para darme semejante advertencia?

Pronto estoy de nuevo inmersa en otra simulación, sin embargo a diferencia de las otras esta parece comenzar desde su punto más álgido.

Me encuentro de pie en una calle pavimentada en medio de lo que parece ser un complejo de rascacielos gigantescos, la nieve se acumula en las aceras y continúa cayendo desde un cielo de media tarde totalmente nublado.

A mí alrededor todo es un caos, cenizas de lo que parece ser grandes incendios no muy lejos de donde estoy flotan por todo el lugar, gritos y sirenas de emergencia inundan el ambiente haciendo inentendible cualquier otro sonido en particular.

Multitud de ángeles, caídos y demonios se mueven por toda la ciudad, estoy realmente confundida, esto sería normal si hubiese problemas en Llilith o las puertas del Cielo por ejemplo, pero si la vista no me falla, estos soldados están guiando a seres humanos sin el más mínimo reparo en ocultar sus identidades, de hecho, varios exorcistas y caballeros sacros también andan corriendo de un lado a otro por las calles o formando barricadas y posicionándose.

"¡Inicien la evacuación total ahora mismo! Autorizo la utilización de círculos mágicos si hace falta, pero sea como sea quiero a todos los civiles fuera de aquí ¡YA!"

Un momento, esa es ¿Serafall? ¿Qué se supone que hace una Maou como ella en medio de una ciudad humana?

"¡Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno! Ayuden a la Maou a evacuar la mayor cantidad de gente posible, yo tratare de encontrarme con Issei antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

Escucho provenir de mi garganta mientras caigo en la cuenta de que mis chicos estaban a mis espaldas, aunque esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué no están Xenovia, Gasper y Asia aquí? Bueno, de Asia y Gasper es de esperarse, por como son ellos no me siento precisamente cómoda a la hora de exponerlos en asuntos de extremo peligro como parece ser esta ocasión, pero lo de Xenovia si es demasiado raro, dudo que ella aceptase no prestar una mano en una situación así incluso aunque yo se lo ordenase.

"Buchou, sabemos que debemos ayudar a estas personas, pero siendo sinceros, ninguno de nosotros se siente tranquilo dejando que usted se enfrente sola a Issei-kun, no sabemos que sería capaz de hacer luego de haber estado alejado de todo durante dos meses"

Dice Yuuto mientras se para con firmeza frente a mí.

"Es cierto, si dejamos que luche contra él así sin más quién sabe en que pueda terminar todo esto"

Agrega Koneko poniéndose a un lado de mi caballero con la misma decisión que él.

"Escúchalos Rias, todos sabemos que lo que ha hecho es algo imperdonable, pero Issei no nos ha dado en ningún momento sus motivos de por qué lo hizo, permítenos estar junto a ti al menos al enfrentarte a él, si no atiende a razones… Entonces seremos nosotros quienes acabaremos con su vida"

Me dice Akeno con el gesto más serio que alguna vez he visto en su vida, de hecho, todos tienen una mueca similar en sus rostros, aún sigo sin comprender exactamente que es aquello que Issei hizo para que todos en esta realidad estuviesen así, sin embargo, hasta ahora he podido observar que el Issei de aquí dista mucho del que yo conozco.

Por lo poco que vi puedo decir que se ha vuelto un ser despiadado que ha sido capaz de asesinar a una persona a puñetazo limpio al dejarse dominar por su ira, que ha dejado moribunda a una pequeña niña por lo que supongo sería hambre de poder y, aparentemente, acabado con alguien importante para muchos aquí en el proceso, con un prontuario como ese quién sabe qué será lo próximo que hará, bueno, luego de la advertencia de mi otra yo, dudo de querer saberlo realmente.

Tengo que admitirlo, esto es demasiado convincente, y mentiría si no dijera que estoy empezando a temer a lo que venga después, si esto en verdad es una ventana al futuro ¿Cómo es que mi dulce peón llego a este estado? ¿Qué podría hacer yo para evitarlo? ¿Acaso sus pecados serán tan graves que incluso la muerte antes de siquiera hacerlos es un castigo adecuado? Yo… realmente estoy empezando a sentir mucho miedo.

"Yuuto, Moscú es una ciudad demasiado grande para evacuarla tan rápido como Serafall-sama pretende, si Issei realmente llega a desatar su poder aquí ten por seguro que muchos morirán, de ustedes depende que tan alto sea ese número, concéntrense en eso que de él me ocupo yo"

Con que ahí es donde estamos, esto es más grave de lo que creí, estamos hablando de una de las principales capitales del mundo humano con millones de sus habitantes inmersos en el caos siendo tratados de controlar por las grandes facciones, por Satan ¿Qué es realmente lo que ha pasado aquí?

"Pero Buchou"

"¡ES UNA ORDEN Y NO PIENSO VOLVER A REPETIRLA!"

Mis gritos salen con una ira y fuerza que jamás había usado con mis súbditos, como era de esperarse ellos se quedan de piedra el escucharme dirigirme a ellos de semejante manera, sin embargo tras unos segundos de duda ellos acatan las ordenes sin más y acompañan a las tropas demoniacas en las tareas de evacuación.

"Rias, creo que ya lo sabes, pero te recuerdo que una vez vayas a buscarlo no puedo asegurar en lo absoluto que vayas a sobrevivir ni que yo vaya a prestarte ayuda al menos hasta que la evacuación este completa, aún así ¿Estás segura de lo que vas hacer?"

Pregunta la Maou con una seriedad que se equipara a la que tenían mis súbditos hasta hace unos momentos, un silencio se forma entre ambas hasta que siento mis labios moverse en un…

"Como no lo he estado nunca"

Luego de eso las alas de la yo de esta simulación se extienden emprendiendo vuelo hacia el más alto de los edificios en un recorrido que pareciese ser eterno hacia la más alta de las torres del lugar.

Dando un vistazo más amplio desde las alturas realmente comprendo ahora donde estoy, noto como gran parte de la ciudad está sumida en las llamas, aunque es una de las capitales más grandes del mundo, Moscú no destaca precisamente por edificios gigantescos y grandes rascacielos como varios otros lugares con su misma importancia, sino más bien por multitud de complejos de viviendas, torres de modesta altura y fabricas a modo de herencia del estilo de vida de la antigua URRS.

Claro, exceptuando sus grandes monumentos como la plaza roja o el Kremlin, lo único que deja a uno con la boca abierta aquí es el centro internacional de negocios de Moscú, o CINM por sus siglas, un sistema de gigantescos rascacielos que funcionan como centro multiusos ya sea de complejos de oficinas, entretenimiento, viviendas, etc, prácticamente como si fuera una ciudad justo en el medio de otra ciudad.

Sin embargo, aún con su increíble altura, estos tampoco se salvaron de los incendios, esto resulta increíble y horroroso al mismo tiempo, ¿Acaso el poder de este Issei es tal que él solo pudo generar esos destrozos en una ciudad tan inmensa como esta?

Poco a poco voy acercándome al más alto de aquellos edificios, más allá de los detalles que mencione antes no conozco mucho más de la ciudad así que soy incapaz de recordar cuál era el nombre de dicha torre, solo sé que su altura hace que llegar hasta su cima sea tardado incluso volando a toda velocidad.

Supongo que Issei ha de estar en esa torre sino no me veo otra razón para que yo este volando hacia allí en medio de todo este caos, por lo que han dicho las versiones de mis chicos de esta simulación, parece que su poder es de muchísimo cuidado, bueno, ya de por si en este último tiempo él se ha estado volviendo un demonio muy fuerte y el hecho de ser portador de la Boosted Gear hace que su potencial sea infinitamente más grande, aún así, jamás pensé que un poder así se volviese en contra nuestra, ahora que me hago a la idea, si Issei se volviese mi enemigo y buscase mi muerte dudo que alguna vez pudiese dormir tranquila por las noche durante lo que me quedase de vida.

Con esa idea en la mente, que de ahora en más seguro va a perturbarme más de una vez cuando este sola con mis pensamientos, llego a la azotea de aquella enorme torre y me encuentro con multitud de grúas constructoras, enormes vigas de acero, bolsas de concreto y demás cosas normales para una constructora, parece ser que a pesar de su inmenso tamaño aún no ha finalizado su construcción.

Sin embargo mis ojos dejan de lado esas trivialidades y se enfocan en la grúa más alta del complejo, allí esta aquel inconfundible brillo carmesí, parado en la punta de esta y observando de brazos cruzados las grandes llamas que poco a poco van engullendo la capital rusa.

Extrañamente vuelvo a levantar vuelo pero sin aquella furia que me dominaba hasta hacia unos momentos, con parsimonia mis pies se posan sobre la estructura de metal y comienzo a caminar con calma como si ni siquiera me molestase el hecho de acercarme hasta a él encima de una grúa a unos fáciles doscientos metros y tanto más del suelo sin ningún tipo de sostén.

"Así que por fin das la cara ¿De verdad era necesario hacer semejante escándalo? Con una llamada bastaba ¿Sabes?"

Escucho salir de mis labios con un veneno bastante mal contenido.

"Ha pasado un buen rato Buchou, supuse que querría que nos encontrásemos en un lugar un poco más interesante, la habría invitado a tomar un helado o algo así, pero la última vez que lo hice alguien me abrió las tripas de lado a lado con una lanza de luz, preferí algo un poco distinto en esta ocasión"

Responde dándose vuelta y dejando ver su rostro con un deje de ironía en su voz, aquel definitivamente no es mi Ise, a pesar de que su rostro no parece haber cambiado mucho su mirada si es otro asunto, está mucho más afilada, cuando veo esos ojos no siento estar siendo vista por aquel dulce chico que es mi peón, sino más bien por alguien que analiza cada detalle esperando a que cometa tan solo un error para simplemente tomar lo que quiere.

"Pues tremendo lugar escogiste, no tienes ni idea lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí"

A pesar de que la conversación parece llevar un rumbo totalmente trivial, los tonos de voz entre ambos dan a entender que hay muchísimas cosas ocultas debajo de cada silaba que sale de sus bocas, lamentablemente con la información tan fragmentada que he recibido de estas simulaciones no hay casi ningún cabo que pueda llegar a atar en todo esto, solo puedo decir que la relación entre el Issei y la yo de este lugar definitivamente esta quebrada hasta su misma base, y al parecer, él fue el culpable de eso.

"Primero pensé en la ironía que sería destruir Moscu desde la cima del Kremlin, pero luego de compararlo con lo genial que sería verlo desde más de doscientos cuarenta metros de altura en la cima de la torre federación en plena construcción simplemente no pude resistirme"

"Oh vaya, veo que por fin has empezado a utilizar el internet para algo que no sea ver chicas desnudas, eso de la wikipedia es ciertamente fascinante ¿No?"

"¿Y usted que ha estado haciendo desde que yo me fui Buchou? Supongo que encerrada en el baño con celular en mano y las cientos y cientos de fotos que tiene de mí en paños menores mientras su otra mano hacía el trabajo sucio ¿No? Espero que a su esposo eso no le haya sido problema"

Un agudo silbido seguido de una potente explosión a lo lejos fue la respuesta de mi otra yo, con su mano apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Issei se podía seguir desde allí la estela que había dejado aquella esfera del poder de la destrucción que por poco no había alcanzado su objetivo para luego perderse en el cielo antes de explotar.

"Veo que dos meses lejos de tu clan han hecho que olvides tu lugar como siervo, Issei"

La gema de su guante emite su característico brillo esmeralda mientras una sonrisa torcida se forma en su rostro.

 _¡BOOST!_

"Supongo que necesito un castigo ¿Eh?"

"Quería esperar a llegar a Lilith para ejecutarte pero ya que tanto insistes te daré el placer de hacerlo aquí mismo"

 _¡BOOST!_

"Antes de que estés preparado hay algo que quiero preguntarte Issei"

"Pregunte entonces"

"¿Por qué has revelado la existencia de todos nosotros al mundo humano? ¿Qué beneficio sacas de todo esto? Más allá del caos absoluto que acabas de generar"

Su gesto torcido se desvanece por unos segundos reemplazado por una mueca pensativa.

"En resumidas cuentas, básicamente ese caos absoluto es todo lo que necesito para sacarle el mayor provecho posible a la situación"

 _¡BOOST!_

"Bueno, tengo que admitir que ha sido un movimiento inteligente, con semejante desastre entre manos dudo que alguna de las facciones mueva un dedo para perseguirte durante un buen tiempo hasta que se calmen las cosas, sin embargo hay algo mal en todo tu plan Issei, porque a mi poco me importa lo que le pase al mundo humano, mi única prioridad es matarte, lo que le pase al mundo mientras tanto me resulta irrelevante"

"Me halaga Buchou, pero le ha pifiado un poco con su deducción, efectivamente el margen de tiempo que saco de esto va a ser muy bien utilizado, aún así eso está lejos de ser el único beneficio que saco de todo esto"

 _¡BOOST!_

"Explícate"

"Oh vamos, es simple Buchou, de qué me serviría huir sin más si tarde o temprano las tres facciones podrán encargarse de mí, no, simplemente comprar algo de tiempo no me basta, lo que yo quiero es algo más grande, lo que yo quiero es la guerra, y no, no soy tan zafado como Kokabiel como para desearla por simple diversión, aunque no niego que ese sea uno de los motivos, lo que yo quiero es poder, y el poder conlleva tiempo y esfuerzo, cosas que una guerra más grande aún que la Gran Guerra puede darme de sobra"

Siento como la respiración se me corta al oír esas palabras, y esta vez esa sensación proviene directamente de mi yo de la simulación, aunque no busca simple diversión aquella lógica sigue siendo igual de descabellada que la del cadre de Grigory, sin embargo hay algo en la forma en que lo explica que hace que en cierta forma suene plausible.

"Una Gran Guerra pero esta vez con los humanos metidos en medio"

"Exacto, es natural para los humanos reaccionar con miedo y recelo hacia lo desconocido y sin importar lo bien que manejen las tres facciones la inserción de estos a la formula siempre va haber alguien incapaz de aceptarlo, tarde o temprano estos pequeños grupos irán escalando en fuerza y poder, tal y como lo hace la Brigada del Caos, simplemente me bastara con aprovecharme de todos agitadores y de ahí en más, bueno, mejor dejo que eso sea sorpresa"

"Vaya, si que te lo has pensado bastante"

"Como para no hacerlo, a fin de cuentas y en contra de lo que la mayoría pueda llegar a pensar…"

TROOOOOOOOOOMP

Mientras la conversación había seguido su curso, mi otra yo estuvo concentrando su poder mágico en el lugar, creando multitud de círculos mágicos alrededor de Issei sin que este aparentemente lo notase, a mitad de aquella frase ella había liberado el poder de todos ellos con un simple chasquido de sus dedos destrozando por completo la grúa en la que ambos estaban de pie en el proceso.

 _¡BOOST! ¡EXPLOSION!_

"¡Usted no se hizo cargo de ningún tonto, Buchou!"

Sin embargo, saliendo de entre toda la nube de polvo y metal retorcido, Issei baja en picada sobre mi otra yo con una sonrisa desencajada en el rostro, al mismo tiempo, ella empieza a activar los demás círculos mágicos que había estado preparando mientras ambos habían estado charlando, es increíble, a pesar de no parecer tener a lo sumo un año o dos más que yo, su experiencia y habilidad mágica parece superar con creces la mía.

Eso ultimo no puede hacer más que preocuparme mucho más de lo que ya estaba ¿Acaso falta tan poco tiempo para que todo este desastre ocurra? ¿Qué será los que nos llevo a ambos a incrementar nuestros poderes de semejante manera? ¿Cómo seré capaz de detener esto sin tener que matar a Issei?

A medida que los disparos del poder de la destrucción aparecen de todas partes, un gran círculo mágico se interpone entre mi otra yo y el puño de cargado de energía de Issei, tengo que admitir que es bastante aterrador presenciar esto en primera persona y ser incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento más que lo predeterminados por los recuerdos de alguien más, por más que esta sea yo misma.

Al mismo tiempo que mantiene firme aquella barrera, siento dos círculos mágicos más salir de mi espalda tratando de atacar a Issei a quema ropa, aún así este no se contiene y sigue atacando con fuerza golpeando una y otra vez el escudo con sus puños mientras ambos caen directo hacia la azotea de aquel edificio.

Metros antes de que caigan al suelo, un par de nuevas trampas surgen desde las columnas prefabricadas atando los brazos de Issei con lo que parece ser alguna especie de cadenas mágicas, al invertir el efecto del circulo mayor siento como mi rostro se mueve en una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo que aquel gran escudo mágico se convierte en un ataque de gran tamaño y potencia a una distancia prácticamente cero.

Descargando toda su ira contenida, mi otra yo libera una imponente llamarada carmesí que se eleva varias decenas de metros en el cielo engullendo sin problemas el cuerpo de su enemigo, sin embargo, aquel deje de satisfacción dura muy poco.

"Veo que está luchando de manera un poco más artera Buchou"

"No merece la pena luchar de otra forma contra una basura como tú"

Tragándose todo rastro de miedo y sorpresa, mis labios dejan escapar esa respuesta con especial veneno mientras contemplo como Issei quita de delante de si sus dos alas las cuales uso a modo de protección, a pesar de tener grandes quemaduras en varias partes de su armadura, no parece haber sufrido más daño que ese.

Otro chasquido de dedos y nuevamente una multitud de circulo mágicos aparece alrededor de Issei obligándolo a dejar tierra de por medio entre él y mi otra yo, sigo sin poder creer la facilidad y rapidez con la que ella es capaz de moldear el campo de batalla a su favor, incluso desde los ángulos más rebuscados, constantemente va preparando nuevas trampas a medida que va atacando o defendiéndose.

Usando sus propulsores él vuelve a arremeter con sus puños con tremenda velocidad, sin embargo tres grandes círculos mágicos defensivos se interponen en su camino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, usando sus alas a toda capacidad, mi yo del futuro se mueve por toda la azotea y el cielo a los alrededores del edificio desencadenando emboscada tras emboscada de ataques mágicos a medida que su oponente la persigue al mismo tiempo que esquiva y se protege de estos.

Grandes explosiones carmesí producto del poder de la destrucción inundan el cielo moscovita, pronto la azotea de la torre federación se cubre en llamas igual que el resto de la ciudad ciento de metros más abajo.

"Vamos buchou ¿Acaso vino a matarme o hacer tiempo hasta que termine la evacuación?"

"tsk"

Al igual que él, no me tomo mucho tiempo terminar cayendo en ese pensamiento, a pesar que su maestría es incuestionable a la hora de explotar sus capacidades y estrategias al máximo, la diferencia entre ambos se nota que ya es bastante amplia para que eso sea suficiente como para derrotarlo.

"O quizás si ha venido a matarme, solo que sabe que por su cuenta de momento eso es imposible así que en cambio está haciendo tiempo lo mejor que puede hasta que lleguen los refuerzos"

"Si hubiera querido hacerlo de esa manera directamente hubiera traído el resto de mi nobleza en un principio ¿No te parece?"

Siento mi voz salir de mi boca con el tono más convincente posible lamentablemente el gesto de incredulidad de Issei demuestra que aquello no funciono en lo absoluto.

"Eso pensé yo en un principio, sin embargo ambos sabemos que eso sería inútil, a pesar de que Kiba, Akeno-san y Koneko-chan son demonios jóvenes de gran talento, ellos hace tiempo han dejado de estar a nuestro nivel, no buchou, para ninguno de los dos es un secreto el hecho de que solo la llegada de la Maou Leviatán puede darle la oportunidad de conseguir una victoria sobre mí, y aún si eso pasase, nada asegura que yo vaya a morir en el proceso"

De pronto siento como el aire cada vez le cuesta más entrar en mis pulmones, de a poco el cuerpo comienza a hacérseme pesado y la fatiga me domina por completo

"Lamentablemente para usted, evacuar a doce millones de personas de un momento a otro no es tarea sencilla y ni hablar de que sea rápida, eso sin contar de que seguramente muchos de ellos estén tan aterrados que prefieren quedarse aquí antes de estar en contacto con alguien de las tres facciones, en resumidas cuentas, aún si tuviese la capacidad de luchar un día entero contra mi difícilmente la hermana mayor de kaicho venga a socorrerla"

Siento como un líquido cálido empieza a fluir por entre mi nariz, oídos y la comisura de los labios, el sabor a hierro inunda mi boca mientras noto como la sangre comienza a fluir fuera de mi cuerpo debido a la presión, eso es lo que normalmente pasaría si sobrepaso mis limites y eso mismo es lo que mi otra yo ha hecho en este combate, mis reservas de energía están casi agotadas debido al uso de semejante cantidad y potencia de hechizos en un lapso tan corto de tiempo.

Mi respiración se vuelve tan agitada al punto de que mi cuerpo ya no es capaz de emitir respuesta alguna, a duras penas es capaz de mantenerse en vuelo mientras Issei aterriza en la azotea cubierta en llamas y me observa desde abajo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

"Supongo que la existencia de los humanos es la razón de su derrota buchou, yo diría que vaya acostumbrándose, porque de ahora en más…"

Sus propulsores emiten un potentísimo fulgor esmeralda mientras se lanza contra mí a toda velocidad, imposibilitada para defenderse, mi otra yo es tomada de la cintura mientras ambos ascienden cientos de metros hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes.

"¡La humanidad va a ser el instrumento de la perdición de las tres facciones!"

Arrojándola hacia un lado, Issei deja un espacio de varios metros entre ambos haciendo que difícilmente pueda mantenerme en vuelo, mientras tanto, una pequeña esfera oscura surge desde el brazo que se había vuelto completamente negro en el anterior recuerdo.

 _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!_ _¡BOOST!_

A medida que la Boosted Gear potencia su poder, aquella esfera de energía empieza a crecer en tamaño a cada segundo que pasa.

"Buchou, supongo que usted recuerda que mi Dragon Shoot podía destruir una montaña por sí mismo, entonces, si lo potenciara con la fuerza de la Boosted Gear y el Poder del Infinito ¿Usted cree que pueda pulverizar una ciudad de más de dos mil kilómetros cuadrados?"

Un miedo indescriptible me embarga el pecho mientras todo mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, a pesar de que mis fuerzas están sobrepasando el limite siento como mi otra yo hace el mayor esfuerzo posible por articular unas cuantas palabras.

"No, tú no serias capaz de una atrocidad como esa, incluso un monstruo como tú tiene sus límites"

Me observa de soslayo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro antes de cerrar con fuerza el puño que potencia su ataque.

"Sí, por supuesto que sí, sin embargo, cuando para un monstruo el infinito está al alcance de su mano y este se vuelve su límite, supongo que no queda más que probar hasta ver donde es capaz de llegar ¿Verdad?"

 _¡TRANSFER!_

La bola crece varias veces en su tamaño en apenas un parpadeo, ahora fácilmente mide casi lo mismo que un edificio de diez pisos, aunque lo imponente aquí no es su tamaño, si no el aura de poder que emana de aquella esfera, es verdad lo que dijo aquel Issei, en un principio su Dragon Shoot podía volar una buena parte de una montaña con suma facilidad y el tamaño de aquel ataque apenas superaba el de su puño, pero ahora que tiene ese tamaño, sin contar el hecho de su Balance Breaker y las múltiples aumentos que le dio, no me quiero imaginar lo que ese Dragon Shoot sería capaz de hacer si chocase contra la ciudad.

Aún así no comprendo eso del infinito ¿Está diciendo que sus posibilidades ahora son infinitas? ¿Qué sus ansias de destrucción son infinitas? ¿O se trata de algo que solo teniendo acceso al total de recuerdos de mi otra yo podría llegar a comprender?

"Buchou ¡Llego la hora del espectáculo!"

 _¡INFINITE DRAGON SHOOT!_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Y solo con esas palabras de por medio aquel Issei lanza su mortal ataque sin ningún tipo de aprensión, incluso las nubes sobre nuestras cabezas se abren como consecuencia del poderosísimo lanzamiento, acabando con la nieve que caía lentamente hacía la ciudad y dando paso a la luz de un radiante y esplendido sol, probablemente el ultimo que vería la orgullosa capital rusa.

Si tuviese que describirlo, creo que lo más acertado sería compararlo con aquellas antiguas grabaciones de pruebas nucleares de la época de la denominada guerra fría que tuvieron los humanos, cuando aquella esfera tan oscura como la noche tuvo contacto con el suelo moscovita no hubo ninguna especie de sonido, al menos al principio, por unos segundos no oí nada más que el susurro del viento mientras una zona de edificios residenciales era la primera víctima de aquella explosión.

Una especie de energía violácea explota e inunda la zona con su luz por apenas unos segundos antes de ser reemplazada por unas titánicas llamas que van ascendiendo hacía el cielo, de allí en más soy incapaz de ver mucho, el brillo del fuego que se genera es tal que mi otra yo pone ambos brazos frente a su rostro para que sus ojos no se viesen dañados.

Pasados unos segundos llega hasta mis oídos el estruendo más poderoso que jamás he oído en mi vida a tal punto que mis oídos se recienten después de un tiempo con un fino pitido que hace a mi otra yo retorcerse de dolor.

Issei lanzó la esfera lo suficientemente lejos como para que la explosión no nos dañe pero al mismo tiempo pudiésemos ser testigos de su poder desde la distancia más cercana posible, observo como el epicentro de Moscú es tragado por aquellas gigantescas llamaradas mientras la onda expansiva va destrozando todo a su paso, es horrible, millones de vidas, familias, historias, sueños y esperanzas, todas truncadas de apenas un plumazo.

La otra yo voltea a observar el rostro de Issei permitiendo que me lo encuentre sonriendo embelesado con lo que ha hecho, es casi como un niño abriendo un regalo por el que ha esperado muchísimo tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirme asqueada, un odio intrínseco y vomitivo brota desde mi interior, pero estas no son las emociones de la simulación, no, estas son mis propias emociones ¿Qué clase de monstruo pueda causar semejante tragedia por mera diversión? Aunque Kokabiel fuese un adicto a la guerra lo que él deseaba era volver a los campos de batalla como lo fue en la Gran Guerra, sin embargo esto está muy lejos de ser un campo de batalla, aquí nadie lucha por su vida, sus dogmas o por los suyos, aquí solo hay un ser sin una pizca de piedad que genera una masacre de inocentes tan solo por placer.

Me siento asqueada pero también profundamente dolida, mí Ise, mí lindo Ise, no puede ser capaz de una monstruosidad como esta, y si realmente él será el causante de catástrofes así ¿Cómo esperan que permita su muerte así sin más? Es cierto que algo como esto no puede permitirse bajo ningún concepto, aún así, él es inocente aún, debe de haber otra forma, debo de ser capaz de evitarlo, de estar a su lado y no dejar que termine así, no puedo… Yo no soportaría hacerle eso.

Pasa cerca de un minuto y la explosión por fin cesa, en apenas unos segundos la ciudad está reducida a la nada, la zona cero que recibió de lleno todo el impacto directamente ha dejado de existir, ahora no es más que un cráter humeante de unos cuantos kilómetros cuadrados, el resto de la capital rusa esta carbonizada o inmersa por completo en llamas, incluso las gigantescas torres donde mi otra yo había luchado hasta hacia unos cuantos minutos ahora están completamente negras, el hormigón ha desaparecido en algunas partes dejando expuesta la estructura base de acero, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que colapsen bajo su propio peso.

"Más… Más… Más"

Escucho casi como un susurro, Issei esta como en estado de trance, su mirada está enfocada solo en sus manos las cuales mueve levemente como si estuviese tratando de acostumbrarse a ellas.

"Esto no es suficiente, aún tengo que ver de qué más este poder es capaz, ha sido muy fácil, demasiado fácil, apenas un pequeño esfuerzo y todo adelante mío desapareció…"

¿Qué no es suficiente? ¡Ha destruido una ciudad de más de dos mil quinientos kilómetros cuadrados, acabado con cerca de doce millones de personas! ¡¿Y aún no tiene suficiente?!

"¿Así que este es el verdadero _**Camino de la Destrucción**_? Bien, veamos hasta donde me lleva entonces… Buchou, supongo que de momento ha sido suficiente, me encantaría ver como cierra el telón de todo esto junto a usted, pero tengo una guerra que preparar, adiós"

Luego de eso simplemente activa sus propulsores y se va sin siquiera dignarse a voltear a ver la ciudad que ha devastado, al parecer a duras penas tengo fuerzas para mantenerme en vuelo ya que mi yo del futuro no ha dicho ni siquiera una palabra desde que finalizo la explosión.

"¡Rias! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Rias! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Por Favor contesta!"

Un círculo mágico aparece junto a mi oído con la voz de Serafall-sama tratando de hablar conmigo al mismo tiempo que mi mano se posa sobre este para responderle.

"Serafall-sama, aquí estoy"

"Por Satan, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien, ninguno de nosotros pensó que el Sekiryutei fuera capaz y tuviese el poder para hacer semejante atrocidad, por suerte nadie de las facciones se vio envuelto en este desastre, pudimos acelerar la evacuación para poder salir a tiempo de aquí"

"¿Qué me dice de los humanos?"

"Eres una heroína Rias, gracias a tu pelea con el Sekiryutei y a que fuiste capaz de contenerlo el tiempo suficiente nuestras fuerzas conjuntas pudieron evacuar a cerca de dos millones de habitantes antes de que aquella explosión sucediera, no tienes idea de cuanta gente pudo salvarse debido a ti"

Mi otra yo no genera respuesta alguna, simplemente observa la ciudad totalmente destruida debajo de ella, desde el más pequeño poste hasta el mayor edificio en llamas, lo único que hay frente a ella es miseria y muerte ¿Qué clase de héroe puede surgir de todo eso?

"¿Rias? ¿Me oyes Rias? Oye Rias contesta"

Nada, simplemente silencio mientras Serafall-sama sigue tratando de comunicarse con ella, de hecho, a pesar de que esta simulación me permite sincronizar con mi otra yo ni siquiera soy capaz de saber que pasa por su cabeza, lo único que soy capaz de sentir es como las lagrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro.

Lo único que llego a oír luego de eso es el grito desgarrador de un llanto adolorido antes de que las luces me inunden de vuelta, no, otra vez no, ya no quiero más de esto, sinceramente ya ha sido demasiado para mí.

Lo que en un principio parecía ser una nueva simulación no es más que la misma escena donde había comenzado todo esto, yo consiente aunque incapaz de moverme con mí Issei y Asia del futuro, ambos en animación suspendida, y nuevamente el holograma de aquel mensaje preparado de la que ahora estoy convencida que es mi yo de dentro de un par de años.

–" _Bien, eso debe de darte una buena idea de todo la miseria que el Sekiryutei es capaz de causar, no creo que haga falta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, ese es el destino y no hay forma de que lo modifiques sin acciones drásticas, aquella masacre sin sentido fue la primera de muchas otras, supongo que estará de más decirte que el plan de ese maldito lunático salió a la perfección, no solo llevo al mundo la guerra sino que además, odio admitirlo, la está ganando, no nos quedan muchas opciones más para detenerlo y créeme que esto me molesta más a mí que a ti, pero si no dejas que Asia termine el trabajo tu "lindo Ise" se transformara en el monstruo sanguinario que viste en mis recuerdos, es tu decisión, o muere como un chico noble y agradable o vive para volverse un bastardo sin alma, tenlo en cuenta cuando vuelvas a la normalidad… Suerte"_

 _FIN DEL MENSAJE_

 **0o0o0o0**

–Sekiryutei-sama.

Es lo primero que escucho apenas salgo de la grieta dimensional, frente a mí, una fila de caballeros están de pie a cada lado dejando en medio de ellos un camino hacia el gran castillo que es mi hogar y la defensa principal de mi querida Kuoh.

Mostrándome su respeto, mis caballeros ponen una rodilla en tierra y agachan la cabeza ante mi presencia.

–Orden del Dragón, en descanso.

Inmediatamente se ponen de pie mientras comienzo a caminar entre ellos hacia adelante.

Hoy hace un sol particularmente fuerte así que la luz de este se ve reflejada en sus armaduras negras, supongo que han de estar asándose dentro de ellas, bueno, al menos hay un poco de viento, o eso es lo que puedo deducir al ver como sus capas rojas se mueven de una lado a otro con cierta fuerza.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra la comandante?

–En las puertas del castillo a la espera de sus ordenes señor.

–Perfecto, ustedes mientras tanto asegúrense de que el interior de la ciudad este a salvo, sería un problema bastante gordo si resulta que esto es una especie de emboscada y ustedes están fuera de las murallas.

– ¡Como ordene!

Inmediatamente todos ellos comienzan a correr por las calles hasta perderse de mi vista, no creo que vaya a suceder tal cosa, pero de todas formas nunca está de más cerciorarse, comienzo a subir las escaleras sin poder evitar darle un vistazo a la ciudad desde aquí.

Es curioso como de ser un pequeño pueblo en medio de las montañas este lugar se ha convertido en la ciudad más grande del mundo, incluso varias de las montañas que lo rodeaban fueron reducidas y ahora están cubiertas de edificios con sus calles repletas de vida, todo eso sin contar la pedazo de muralla que rodea todo el asunto dejando a la de los chinos como si no fuera más que un chiste.

Por eso mismo es que estoy convencido de que esto no es más que un farol de Rias para salvarles el culo a Akeno e Irina, la muy zorra estaba al tanto de la promesa que les había hecho a los pobladores de este lugar y ha usado mis propias palabras en mi contra, típico de la buena Maou Lucifer.

Bueno, de todas formas no es como si no se le pudiera ver el lado positivo al asunto, acabo de perder cientos de miles de soldados hace apenas un par de horas, claro que no eran más que meros peones, la mayoría eran producto de los experimentos de mis nigromantes, magos y tecmaturgos además de algunas bestias demoniacas que con el caos que suelen causar probablemente haya sido lo mejor que la palmaran, sin embargo bajas son bajas, así que supongo que equilibrar un poco la balanza haciéndome cargo de un par de legiones junto con los ángeles y caídos de hace un rato no estaría nada mal.

La entrada de mi castillo comienza a abrirse y puedo notar como una figura se va dejando entrever a medida que el portón sigue subiendo, como cada vez que hay peligro ella ya esta vistiendo su armadura y llevando su gran espada sobre su hombro, no puedo evitar sonreír con ganas al verla, es curioso, se supone que es la general suprema de mis ejércitos después de mi, sin embargo ella sigue actuando más como mi protectora que como la portadora de semejante cargo.

–Sé que siempre te lo digo, pero esa armadura te queda de maravilla.

Le digo a medida que voy subiendo, ella me responde con una sonrisa divertida mientras comienza a bajar los últimos escalones que nos separan.

–Ambos sabemos que esa es una mentira tan grande como este castillo, aún así, gracias.

Aún sigue un par de escalones por encima de mí, se detiene, mientras posa su mano libre sobre la poca cadera en la que le permite apoyarse su armadura, maldición a pesar de todo sigue viéndose demasiado bella en esa pose.

–Créeme que no, sin importar lo que uses estoy seguro que siempre te quedara para el infarto… Mi hermosa comandante.

Digo casi sin pensarlo, probablemente sea el ser más odiado sobre la faz de este mundo, y con mucha razón, aún así, cuando la veo, aquello no podría importarme menos, bueno, más de lo que ya lo hace, como respuesta, ella esboza una sonrisa coqueta mientras se acerca a mí y posa con delicadeza su mano sobre mi rostro.

–Entonces no me queda más que confiar en ti mi señor… Mi amor… Mi Issei.

 **0o0o0o0**

–No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

A un lado del escritorio de buchou, de pie junto a ella, esta la supuesta Asia del "futuro" que no contenta con tratar de matarme también me acusa de ser un maniático que dentro de un par de años va a mandar medio mundo al carajo.

–Ya me ha quedado claro Ise, y lo entiendo perfectamente, sé que lo que ambas te pedimos es una verdadera locura luego de lo que sufriste hace apenas unos momentos, pero por favor, confía en el criterio de tu rey.

Me dice buchou al mismo tiempo que apoya la cabeza en su mano bastante fatigada, ignoro lo que sea que ella haya visto en ese mensaje secreto, pero de seguro ha de haber sido lo suficientemente convincente como para dejar de lado cualquier intensión de matar a esa mujer para de un segundo a otro creerle y hasta incluso traerla consigo hasta la habitación del club de ocultismo así como así.

–Es que yo… Hi, buchou.

Me trago mis palabras al último segundo, por como están las cosas parece que buchou ya tiene suficientes problemas como para andar escuchando mis quejas, notando un poco sorprendida mi razonamiento silencioso, ella se voltea a verme con una sonrisa agradecida.

–Te lo agradezco Ise, prometo que más adelante te compensare por todas las molestias como es debido.

Ya hace un par de minutos que los tres estamos aquí casi sin decir una palabra, buchou ya llamó a los demás para que viniesen aquí lo más rápido posible, no pasó mucho desde que la escuela cerró así que no han de estar muy lejos.

Sin embargo, el hecho de estar en la misma habitación que la mujer que por poco no me asesina hasta hacia menos de una hora y que encima dice ser la versión de un futuro apocalíptico de una de mis más preciadas amigas no es precisamente lo más agradable del mundo, es decir, estoy consciente de que soy un idiota al completo para este tipo de temas, pero aún así, creo que una situación como esta sería demasiado incluso para el más listo de los sujetos.

Pronto Akeno-san aparece junto con Koneko-chan, Asia y Kiba desde el interior de un círculo mágico, me tomo el tiempo para observar el rostro de la supuesta "Asia" del futuro al encontrarse con su yo del pasado, sin embargo no parece mayormente afectada.

Como muchas cosas más, todo el asunto de la física que se supone que va pegado a eso de los viajes en el tiempo, interdimensionales o lo que sea que esta tipa haya dicho, no son en absoluto lo mío, pero si el pedazo de safado del doctor Emmet Brown de Volver al Futuro estaba en lo cierto ¿No se supone que encontrarse con su yo del pasado crearía una paradoja que destruiría el univero?... ¿O acaso era la galaxia? No sé, ya hace tiempo que vi la película, pero en definitiva ¿Acaso eso no es un desmadre mayor que el hecho de que supuestamente mi yo del futuro destruyera medio planeta?

Mierda, darle tantas vuelta a eso ahora hizo que me doliera la cabeza, pero en fin, yo si fuera esa tipa estaría bastante asustado si estuviera en esa situación ¿Acaso mi yo del futuro es tan cruel que aún un riesgo como ese vale la pena?

Por su parte, los rostros de mis amigos se llenan de terror al darse cuenta de que alguien desconocido acaba de verlos salir de un círculo mágico tan a sus anchas, aún así el susto les dura poco ya que al ver que buchou siquiera tuerce el gesto al verlos en ese estado se dan cuenta de que, por lo menos, la desconocida es consciente de su condición como demonios.

–Buchou ¿Acaso ocurrió algo grave? Hasta hace unos minutos sentí unas fuerzas bastante potentes en la iglesia de la ciudad, pero cuando llegué allí ya no quedaba más que el interior destrozado.

Dijo Kiba un tanto agitado, de seguro se habrá recorrido media ciudad con su velocidad de caballero antes de encontrarse con Akeno-san y venir aquí, buchou no hizo más que poner de nuevo su mano sobre su frente con cansancio, esto será bastante largo de explicar.

–Primero les sugiero que tomen asiento, es más, Akeno, hazme le favor y prepara algo de té, aún ni siquiera yo soy capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para describir lo que pasa, en cuanto a lo que me comentaste Yuuto, no te preocupes, lo que paso en la iglesia ya está bajo control, de hecho, tiene que ver bastante con lo que estoy a punto de contarles.

–Hi, buchou.

Responden los cuatros al unisonó sin poder evitar observarse entre ellos un tanto confundidos, sin embargo ninguno se queda así más que un par de segundos antes de acatar las órdenes, mientras que Asia, Kiba y Koneko-chan toman asiento en los sofás, Akeno-san se aleja hacia la parte de atrás para preparar su famoso té.

Por su parte la supuesta Asia del futuro esta de pie y cruzada de brazos observando todo en silencio e ignorando por completo la mirada de extrañeza que los recién llegados no paran de darle.

–A todo esto ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde se metió Xenovia? Supongo que no habría problema en comentarle todo esto un poco más tarde, pero con lo que suele costarle comprender esta clase de asuntos preferiría tener que ahorrarme el esfuerzo que eso va a significar.

No entiendo el por qué, pero aquel comentario de Buchou parece que llamó poderosamente la atención de Asia adulta, de hecho, incluso diría que aquello la perturbo en cierto punto, vaya a uno a saber que estará pasándole por la cabeza.

–No sabría decirle Buchou, Xenovia-san me comento que estaba bastante hambrienta cuando salimos de la reunión de hace un rato así que se separo de nosotros para pasar por una tienda primero, como ella no maneja muy bien la magia demoniaca entonces debe de estar viniendo aquí volando o a pie.

Dice Koneko-chan mientras mantiene su posición erguida en el sofá.

–Tienes razón, ha de ser lo más probable ¿Y de Gasper alguien puede decirme algo?

– _Aquí estoy Buchou._

Su voz suena como si viniese desde el interior de algo, me levanto de mi asiento y abro la puerta de uno de los armarios que hay a los costados del salón, generalmente aquí está la utilería del club como las velas y esas cosas, sin embargo todo eso fue reemplazada por una caja de cartón, unas cuantas bolsas de frituras y la luz de la consola portátil de Gasper, con él mismo dentro por supuesto.

– ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo jugando videojuegos desde que termino la reunión?

–Bu.. bu.. Buchou dijo que podíamos disfrutar el fin de semana como quisiéramos, así que puedo estar aquí Issei-senpai.

Me dice tartamudeando aterrado mientras se aferra a su caja apenas extiendo la mano para sacarlo de ahí.

–Esta es una reunión de emergencia, no puedes ignorarla así como así.

Le respondo mientras lo tomo de los hombros haciendo fuerza para sacarlo de allí, pero a pesar de ser un enano con traje de colegiala el chico es muy fuerte, tanto que incluso tengo que usar un poco de la fuerza demoniaca.

– ¡Pero esa mujer me asusta Issei-senpai! ¡Hay algo raro en ella!

Los demás no pueden evitar mostrar una mueca de incomodidad al escucharlo, sin embargo buchou y yo no podemos creerlo, ella misma tuvo que decirnos su supuesta identidad para que ambos nos diésemos cuenta de que su energía desentonaba con el resto del mundo, pero para Gasper sus simples sentidos fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien con ella.

–No te preocupes, ella no nos hará daño, ahora deja de lloriquear y sal de esa caja.

– ¡Déjeme Issei-senpai! ¡Yo puedo escuchar todo desde ahí dentro!

Estoy a punto ponerme a utilizar mi fuerza en serio cuando de repente siento un delicado toque sobre mi hombro, al voltearme veo como Asia del futuro esta de cuclillas detrás de mí dedicándome una sonrisa relajada.

–Deja que yo me encargue.

No puedo evitar dar un respingo, a fin de cuentas no es que precisamente confié en esta mujer, observo a buchou y ella me da una leve aprobación con la cabeza, simplemente me pongo de pie y la dejo hacer.

–Gasper-kun ¿Cierto?

Le extiende la mano pero él solo se encierra más en sí mismo y le evita la mirada, aún así ella no pierde su gesto amable y le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–No voy a mentirte, tienes razón, hay algo muy extraño en mí, de hecho, podría decirse que yo no debería estar aquí para empezar, pero eso no necesariamente quiere decir que haya venido con intenciones de hacer daño.

Sera hipócrita, hasta hace media hora intento matarme y ahora dice que no vino aquí a hacer daño, por favor, pero parece que ha logrado captar la atención de Gasper ya que ahora él, aunque con su típica timidez extrema, la está observando al rostro.

–Una amiga y yo cometimos un error, un muy grave error, es por eso que yo termine aquí y por poco no hice algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido toda la vida, lastime a tu amigo Issei e hice que tu dueña pasase por un muy mal momento innecesariamente, aún así ellos me dieron una oportunidad para que pueda contarles exactamente por qué fue que les hice eso, en verdad estoy muy apenada por ello así que al menos quería poder disculparme y explicar las cosas antes de volver por donde vine.

Esa forma tranquila y dulce de hablar es exactamente igual a la de Asia, al parecer si se estudio el personaje muy bien en ese aspecto.

–Entonces, Gasper-kun ¿Te molestaría escuchar lo que tengo que decir? Te prometo que una vez que termine me iré y dejare de incomodarte ¿Trato hecho?

Termina extendiéndole su dedo menique como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, sin embargo Gasper no le hace caso y simplemente sale de la caja por si solo para ponerse de pie frente a ella.

–No es necesario, si Issei-senpai y buchou te dieron su confianza a pesar de saber lo que hay de extraño en ti entonces debo respetarlo, solo espero que no vuelvas a tratar de dañar a ninguno de ellos, todo mi cuerpo me grita que sería una muy mala idea tener que luchar contigo.

Sin más él se dirige hacia los sofás y se sienta al lado de Koneko-chan, ahora que la veo detenidamente, ella también observa con bastante desconfianza a esta mujer, supongo que al igual que Gasper termino usando su percepción superior de las cosas con su poder nekomata y termino por darse cuenta de aquí hay algo raro, la única diferencia fue que ella tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionarlo.

La supuesta Asia del futuro sigue de cuclillas en el suelo, solo yo soy capaz de ver como cierra ambos puños con fuerza, al parecer hay algo que solo ella y Gasper entendieron que parece afectarle bastante, sin embargo pronto esta nuevamente de pie con esa sonrisa tranquila que tenía hasta hacia unos momentos.

–Bien Rias-sama, estoy lista, cuando usted quiera podemos empezar.

Mientras Akeno-san nos va dando nuestras respectivas tazas de té buchou deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio, parece que esto será mucho más difícil de lo que parece, solo espero que esta explicación no termine desencadenando algo mucho más complicado de lo que pueda manejar.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Vaya, sí que es un grupo bastante grande.

Ambos estamos de pie sobre las murallas observando a las tropas que el infierno envió aquí, no son visibles a simple vista, aún así el bosque frente a nosotros comienza a llenarse de múltiples focos de humo debido a la preparación del asedio dándonos una idea bastante clara de cuantas tropas a de haber por allí, aunque puedo asegurar que su número no se compara en absoluto con el ejercito que Issei envió al cielo, ciertamente es una fuerza a considerar.

–Tienes razón, aún no entiendo cómo puede seguir consiguiendo soldados luego de tantos años de guerra.

–De la misma forma que nosotros, reclutando humanos, aunque ella reencarnándolos en demonios obviamente, te apuesto lo que quieras a que allí no hay ni un solo demonio de pura cepa, ya se lo había dicho a Rias hace años cuando todo esto comenzó "Los humanos serán el instrumento de la perdición de las tres facciones" ella no es ninguna idiota, reconoce el potencial de los humanos y los está usando en su beneficio… Joder es como la decima vez que tenemos esta conversación, pasan los años y todavía no eres capaz de comprenderlo.

–No necesito estar pendiente de detalles como esos, tú eres el que lucha contra el mundo, a mí solo me basta con tener mi arma en las manos para protegerte.

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras yo desenfundo mi arma.

–Tan directa como siempre.

–Yo soy tu espada Issei, se supone que deba de ser así.

Le respondo con una sonrisa igual a la suya, pronto los primeros cañones empiezan a sonar, al parecer los ingenieros se han apostado en los bosques cercanos y han iniciado un bombardeo con morteros mágicos mientras las dos legiones demoniacas se encuentran ocultas seguramente protegiendo la posición de asedio.

Desde las almenas, los centinelas disparan flechas mágicas con una puntería prodigiosa destruyendo cada uno de los proyectiles enemigos, aún así no creo que vuelva a suceder, no dudo de la capacidad de nuestros arqueros pero tampoco lo hago con la de nuestros enemigos, puede que para ellos esta sea una misión suicida, sin embargo, tienen la capacidad y seguramente las ganas de hacer unos buenos destrozos antes de morir.

– ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?

–Bien, un Dragon Shoot bastaría para acabar con todos, lamentablemente eso mandaría a la mierda más de la mitad del bosque y no tengo ganas de que los de protección ambiental me jodan, podría bajar allí y matarlos uno a uno como lo hice con los ángeles de hace un rato, pero aún no he limpiado a Ascalon y si sigo utilizándola el filo se va a terminar cagando, mmmmm qué debería hacer, qué debería hacer.

Dice fingiendo pensar mientras me observa con una mirada cómplice.

–Supongo que podría hacerme cargo yo misma.

–No lo sé, dicho así sin más no me convence del todo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos mientras él sigue observándome a los ojos como si esperase que hiciera algo, odio cuando hace eso, esa obsesión suya en que actué como una general, entre su ejército hay personal mil veces más capacitado para eso, yo solamente sirvo para protegerlo, de hecho, las tácticas y demás puede hacerse cargo él mismo perfectamente.

Pronto su mirada se llena de impaciencia y yo no hago más que suspirar derrotada mientras empiezo a maquinar la primera estrategia que se me viene a la cabeza.

–Bien, el bosque es un terreno difícil tanto para ellos como para nosotros, la única diferencia es que si ellos levantan vuelo van a ser presa fácil de los centinelas así que si la cosa llegase a ponerse complicada tenemos una ruta de escape segura, la esencia de su ataque son las armas de asedio así que lo lógico es que todos sus esfuerzos estén centrados en defenderlas, es muy probable que estén en una posición elevada y ligeramente fortificada así que un ataque directo sería un malgaste de recursos, lo ideal sería llevar un fuerza pequeña de no más de cien hombres, usar la táctica de hostigamiento para fomentar el caos en sus filas y una vez haya una abertura utilizar mis poderes para destruir las armas de asedio, llegado a ese punto hay dos alternativas, o se rinden o luchan hasta el último hombre pero teniendo en cuenta que poco o nada habría de táctica si se diese el caso todo el asunto sería bastante simple… No te das una idea como odio que me hagas pensar tanto en estas cosas.

Una vez termino de decirle eso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se forma en su rostro y besa mi frente con entusiasmo.

– ¡Por eso digo que esta cabecita llena de aire tiene que servir para algo más que dar sablazos! Eres una maldita genio estratega y aún así reniegas de eso, organiza a los soldados que necesites y sal a patear unos cuantos culos maldita sea.

Un poco molesta pero aún así con un ligero calor en mis mejillas, bajo de un salto las murallas hacia la parte exterior de la ciudad, ya tras nuestra había una buena cantidad de soldados esperando ordenes así que hago señas a unos cuantos para que vayan conmigo, no hay tiempo para abrir las puertas y no hay otra alternativa para ellos que imitarme, aún así a pesar de ser humanos en su mayoría, no tienen mayor problema al hacerlo, su entrenamiento y la tecnología de sus armaduras hacen que una caída de varias decenas de metros no signifique gran cosa.

Observo por el rabillo del ojo como dos miembros de la Orden del Dragón se unen a mi contingente, ellos son la elite del ejército de Issei y solo atienden a sus órdenes mientras que el resto del tiempo gozan de una casi absoluta libertad de acción, así que no me hago mucho problema por ello, lo más probable es que Issei le haya ordenado ayudarme una vez las armas de asedio estén a nuestro alcance, con ellos aquí seguramente esto termine mucho más rápido de lo que creí.

Me coloco mi yelmo en plena carrera mientras los arboles empiezan a pasar a mi alrededor como simples borrones, llevo una armadura totalmente plateada a excepción del símbolo azul en mi pecho del dragón que representa a Issei y una capa del mismo color, mi yelmo es un casco con visera ligeramente ornamentado con una penacho también de un azul profundo, hecha por petición y supervisada por Issei, esta armadura me acompaña en cada batalla, es lo que me representa ante el mundo como su protectora… Y para mi molestia, como su segunda al mando también.

No pasa más de cinco minutos cuando ya estamos en lo que podría llamarse como campamento de asedio, no es más que una pendiente ligeramente elevada que se extiende por varios cientos de metros con un cerco de soldados demoniacos con lanzas rodeando cinco grandes cañones que parecen ser una especie de tanque humano de los de principio de la guerra pero modificado para poder portar cañones mágicos de gran capacidad, ya que a medida que van disparando, enormes círculos mágicos hacen aparición antes de que estos descarguen grandes ráfagas de energía que salen disparadas hacia la ciudad.

Todo esto debo observarlo a varios cientos de metros de distancia del enemigo, como humanos reencarnados en demonios ellos tienen una capacidad de percepción tan alta que me obliga a tomar estas medidas, mi contingente ya está dividido en varios grupos mientras que los dos miembros de la orden del dragón y yo esperamos pacientes una oportunidad para destruir esas maquinas.

Mis hombres están equipados con armamento anti demoniaco, rifles de alta precisión, balas de agua bendita y luz angelical artificial además de un set de armadura que les proporciona resistencia y capacidades sobre humanas para poder resistir la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por último, como armas de corto alcance portan cada un par de espadas similares a las que utilizan los exorcistas.

Hago una señal en clave Morse por el intercomunicador y al instante abren fuego contra la posición enemiga, pronto los miembros de las legiones van en pequeños grupos de rastreo en búsqueda de sus atacantes, sin embargo ellos tienen órdenes de moverse constantemente y mantener una cadencia de fuego lo más alta posible para causar la ilusión de que el nuestro es un grupo de ataque mayor del que en realidad es.

Aunque ligeramente inquietos, los soldados infernales mantienen firme el cerco mientras el eco de los disparos van resonando por todo el bosque, a cada nueva detonación puedo ver como un nuevo demonio reencarnado cae, ya sea en las posiciones defensivas o de los grupos de reconocimiento que peinan desesperados los bosques en búsqueda de alguna señal nuestra sin tener éxito.

Este es el resultado de tantos años de guerra y entrenamiento, con su experiencia, Issei ha podido formar tropas que contrarrestan a los hombres de cada una de las facciones, ellos han podido compensar sus carencias físicas con una tecnología que poco a poco va superando a cualquier tipo de magia que un simple reencarnado o ascendido pueda manejar, aunque con los demonios y ángeles puros el asunto es muy diferente, un humano que obtiene sus poderes se vuelve muy arrogante y piensa que puede contra cualquier cosa, es ahí donde cometen su primer y último error para que luego una bala especial acabe con su vida como si un fuese más que un simple bicho.

Pronto las bajas se vuelven demasiadas y no tienen otra opción que cambiar su formación defensiva por un avance general, cayeron en la trampa, ahora no hay más que pequeños contingentes cubriendo las armas de asedio mientras que el resto de ambas legiones se interna en el bosque en búsqueda de un ejército que no existe, mis hombres saben qué hacer, manejando el fuego de manera brillante, van conduciendo las tropas enemigas más adentro en el bosque mientras que los caballeros y yo comenzamos a avanzar hacia las armas de asedio acabando con cualquier rezagado que se percate de nuestra presencia en el proceso.

Cuando estoy frente a los ingenieros, tomo mi mandoble y parto en dos al primero de los infernales que se me cruza mientras los de la orden del dragón hacen lo propio por separado enfocándose en otras de las maquinas.

Una vez despacho a un pequeño grupo, un oficial se planta ante mí con su lanza en alto, sin mediar palabra alguna nos trenzamos en combate sorprendiéndome bastante en el proceso con su habilidad, moviendo con maestría su arma, bloquea cada uno de mis ataques con facilidad mientras me hace retroceder con estocadas rápidas precisas.

Imprimiendo toda mi fuerza, descargo un mandoblazo en el medio de su arma sin embargo soy incapaz de romperla aunque si logro hacerlo derrapar creando cierta distancia entre ambos, dando un salto realizo un ataque en caída que él esquiva con una grácil pirueta.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene la "Espada" del Sekiryutei? Vaya decepción.

Me dice con sorna mientras se pone de nuevo en guardia.

–No me subestimes…

Cargando energía en mi espada, hago un corte ascendente emitiendo un potente arco de energía, el pobre diablo ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando este lo cortó en dos haciendo que cada una de sus partes cayese a ambos lados en medio de un reguero de sangre.

–No soporto a los idiotas que lo hacen.

Ya no hay nadie frente a mí más que los ingenieros alrededor del arma quienes me observan desafiantes mientras preparan un nuevo disparo.

–Solo lo voy a decir una vez, aquellos que se rindan se los tomara prisioneros, sin embargo su vida será respetada, para aquel que quiera hacerlo esta su única oportunidad, que salga del vehículo sin ningún tipo de arma y con las manos en alto antes de que lo destruya.

No escucho más que risas mientras recalibran sus sistemas y realizan un disparo hacia la ciudad.

– ¿Destruirlo? Bueno, si tú lo dices.

No hago caso a sus provocaciones y simplemente cargo dispuesta a realizar otro corte de energía a distancia como el que utilice hace unos momentos.

PLAF

Fuera de aquel sonido de golpe seco, mi ataque no causo efecto alguno, lo que parece ser una barrera recubre por completo el vehículo mientras un pequeño dispositivo en el techo de este titila con fuerza.

–Bonito ¿No? Tecnología de punta como la que utilizan ustedes, no hay ataque mágico o físico que pueda destruirlo tan fácil, puedes tratar toda la tarde que no le harás ni un rasguño, claro, si es que los chicos no se encargan de ti cuando vuelvan.

A pesar de las burlas siento cierto deje de nerviosismo en sus voces, saben que van a morir, supongo que simplemente tratan de sobrellevarlo como mejor se les sale, lamentablemente se metieron con la persona equivocada.

–No escuchan ¿Verdad? Le acabo de decir a ese oficial que no soporto a los idiotas que me subestiman y aún así son tan estúpidos para hacerlo, hubiera preferido no utilizar esto, pero ustedes se lo buscaron.

Dejo mi espada, la Excalibur Destruction, en el suelo, cierro mis ojos y estiro mi mano derecho mientras empiezo a entonar el canto de mi invocación.

– ¡Pedro, Basilius, Dionysius y la Bendita Virgen María!

Un ligero hormigueo empieza a recorrer mi brazo mientras siento un cálido fulgor acariciando mi mano derecha.

– ¡Por favor escuchen mis plegarias!

El sonido del círculo mágico apareciendo a mi lado retumba en mis oídos, siento el calor desprenderse de él a medida que voy acercando mi mano para tomar la empuñadora de la espada envuelta en cadenas que va surgiendo desde su interior.

– ¡En nombre del santo viviendo dentro de esta espada… Yo la libero!

No necesito ejercer fuerza alguna, una vez esta entre mis manos, la espada se libera por si misma de sus cadenas permitiéndome empuñarla libremente.

– ¡ESPADA SAGRADA DURANDAL!

Al mismo tiempo me quito mi yelmo dejando ver mi rostro hacia los ingenieros que a pesar de temblar aterrados se mantienen desafiantes ante mí.

– ¡Yo soy Xenovia Quarta, la espada del Sekiryutei Hyodo Issei, su protectora y esposa! Con un titulo así no puedo consentir que alguien se burle de mí y quede sin castigo.

Empuñando mi arma con ambas manos cargo nuevamente contra aquella barrera propinándole un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, una especie de chasquido eléctrico hace eco por el lugar mientras el aparato que titila en el techo del vehículo entra en una especie de cortocircuito antes de comenzar a largar humo haciendo que la barrera que protegía al tanque desapareciese.

–Y esta es Durandal, la espada que es capaz de cortar todo sobre la faz de la tierra, ya les di una oportunidad para rendirse y rehusaron tomarla, así que espero que hayan hecho las paces con ustedes mismos, porque no voy a tener ninguna piedad.

Ni siquiera dándoles tiempo para tomar sus armas o tratar de mover el tanque, cargo mi espada con energía sacra y realizo un corte en el aire enviando un arco de energía directo hacia ellos.

El vehículo cae partido en dos totalmente inutilizable y con todos sus ocupantes vivos, huyendo como pueden, entre tropezones y caídas, no necesito más que otro corte al aire para rebanar de cuajo sus piernas con un leve ataque de energía.

Aterrados y con sus ojos llorosos, aquellos ingenieros me observan mientras retroceden con toda la fuerza que sus brazos les permiten, no es que como Issei disfrute precisamente de estas cosas, pero la guerra es así, no da segundas oportunidades.

– ¡Nos rendimos, nos rendimos!

Acercándome a ellos, levanto mi espada y les devuelvo la mirada sin un ápice de emoción en mi rostro.

–Ustedes tienen problemas de audición ¿Verdad? Ya se los dije…

SLASH

La primer cabeza cae dando tumbos en el suelo mientras su cuerpo libera sangre en lo que parece ser una morbosa y bizarra fuente de liquido vital, con lentitud, sigo caminando hasta el siguiente ingeniero dispuesta a repetir el proceso.

–No voy a tener ninguna piedad.

 **CAPITULO 2 "UN FUTURO INCOMODO" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Antes que nada pido disculpas por el grosero retraso que tuvo el fic, pero que puedo decir, noviembre es un mes jodido como pocos para mi, sobre todo por el hecho de que este era el último año del secundario sin tener en cuenta que a mitad de mes el problema con la fuente que les comente antes no dio para más y tuve que mandar arreglar mi muy querida pc, pero bueno, una vez ya con mi maquina de nuevo en casa, mi título de técnico electromecánico en mano y los horarios acomodados, pude ponerme a trabajar en esto como a principio de mes para al menos tener un nuevo cap antes de que termine el año.**

 **Aunque no creo que vayan a quejarse tanto en este aspecto, a fin de cuentas, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un monstruo de quince mil palabras como este, un poco para compensar y otro porque no pude evitar emocionarme con lo de las visiones de Rias, que ahora que lo noto tranquilamente podría ser un cap entero por sí mismo.**

 **En cuanto a las visiones de Rias sobre el futuro postapocalíptico, si lo sé, seguramente para la mayoría esto confunda más de lo que aclare, pero ahí está la magia de este fic, que el cerebro se les funda tratando de atar los cabos sueltos y así pretendo que sea de momento, sin embargo no se preocupen, más adelante ya habrá tiempo para aclararlo todo como es debido.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RAYHACHIBY: Me alegro de verte de nuevo por acá, en cuanto lo del efecto mariposa, como decírtelo, si y no, no metí la explicación en este cap por qué sino la cantidad de palabras se me hubiera ido demasiado de las manos así que la deje pendiente para el siguiente, la llegada de esta Asia si cambia por completo la línea temporal cannon de la que parte este fic pero no es como si su llegada creara un nuevo universo precisamente, ya que por sí este es muy distinto al suyo y ahí es donde está el problema para ella, sinceramente es bastante jodido de explicar en un review, así que nada, lamento tener que decirte que te debo esa explicación para la próxima. Sip, lo mismo de siempre Issei "Pierde" con Riser, pero eso está muy lejos de ser el desencadenante de todo en lo que se convirtió, explicarlo más a fondo sería cagarte mucho de la historia pero para dejarlo en algo corto, podría decirse que el mismo Issei y Rias son los principales culpables de todo. ¿Si llegará alguien más aparte de Asia adulta? No, pero ¿Quién dice que el asunto no pueda ser al revés? Espero que el rumbo de la historia te siga y gustando, y gracias por la buena onda, no te das una idea la quebraduras de cabeza que me tengo que dar para manejar estos temas sin que el asunto se convierta en un sin sentido.**

 **xKurokox: Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, aunque permíteme tomarme la libertad de remarcarte algo, yo en ningún momento dije que Issei haya sido traicionado, de hecho, el mismo summary de la historia lo niega,** **fuera de eso, me alegro que no te sea problema la falta de harem y lemon, en mi opinión es algo que le haría más mal que bien a la historia que quiero contar aparte de que ya de por sí ese estilo no es muy de mi gusto a la hora de escribir, en cuanto a los cuerpos de las chicas, que se le va a hacer, así se manejan los japos con los diseños de personajes, es lo que gusta y vende aunque el hecho de una niña de catorce con pechos de milf no sea precisamente lo más lógico del mundo. En el caso de Asia no pude evitar reírme con tu comentario, voy a tratar de hacerla un tanto más útil, si pude hacerlo con Orihime en un fic de bleach entonces seguro también puedo hacerlo con ella jajaja. Estoy contento de que vayas a seguir el fic, cuando uno recién empieza una nueva historia es de los mejores impulsos que se puede tener para seguir escribiendo, ojala espero que este y los próximos caps sean de tu gusto. En cuanto a la posdata, bueno, pienso hacerte caso pero a su vez pasar olímpicamente de lo que dijiste, supongo que con lo que paso al final más o menos te des una idea de lo que quiero decir jaja. Saludos y Suerte.**

 **mileto1: Acá tenes la continuación capo espero que la hayas disfrutado, ojala pueda seguir viéndote en los reviews de los próximos capítulos. Saludo grande master.**

 **erendir: Hey! desde mi caca de pc te respondo :v siempre un placer ver en los comentarios al buen erendir. Exactamente eso es lo que busco cuando escribo este fic amigo mío, que cada vez que termines un capitulo se te quede (Como decimos acá en Argentina) el culo lleno de preguntas. Por lo de Grayfia no te preocupes, sé que estabas de broma, creo que si uno no pone el famoso :v al final de ciertas frases es como que el sarcasmo no es entiende jajaja. Ojala lo hayas disfrutado al cap y el culo te siga lleno de preguntas jajaja espero seguir viéndote en las próximas actualizaciones, Saludos y Suerte. En cuanto el manga de Evangelion, te recomiendo que te tomes el tiempo de leerlo entero, sobre todo por el hecho de que Shinji tiene las pelotas un poco mejor puestas en esta versión y no es tan inútil, aunque todo eso sin perder su esencia como personaje, personalmente el que más me gusta de entre las tres versiones.**

 **bustercall** **: A usted era el que quería ver acá, mire en el quilombo que me metió maldito cabron, pedazo de trama jodidamente complicada y rebuscada la que se mando… Fuera de eso, un placer desarrollar a fondo su idea hermano, con lo del facebook no se haga problema, ya viene jodiendo año y medio antes de que empezase con esto así que ya estoy acostumbrado :v pero si amigo mío, en mi opinión, algo de crédito se merece, aunque sea un mínimo, la suya es una idea base muy buena y ciertamente me siento agradecido y a la vez algo presionado por que haya confiado en mí para desarrollarla de la mejor manera que me sea posible. Me alegro que le haya gustado el cap, el que usted elogie el desarrollo de la trama, la narración y demás significa bastante para mí como escritor, el plagio lo aprendí de usted joder, mejor maestro en eso imposible, y ni hablar de sus observaciones a cada uno de los momentos, hacía rato que no me echaba unas buenas risas como esas con un resumen, sobre todo con lo de los power rangers y lo del amor platónico yuri en el cielo, un pequeño sueño cumplido que me mande en esos cuantos párrafos debo agregar. En fin, un gusto y un honor (?) ser su hombre de confianza en esta página, solo esperemos que el desarrollo del fic este a la altura de la idea original. Saludos y Suerte socio.**

 **Mr. NBA: Gracias por los comentarios y toda la buena onda, reviews como esos le dan a uno muchas más ganas de seguir trabajando en esto y hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, la narración y la sensación de inmersión son mis principales preocupaciones a la hora de escribir, y aunque tengo mucho por mejorar, trato de conseguir los mejores resultados posibles en estos aspectos a cada nuevo capítulo, así que cada vez que alguien elogia eso no puedo evitar que el ego me suba un tanto. El inicio de la guerra y su desarrollo como tal es algo que quiero dejar para más adelante en la historia pero te aseguro que ya tengo bastante bien definido todo el asunto. En cuanto a los desaparecidos del fic, bueno, de Xenovia ya se acaba de enterar al leer este cap, en cuanto a Gasper y Kiba, tengo un papel especial para ellos dos en esta historia, sobre todo para el caballero Gremory, pero sí, ambos saldrán más adelante. Lo del caso de Mikuru Asahina y Asia, he de admitir que me base mucho en ello para plantear esa situación en este fic, casi como un ligero plagio u homenaje a uno de los personajes más jodidamente adorables y a la vez interesantes del manga/anime. En fin, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y poder seguir viéndote en los que vendrán. Gracias por lo del título jajaja uno como hincha ya se estaba aburriendo de no ganar nada desde hace tiempo, ojala sea la libertadores el año que viene. Saludos y Suerte.**

 **dakrs dragon: Me gusta que te guste :v Neh broma, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Brayan rojas: Primero que nada, gracias por leer y comentar, te pido disculpas por el retraso, generalmente soy de tardar bastante en actualizar, esta vez ciertas circunstancias me impidieron hacerlo en el tiempo que tenía pensado pero con este fic en particular estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de hacerlo mucho más seguido, con respecto a las dudas, Xenovia ya acabas de ver lo que paso con ella, en cuanto a Gasper, Kiba y Vali, me los estoy guardando para más adelante, pero sí, ellos tienen su papel en todo esto, sobre todo Kiba, solo queda esperar para ver que fue de ellos. Saludos y Suerte.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero le haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron como también aquellos que fueron dejando sus follows y favs en esta historia que recién comienza, aunque voy a tratar de tener algo listo lo más pronto posible, dudo que nos vayamos a ver hasta una vez pasadas las fiestas, así que por las dudas, les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a todos, ya saben, si conducen no beban alcohol, coman hasta reventar, filmen al tío borracho haciendo sus payasadas para subirlo a youtube, si no les regalan la playstation cuatro quemen el puto árbol y todas esas cosas. Y no lo olviden, si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	4. CAPITULO 3 REMINISCENCIAS

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro y con la mera intención de entretener… Con eso tienen esos tarados.**

 **CAPITULO 3 "REMINISCENCIAS"**

–Bien Rias-sama, estoy lista, cuando usted quiera podemos empezar.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro luego de oír eso, después de todas esas visiones sinceramente lo último que quiero hacer es tocar el tema de nuevo, aún así, si lo que ella me dijo luego de mostrarme todo eso es verdad, entonces se encuentra en una posición mucho peor de lo que cualquier fatiga podría llegar a causarme.

Mientras Akeno termina de servir el té me percato del gesto molesto con el que Issei observa a esta versión del futuro de Asia, creo que nunca me hubiese imaginado viéndolo observar de semejante forma a una mujer, a excepción de Raynare claro, pero bueno, cómo culparlo, hace apenas menos de una hora ella trato de matarlo y ahora está aquí con bajo mi protección, junto a todos nosotros y sin siquiera alguna explicación de mi parte.

Aún soy incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas incluso para iniciar sin que esto no parezca más que una anécdota de alguien hasta las cejas de droga en vez de algo de lo que depende un mundo entero, es irónico, se suponía que nosotros éramos lo sobrenatural en todo este asunto y así todo heme aquí, tratando de hablar con demonios sobre viajes interdimensionales sin parecer que este loca.

–Rias-sama, si no está del todo segura puedo ser yo la que les explique todo.

La voz de Asia adulta me devuelve de mis pensamientos, aquello sería una salida fácil pero no lo correcto, ellos son mi nobleza y deben de enterarse por mi propia boca lo que pasó aquí, simplemente niego con mi cabeza mientras le sonrió con tranquilidad.

–Te lo agradezco, pero no va a ser necesario, de hecho, discúlpame por no haber comenzado aún, creo que estoy pensando en ello más de lo necesario.

Los chicos me observan cada vez más confundidos mientras Asia adulta se limita a sonreírme educadamente, debo darle un cierre a esto antes de que se extienda mucho más de lo necesario, me pongo de pie y camino alrededor de mi escritorio hasta llegar al frente apoyándome ligeramente sobre este.

–Verán, luego de que termino nuestra reunión y todos ustedes fueron a casa, me quede en el salón del club para…

Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿A qué fue que me quede precisamente aquí? Luego de la conversación con Issei sobre lo que sucedió hoy a la mañana no hice nada más que sentarme en mi escritorio a pensar y pensar, lo que paso allí fue muy importante para mí, el llamarme por mi nombre y ser él quien tome las riendas cuando tenemos un momento a solas es algo que nunca pasa, de hecho, ni siquiera hace más que balbucear con mi cercanía, y sí, es tierno en cierto modo y me sube mucho el ego cada vez que lo hace, pero no es nada que ninguna de las otra chicas no pueda hacer, maldición, si incluso tartamudeo cuando Koneko insinuó ligeramente el que ambos tuvieran sexo y ella no pareciera ser más que una niña, básicamente cualquier mujer es capaz de hacerle tener cara de tonto con apenas mostrar un poco de piel.

Sin embargo, ese avance que tuvo hoy conmigo fue algo que me puso muy feliz, lo hizo porque quiso, no porque yo se le hubiese pedido o insinuado, bueno sí, duermo desnuda junto a él, estoy consciente de que no se lo hago precisamente difícil, pero a diferencia de Akeno que simplemente lo arrastra junto a él en su lujuria, esta vez Issei quiso abrazarme a mí, aferrarse a mí, llamar a mí por mi nombre, tan solo porque quiso hacerlo, sin insinuaciones, sin ningún tipo de empuje, simplemente porque le nació desde dentro y eso es algo que realmente nunca ha hecho, a fin de cuentas y siendo sinceros, Issei siempre ha respondido a todas nosotras, pero en realidad nunca ha hecho algo realmente por cuenta propia.

–Disculpe Buchou ¿Para qué fue que se quedo?

Me pregunta Kiba al parecer sin saber realmente que decir, maldición, cuánto se supone que estuve perdida en mis pensamientos, por Satan que vergüenza, si ya de por si los chicos estaban confundidos ahora sí que no tienen la más mínima idea de qué demonios está pasando.

Carraspeo mi garganta tratando de recobrar la compostura mientras muevo mi mano de un lado a otro restándole importancia al asunto de la manera más sutil que me sale.

–No tiene importancia, el asunto es que luego de casi una hora pasada la reunión sentí una fuere concentración de energía viniendo directamente desde la iglesia de la ciudad, bien recordaran que tanto Sona como yo hemos estado de acuerdo en dejar esa zona abandonada a no ser sea necesario que ya sea agentes del cielo o de la iglesia necesiten de sus instalaciones y nos hayan informado de ello primero, es más que obvio que jamás llegó a ninguna de nosotras dicha petición, y teniendo en cuenta que Issei estaba en las cercanías, decidí ir lo más rápido posible hacía allí.

Sé que esta no es la forma más lógica de expresión, pero no tengo otra alternativa, si sigo ahondando en detalles todo el asunto va a durar hasta pasado mañana.

–Me tomó algo de tiempo preparar el círculo mágico para llegar hasta allí, aunque en un caso normal los demonios tendríamos imposibilitado el llegar de esa manera dentro un territorio sagrado, Sona y yo establecimos unos comandos de emergencia para utilizarlos en caso de que algo este fuera de lugar en esa zona, lamentablemente esto toma unos cuantos minutos antes de estar listo.

–En fin, sin más rodeos, una vez llegue allí fue más que obvio que Issei estaba a punto de ser asesinado por la mujer que esta en este momento con nosotros.

Es de esperarse sus caras de sorpresa, es decir, estoy trayendo aquí a una mujer que por poco no mata a uno de los nuestros como si fuese una invitada, es obvio que reaccionasen así, incluso Gasper y Koneko que ya parecían estar al tanto de su naturaleza ajena a este mundo están bastante sorprendidos, Asia adulta por su parte no puede hacer más que agachar su cabeza en señal de vergüenza mientras que Issei observa el panorama totalmente serio como si estuviese esperando por algo.

–Sí lo sé, esto es bastante complicado de asimilar, pero déjenme terminar de explicar el por qué ella está aquí en este momento, apenas vi a mi lindo peón en peligro naturalmente lo primero que hice fue atacarla, sin embargo una vez evadió mi primer ataque ella se rindió casi al instante, por lo general hubiese tratado averiguar sus motivos y luego acabado con su vida allí mismo, pero esta no es una situación precisamente normal.

Suspiro por última vez antes de decir lo verdaderamente pesado del asunto, maldición no hay forma de que esto salga bien.

La observo como si fuese una especie de advertencia para lo que vendría después, a pesar de su gesto arrepentido, ella afirma con su cabeza con sus ojos llenos de decisión.

–No es normal, porque la que intento matar a Issei y está aquí con nosotros en este momento… Por Satan no puedo creer que en serio vaya a decir esto… Es Asia Argento venida desde un futuro o dimensión alterna en el que mi yo de ese lugar la envió en una misión para asesinar a Issei y evitar que dentro de unos años él se vuelva un tirano que gobierna casi todo el mundo con mano de hierro.

La reacción de mis súbditos después de escuchar aquello, a excepción de Issei, es el silencio más profundo e incomodo que nunca sentí ni creo volver a sentir por el resto de mi, espero, longeva vida como demonio, mientras que ellos se encuentran con los ojos bastantes abiertos sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar, probablemente por la pena ajena, lo entiendo perfectamente, creo que solo viendo lo que yo vi es la única forma de creerse algo como eso.

Mi lindo peón, en cambio, me observa intrigado, de seguro debe de pensar que he perdido la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso no lo veo asustado de ninguna forma, según la historia de Asia del futuro se supone que el debe de morir para evitar la ruina y la destrucción de todo el mundo, bueno, al menos era así hasta que ella me habló de manera tan extraña luego de que yo haya sufrido todas esas visiones de un supuesto futuro, solo preguntándome sobre mi opinión acerca de los viajes "interdimensionales" ella no dijo nada más, como si estuviese pensando seriamente en algo, luego de eso terminamos aquí.

" _Esto es demasiado complicado de explicar en palabras simples, ni siquiera yo sé del todo como siquiera comenzar, comprendo que quieran respuestas y juro que se las daré, pero no aquí… Gremory-san, sé que no soy quien para pedirle esto, mucho menos después de lo que hice, pero por favor, permítame ir con ustedes a donde sea que usted se reúna con sus súbditos, de hecho, llámelos a ellos también, esto necesita ser aclarado para todos ellos, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de haber atacado a su clan de semejante forma"_

Fue lo que ella dijo, al principio Issei se negó rotundamente a llevarla con nosotros, pero luego de ver lo que vi me es imposible no querer saber más, sé que no fue la decisión más inteligente, pero tampoco es que tuviese muchas otras opciones, ella tranquilamente podría negarse a hablar, y en caso de que la obligase por la fuerza, nada me aseguraba de que me dijese la verdad, lo sé, incluso siguiendo sus condiciones no existe certeza alguna de si lo que dice es cierto o no, pero maldición, necesito saber que fue eso de que en realidad ese no es nuestro futuro, acaso está jugando con mi mente introduciéndome una preocupación que jamás existió solo porque sí, o si en verdad es cierto que Issei no necesariamente deba de seguir ese camino, no lo sé, simplemente no lo sé.

De cualquier forma, haya sido o no la decisión correcta, debo de afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, si sus respuestas me dan tranquilidad, las aceptare con gusto y la dejare irse por donde vino, pero si no resulta más que una trampa para tratar de herir de nuevo a mi lindo Ise, entonces no dejare rastro siquiera de sus cenizas.

–Según sus propias palabras, ella está aquí para aclarar este asunto, incluso a ustedes quienes no tuvieron que ver en todo esto, considera que es lo justo luego de atacar a alguien tan importante para nosotros como lo es Ise, comprendo perfectamente que esto es muy difícil de creerlo, probablemente la mayoría de ustedes piense que he perdido la cabeza, pero no, ella me ha mostrado pruebas fehacientes de que lo que dijo es verdad, sin embargo es imposible que nadie más que yo pueda verlas, aún así es precisamente por eso que puedo asegurarles que es completamente cierto, sé que como su dueña les he pedido cosas miles de veces, pero ahora es distinto, no se los estoy pidiendo como su rey, sino como su amiga y compañera de innumerables batallas, así como han estado junto a mí en todos los momentos de necesidad, entonces, por favor, crean en lo que les estoy diciendo y permitan que hable.

Todos se observan los unos a los otros con gesto confundido, me es imposible descifrar sus pensamientos, quizás estén de acuerdo o quizás simplemente piensen que este loca, realmente no los culpo, eso sería lo más lógico.

Mientras sigo perdida en mis pensamientos, Issei es el primero que rompe el silencio al aclarar su garganta, tal y como lo hace siempre parece que actuó antes de pensar ya que no hace más que rascarse la cabeza tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para lo que esté a punto de decir, aún así, la mirada en su rostro no pierde una ápice de su usual determinación, no puedo evitar sentir ternura al verlo hacer eso, a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado no ha dejado de ser él mismo… De hecho, cuando lo veo así, me parece totalmente imposible que pueda llegar a convertirse en lo que presencie en aquellas visiones.

–Buchou, sé que no estuve de acuerdo en un principio con el que ella viniese aquí, es más, para serle sincero a mí todo eso de viajes en el tiempo y demás me parece algo demasiado complicado como para tomarme el trabajo de comprenderlo del todo… Aún así, para mí no hay persona en este mundo en quién confíe más que usted, si dice que podemos confiar en esta mujer, perdón, en esta versión del futuro de Asia-chan, entonces voy a creerle.

Me quedo sin habla por unos segundos, es curioso, a pesar de que conozco bastante bien su forma de actuar, sus gustos y temores, Issei siempre es capaz de sorpréndeme con alguna frase como esa, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como se sonroja luego de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, rascando su cabeza y poniendo su mejor cara de tonto él trata de restarle importancia al asunto, pero ya es tarde, los demás chicos lo observan contagiándose poco a poco de su actitud decidida, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, el resto de mi sequito me observa dispuesto a acompañarme de nuevo tal y como siempre lo han hecho.

–Issei-kun tiene razón, buchou, no existe nadie en cuyo criterio confiemos más que en el suyo, estaremos allí para lo que nos necesite tal y como usted estuvo ahí para nosotros en nuestros peores momentos.

Dice Yuuto con su típica sonrisa mientras pone su brazo frente a su pecho tal y como lo hacen los caballeros al presentarse a su señor.

–Issei-senpai puede ser un pervertido repugnante a veces, pero en estas cosas siempre tiene la razón, usted nos ha ayudado cada vez que pudo, seríamos unos desagradecidos si no hiciésemos lo mismo.

–Oye, viniendo de ti podría incluso llegármelo a tomar como un cumplido.

Koneko está de pie con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro mientras Issei sigue rascándose la cabeza totalmente apenado y algo confundido a la hora de tomar sus palabras.

–Ara ara Ise-kun, siempre sabes que decir en estas situaciones, es verdad buchou, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, lo menos que podemos hacer es apoyarte cuando nos necesites.

Akeno se abraza a la espalda de Issei haciendo que su rostro se torne en un rojo furioso al sentir sus pechos contra su cuerpo, aunque ambos están demasiado cerca para mi gusto, de hecho, incluso tengo que contenerme un poco para no mostrarme lo verdaderamente molesta que me pone eso, sin embargo, Akeno es mi amiga y siempre está allí para apoyarme, me alegro de tenerla a mi lado aún en algo tan descabellado como esto.

Gasper fiel a su estilo tímido se limita a ponerse de pie y sonreírme con nerviosismo aunque sin rehuirme ni por un instante la mirada, eso es realmente mucho viniendo de alguien como él.

Aún así, la que más me preocupa aquí es Asia, no creo que sea precisamente algo fácil de sobrellevar el tener frente a tus ojos a tu versión adulta de dentro de unos años, no quiero ni imaginarme la cantidad de preguntas que deben de estar rondando por su cabeza en este instante, ya tiene suficientes traumas con su excomulgación de la iglesia y el incidente con Raynare, lo último que quiero es causarle una crisis existencial por esto.

Por su parte Asia del futuro no demuestra más emoción que una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que las cosas no han salido tan mal, aún así, su contraparte de nuestro tiempo está en silencio, aunque siguiendo a los demás se puso de pie y me demostró todo su apoyo con tan solo una mirada, es palpable el como a ella le cuesta encontrar la manera de reaccionar a esto.

–Bueno, tengo que admitir que todo esto es muy extraño, es decir, esta mujer es... yo? Errr no por eso quiero decir que no creo en sus palabras buchou, pero yo… Lo siento, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de explicarme bien.

Era de esperarse, creo que va haber que encargarse de este tema antes de obtener mis respuestas, sinceramente no estoy de humor como para alargar esto mucho más, pero debo de ser comprensiva, mi hambre de respuestas acaba de causar este quebradero de cabeza para la pobre Asia, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para retribuirle es tenerle algo de paciencia.

–No te preocupes pequeña, te entiendo perfectamente.

Por primera vez desde que había revelado su identidad, la versión adulta de Asia hablo con voz calma mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a nuestra Asia observándola con un gesto, diría que casi maternal.

–Comprendo tú inseguridad, tienes miedo de que algo acabe de nuevo con tu felicidad, primero fue la iglesia, luego el ángel caído Raynare y ahora temes con todo tu ser que yo sea la que destruya esta nueva faceta de tu vida.

Pronto los ojos esmeraldas de nuestra pequeña Asia se llenan de lágrimas mientras contiene la respiración y pega con todas sus fuerzas ambas manos hacia su pecho.

–Es natural, por poco no mato al chico que fue el que te dio esta nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, es obvio el temerme a mí y a todo lo que esté relacionado conmigo por semejante acto, pero descuida, como le dije al pequeño Gasper, no volveré a causarles problemas a ninguno de ustedes, lo único que quiero hacer es aclarar las cosas antes de irme para no dejarlos con inquietudes innecesarias.

Un poco más calmada, Asia asiente con la cabeza mientras toma asiento en el sillón al mismo tiempo que su contraparte adulta pone una rodilla en tierra frente a ella a fin de que ambas estuviesen más cerca la una de la otra.

–No es necesario que te preocupes, dudo mucho que esta felicidad que estas sintiendo hoy en día alguna vez vuelva a serte arrebatada.

No puedo evitar agriar un poco el gesto luego de escuchar eso último, ella viene de un futuro en donde todo lo que conoce fue cambiado de la peor manera por la misma persona que en un primer momento le abrió todo ese nuevo mundo frente a sus ojos, me es imposible imaginar lo que ella habrá sufrido con cada uno de esos acontecimientos, el dolor de ver como todo se derrumbaba por la misma mano que todo se lo había dado.

–Gracias, no sabe lo mucho que me alegar oír eso.

Dice ella con una sonrisa mientras va limpiando sus incipientes lágrimas con sus manos.

Me incomoda que le mienta de esa forma a la pobre Asia, no puedo evitar sentir cierto complejo moral al oírla, comprendo que sería muy cruel decirle que Issei supuestamente será el que destruya nuestro mundo, pero si llegase a pasar eso ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Acaso ella podría superarlo? Se supone que el verla aquí mismo es una prueba de que sí, pero también, el tenerla aquí mismo es una prueba de que todo podría desarrollarse de manera completamente distinta, estamos hablando de interferir en una línea temporal anterior a la suya, no hay certeza alguna de si todos los factores reaccionaran de la misma forma que en su línea original teniendo eso en cuenta.

De repente el gesto alegre de Asia deviene en uno de confusión, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo bastante importante.

–Etto, no es por querer ser grosera pero ¿No se supone que nunca deberíamos de vernos?… Me da un poco de vergüenza tomarlo como algo aplicable al mundo real, pero una vez vi una película de viajes en el tiempo donde se supone que el protagonista no debía de encontrarse con su otro yo o el universo se destruiría… ¿O tal vez era el mundo? Discúlpeme no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Asia adulta no puede evitar alejarse un poco y parpadear un par de veces algo confundida, sin embargo poco a poco su boca comienza a torcerse en una sonrisa al punto de que tiene que llevarse una mano hacia esta para contener el inminente ataque de risa que la azota casi al instante.

–Oh por favor, quién diría que la película que Issei me hizo ver hace tantos años alguna vez serviría para algo.

Nuestra Asia poco menos que salta de su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escucharle decir eso.

– ¡¿Así que Issei-san también te hizo verla?!… Un momento ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que sí lo hizo, a fin de cuentas somos la misma persona ¿Verdad?

De repente las estridentes carcajadas de Asia del futuro cesan de golpe, haciendo un esfuerzo para recomponerse, ella se pone de pie dedicándole una mirada más amplia al salón del club antes de dejar salir un ligero suspiro, mientras tanto, su contraparte más joven la observa como si temiese haber dicho algo de más.

–Rias-Sama, creo que es conveniente que tomen asiento, esto va a ser un tanto largo de explicar.

Un tanto confundidos mis siervos me observan esperando a que les de alguna especie de señal, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, tanto ellos como yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, un tanto más relajada, la versión adulta de Asia se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales mientras le responde a su otra yo con gesto apacible.

Bien, parece que por fin voy a tener mis respuestas, solo espero que las cosas no empeoren aún más con esto.

–No Asia, nosotras no somos la misma persona… Verán, explicar algo como esto requiere citar muchas leyes físicas y teorías bastante especulativas que aún no han sido demostradas, pero para hacérselos lo más simple, con mi experiencia en este viaje, me he dado cuenta de que básicamente es imposible viajar a través del tiempo.

Un momento ¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que todo aquello que vi, todo lo que se supone que Issei haría en el futuro, mis preocupaciones, mis miedos, mis inseguridades, todo aquello no están más que fundados en algo ¿Imposible?

–Es esto mismo a lo que me refería cuando le pregunté sobre los viajes interdimensionales Rias-sama, es la única explicación que le encuentro a todo esto, porque si no me es imposible dilucidar otra respuesta, hay demasiadas diferencias entre mi línea de tiempo y esta como para que ambas sean la misma, sin ir más lejos, se supone que este club ya no debería de existir para estas fechas.

Al igual que todos no puedo evitar ahogar un gemido de sorpresa, aunque pensándolo detenidamente, eso explicaría el por qué de su sorpresa al verme llegar para ayudar a Issei, teniendo en cuenta eso ¿Qué tan diferente es lugar de donde ella viene del nuestro?

–Ya veo, pero entonces ¿Cómo fue posible que confundiesen el viaje en el tiempo con el viaje entre dimensiones?

–Eso es lo que no entiendo, según los cálculos de Rossewiesse-san se suponía de que debería de ir al pasado con la maquina que ambas desarrollamos, yo misma verifique sus datos y todos eran correctos, supongo que debe de ser de esas leyes absolutas del universo de las que no hay forma alguna de modificar, lo raro es que de ser ese el caso ¿Cómo fue que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de ello antes? Eso es algo que tengo que discutir una vez vuelva allí.

– ¿La valquiria escolta de Odín?

–Esa misma, de donde yo provengo ella es su segunda torre, el panteón nórdico no puede interferir en nuestra guerra con el Sekiryutei, pero ella fue agregada a su corte un tiempo antes de los incidentes que conllevaron el auto exilio del Sekiryutei que yo conocí.

Realmente las cosas son muy distintas entre ambos lugares, bueno, aunque no me sorprende tanto, mentiría si no dijera que estoy bastante interesada por ella, tratándose de una semidiosa menospreciada por sus congéneres la idea de reclutarla es bastante plausible, ni hablar del potencial que ella podría llegar a tener como pieza

– ¿Hay forma de que regreses de donde viniste?

Es una duda que me inquieta bastante, desconozco las implicaciones físicas que los viajes entre dimensiones implican, pero dudo que sea algo tan fácil como llamar por teléfono y decir "Hey ya termine aquí vengan a buscarme", de ser posible me gustaría ayudarle a volver hacía su mundo sin problemas, además, sinceramente la idea de tener a dos Asia viviendo una ceca de la otra me da muy mala espina, está bien que al venir de una dimensión diferente en vez de un tiempo futuro hace que ambas no sean la misma persona sino versiones distintas de un mismo ser, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que una convivencia de ese tipo tarde o temprano va a traer muchísimos problemas

–Esa es precisamente otra de las razones por la que me baso para decir que no se puede viajar en el tiempo, de ser posible, técnicamente mi viaje nunca hubiese sucedido, de haberlo logrado los cambios que surgirían de ello harían que sencillamente mi línea temporal desapareciera como si nunca hubiese existido, sin embargo mi conexión con esta y el método que diseñamos para que pueda volver en caso de emergencia funcionan perfectamente, por ende, los cambios que hubo en mi hogar son nulos, incluso cuando estaba a punto de matar al Issei-san de aquí no parecía haber interferencia o cambio alguno allí.

– ¿Entonces puedes volver a tu dimensión cuando tú quieras?

–Oh por supuesto que no, de hecho todo el asunto lleva de por medio un proceso bastante pesado y lento, pero viendo que sigo en contacto con mi mundo no habrá mayor problema a la hora de sincronizar todo, me llevara algo de tiempo, pero no es necesario que se preocupen por mí, a fin de cuentas este lugar es completamente ajeno a la guerra en la que estoy involucrada, una vez haya aclarado todas sus dudas mi propósito en este lugar será totalmente nulo, así que no se contengan, cada duda que tengan por más pequeña que sea coméntenmela y yo se las aclarare mientras me sea posible.

Finalizó con una sonrisa observando a los demás como si los invitara a preguntarle lo que sea, hasta ahora yo fui la única que tuvo preguntas para ella y en su mayoría todas fueron referidas respecto a su viaje, pero al ver la cara de Asia o de Issei no me es difícil darme cuenta de que se mueren de ganas de preguntar cosas sobre el mundo del que ella viene, al no estar tan implicados no creo que el resto tenga mucho para decir, aunque si se les nota bastante interesados en el asunto, pero en fin, supongo que no estará de más enterarnos un poco más del asunto antes de que esta mujer se vaya de aquí.

–Bueno, ya que lo dice, hay algo que me da muchas vueltas en la cabeza, ciertamente usted dejo bien en claro que es imposible viajar en el tiempo pero en ningún momento especifico muy bien el por qué.

Qué raro, no me hubiese imaginado que justamente Kiba tuviese algo para preguntarle, mucho menos algo tan técnico como eso.

Los ojos de Asia adulta adquieren un brillo de emoción al oír esa pregunta, parece que todo esto de las investigaciones y teorías científicas le encantan, curioso, de todos nosotros Asia es la ultima a la que me hubiese imaginado inmersa en el campo de la ciencia… Olvídalo, Issei y Xenovia se llevan ese puesto de lejos.

–Como dije, es algo bastante complicado de explicar, pero la forma más simple de hacerlo sería citando al filosofo griego Heráclito al decir "En los mismos ríos entramos y no entramos, pues somos y no somos los mismos" o "No te bañaras dos veces en el mismo río" que aunque siendo una mala traducción es la más conocida.

– ¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

Issei y su cara de confundido son infaltables cada vez que se tocan temas de este estilo, aunque sinceramente me alegro de que Xenovia no esté aquí ahora o sino la cosa se alargaría hasta pasado mañana.

–Significa que el tiempo es como el río, siempre esta fluyendo y cambiando constantemente, si tú te adentras en sus aguas y sales pero luego vuelves a meterte después de unos minutos, ni tú ni el agua serán los mismos, esta habrá cambiado y estará ya muy lejos de ti mientras que ahora te bañas con litros y litros de agua nueva al igual que lo hacen los segundos, minutos, horas y días , además, tú también habrás cambiado, tus ideas y sensaciones no serán las mismas que las que sentiste la primera vez que lo hiciste como tampoco estás pensando ni haciendo en este momento lo mismo que pensabas y hacías ayer, lo único inamovible en toda la ecuación son las orillas del río las cuales se mantienen impolutas marcando su cauce al igual que lo hacen las leyes del universo al regir el movimiento del tiempo según sus reglas, las cuales, precisamente, dictan que nada ni nadie puede detener el tiempo.

Juro que la cara de sobrecarga mental que tiene Issei en este momento vale oro ya que ninguno de nosotros no puede evitar sonreír al verla, dejando salir una leve risilla, Asia adulta lo observa antes de explicar de la que supongo será la manera menos complicada en la que se le pueda llegar a ocurrir.

–En palabras más simples, volver en el tiempo es tan imposible como tomar las aguas del rio y hacer que retrocedan de vuelta a la montaña de donde salieron.

Luego de unos segundos totalmente concentrado, Issei abre sus ojos todo lo que puede antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de lo que esta Asia estaba hablando

–Comprendo, pero si es imposible viajar en el tiempo, entonces ¿Cómo es posible que viajase a otra dimensión?

–Ah esa es fácil de contestar, hagas lo que hagas el río jamás retrocederá su corriente pero eso no significa que no puedas caminar hasta otro río y meterte en sus aguas, tal y como es imposible detener el tiempo y volverlo hacía atrás eso no necesariamente significa que es imposible adentrarse en una dimensión distinta, ahora el por qué me fue posible llegar a otra dimensión una época anterior a la mía es un misterio, por lógica el tiempo debería de ser igual en todas las dimensiones... A no ser que directamente mi universo sea un tanto más viejo que el suyo y por eso lo tomamos erróneamente en los cálculos como una forma de viajar en el tiempo, realmente no sabría cómo explicarlo, créanme que todo este asunto tiene demasiada teoría de por medio, lamentablemente en este tipo de cosas conseguir una respuesta simplemente desencadenara muchas más preguntas.

Supongo que eso debería de ser suficiente explicación sobre el tema, debo admitirlo, hasta a mí me costó seguirle el ritmo, aunque bueno, la física nunca fue precisamente de mi interés, pero eso no le quita lo interesante al asunto.

–Bien, entonces Ise no se va a convertir en ninguna especie de tirano o algo así ¿Verdad?

No puedo evitar preguntar eso, lo sé, sé que ella lo dio a entender perfectamente con toda la explicación de las dimensiones y el tiempo, pero esto es algo que tengo que confirmar, algo que debo de sacarme de mi cabeza, las ultimas horas fácilmente han sido las más largas de mi vida, la sola idea de tener que decidir entre dejar a Issei con vida o arriesgarme a darle al mundo un futuro de guerras y sufrimiento tenía mi cabeza a punto de estallar, sé que lo correcto es buscar el bien común pero ¿Cómo puedo darle la espalda y permitir la muerte de la persona que me salvó a mí de un futuro horrible? ¿Cómo traicionar la confianza de una persona que juro dar su vida por protegerme de ser necesario? ¿Cómo dejar morir al chico que yo a…

–No lo sé, eso queda a criterio de él y sus acciones, es claro que entre esta y mi dimensión no hay conexión de algún tipo más que mi presencia, pero desconozco si se trata de alguna especie de ciclo que se repite o si simplemente la diferencia de eventos cambió a ambos de formas radicalmente diferentes, puedo afirmar que el Issei-san de aquí y el Sekiryutei que yo conozco están muy lejos de ser la misma persona, pero no que él vaya o no a convertirse en lo mismo, eso depende pura y exclusivamente de lo que haga de aquí en más.

La seriedad con la que dijo esas palabras me inquieta bastante, ni siquiera vi alguna vez esa expresión en el rostro de nuestra Asia, no puedo evitar mantenerme intranquila por sus palabras, pero no importa, yo contendré a mi lindo peon cada vez que sea necesario y no permitiré que se convierta en el monstruo que vi frente a mis ojos, y eso lo juro por mi vida.

–Sin embargo, al verlos a todos ustedes como la familia que son, viéndolos apoyarse el uno al otro, tal y como nunca debería de haber dejado de ser en mi mundo, dudo que vaya a ser siquiera algo parecido al Issei de donde vengo.

A pesar de estar sonriendo, sus ojos no demuestran más que melancolía, parece ser que antes de que el Issei de su mundo se corrompiera él era bastante parecido al nuestro, o al menos tenía una relación igual de cercana con sus compañeros de clan.

Es una situación bastante triste, a decir verdad, en este momentos yo soy muy feliz con como están las cosas, a pesar de los riesgos que nuestras responsabilidades nos obligan a afrontar, no cambiaría por nada la relación que mantengo con todos mis súbditos, ella tiene razón, nosotros somos una familia que se apoya mutuamente los unos a los otros y es precisamente eso lo que nos permitió salir airosos de cada problema que se nos presentó.

Así que la sola idea de que todo aquello que con tanto esfuerzo construimos fuese destruido de la noche a la mañana, y lo peor de todo, a causa de las acciones de cualquiera de nosotros, no hace más que helarme la sangre.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones que llevan sus palabras, no se puede evitar que un silencio incomodo inunde el salón después de ver como las dijo, a fin de cuentas, ante a sus ojos esta aquello que siempre deseo pero jamás podrá recuperar, no me puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe de ser para ella todo esto, en verdad no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable de gozar de esta felicidad frente a sus narices.

–No se preocupen, estoy plenamente consciente de las diferencias entre nuestros dos mundos, mentiría si no dijera que siento un poco de envidia de lo que ustedes tienen aquí, pero aunque no lo parezca no todo son cosas malas de donde vengo, hay muchas personas que aprecio y han pasado muchas cosas muy felices e importantes para mí que no hubiesen sucedido si no fuese por el rumbo que tomaron los distintos sucesos en mi mundo, lamento mucho de lo que pasó en esos años… Pero no me arrepiento de ninguno de esos momentos vividos.

Casi como si nos leyese la mente a todos nosotros ella dijo todo eso con una voz totalmente relejada pero firme, a pesar de seguir con su mirada melancólica, la forma en que aquellas palabras salen de su boca nos hace saber que no está mintiendo.

Aún así, parece que esto en verdad es demasiado duro para ella, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ahora, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa amarga mientras sus manos se aferran con fuerza a la parte baja de su vestido y su mirada repleta de tristeza se concentra en el suelo.

–Es gracioso en cierta forma, a pesar de tener ese punto de vista yo accedí a meterme en una misión que de haber sido un éxito hubiese matado a todo aquello que me hizo seguir adelante durante todos estos años tan solo porque me lo ordenaron, no sé qué pensar de misma ¿Acaso soy una idiota por no reparar en ello hasta ahora? ¿O simplemente soy una simple hipócrita?

Ninguno de nosotros sabe que decir, me encantaría poder reconfortarla y darle palabras de aliento, pero no se me ocurre nada, ni con todas las visiones que tuve sería capaz de comprender una milésima parte de todo lo que esta mujer debe de haber sufrido, incluso el verla a los ojos me cuesta mucho, reconozco bien esa mirada, es la del tipo de persona que tiene demasiadas heridas que no pueden sanarse, unas cuantas palabras bonitas no son suficientes para realmente confortar a alguien así.

–En fin, se supone que estoy aquí para responder sus peguntas, ya tendré tiempo de sobra para pensar en mi vida… ¿Hay algo más que quisiesen preguntar?

Creo que más de uno aquí tiene una duda o dos, pero luego de lo que acaba de suceder, es un poco difícil pensar en alguna pregunta de provecho, me gustaría saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó en esos quince de años de guerra en aquel mundo, sin embargo, quizás no sea lo mejor ahondar mucho más, a fin de cuentas, solo estaría llenando mi mente con preocupaciones innecesarias que nunca sucederán aquí.

–Sí, de hecho, yo tengo una pregunta para hacerle.

Dice Issei cortando el incomodo silencio que había en el salón, ahora es cuando reparo en lo serio que esta su rostro, en como aprieta ligeramente los puños por sobre sus rodillas, fuera de lo que sucede en las batallas, muy pocas veces lo he visto tan determinado en algo, generalmente en este tipo de conversaciones el no hace más que tratar de seguir con sus pensamientos lo mejor que puede estos temas complicados para alguien tan nuevo en el mundo demoniaco como lo es él, pero esta vez es distinto, sus ojos ambarinos se cruzan con los verdes de Asia adulta, parece que solo eso hace falta para que comprenda ya que casi al instante ella sonríe y asiente levemente con su cabeza como si aceptase aquella sutil propuesta.

–Por supuesto Issei-san, pregunte lo que quiera.

Issei deja escapar un suspiro antes de sentarse lo más derecho posible en su asiento, su pecho se hincha mientras su mentón se eleva haciendo que su mirada se vuelva mucho más dura de lo normal, casi como si de un segundo a otro él hubiese crecido un par de años, prácticamente una versión anticipada del Issei adulto en el que se convertirá dentro de un tiempo… Me gusta.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que el yo de su mundo se vuelva en contra de todos y se dedicase a destruirlo todo?

Asia suspira con una sonrisa entre los labios, de seguro rememorar cada uno de esos eventos debe de ser muy difícil para ella pero parece no tener problema de compartir sus experiencias con él, de pronto la llama de la curiosidad se aviva en todos nosotros, acomodándonos en nuestros asientos de la misma forma que Issei lo hizo, nos disponemos a prestar atención a cada palabra de su boca.

–Esa sí que es verdaderamente una gran pregunta… Porque hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera yo soy capaz de encontrarle una respuesta.

Responde tímidamente mientras se rasca una de sus mejillas totalmente apenada al mismo tiempo que estas adquieren un leve tono rojizo, normalmente la mayoría nosotros reaccionaríamos cuando menos algo incómodos por semejante respuesta, sin embargo, el fuerte sonido de la puerta azotándose nos distrae a todos haciéndonos que instintivamente volteamos la mirada hacía allá.

Sin perder reparo en Asia adulta, noto como sus ojos se llenan de una hostilidad al instante en que estos notan a la persona que acaba de entrar al salón.

–Lamento mucho la tardanza buchou.

Entrando con un gesto bastante adolorido y con su mano aferrándose con fuerza a su abdomen, Xenovia se presenta ante todos con un leve saludo de su mano desocupada mientras da pasos ligeramente torpes en su camino hacia su asiento.

– ¿Qué te sucedió Xenovia? ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunto bastante preocupada, es decir, puede ser un poco cabeza hueca, pero Xenovia es una de las chicas más fuertes y sanas que conozco, hay muy pocas cosas que la pongan en un estado tan decaído como en el que está ahora, ella solo hace una media sonrisa antes de lo que parece ser una puntada en su abdomen que la hace doblarse de dolor, todos menos Asia adulta atinamos a ir en su ayuda pero ella nos detiene con una mano en alto haciendo que nos quedemos en nuestros asientos mientras recupera la compostura.

–Vamos Xenovia, dinos que te pasa, no nos preocupes así.

–Buchou… Estoy en mi periodo… Y duele como los mil demonios…

…

–Creo que no debería preguntar más nada.

¡Por Satan! ¿Es que acaso esta chica no conoce la palabra pudor? Una vez terminemos con todo esto debería charlar un poco con ella sobre ese asunto, más de una vez la oí decir que quería ser más femenina pero es tan directa en todo lo que hace que es difícil tocar el tema sin una situación incómoda como esta de por medio.

Un silencio pesado se torna en el ambiente mientras Xenovia descansa su cuerpo contra la pared tratando de recuperarse del intenso dolor que parece estar sufriendo, mientras tanto, la mirada hostil que tiene Asia adulta para con ella sigue ahí, incluso sus puños están cerrados por lo que parece ser una abundante ira contenida, de repente su voz cargada con un ligero toque de resentimiento suena por el cuarto captando la atención de todos.

–Hyodo Issei-san, en verdad lamento mucho no poder responder su pregunta, pero es que solo la Rias-sama de mi mundo es la única con vida que sabe exactamente qué fue lo que convirtió a su contraparte en el monstruo que es ahora, sin embargo…

Apuntando su dedo hacia la pared a un lado de la puerta, la mirada de todos se dirige a una adolorida Xenovia quien nos observa totalmente confundida.

–Puedo asegurarle que esta mujer tiene mucho de la culpa por ello sobre sus hombros…

Un momento ¿Está diciendo que la contraparte de Xenovia de su dimensión fue la que lo impulso a todo eso? Aún así poco tiempo tenemos para asimilar eso ya que de repente las manos de Asia adulta comienzan a fulgurar con una potente energía oscura, al verla, el cuerpo de Issei se tensa por completo en lo que pareciese ser un leve trauma, seguramente eso fue lo que causo esas feas quemaduras en su cuello, maldición ¡Se está preparando para el combate!

–De hecho, tiene tanta culpa de ello que a duras penas puedo contenerme en atacar a esta muchacha que tiene su apariencia.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Carajo, hoy si que fue un día largo.

Digo antes de que un bostezo involuntario salga por mi boca, estoy en mi momento de relajación, tirado de la manera menos educada posible sobre mi trono mientras zampo una botella de gaseosa de un tirón.

Xen está junto al ventanal que da una vista casi total del norte de la ciudad Kuoh, joder, que hermosa se ve cuando la luz del atardecer le da en la cara, ella ya se ha quitado su armadura y ahora esta vestida de entrecasa con una playera holgada y unos shorts gastados.

A diferencia de mi, ella no se toma mucho tiempo para holgazanear, en este momento está limpiando con esmero el polvo y la sangre de su armadura por la batalla que tuvo en la tarde, le hubiese ordenado a alguno de los escuderos que están entrenando para entrar en la orden del dragón que lo hiciese por ella, pero es bastante quisquillosa con esa cosa, nadie además de mi tiene permiso para tocarla, supongo que la aprecia demasiado.

–Sí, fue un día bastante movido, hacía rato que las tropas infernales no eran tan osadas en combate.

– ¿Se burlaron de ti otra vez? Eso explicaría que no haya quedado ni uno.

Le pregunto mientras tomo una nueva botella del montón que están al costado del trono.

–Sí, pero no me refería a eso, ellos lucharon fieramente hasta el último hombre, supongo que estaban consientes de que no eran más que un sacrificio para salvar a las regentes del cielo y de Grigory, es increíble como aceptaron ese hecho sin problemas.

Dice con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas mientras hace un mayor esfuerzo por quitar una macha que parece negarse a salir.

–Podrá ser una zorra en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero hay que admitir que Rias siempre ha tenido un poder de persuasión y oratoria insuperables, ella mejor que nadie sabe cómo convencer a un soldado de ir a su muerte sin chistar y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Bueno, tú haces básicamente lo mismo ¿No es verdad?

–En cierta forma, pero no es lo mismo convencer a bestias casi no pensantes de pelear por ti a cambio de alguna recompensa vacía, en cambio Rias convence a seres racionales, humanos y demonios, para morir por ella y hasta incluso los hace sentir satisfechos con ello, los convence de dejar sus familias, sus sueños, su felicidad de lado tan solo para morir por ella… No dudo de la lealtad de mis verdaderos soldados, pero es precisamente por esa lealtad que yo no sería capaz de traicionarlos de esa manera, suficiente tengo que el resto del mundo me trate de traidor para que ahora mis propios hombres también lo hagan.

–Cualquier otra persona que te oyese diría que no eres tú.

Me dice con una leve sonrisa en los labios al mismo tiempo que deja de lado los utensilios de limpieza y comienza a pulir su armadura suavemente.

–No creas que es tan así, con mis enemigos debo de ser cruel y no tener misericordia, con los amigos, bueno, simplemente no le veo el sentido al hacer lo mismo con ellos, si alguien me ayuda lo mínimo que puede hacer es devolverle el favor... El problema es que con tantos enemigos uno no puede evitar mostrar mucho más seguido la peor cara.

Le digo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras bebo nuevamente de un tirón mi tercera gaseosa en menos de cinco minutos.

– ¿Debería de sentirme privilegiada de conocer esta faceta del Sekiryutei?

Me pregunta con voz burlona y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, me pongo de pie y camino hasta donde está antes de tumbarme en el suelo abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella no hace más que seguir con su labor con sus labios curvados en una leve sonrisa.

–Nah, más bien esto es culpa tuya, sino fuera por ti dudo que le mostrase esto a alguien más.

–Me declaro culpable.

Me dice con voz melosa antes de dar un leve respingo al sentir mi respiración en su cuello, continuando su labor con una sola mano, ella usa la otra para entrelazarla con una de las mías, ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, tan solo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

–A todo esto ¿No hay algo de lo que debías ocuparte antes de que termine el día?

–Te gusta cagar los momentos ¿Verdad?

–Hey, tú me pediste el favor de que te lo hiciese recordar para esta hora, que te hayas puesto cariñoso justo ahora es otro asunto.

Recargo mi cabeza sobre su espalda antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de fastidio antes de recordar que era lo que tenía que hacer.

–Oh claro, era esa estupidez del viaje en el tiempo que Rias planeó.

Xen se detiene de repente antes de voltear levemente su cabeza observándome con un gesto bastante confundido.

– ¿Viaje en el tiempo?

–Sí, al parecer Asia y esa valquiria que Odín le cedió estuvieron investigando sobre el espacio tiempo y todo eso, hicieron una investigación, un par de cálculos y pruebas llegando a la conclusión de que era posible viajar en el tiempo y matarme cuando era más joven y débil.

Xen ahoga un gemido de sorpresa antes de voltearse por completo a verme con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

– ¡¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?! ¡Vámonos ahora mismo y hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer antes de que puedan matarte!

–Neh seria innecesario, por lo que me dicen los espías la cosa salió bien y Asia ya se ha ido.

– ¡ISE! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te proteja sin no me avisas este tipo de cosas?!

Me dice entre enojada y llorosa, joder por eso no me gusta hablar de estas cosas con ella.

–No te lo dije porque siempre haces lo mismo y no me dejas terminar de hablar, sí, Asia ya se fue, pero no al pasado, al parecer los geniales científicos del inframundo no saben diferenciar el tiempo y el espacio.

– ¿Eh?

–Viajar en el tiempo, por lo menos hacia al pasado, es completamente imposible, pero Asia verdaderamente ha desaparecido de este plano, básicamente esos tontos han confundido el viaje en el tiempo con el viaje entre dimensiones.

– ¿Cómo que viaje entre dimensiones en vez de viaje en el tiempo? Issei yo no entiendo de esas cosas.

–Deja que te lo explico, es bastante simple, hay un dicho que dice "En los mismos ríos entramos y no entramos, pues somos…

…

Carajo, esa cara de confusión pura esta para el retrato, si hasta parece que en cualquier momento el cerebro le entra en cortocircuito, ay Xen eres hermosa pero lo cabeza hueca no se te quita con nada.

–No, mejor olvídalo, sería una pedida de tiempo tratar de explicártelo, el asunto es que se equivocaron y ahora Asia está en otra dimensión, es más, me juego mis bolas a que ella o la valquiria se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba mal y siguieron de todas formas para evitar enojar a Rias, porque si no me es imposible creer que un científico la pifie de semejante manera con algo tan absoluto como lo son las leyes del universo sobre el tiempo y espacio.

Un poco más convencida, ella se voltea y retoma el pulido de su armadura antes de dejar salir un suspiro de cansancio.

–No es necesario que me asustes de esa manera ¿Sabes?

–Tampoco lo es el que me interrumpas cada vez que la palabra peligro o muerte esta remotamente asociada con mi nombre.

Ambos nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, ella comienza a tallar cada vez más despacio el metal mientras mi cabeza aún sigue recostada en su espalda y mis brazos aferrados a su cintura.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo este asunto entonces?

Me pregunta con la voz un tanto apagada, me pongo de pie y comienzo a estirar mis brazos para quitarme de encima la fatiga, noto como mi cabello está un tanto largo, supongo que debería cortarlo, no estoy usando más que una playera blanca y unos jeans, quizás lo mejor sería materializar el balance breaker, pero bueno, para lo que voy a hacer tampoco es necesario tanto protocolo, además ya estoy cansado.

–Primero ir a que me corten el cabello, eso de tener el pelo como un intento de rockstar noventero no me gusta mucho, después, bueno, Rias se cree que ha hecho la jugada del siglo con ese experimento mal hecho, así que no creo que estaría mal enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre cómo utilizar la ciencia para la guerra.

Antes de abrir la puerta volteo una última vez, parece que le falta poco para terminar, miro hacia la ventana para darme más o menos una idea de qué hora es, en verdad que me molesta bastante tener que hacer esto justo ahora.

–Cuando termines adelántate a casa y pide algo de comer, apenas termine aquí voy para allá, no me perdería el plan de esta noche por nada del mundo.

Una diminuta sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras sigue tallando sin prisa alguna.

–Tramposo, hoy te toca cocinar a ti.

–Si quieres limpio los platos a modo de compensación.

–Trato hecho.

Se despide de mi observándome de soslayo sin perder su sonrisa tranquila, yo le respondo con un pequeño guiño antes de comenzar a cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, sin embargo, cuando falta poco para que la puerta se cierre del todo, puedo oír sus palabras desde dentro de la habitación.

–Cuídate Issei.

Xen, si eres tú la que me lo pide, maldición, sencillamente no me queda de otra.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Eso ha sido bastante extraño por tu parte.

Es curioso, incluso en una dimensión muy distinta a la mía los regaños de Rias-sama continúan llegando hasta mí.

–Mis más sinceras disculpas Rias-sama, pero lo que dije ahí dentro es totalmente cierto, el solo hecho de ver su rostro hace que difícilmente pueda resistirme a atacarla.

Ambas vamos caminando por la parte exterior de la escuela, ya es entrada la noche, las luces exteriores del lugar están encendidas y el bullicio de la pequeña ciudad de Kuoh poco a poco se va acallando, no puedo evitar que me vengan a la cabeza agradables recuerdos al estar inmersa en todo esto, fue bueno poder ver este lugar tal y como lo recordaba una vez más.

– ¿Estas consciente de que la Xenovia que es mi caballero y la Xenovia de tu época son personas distintas?

–Por supuesto que estoy consciente de ello, por eso mismo es que he abandonado el salón del club apenas demostré mis intenciones… Mi fe me enseñó que uno debe de ser compasivo con sus enemigos, que el perdón es la máxima gracia que un ser humano le puede dar a otro, sin embargo mi sangre de demonio me impulsa a seguir mis instintos, a pasar por sobre cualquiera en pos de calmar mis necesidades y ambiciones, siempre me definí a mi misma como alguien que no ha perdido su humanidad a pesar de haber reencarnado como demonio, pero cuando se trata de Xenovia Quarta todo eso no importa en lo absoluto, mi sangre clama derramar la suya, todo mi ser hierve en pos de hacerle daño, en tomar venganza por mi vida y la de todos los demás que ella destruyo con sus acciones, mi ira y odio son tales, que incluso a sabiendas de que su caballero y la mujer que arruino mi mundo son personas diferentes, el solo verla a ella, no más que una niña presumiblemente inocente, hace que todos esos sentimientos afloren desde en mi interior… Supongo que a fin de cuentas, ese el pecado que tengo que llevar conmigo como demonio, permítame reiterar mis disculpas Rias-sama, luego de la paciencia que tuvieron conmigo es muy ingrato de mi parte haber actuado de esa manera.

Luego de semejante discurso ella queda en silencio, es de esperase que quede así de impactada, la diferencia entre mi contraparte de esta dimensión y yo es demasiada, no me bastó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que ella no ha sufrido ni la mitad de las cosas por la que yo he pasado, no es que me moleste ese hecho, todo lo contrario, ciertamente es gratificante saber que, aunque sea en otro lugar, las cosas hayan salido bien, pero esa paz también trae ciertas desventajas, ella es demasiado inocente, demasiado pura, demasiado buena, no sabe lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento ni mucho menos como afrontarlo, puedo apostar que ni siquiera es consciente de la terrible capacidad ofensiva de nuestro poder, de todas formas estoy siendo muy dura con la niña, yo tampoco estaba en lo absoluto preparada cuando toda esta guerra inició y así todo me las arregle para salir adelante, el potencial es el mismo en ambas, simplemente nuestros mundos hicieron que lo explotásemos de diferentes maneras, es una lástima que tuviese que haberme ido de esa forma, habría sido interesante poder conversar un poco más con ella.

–No hay nada que perdonarte, eso es la esencia de un demonio, dejarse llevar por sus deseos y ambiciones sin reparo de quitar de en medio a cualquiera que se cruce en el camino, decírselo a tu contraparte de aquí es demasiado complicado pero no creo que tengas problema en asimilarlo, la mayoría de los demonios actuales no somos más que un grupo de seres sobrenaturales tratando de imitar a los humanos. Leyes, códigos morales, lealtad, todo aquello es diametralmente opuesto a todo lo que en verdad somos, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, todos nosotros disfrutamos apegándonos a ese estilo de vida, de esa forma encontramos paz, una cierta estabilidad para todas esas emociones que nos impulsan a la destrucción y la anarquía… O al menos eso es lo que me han dicho los mayores, al ser criada en esta forma lo siento más una parte de mi que una mera imitación, pero hay algo en lo que puedo darles la razón, hay cosas que los demonios no podemos controlar, simplemente es parte de nosotros, tarde o temprano llega el momento en que no queda más que dejarse llevar por ellos.

– ¿Acaso está diciendo que hubiese permitido que luchara contra su caballero?

–En absoluto, de haber sido ese el caso, como demonio seguiría mi deseo de proteger a mis súbditos y te habría matado sin reparo alguno, como te dije, para los demonios es natural seguir nuestras ambiciones y deseos, sin embargo, también es parte de un buen demonio saber cuándo es viable o no el hacerlo.

No puedo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo, aquello sonó demasiado parecido a la Rias-sama de mi mundo, ese modo de ver las cosas de forma tan racional y a la vez inmisericorde parece ser algo que no cambia sin importar el tiempo y el espacio.

– ¿Te parece gracioso lo que dije?

–No precisamente, simplemente me hizo gracia el hecho de que usted y la Rias-sama de mi mundo son demasiado parecidas en su modo de ver las cosas.

–Bueno, no le veo lo raro, a fin de cuentas se supone que somos prácticamente la misma persona.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, tan solo caminando por las calles, parece ser que ella no planea dejarme sola, apreciaría el gesto si no fuera porque básicamente solo me está siguiendo para cerciorarse de que no haga alguna locura, no la culpo, luego de semejante escena es de esperarse que pierda bastante de la poca confianza que me había ganado.

–A todo esto ¿Se puede saber a dónde estamos yendo?

Me pregunta con una mezcla extraña de curiosidad e incomodidad en su voz mientras llegamos a un semáforo y esperamos a que este nos dé el paso para cruzar la calle.

–Estoy buscando el lugar donde las líneas ley converjan de manera más fluida, aunque no está al nivel de puntos espirituales tan importantes como Kioto, Kuoh tiene un buen flujo de energía, o al menos el suficiente para poder iniciar el proceso de regreso a mi mundo.

– ¿En ese caso no bastaría con ir por donde viniste?

–Por norma general eso sería lo más acertado, pero el nivel de energía que necesito es un tanto más alto de lo normal y a pesar de su buena predisposición para su acumulación la ciudad Kuoh es un tanto voluble a la hora de mantener fijo un cumulo tan grande de esta, así que no me queda más que caminar por el lugar buscando algún emplazamiento donde el flujo de energía sea amplio y estable para poder iniciar los preparativos.

–Supongo que entonces lo mejor sería revisar los alrededores de la ciudad, el flujo de energía allí debería de circular en condiciones y no deberías de tener que preocuparte por los humanos… A no ser que simplemente estés haciendo algo de tiempo por la ciudad.

Al parecer no importa el universo donde este, Rias-sama también es igual de sagaz siempre.

–Me atrapó, en efecto, ya tengo una idea más o menos clara de dónde empezar con todo, es solo que, bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en el Kuoh de mi mundo, es un lugar bastante especial para mí y no puedo evitar que los recuerdos de cuando todo era más simple vuelvan a mí, perdóneme por el sentimentalismo innecesario, quizás lo mejor es que ya deje de hacer tonterías y me enfoque en lo que tengo que hacer.

–No tengo inconvenientes en que pasees un poco más por aquí si ese es el problema.

Me responde con tono de voz agradable restándole importancia al asunto, una diminuta sonrisa se forma en mis labios antes de darme vuelta y encararla.

–Se lo agradezco, pero no, ese no es el problema, me gustaría que fuese algo tan simple como eso, pero el asunto es que si me quedo aquí mucho más tiempo nunca podre regresar a mi mundo, no por cuestiones de tiempo o algo así, simplemente no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo…

Siendo sincera, incluso ahora me lo estoy pensando.

–Comprenda que lo que usted tiene aquí ha sido mi sueño durante los últimos quince años, huir de toda la guerra en la que estoy envuelta y regresar a los días pacíficos en los que era feliz, la idea de dejar todo y quedarme aquí es demasiado tentadora, pero eso no estaría bien, hay muchas personas que me esperan en mi mundo y no puedo decepcionarlas por un mero capricho egoísta, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar con esta resolución en mi mente, por eso debo irme ahora antes de que me arrepienta.

Me observa unos cuantos segundos pensativa, no estoy totalmente consciente de cuanto de lo paso en aquellos quince años fue lo que Rias-sama dejó en ese mensaje, pero por su mirada puedo decir que fue lo suficiente para tener una clara idea de la gravedad que tuvieron esos hechos.

–En cualquier otro caso te diría que estas totalmente loca si piensas en volver a ese lugar, pero creo que puedo entender lo que estás diciendo. A veces, nuestros seres queridos están por encima de cualquiera de nuestros deseos o ambiciones, curioso comportamiento teniendo en cuenta que ambas somos demonios.

Finaliza con una sonrisa la cual respondo de buena gana, supongo que allí es donde radica la diferencia entre ambas Rias Gremory, al menos puedo llevarme un buen recuerdo de todo esta misión fallida, a pesar de todo lo que sufrimos, de todas las muertes y tragedias que se han sucedido una tras otra, en un lugar muy lejano al nuestro, aunque sea una millonésima parte de lo que somos, nosotros hemos conseguido tener una vida feliz.

 **CAPITULO 3 "REMINISCENCIAS" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Bueno, eso sí que fue mucho tiempo, casi dos meses ya de la última actualización allá por mediados de diciembre, que puedo decir, el universo cósmico me regalo en navidad un corte de luz que me quemo el transformador del pc lo que me obligo a comprar uno nuevo y estar sin ella durante más de una semana, fuera de eso, supongo que podría decir que el resto del retraso es completamente culpa mía, un poco por bloqueo otro poco porque simplemente invertía mi tiempo libre en manquear en el lol o pasarme el Dark Souls por quinta vez y cosas así antes que en esto, en fin, pido disculpas, sé que muchos de ustedes me piden que trate de ser más regular con la historia, tratare de tener algo al menos para fin de mes a modo de compensación, ya tengo más o menos planeado por donde van a ir los tantos en el próximo cap así que dudo que los bloqueos sean un problema.**

 **En cuanto a este capítulo, entiendo si a muchos les fue pesado o hasta incluso aburrido de leer, pero es lo que hay, si posponía mucho más esta transición ya básicamente estarían siguiendo la historia a ciegas, está bien que quiera que hagan un poco el detective al leer este fic pero tampoco es para que no entiendan verdaderamente un carajo, cosas como la explicación de Asia o escenas más sutiles como Issei adulto en un momento de ocio o la conversación del final entre Rias y Asia tienen mucho de avance para la historia aunque no lo parezca, aunque siendo sincero, disfruté bastante desarrollar de esta forma a los personajes más allá de la mera batalla, sus miedos, inquietudes, deseos y ambiciones, a larga creo que todo eso termina siendo más importante que unos buenos golpes a cada capítulo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **miguelgiuliano: Gracias por comentar, lo de Asia no sé si seria despecho precisamente, Issei hizo cosas demasiado terribles durante esos quince años a tal punto de que por más que quisiese Asia simplemente no puede perdonarlo, mucho menos negarse a ayudar a Rias en su guerra contra él. Respecto a la idea de un equipo para ambos Issei la verdad es que me encanta, incluso ya lo tengo bastante bien formados en mi cabeza a ambos grupos, al principio solo tenía pensado un Issei malvado contra el mundo pero la idea de dos grupos enfrentados le da un aire aún más grande de guerra al asunto, así que la idea está totalmente bienvenida. Por último lo de Issei, mi idea es que ambos sean dos caras de una misma moneda, hacerlo igual de sanguinario que su contraparte adulta creo que haría que se pierda un poco la gracia del asunto, peo bueno, eso no significa que vaya a tener sus momentos. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y poder volver a verte por los comentarios. Saludos y Suerte.**

 **erendir: Es como pasa muchas veces, una respuesta no hace más que dar lugar a más dudas, si puedo generar eso en los lectores es por qué entonces estoy haciendo bien lo que pretendo hacer con esta historia, tanto lo de Xenovia como lo de Moscú tienen su cierto grado de riesgo para mi, ambos son eventos que voy a estar obligado a tener muy en cuenta más adelante para cuando tenga que explicar el por qué de cada cosa sin tener que caer en cosas como el Deus Ex o si quiero evitar incongruencias en la trama, cosa que va a ser un lindo quebradero de cabeza pero que si puedo llegar a hacerlo bien seguramente va a quedar de puta madre. Pero hey, este cap tiene su buena cantidad de respuesta como para dejar satisfecha la curiosidad del público de momento, o al menos eso creo, así que puedes comparar tus teorías o incluso usar esta información para otras nuevas, a fin de cuentas, creo que esa va a ser precisamente la magia de esta historia. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap y me alegro de poder seguir viendo tus comentarios actualización tras actualización, tus reviews son de los que más gusto me da leer al ver cómo te interesas por la historia. Saludos y Suerte.**

 **mileto1: Es curioso como fuiste la única persona que se percató de cada uno de esos detalles que dejé apropósito, o por lo menos la única que los comento, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, esa forma de contar las cosas de manera tan sutil me encanta, más cuando alguien las nota, todas tus preguntas son bastante buenas y tendrán su respuesta, a su tiempo. Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por comentar de nuevo, ojala pueda seguir viéndote en los comentarios y que el rumbo de la historia te siga gustando, suerte.**

 **diego uzumaki uchiha: Hola, primero que nada gracias por leer y comentar, y sí, efectivamente Xenovia de la otra dimensión nunca fue parte del grupo Gremory por lo que ella siendo una demonio queda descartado, lo de humana o dragón ya es otro asunto y prefiero guardármelo para más adelante en la historia, eso lo dejo a tu imaginación y a las teorías que puedas llegar a armar sobre eso, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y pueda verte en las próximas actualizaciones. Suerte master.**

 **Taki: Gracias, gracias y gracias. Me alegro de que tanto la historia como mi forma de escribir te gusten, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y pueda volver a verte en los comentarios. Saludos y suerte pibe.**

 **Brayan rojas: Como ya dije, la idea de este fic es comerse la cabeza tratando de saber qué es lo que pasó, está pasando y va a pasar así que las dudas van a ser moneda corriente, aunque hey, este cap aclaró una duda o dos de las más importantes y por la que muchos de ustedes se estaban preguntando, a fin de cuentas no soy tan mala gente jaja. En cuanto a lo de soltar las cosas despacio, acuérdate de que este fic apenas va por el cap tres, no puedo quedarme sin gancho para la historia tan rápido :v pero lo de la demora ahí sí que no tengo excusa, aunque viéndolo en cierta forma, hay fics que suben cada semana, llevan más de quince capítulos pero a duras penas tienen la misma cantidad de palabras que este, si uno se pone a pensar al finar resulta ser más o menos lo mismo. En fin, me alegro de verte en los comentarios de nuevo y que la historia sea de tu agrado. Saludos y Suerte.**

 **Guest: Hola gracias por leer y comentar, lo que dijiste sería más o menos acertado si no fuera por lo que se explico en este capítulo sobre la diferencia entre viaje interdimensional y en el tiempo, básicamente ambos Issei son en el inicio la misma persona pero en situaciones distintas las cuales llevaron al uno y al otro a ser completamente diferentes, más que nada como para darle diversidad al asunto y no terminar decantándose por uno o por el otro. Espero te haya gustado y poder verte en los próximos comentarios, saludos y suerte.**

 **Eldolfo25: Gracias, en principio sí, la historia puede parecer ir bastante lenta, pero es que es necesario, por como quiero plantear la trama si no doy aunque sea un mínimo de información y tiro las peleas así nada más dudo mucho que la mayoría vaya a entender algo, además, aunque no lo parezca este es apenas el tercer capítulo, como ya dije, no puedo quedar sin gancho tan pronto, espero te haya gustado y pueda verte en los próximos capítulos, y no te preocupes, a partir de las siguientes actualizaciones los personajes propios del mundo alterno van a empezar a tener más peso en la historia. Saludos y Suerte.**

 **KRT215: Siento algo de pena por haber descompaginado toda esa teoría luego de lo que se explicó en este capítulo, la verdad es que tenía varios puntos interesantes, el tema es que el asunto del viaje en el tiempo trae varios problemas argumentales consigo, muchos sacados a relucir con tu teoría, a fin de cuentas es más fácil fundamentar en contra de la posibilidad del viaje del tiempo que a su favor, al menos a lo que corresponde a viajar al pasado, de todas formas me alegro de que te hayas copado tanto con la historia, ciertamente da gusto cuando la gente se interesa así por lo que uno escribe, ojala hayas disfrutado del cap y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero verte en los siguientes. Saludos y suerte.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **En fin, nada más por el momento, como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron como también aquellos que fueron dejando sus follows y favs, repito mis disculpas por la ausencia, pero es que me cuesta bastante tomar regularidad luego de casi tres años escribiendo de esta manera, es la primera vez que uno de mis fics tiene una aceptación así de rápida así que me es un tanto complicado adecuarme a los tiempos tan apretados a los que está acostumbrado el fandom de DxD, pero bueno, supongo que toca poner más empeño de mi parte, fuera de eso, espero que hayan iniciado el año de la mejor manera posible y estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones y el calor que nos tiene a todos como un pollo al espiedo cocinándose en sus propios jugos. Y no lo olviden, si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	5. CAPITULO 4 RETRIBUCIÓN

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro y con la mera intención de entretener… Con eso tienen esos tarados.**

 **CAPITULO 4 "RETRIBUCIÓN"**

–Tengo una misión para ustedes, acompáñenme.

Les digo a un pequeño grupo de caballeros de la orden del dragón, apenas cuatro, los cuales había llamado luego de charlar con Xenovia mientras les hago un ademan con mi mano para que me sigan, si fuera por mí lo haría yo mismo, pero eso sería preocupar a Xen de forma innecesaria y la verdad es que ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para llegar a casa y tener que sufrir sus regaños como si fuese un niño pequeño.

– ¡A sus ordenes Sekiryutei-sama!

Me contestan antes de seguir mis pasos notablemente entusiasmados.

–Bien, lo que les voy a contar es una de las operaciones de mayor prioridad y de más alto secreto de todas las que se están llevando a cabo nuestros enemigos en este momento, lo que estoy a punto de decirles solo lo saben nuestro servicio de inteligencia, los generales principales, Xenovia Quarta y su servidor… Bueno, y los altos mandos enemigos, claro está.

Comienzo a hablar mientras todos caminamos por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a los patios interiores de este.

–Demás está decir que esto debe de permanecer en el más absoluto de los secretos, el que alguien más se enterase de esto tan solo significaría generar un revuelo innecesario ¿Comprendido?

Volteo a observarlos demostrándoles con mi mirada que esto va totalmente en serio, sus yelmos hacen un leve tintineo cuando asienten con sus cabezas firmemente.

–Si mi señor, por nuestros votos como caballeros de esta orden le juramos que lo que se hable aquí jamás será dicho por nuestros labios de nuevo.

Algo aparatoso para mi gusto pero bueno, supongo que estos chicos no pueden ser simplemente informales conmigo, satisfecho, sonrío y vuelvo a retomar la marcha con él a mis espaldas.

–Perfecto, para serles sincero el asunto es un tanto largo de explicar y la verdad es que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré directo, los científicos del inframundo que trabajan para Rias Gremory creen haber adquirido los conocimientos para poder viajar a través del tiempo con el objetivo de matarme cuando aún mis poderes tenían muy poco desarrollo.

Su sobresalto no se hace esperar, puedo escuchar como sus armadura hacen ruido al detenerse en seco, antes de que siquiera alguno abra su boca prosigo con mi explicación, la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de perder mucho más el tiempo.

–Digo creen porque en realidad están muy lejos de ello, es cierto que han desarrollado la tecnología para imitar mi capacidad para acceder a la grieta dimensional, pero eso es precisamente lo que me hace saber que no son capaces de viajar en el tiempo ya que si fuera así definitivamente yo hubiese sido el primero en poder hacerlo.

Sin decir una palabra, ellos parecen analizar mis palabras por un momento antes de retomar la marcha como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Sin embargo, han logrado enviar a un agente fuera de este plano dimensional, creídos que fue enviado a otra línea temporal en realidad simplemente atravesó las paredes dimensionales y termino en un universo alterno al nuestro, aunque errado, este es un avance que puede llegar a traernos problemas más adelante si no tomamos cartas en el asunto pronto, ahí es donde ustedes entran en todo esto.

Abriendo las puertas frente a mí se puede apreciar un modesto jardín ubicado en uno de los niveles superiores del castillo, no mucho más que un poco de vegetación bien cuidada y un par de bancas que dan hacia la ciudad a modo de mirador, todo bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer, aunque es relativamente pequeño bastara para poder hacer lo que tengo en mente.

–Atacar la estructura que permite aquellos viajes sería un suicidio ya que, en términos claros, se encuentra en la parte más fortificada y custodiada del palacio de Llilith, y por ende, de todo el inframundo, pero eso no significa que nos sea imposible interferir.

Abriendo la palma de mi mano derecha hago que aparezca un pequeño círculo mágico, de allí salen cuatros anillos carmesí coronados cada uno por una pequeña gema color esmeralda.

–Hasta antes de estos acontecimientos, solo yo y Great Red éramos capaces de circular por la grieta dimensional, pero hace un tiempo mande a construir un objeto que permitiese imitar mi capacidad de cruzar por la grieta en caso de eventualidades como esta.

Arrojo los anillos al aire los cuales cada caballero atrapa el suyo con un rápido movimiento de su mano, un solo gesto con la cabeza de mi parte basta para hacerles entender que deben de ponérselo.

–Debo de admitir que no es tan eficiente como aquella maquina que tienen el inframundo, pero cumple su propósito, bueno, a medias, voy a tener que acompañarlos en su viaje de ida ya que lejos de mi esos anillos no tienen mucha autonomía, los protegerá el tiempo suficiente para que puedan volver, pero no más que eso, por suerte rastrear a su agente hacia uno de los tantos universos que hay no será problema, como ya dije, solo Great Red y yo éramos capaces de recorrer ese espacio, detectar una presencia extraña saliendo de esta dimensión no significara mucho esfuerzo.

 _BOOST_

La Boosted Gear se materializa en mi brazo derecho, haciendo un corte lateral con este hago que la grieta dimensional se habrá frente a mí, sin más entro tranquilamente en ella, aunque mis acompañantes son otra cuestión, es entendible, cualquier otro ser aparte de mi o Red se vería absorbido y reducido a la nada por la grieta en cuestión de unos momentos, pero a pesar de saber perfectamente este hecho, ellos confían en mis palabras y luego de unos momentos de duda también ingresan.

No pueden evitar sorprenderse al pisar un suelo solido a mí alrededor, sonrío, es gracioso ver como esos chicos casi se caen del susto apenas metieron un pie dentro de este lugar.

–Recuerden que los anillos que les di solo son para la vuelta, por el viaje de ida no se preocupen, yo me hare cargo del rastreo y de su seguridad aquí.

Concentrando un poco de mi energía bajo mis pies logro formar una modesta plataforma a mí alrededor para que pudiesen caminar tranquilos tras de mi mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna esencia ajena al lugar que no sea la mía o la de Great Red.

–Sekiryutei-sama ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Oigo la voz de la única mujer del grupo mientras sigo observando los alrededores en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

–Ya lo estás haciendo, anda, no es necesario tanto protocolo aquí.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto como todos ellos se miran el uno al otro sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, por lo general solo ven al serio y estricto Sekiryutei de los entrenamientos o al sediento de sangre y guerra de las batallas, pero el yo tranquilo y desenfadado, aquella única parte que mí puedo decir con certeza que aún es puramente Hyodo Issei rara vez se presenta en cuestiones militares, supongo que ese cambio tan drástico de personalidad debe de resultarles cuando menos algo chocante.

–Vamos muchachos, no es una trampa de mi parte para encontrarles un fallo o algo por el estilo, aquí estamos solos, hablo en serio cuando digo que no hay necesidad de actuar tan rígidos.

Hablo sin mucho ánimo de interés en mi voz mientras sigo observando de un lado a otro, asintiéndose el uno al otro parecen haber decidido actuar un tanto más relajados de ahora en más.

–Sekiryutei-sama ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién es el agente que el inframundo envió hacia aquella dimensión?

–Por supuesto, Asia Argento fue la elegida para aquella misión.

Como esperaba, un silencio de muerte, pero bueno ¿Cómo no esperar tal cosa al mencionar semejante nombre? A fin de cuentas estamos hablando de la única persona en este mundo a cuyo poder hace que incluso yo tenga que pensármelo dos veces antes de enfrentarme a ella.

–Supongo que es entendible, es la mejor opción si se quiere acabar de manera rápida con una versión más joven de usted.

– ¿Debo tomarme eso como una falta de confianza hacia mí de pequeño?

Le respondo de manera jocosa mientras empiezo a sentir el rastro de una energía extraña en todo este lugar.

–No, no, no, por favor no me malentienda, solo quiero decir que la naturaleza de sus poderes es la mejor a la hora de acabar con una vida sin importar que tan fuerte sea esta.

–No te preocupes, lo he entendido perfectamente, de hecho hay mucho de razón en lo que dices, cuando éramos jóvenes jamás se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza la sola idea de que ella consiguiese un poder como ese, ciertamente desentona demasiado con su personalidad.

Creo que ya tengo más o menos una idea clara del rastro que estoy siguiendo, aunque hay cierta falta de costumbre, esta sin dudas es la esencia de la energía de Asia, con una dirección ya definida por fin puedo dejar de moverme a ciegas por aquí y enfocarme en la misión de los muchachos.

–Pero bueno, las cosas son como son por algo, supongo que está de más decirles que un toque de sus manos es suficiente para matarlos, sin embargo, dudo que alguien más en ese lugar se una a ella en combate, así que traten de usar su superioridad numérica para reducirla lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Reducirla?

Me pregunta otro de los caballeros con un ligero rastro de confusión en su voz.

–Reducirla, herirla, matarla, ustedes eligen que hacer con ella, tienen libertad total de acción en esta misión, incluso si quieren luchar hasta la muerte o volver apenas las cosas se tornen mínimamente mal es su decisión, al fin y al cabo esto no es más que un mensaje para Rias Gremory.

Digo mientras encuentro el punto más seguro para abrir una grieta hacia otra dimensión, es la primera vez que intento esto, aunque la pared es un poco más difícil de romper, una buena concentración de energía y un fuerte tirón bastan para hacer el trabajo, es curioso, jamás había sentido interés en explorar otras dimensiones antes a pesar de tener la capacidad para hacerlo, pero ahora que lo pienso sería interesante curiosear en cada una a ver como termine, supongo que es otro asunto a la lista de los pendientes para después de la guerra

Frente a mí se yergue la entrada a un mundo completamente nuevo, quién sabe la cantidad de posibilidades que hay aquí o incluso las repercusiones que lo que estoy a punto de hacer les traerá tanto a este como al mío, bueno, tampoco es que importe tanto, mientras haga las cosas más entretenidas, por mi, bienvenido sea.

Volteo una última vez a ver a los muchachos que estoy a punto de enviar, se los ve un tanto nerviosos, sin embargo, las ansias de pelea y de servirme son palpables incluso con sus cascos puestos, algo meditabunda, veo como la figura más pequeña de todos la cual pertenece a la mujer del grupo mueve su cabeza algo incomoda como si se decidiese por hablar o no.

–No es por querer cuestionar sus órdenes pero ¿Qué clase de mensaje puede dar una pequeña escaramuza como esta en un lugar completamente ajeno a nuestra guerra?

No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa pregunta, de hecho, si fuera capaz de verme a mí mismo en este momento de seguro me encontraría con la típica risa sádica que formo cada vez que voy a enroscarme en una lucha junto con una mirada que sería capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera del miedo.

– Simple, nada se escapa de las garras del Dragón de la Dominación.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Así que… Buen clima el que tenemos ¿No?

Mierda eso si que sonó estúpido, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy a solas junto a la mujer que trató de matarme hace apenas un par de horas y, no contenta con eso, amenazó a Xenovia prácticamente de muerte antes de irse de la nada junto con buchou, está bien, desde que llegue aquí ella se ha disculpado varias veces, pero a pesar de todo eso, no es como si pudiese sentirme cómodo con ella así sin más.

Apenas habíamos podido asimilar todo lo que había pasado para que después buchou se comunicara con nosotros mediante un círculo mágico y nos pidiera que nos organizáramos por turnos que esta noche tocaba estar en vela.

Al final resultó ser que teníamos que cuidar y supervisar por turnos un hechizo que Asia adulta estaba formando a las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer había hecho contacto con su mundo y podía comenzar las preparaciones para irse.

Ya habían pasado una buena cantidad de horas desde que todo había comenzado, de hecho, faltaba poco para que saliera el sol, sentado en el césped y enfocando mis ojos en el cielo puedo ver como la oscuridad de la noche va pasando de su negro profundo poco a poco a un violeta suave, las estrellas van desapareciendo mientras que en el horizonte al oeste se puede ver como todavía es prácticamente de noche mientras que el este se va iluminando con la luz del sol a pesar de que este todavía no salió, siempre me ha gustado mucho ver el cielo de esta forma, tanto al anochecer como al amanecer, creo que este momento en especifico tiene un nombre pero la verdad es que nunca lo supe.

–Al parecer no importa en qué universo estemos tus temas de conversación son los mismos.

Me responde con una leve sonrisa burlona mientras sigue manipulando y formando con calma un enorme círculo mágico en medio de un pequeño prado perdido entre las montañas.

–Perdón, nunca fui muy bueno a la hora de charlar con las mujeres.

Mucho más si estas hasta hacia unas horas trataban de matarme.

Ella deja escapar una leve risilla mientras sigue moviendo sus manos con elegancia formando aquel hechizo.

–Permíteme estar en desacuerdo con ello, a pesar de no saber usar bien las palabras tu otro yo siempre encontraba la forma de decir lo correcto en el momento oportuno, dudo mucho que tú seas diferente a él en ese sentido, bueno, al menos era así hasta después de todo lo que pasó hace quince años.

No hace falta ser un genio para darme cuenta que esta conversación entró en un territorio bastante complicado, supongo que lo mejor será cambiar el tema un poco, al menos para salir del asunto ese de la guerra.

Un silencio un tanto pesado se forma entre nosotros solo interrumpido por el leve zumbido de la magia que Asia adulta está manipulando y el trinar de los pájaros típico del amanecer.

–En verdad, este cielo es muy bonito.

Es lo primero que sale de mi boca inconscientemente al observar de nuevo el cielo en busca de alguna respuesta, dándome cuenta de lo que dije, enfoco mis ojos en la cara de Asia adulta.

Su rostro esta torcido en una mueca de sorpresa, sin embargo, esta solo dura unos cuantos segundos antes de que su boca vuelva a torcerse en una sonrisa, una muy bella por cierto.

–Bueno, cuando éramos jóvenes el Issei-san de mi mundo me había dicho que el crepúsculo era su momento preferido del día "Ni día ni noche, ni frio ni calor, un balance perfecto que creaba algo muy hermoso" es una descripción a modo de broma que había armado para él tratándolo de poeta reprimido al pensar ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, a él eso le había encantado, como si mis palabras hubiesen podido recrear perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente… Perdón, creo que me fui por las ramas.

Eso fue… Algo extraño.

El que mis pensamientos y esa anécdota coincidan tanto es intranquilizadoramente sorprendente, está bien, me gusta mucho este momento del día, y aunque nunca se me hubiese ocurrido decirlo con esas palabras, es bastante parecido a lo que siento al verlo, si somos similares en cosas tan simples como esa quién sabe qué tantas diferencias son realmente las que ambos tenemos… Maldición, qué estoy pensando, jamás me convertiría en alguien que es capaz de desatar una guerra que involucrara a todo el mundo, es más, para empezar ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo.

 _Ahí te equivocas compañero._

¿Ddraig?

 _No creas ni por un segundo que tu capacidad de destrucción es algo que tomarse a la ligera, recuerda que tienes mis poderes, Albion y yo fuimos capaces de cambiar el rumbo de la Gran Guerra con nuestras batallas en su momento, ten por seguro que utilizados a conciencia, aunque esta sea con el solo fin de destruir, los poderes del Sekiryutei son capaces de cambiar al mundo por completo._

Entonces ¿Estás diciendo que irremediablemente me convertiré en ese sujeto del que ella habla?

 _Ningún Sekiryutei hasta ahora ha tenido la suficiente cabeza para utilizar su poder de esa forma, sus vidas siempre fueron cortas y plagadas de batallas pero ninguna a semejante escala como puede ser una contra el mundo entero, aunque debo decir compañero que tú eres muy diferente a mis anteriores portadores, tienes la capacidad de dejar de lado tu odio y sed de sangre, como cuando lograste volver del Juggernaut Drive al ver que la versión de tu mundo de la mujer con la que estás hablando ahora volvió de la grieta dimensional sana y salva, no dudo en lo absoluto de tu capacidad de lograr un conflicto de semejante envergadura, pero a pesar de eso, puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que tú nunca harías algo como eso._

Bueno, viniendo de ti eso es algo que me tranquiliza.

 _Sin embargo hay algo que me tiene pensativo, efectivamente tú eres alguien especial, al igual que tus otras versiones alrededor de las distintas dimensiones, teniendo eso en cuenta, sería bastante interesante para mí encontrarme con el Hyodo Issei del mundo de esta mujer, si lo que ella dijo es cierto, se trataría de un Sekiryutei que aún estando inmerso en batalla tras batalla no solo es capaz de mantenerse cuerdo sino que también ha sido capaz de conseguir un poder sin precedentes, podríamos estar hablando del Sekiryutei más poderoso que alguna vez haya existido._

Sabes, teniendo en cuenta eso ultimo y el hecho de que yo también soy un Sekiryutei, lo último que querría en mi vida es cruzarme con ese sujeto, incluso preferiría estar encerrado en una habitación con Vali tratando de matarme antes que eso.

 _Jajaja es entendible, tú no eres un ser inmortal que ha vivido durante milenios, para las criaturas como yo hay muy pocas cosas por las que nos interesamos, pero cuando las encontramos es inevitable que queramos saber todo sobre ellas, date a la idea de que el mundo poco a poco se ha vuelto un lugar demasiado pequeño para nosotros, lo que a ti puede llegar a asombrarte nosotros lo hemos visto una y otra vez durante eones._

Wow… Supongo que es bastante aburrido ser tú.

 _Como no te das una idea, pero bueno, tengo que admitir que las cosas se han puesto bastante interesantes desde que tú eres mi portador, de todas formas no es correcto estar atento a mis inquietudes cuando estás en plena charla con alguien, estos son los últimos momentos que tendrás con esta mujer, si quieres dejar las cosas en buenos términos te aconsejaría que no perdieses más el tiempo, ese círculo mágico ya casi parece estar armado en su totalidad._

Supongo que tienes razón, a fin de cuentas ella se ha disculpado conmigo casi hasta el hartazgo, sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte no tratar de al menos hacer las paces con ella antes de que se vaya… Gracias por tu tiempo Ddraig, me has aclarado un poco las ideas.

 _De nada compañero, suerte._

Y así sin más, Ddraig salió de mi cabeza tan rápido como había venido, en el tiempo en que ambos charlamos, Asia adulta estuvo completamente en silencio preparando sus cosas, incluso la maleta que trajo consigo a modo de completar su disfraz está apoyada a un costado del circulo, a pesar de no ser más que un objeto producto de su propia magia.

–Discúlpame, creo que te espante un poco con ese último comentario, debería de haber tenido más tacto contigo al hablar del Sekiryutei de mi mundo, no reparé en lo delicado que podría significar ese tema para ti.

Me dice rompiendo un silencio que ya llevaba varios minutos, es curioso, no sabría decir si ella estaba consciente de la charla que yo mantenía con Ddraig o simplemente se trata de una simple casualidad de su parte el haber esperado hasta ahora para volver a hablar.

–No sé preocupe, aunque mentiría si dijera que no me inquieta un poco, yo estoy totalmente seguro de la persona que quiero ser el día de la mañana, le aseguro que nada ni nadie me convertirá en el Hyodo Issei que usted conoció.

Voltea a observarme, mientras sus manos siguen ocupadas en acumular la magia necesaria para su viaje sus ojos verdes se enfocan en los míos por apenas unos segundo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

–Créame Issei-san, no tengo la menor duda de ello.

Bueno, supongo que no hay ninguna duda de lo hermosa que será Asia cuando crezca, es gracioso, según sus palabras, la Asia de mi tiempo y ella son dos personas totalmente diferentes, sin embargo, cuando la veo sonreír de esa manera simplemente no puedo evitar estar en desacuerdo con ello.

Yo solo me limito a contestar el gesto, dudo que quede algo más para decir entre nosotros, y aún si le hubiera, tampoco creo que encontraría las palabras para hacerlo.

Pronto el sol comienza a asomarse por el horizonte llenando el cielo con una intensa luz anaranjada, no ha de faltar mucho para el cambio de guardia, como soy el último que tomó su turno se supone que buchou es la que vendría a reemplazarme, de todas formas lo más seguro es que me quede para despedir a Asia adulta ya que al parecer no le falta mucho para terminar sus cosas.

No puedo evitar que un bostezo involuntario se escape de mi boca, a pesar de ser un humano reencarnado en demonio aún así necesito dormir una buena cantidad de tiempo, además quieras que no el hecho de que traten de matarte tiene la capacidad de darte aunque sea un poquito de insomnio, así que sí, me pase toda la noche en vela… ¿A poco este no era nuestro ansiado fin de semana de descanso?

–Issei-san si tiene mucho sueño siéntase libre de marcharse, aprecio el gesto de su ama por ofrecerme la protección de su clan, pero en serio, no hay ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, como ya dije este mundo es totalmente ajeno a mi guerra y tampoco tengo problemas con nadie de aquí, no hay motivo para que ustedes tengan tanto cuidado hacia mí.

Refriego mis ojos cansados mientras ella me dice todo aquello con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

–Puedo aguantar un poco más, es una orden de buchou, no sería un buen peón si dejara mis obligaciones tan solo porque tengo algo de sueño, además, también sería un desconsiderado por no despedirme de usted apropiadamente.

–Bueno, si lo pone de ese modo supongo que no puedo convencerlo de lo contrario, de todas formas no se sobre esfuerce, ya tiene suficiente con hacerse cargo de mi en esta dimensión.

Me responde enseñándome ligeramente su lengua a modo de broma.

Pasan un par de minutos cuando de repente el círculo mágico que Asia adulta estaba armando comienza a brillar con bastante fuerza, palmeando sus manos la una contra la otra como si se estuviese quitando polvo de ellas, voltea hacia a mí con satisfacción en su rostro.

–Eso es todo.

– ¿En serio? ¿Así de simple es viajar entre dimensiones?

–No, esto tan solo fue mi parte en el proceso, ahora solo queda esperar a que sincronicen todo desde mi hogar… Además estuve de pie durante más de ocho horas preparando ese círculo mágico ¿Qué hay de simple en eso?

– ¿Y cuanto tardara eso?

–Dudo que falte mucho, les di el aviso un tiempo antes de que yo comenzara, a no ser que se hayan quedado todos dormidos en el palacio de Lilith se supone que la diferencia entre ambos puntos no debería de ser de más de unos minutos.

–Así todo sigue pareciéndome bastante sencillo para lo que significa.

Asia adulta infla sus mejillas como si fuese una niña pequeña al fastidiarse con algo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy de acuerdo con debe de ser bastante trabajoso preparar ese círculo mágico, pero aparte de eso, no parece algo demasiado complicado, incluso buchou o Akeno-san podrían llegar a hacer algo así.

–Crees que es sencillo porque yo lo hago parecer así, una vez estalló la guerra Rias-sama me hizo entrenar con el uso de todo tipo de magia durante los años que siguieron, desde el principio ella quiso que su nobleza sea la más poderosa de todo el inframundo y durante los primeros años de la guerra puso todos sus esfuerzos en ello.

Su semblante molesto poco a poco va deviniendo en uno más melancólico.

–Gracias a todo ese esfuerzo pude incrementar mi poder de una forma que jamás hubiese imaginado, aprendiendo tanto de ataques mágicos como hechizos potenciadores, entrenamiento en artes marciales y entre otras tantas cosas, todo ello para poder explotar una faceta de mi sacred gear que nunca debería de haber sido revelada.

– ¿Acaso está hablando de aquel ataque con humo negro saliendo de sus manos que casi me mata?

Lo único que hace es afirmar levemente con su cabeza antes de dirigir su mirada al suelo como si estuviese avergonzada.

– _Damage Sunset_ , un balance breaker corrupto, nacido del odio y la ira de su portador, la cara totalmente opuesta del Twilight Healing y una ofensa para Dios al transformar su regalo en semejante aberración.

Asia adulta toma una pequeña flor del suelo sosteniéndola entre sus manos, observándose las palmas mientras estas comienzan a emanar el brillo esmeralda característico de la sacred gear sanadora por excelencia haciendo que esta comience a crecer a pesar de haber sido arrancada de raíz.

–Se supone que mi poder es un dador de vida, la única magia que puede curar tanto a seres humanos como a demonios, ángeles y caídos, todos por igual, la máxima expresión de la compasión de Dios en la tierra, y sin embargo…

Ahora su brillo verde había sido reemplazado por aquel humo negro que tanto dolor me había causado su solo contacto, al mismo tiempo, la flor entre sus manos comenzaba a secarse hasta el punto de que ahora no era más que un polvillo seco sobre ellas.

–Bastardeado hasta su centro, este poder drena la vida a cualquier individuo, incluso a los legendarios dragones, claro que por un tiempo de contacto mucho más amplio, pero que a largo plazo resulta mortal, a excepción de los dioses quienes solo resultan bastante heridos por este, el resto de seres vivos es capaz de morir ante su solo toque.

Todo esto lo había dicho en tono muerto de voz, lejos de estar orgullosa por semejante poder, ella parecía aborrecerlo por completo, supongo que mi Asia tampoco se enorgullecería, el matar no es algo que vaya a juego con la personalidad de cualquiera de las dos, todo lo contrario, la sola idea de hacerlo debe de hacerlas sufrir a ambas, además, quién sabe cuántas veces haya tenido que usarlo a pesar de odiarlo tanto, sin lugar a dudas su futuro es incluso más difícil para ella de lo que nos dijo.

–Un momento, si puede acabar con los dragones ¿Por qué no lo usaste con el yo de tu dimensión?

–Créeme que lo intenté, muchas más veces de lo que hubiese querido, pero el Sekiryutei no es tonto, está plenamente consciente de lo que es capaz mi poder, incluso si pudiese alcanzarlo con él lo más probable es que tuviese una infinidad de contramedidas ya preparadas, es el único poder que ha estado cerca de matarlo, a pesar de ser tan fuerte es natural que lo haga… En mi mundo hay pocas cosas que son capaces de generar su respeto, y este balance breaker es una de ellas.

–Entonces, supongo que por eso la buchou de tu mundo te envió a ti para matarme.

–Exacto, en mi mundo yo fui entrenada específicamente para matarte, no puedo hacerlo con alguien del poder del Sekiryutei, pero contigo, lejos de querer ofenderte a ti y a tus capacidades, no me resultaría complicado el hacerlo.

Sé que fui sin intención, pero auch, escuchar algo así me deja el ego por los suelos.

–No te sientas mal, por más que entrenases más o algo por el estilo el resultado sería el mismo, ten en cuenta que entre tú y yo hay de por medio más de quince años de guerras y entrenamientos ininterrumpidos, sin importar el empeño, esfuerzo o lo excepcional que puedas llegar a ser, esa diferencia de experiencia es simplemente demasiada… Tú aún eres joven, no está bien que te fastidies a ti mismo poniéndote objetivos imposibles, tú solo ve con calma y deja que las cosas sucedan a su debido tiempo.

Tiene razón, comerme la cabeza con superarla sería una pedida de tiempo, tengo que admitir que me molesta, pero es la verdad, quince años de experiencia son imposibles de salvar ni con el más efectivo de los entrenamientos.

–Además, con tus capacidades y el poder que conlleva ser el Sekiryutei, puedo asegurarte que a mi edad tú serás mucho más fuerte de lo que yo pudiese llegar a imaginar.

Apenas es ligeramente más alta que yo, pero a pesar de eso, ella posa su mano sobre mi cabeza mientras sonríe como quien lo haría con un niño pequeño.

–Hyodo Issei-san, tiene el potencial para ser de esos seres que deja una huella en este mundo para toda la eternidad, yo ya he visto de lo que es capaz siguiendo el mal camino… Por favor, prométame que al menos en este universo, usted cambiara las cosas para bien.

Me dice sin quitar su sonrisa pacifica del rostro, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo evitar pensar que no es más que una máscara, siento como a pesar de decirlo tan tranquila es como si estuviese desesperada por que le responda que sí, como si aquello fuese un especie de salvavidas para ella, de hecho, noto como imperceptiblemente empieza a apretar su agarre, no de forma dolorosa pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarme algo de incomodidad.

Quitó su mano de mi cabeza y la tomo con la mía, si fuese la Asia que yo conozco ahora mismo estaría roja de vergüenza, pero ella no, esta tan concentrada en mi respuesta que dudo que siquiera se haya percatado de ello.

–Asia-san, no sé si pueda cumplir con una promesa así, yo en realidad no soy capaz de imaginar ese potencial del que usted habla, apenas si soy un peón que recién está cerca de poder alcanzar la clase media, pero a pesar de eso yo hice una promesa, yo prometí que seguiría a Rias Gremory hasta mi último aliento, que sería el peón más fuerte tan solo para poder defenderla y ayudarla a cumplir todos sus deseos… Pero también quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mis amigos y seres queridos de cualquier cosa que les haga daño, no estoy seguro de si dejare mi huella o si mis acciones cambiaran el mundo, lo único que deseo es cuidar de los que quiero, y eso no puede ser malo de ninguna manera.

Ella me observa totalmente sorprendida por apenas unos segundos, sus labios están ligeramente entreabiertos como si tratase sin éxito buscar alguna forma de responderme, sin embargo es tan solo por un momento ya que pronto una sonrisa calmada adorna su rostro.

–Tienes razón, este no es mi mundo, ni tampoco tu futuro es el mismo que el del Sekiryutei, discúlpame por pedirte algo así, no soy quien para hacerlo, de todas formas, luego de esa respuesta, creo que en verdad no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Ambos sonreímos, ya no hay mucho más que decir, supongo que este sería el momento perfecto para que su viaje este preparado y nos despidamos uno del otro.

Un silencio incomodo se forma entre ambos sin que nada ocurriese.

Ella voltea su mirada hacia un lado antes de dejar salir un ligero suspiro, el círculo mágico continúa brillando con intensidad pero no aparece haber señales de que algo más esté sucediendo.

–Parece que se están tardando mucho más de la cuenta, vaya uno a saber cuando fue que realmente iniciaron los preparativos.

Yo observo a mí alrededor buscando alguna manera de seguir la conversación sin mucho éxito.

–Sí… A todo esto ¿Buchou no se está tardando bastante también?

–Es cierto, según el sistema con el que se estaban manejando las guardias se supone que ella ya debería de estar aquí… ¿Acaso el sueño ya lo está venciendo Issei-san?

Dice con una leve sonrisa de burla mientras se sienta en el césped junto a mí.

–No es tanto por eso, es solo que buchou no es de fallar sus compromisos, algo debe de estar reteniéndola.

– ¿Dice que Rias-sama puede llegar a estar en peligro?

–No lo creo, de ser así ya nos hubiésemos dado cuenta, no sé como sea la que usted conoce, pero la buchou que yo conozco no es del tipo de persona que se contiene cuando la molestan, solamente debe de ser algo que estaba fuera de sus planes.

–Tiene razón, eso suena bastante propio de Rias-sama.

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio, pero no uno incomodo como los anteriores, esta vez solo nos dedicamos a darnos un respiro luego de un día tan ajetreado como lo fue ayer, al igual que yo Asia adulta debe de estar bastante cansada, a mí los parpados ya están comenzando a hacérseme un tanto pesados y una leve desgana de a poco esta apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo, ella en cambio solo ha demostrado como señal de cansancio el sentarse conmigo y dejar salir un bostezo involuntario.

El viento de la mañana da un toque relajante al momento, apenas lo suficientemente ligero como para que los cabellos de Asia adulta se mesan apenas un poco, pronto aquel silencio se ve reemplazado por el ruido de las copas de los arboles al moverse con aquella brisa.

Ella cierra sus ojos mientras una pequeñísima sonrisa pacifica asoma por sus labios, tan solo dejándose disfrutar del momento.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella viene de una guerra que lleva años, quién sabe cuál habrá sido la última vez que tuvo tiempo de relajarse como lo está haciendo ahora, supongo que a pesar de que diga lo contrario, ella en verdad está feliz de que todavía no esté listo ese círculo para llevarla a su hogar, si es que de verdad puede llamarlo así.

–Había olvidado lo relajante que podía llegar a ser el solo hecho de disfrutar de la brisa de la mañana.

Dice casi en un susurro sin dejar de cerrar sus ojos.

– ¿Sabes? ustedes no se dan una idea la suerte que tienen, sé que tienen que hacerse cargo de demonios rengados y cosas así, pero comparado con el lugar del que yo vengo, tú y tus amigos viven en un verdadero paraíso en la tierra…

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, su sonrisa ahora deviene en un gesto serio, no, ni siquiera es eso, es tan solo una mueca neutra pero que a pesar de no mostrar una emoción realmente fuerte, puedo sentir el peso de las palabras que está a punto de decir con tan solo cruzarme con su mirada.

–Nunca dejes de defender esta paz, Hyodo Issei-san, no sabes lo mucho que puedes llegar a extrañarla cuando te la quitan.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Vali…

– ¿Hmmp? ¿Qué pasa Ophis?

Ya me he acostumbrado a sus apariciones de la nada, admito que era un tanto chocante al principio, pero luego de una temporada en la Khaos Brigade supongo que no queda más que tomarlo como algo natural.

Aunque bueno, el que se aparezca sentada en las bancas de los vestuarios fuera de los baños para hombres del cuartel, cuando recién acabo de salir de la ducha y siendo mi única ropa tan solo una toalla atada a la cintura es un tanto incomodo cuando menos.

–En estas últimas horas sentí una inusual cantidad de movimiento dentro de la grieta dimensional con la particularidad de que todos tenían el mismo destino, cosa que me ha llamado la atención.

¿Qué le ha llamado la atención? Ha de ser algo bastante grande, Ophis se interesa por las cosas del mundo como tal unas muy contadas veces, sin embargo, dudo que sea lo suficientemente interesante para ella, a fin de cuentas, de ser así no estaría hablando conmigo ahora mismo.

–Supongo que esperas que lo vea por ti.

La Diosa Dragón del Infinito tan solo me devuelve la mirada con esos ojos que parecieran carecer de vida antes de negar levemente con la cabeza.

–No exactamente, aunque es verdad que me genera cierta intriga el hecho de que repente haya tanto ajetreo dentro de la grieta dimensional, es más el nexo que une todos esos viajes lo que creo que a ti en particular te resultará de mucho interés.

Ahora sí que esto se tornó extraño, Ophis nunca se preocupa más que de lo que puede llegar a pasar por su cabeza, incluso los asuntos que tienen que ver directamente con ella rara vez son de su atención, el hecho de que pensase en mí y en algo que pueda llegar a afectarme es una posibilidad de una en millones.

– ¿Y de qué se trata ese nexo exactamente?

–Ciudad de Kuoh, más precisamente el Sekiryutei Hyodo Issei.

Bueno, parece que ella tenía razón, esto está comenzando a interesarme.

–Por alguna razón varios seres ajenos a nuestra dimensión están llegando hasta aquí por su causa, ignoro con que intenciones, pero bueno, supongo que eso ya será asunto tuyo.

Sin más, mueve ligeramente sus pequeñas extremidades de su forma de niña y de un pequeño salto se baja de la banca mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida de los vestuarios, algo es demasiado raro aquí, incluso para los estándares de alguien tan impredecible como lo es Ophis.

– ¿Acaso tú me estas ayudando?

No puedo evitar preguntarle eso antes de que ella girase el picaporte de la puerta para salir de aquí, ella tan solo detiene su mano antes de voltear a verme con esa media sonrisa carente de sentimiento tan característica de ella.

–Tómalo como quieras, personalmente mi única motivación para decirte es tan solo el hecho de lo interesante que se pondrían las cosas si te sumases a ello, puede que incluso lo suficiente para captar verdaderamente mi interés.

Luego de eso tan solo cruzo la puerta cerrándola tras de sí sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, sin perder tiempo hago aparecer un pequeño círculo mágico a la altura de mis rostro al mismo tiempo que empiezo a prepara mi ropa para vestirme.

– _Vali-nyan, que raro que te comuniques conmigo por este medio… No me digas que por fin has accedido a darme hijos del dragón._

Otra vez con la estupidez de los niños dragón, no pienso siquiera volver a tocar el asunto.

–Kuroka, prepárame un círculo mágico que me lleve directo a la ciudad de Kuoh y que nadie más se entere de esto, se trata de un asunto exclusivamente mío ¿Entendido?

– _Lo que tú digas nya._

Mientras me voy vistiendo no puedo evitar pensar en las últimas palabras de Ophis, no hay duda de que me está enviando a trabajar como su entretenimiento personal, en cualquier otro caso me negaría rotundamente, sin embargo se trata de la diosa dragón del infinito, si hay alguien que puede conseguirme algo verdaderamente interesante es ella.

–Con qué un problema entre dimensiones eh... Hyodo Issei… Tú sí que sabes hacer las cosas interesantes.

 **0o0o0o0**

Es verdad, nadie es capaz de saber que es que le arrebaten la paz de su vida si no lo han vivido en carne propia antes, se trata de uno de los peores momentos que alguien puede llegar a pasar, y ni hablar si se llega al punto en que directamente la paz pasa a ser algo que rara vez uno puede disfrutar.

Soy una idiota, el único momento en que por fin puedo descansar un poco y no hago más que desperdiciarlo en autocompadecerme, este muchacho debe de tener más de una persona que puede hablarle sobre esto, a fin de cuentas, ni que el sufrimiento en el mundo hubiese iniciado con la guerra contra el Sekiryutei.

Tan solo le bastaría hablar con el espíritu de su sacred gear para tener información de primera mano sobre lo que es capaz de causar una guerra como lo fue la Gran Guerra en su momento.

En verdad me estoy metiendo en un asunto que no me corresponde, pero supongo que me es imposible el no pensar que la paz que tienen aquí es tan frágil como lo fue en mi mundo, es algo demasiado tonto de mi parte, después de todo, por estos años se supone que las tres facciones se habían planteado el lograr una verdadera paz, de no ser por las acciones del Sekiryutei, de seguro estas hubiesen llegado a buen término, pero ahora, viendo a Issei-san, esta versión tan llena de bondad y voluntad por hacer lo correcto que nunca debería de haberse perdido, en serio no tengo de que preocuparme, ya se lo dije a él hace apenas unos momentos, creo que yo también debería de empezar a creer en mis propias palabras.

El me observa a los ojos antes de hacer un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza acompañado de una mirada repleta de decisión.

–No se preocupe Asia-san, yo me asegurare de detener a cualquiera que quiera destruir esta paz, después de todo sería demasiado difícil volverme el rey del harén en medio de una guerra.

Ay por el amor de Dios (¡Auch!) Eso sí que es matar el momento, pero bueno, en su momento el Issei-san que conocí originalmente también tenía su grado de perversión y el mismo sueño un tanto ridículo para alguien con semejante poder, además, con el poder del dragón gales o no, sigue siendo prácticamente un niño, quiera que no el sexo siempre va a ser una de sus prioridades durante esta edad.

Sin embargo, hay algo en la forma en que sonríe y alza su puño al aire mientras dice todas esas tonterías que lo hace ver tierno… De todas formas, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que su sueño es un imposible, sea el malo o el bueno, Issei-san es incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer o herirla de esa manera, esa tonta idea de no querer ignorar los sentimientos de ninguna y hacer felices a todas es imposible de llevar a cabo, lo quiera o no, algún día su corazón tendrá que dar un veredicto, y cuando eso suceda, la felicidad de una significara el dolor de todas las demás.

Hay quien dice que los seres racionales, ya sean hombres, demonios, ángeles, caídos o lo que sea, son polígamos por naturaleza, y tiene algo de razón, el deseo sexual es algo que difícilmente puede inhibirse y contenerse, pero no es más que eso, puro y simple placer sexual, sin embargo el amor es algo más profundo, una marca que solo una persona es capaz de dejar y que ni todo el sexo del mundo puede borrar, puede que uno tenga sexo con más de un millón, pero el amar alguien con todo tu ser y sentir el gozo de ser correspondido con la misma fuerza es algo que difícilmente pase más de una vez.

–Sí, supongo que viniendo de ti esa es una razón de mucho peso.

De cualquier forma ¿Quién soy yo para matar los sueños de un niño?

 _(PALPITAR)_

No, no puede ser que haya conseguido enviarlos hasta aquí.

 _(PALPITAR)_

Puedo sentirlos, apenas son cuatro, al menos eso me da la pauta para decir que no han llegado hasta aquí porque se apoderaron de la maquina en Lilith, de todas formas algo anda mal aquí, para alguien como yo se supone que debería de haber enviado muchos más soldados.

¿Acaso tienen un As bajo la manga? ¿Algún arma nueva? ¿Un entrenamiento especifico para eliminarme? No, es muy difícil incluso para él preparar una operación de semejante calibre y de forma tan discreta en tan solo unas horas.

Debe de ser otra cosa, quizás algo más a nivel simbólico, puede que quiera infundirme miedo o darle alguna especie de mensaje a Rias-sama al atacarme.

– ¡Asia-san! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Me dice Issei-san casi a los gritos al ver cómo me tomo con fuerza la zona del pecho, maldición, tengo que hacer que huya de aquí antes de que salga herido, dudo que signifiquen mucho problema para mí, pero si él llega a enfrentarse a alguno de ellos va a terminar muy mal.

No tengo tiempo para responderle, pronto hago fluir energía mágica a tope por los canales arcanos en todo mi cuerpo aumentando mis capacidades y resistencia físicas al máximo.

Con un leve movimiento de mis muñecas ahora mis manos están inmersas en aquel humo negro producto de mi balance breaker, a pesar de no entender nada, pronto Issei-san se une a mi haciendo aparecer a la boosted gear en su brazo y poniéndose en guardia casi al instante.

 _¡BOOST!_

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo vete de aquí.

–De eso nada, me ordenaron montar guardia y protegerla a usted y al círculo, no puedo irme así sin más incluso si me lo pide.

–No lo entiendes, puedo encargarme de esto yo sola, pero para ti estos son enemigos de otro nivel, la gente de mi dimensión esta mucho más habituada y entrenada para la guerra que la tuya.

 _¡BOOST!_

–Un momento, me enfrenté a demonios de clase alta, a terroristas que quieren causar una nueva gran guerra, maldición incluso me enfrente más de una vez al Hakuryukou y todavía sigo vivo, creo que eso es más de lo que varios otros Sekiryutei pueden decir, y así todo ¿Me está diciendo que no estoy a la altura de este combate?

 _¡BOOST!_

–Pues déjeme decirle que no, no me importa que tan fuerte se supone que sean, no voy a echarme atrás solo por qué usted me lo diga.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, detesto cuando los hombres se ponen tan testarudos con las peleas, el retirarse no tiene por qué significar una deshonra o algo así, sino ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que la cosa te supera e irte antes de terminar muerto.

Suspiro resignada, tan solo me basta haber escuchado ese pequeño discursillo para hacerme a la idea de que no va a irse, no tiene sentido perder mis energías en desmayarlo y sacarlo de aquí, de acuerdo, si quiere ver lo que es luchar en una pelea dentro de una verdadera guerra por mi bien, veremos si da la talla.

–Bien, solo asegúrate de no morir… Olvídalo, yo lo hare por ti, tómalo como un pago por haber tratado de matarte.

–Creo que hay una cosa o dos que me suenan raras en esa oración.

–Tú solo concéntrate en pelear, demuéstrame de que es capaz el Sekiryutei de esta dimensión.

–¡Hai!

Apenas terminamos con esa escueta charla noto como el sonido del movimiento de las pesadas armaduras típicas de los caballeros al mando del Sekiryutei empiezan a inundar el ambiente.

Saben que ya reconocí sus presencias, el factor sorpresa ya está totalmente fuera de su alcance, supongo que ahora no hacen más que ponerse en una posición favorable para el inicio del combate y esperar el momento adecuado.

Cargo una pequeñísima porción de mi energía en mi puño y lo arrojo hacia el suelo generando unas imperceptibles ondas mágicas en todo el terreno, no pasa mucho hasta que consigo lo que quiero, de manera similar a la ecolocación de los murciélagos, el rebote de aquellas ondas regresando hacía mi me da una clara idea de dónde esta cada uno de ellos.

Reafirmo mis pies en la tierra mientras siento como la energía mágica va recorriendo mi cuerpo cada vez con mayor fuerza, mis circuitos arcanos brillan con intensidad al ponerme en guardia, de pronto un fuerte ajetreo se oye entre la vegetación acompañado del sonido característico de las espadas al ser desenfundadas.

CLANC

Concentrando toda mi energía en endurecer mis brazos y piernas, logro detener el embate de los cuatro al mis tiempo.

Mi brazo izquierdo esta sobre mi cabeza deteniendo el mandoblazo de uno de los caballeros, el más grande de todos, el cual porta una pesada claymore, flexionada hacia arriba, mi pierna derecha contiene el corte lateral de una alabarda mientras que mi mano derecha se aferra con fuerza el mástil de una lanza cuya punta iba directo a mi abdomen al mismo tiempo que mi antebrazo derecho detiene en seco el embate de un par de espadas cortas duales.

–Tsk.

Se queja la figura más pequeña de todas la cual usa las espadas duales mientras sigue tratando de cortar mi cuerpo sin éxito alguno.

Usando todas mis fuerzas logro quitarme a mis cuatro atacantes de encima poniendo tierra de por medio con todos ellos, a mi lado, Issei-san se encuentra estático con la boca levemente abierta.

–Por lo menos logramos llegar antes de que pudiese acabar el trabajo.

Oigo decir al menudo caballero con lo que parece ser una voz femenina algo distorsionada por el casco que lleva encima.

–No se preocupe Sekiryutei-sama, aunque usted no se trate del dragón emperador que conocemos como tal, así todo lo defenderemos como si lo fuese, no permitiremos que esta mujer dañe siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos.

Escucho decir al mayor de los caballeros mientras se dispone a atacarme de nuevo con su mandoble en mano.

– ¡Hemos jurado defenderlo con nuestras vidas de ser necesario! ¡Sin importar que esta sea otra dimensión ese juramento aún sigue en pie!

Dicen al unisonó los dos caballeros de la lanza y la alabarda antes de atacarme por ambos flancos con la intención de empalarme y cortarme a la mitad respectivamente.

Sin perder tiempo cargo contra el mayor de ellos dándole un fuerte golpe pecho haciendo que su armadura comience a romperse muy lentamente con el solo contacto con mi balance breaker logrando que su portador tenga que retroceder para evitar un daño mayor.

El alabardero realiza un ataque en caída por mi flanco derecho mientras que el lancero apunta su arma directamente a mi tobillo izquierdo tratando de dejarme en una posición en la que me sea imposible escapar.

Dando una mortal hacia atrás, evito por poco el corte del arma mientras levanto ambos pies para evitar que terminen perforados, usando mi mano derecha como punto de apoyo, alejo a ambos de mí con una patada giratoria.

Maldición, odio luchar usando ropa como esta, con eso ultimo de seguro acabo de darle una vista de primera clase de mis pantaletas a todo el mundo.

Volviendo a hacer una pirueta en el aire logro poner de nuevo distancia cayendo de pie unos cuantos metros atrás, siento como la caballero de las dos espadas se acerca hacia mi dispuesta a golpear mi espalda, sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de repeler su ataque volteándome con una patada giratoria…

CLANC

– ¡Sekiryutei-sama!

–Ok, eso ha sido impresionante, ni hablar de la patada giratoria reveladora de panties, pero a pesar de eso, si sigo dejándola luchar sola, quedare en ridículo cuando buchou llegue aquí.

Me dice Issei-san luego de detener el corte de ambas espadas con la protección de su Boosted Gear, no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta por el hecho de tener sus rostros cubiertos, pero por como sonó el grito de aquella caballero, diría que ninguno de ellos se esperaba semejante reacción de su líder.

– ¡Sekiryutei-sama! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! Nosotros solo estamos protegiéndolo.

Dice la mujer con algo de desesperación en su voz, supongo que a modo de consecuencia por no saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación como esta, sus compañeros mientras tanto parecen no poder decidirse si socorrerla o continuar atacando.

–Mira, no sé quiénes sean ustedes, supongo que son del mismo lugar que ella, en serio les agradezco el gesto, pero se me ordeno proteger a esta mujer y a su círculo hasta que ella volviese a su hogar, lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que luchen contra ella así nada más.

 _¡BOOST!_

– ¡Promoción a caballero!

Luego de gritar eso, Issei-san desapareció de la vista de la caballero para después aparecer a un costado conectando un poderoso puño que ella a duras penas pudo contener volteándose rápidamente conteniendo el golpe con sus dos armas.

–Tsk, nunca me siento cómodo luchando contra una mujer.

Aprovechando aquella distracción, ahora yo tomo la ofensiva, imprimiendo toda la fuerza que me permite el potenciado sobre mi cuerpo, doy un potente salto de varios metros para luego conectar un potente patada en caída sobre el caballero con lanza.

Deteniendo mi ataque con su guantelete, él logra evitar un daño bastante grave, sin embargo, noto como toda la armadura sobre su brazo derecho parece resentirse por contener tanta fuerza que algunas grietas comienzan a hacerse visibles en aquel resistente metal negro.

Pronto su compañero de la albarda arremete en su ayuda, torciendo mi pierna libre, logro realizar una patada de tijera que da de lleno en el mástil de su arma haciendo que este trastabillase hacia atrás debido al parón en seco y consiguiendo margen para volver al suelo y reanudar mí ataque.

Corriendo hacía el más grande de ellos me preparo a impactar de lleno mi puño en la zona del peto, pero esta vez lejos de querer echarse atrás, él también arremete contra mi dando un golpe que por poco no mi corta a la mitad si no hubiese barrido el suelo y escurrido entre sus piernas.

Pero antes siquiera de poder preparar un nuevo ataque gira su gran espada hacia atrás obligándome a seguir agachada si quiero mantener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros.

Sus dos compañeros no tardan en unírsele, pronto me encuentro esquivando constantemente los estoques de ambas armas largas mientras el enorme espadachín busca cada abertura posible en mi defensa para golpearla con un corte.

Poniendo nuevamente toda mi energía en endurecer mis brazos, tomo con mis manos desnudas aquella gran espada, pronto mi balance breaker comienza a hacer efecto, aunque al ser un contacto indirecto este se reduce en menor medida, pronto las manos del caballero comienzan a temblar como si sufriese un fuerte dolor en sus tendones que le impidiese el hacerlo correctamente.

Solo es cuestión de segundos para que este retroceda, aunque no se queja en lo absoluto, por como el agarre de su espada ha perdido fuerza considerablemente me basta para saber que va estar fuera de combate aunque sea por unos poco momentos.

Esquivando por poco el estoque de aquella lanza pronto me veo sobrepasada de nuevo por sus ataques en conjunto.

Tanto los estoques de la lanza como los embates de la albarda me mantienen en un constante retroceso sin posibilidad alguna de atacar, a lo lejos veo como el caballero de claymore aún es incapaz de retomar su ataque y también como Issei-san mantiene su duelo contra la mujer de las dos espadas.

A pesar de no haber entrado aún en su modo balance breaker parece ser capaz de contenerla con algo de esfuerzo, aunque bueno, mucho de eso ha de ser por el impacto que la situación debe de estar generando en ella, de ser cualquier otra persona de seguro Issei-san ya debería de estar bastante herido desde hace rato..

De momento la situación está mi favor como para poder concentrarme en mi combate, una vez me haya podido deshacer de alguno de ellos no tardaran mucho en caer los otros dos, sin embargo esa estrategia de alternar ataques me hace bastante difícil el poder darle un golpe decisivo a alguno de ellos.

Podría ir por el caballero de la claymore, pero sus compañero parecen estar consientes de mis intenciones por lo que, a pesar de estar atacando constantemente, se aseguran de estar siempre entre medio de él y yo.

PLAF

Con una vuelta en el aire soy capaz de conectar una fuerte patada en el hombro del lancero a sus espaldas haciendo que este caiga de cara al suelo, al hacerlo siento un crujir debido a la fuerza de la magia potenciadora, desearía que fuese su hueso pero al parecer tan solo ha sido la hombrera de su armadura lo que se quebró.

Reaccionando al instante para ayudar a su compañero caído, el alabardero arroja su arma hacia mí en un intento por hacer que me aleje, no me toma mayor esfuerzo esquivarla sin embargo no soy capaz de ver como el abalanza hacía mi hasta que es demasiado tarde.

– ¡Arrrgh!

Su puño se estrella en mi estomago con una fuerza descomunal a tal punto que mis pies derrapan por el suelo por el impacto, incluso con mi resistencia potenciada ese golpe fue bastante doloroso, afortunadamente ninguno de mis huesos parece haberse visto afectado aún así el dolor mi obliga a tomarme la zona abdominal con fuerza.

Es impresionante la capacidad de la Orden del Dragón, a pesar de ser tan solo humanos son capaces de competir de igual a igual con los reflejos y la fuerza de los demonios, ángeles y caídos, claro que tienen bastante ayuda tecnológica, por lo general mis golpes potenciados son capaces de destruir placas de acero de un metro de espesor como si fuese papel por lo que dudo que la resistencia de esas armaduras sea solo gracias a su material, de cualquier forma, no por nada son la elite del Sekiryutei.

Aún así, soy un demonio de clase alta y una de las mejores combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo del inframundo, más que sorprenderme no son especialmente una amenaza real a no ser que baje mi guardia o me confié.

Sin ir más lejos, tanto el caballero de la claymore como el de la lanza aún son incapaces de volver al combate, el primero respira pesadamente tratando de sostener con firmeza su arma aún sin éxito mientras que el otro debe de usar a su compañero como punto de apoyo mientras su brazo derecho cuelga como peso muerto a duras penas sosteniendo su lanza debido al resentimiento del musculo producto de mi golpe.

 _¡DRAGON SHOT!_

Escucho el característico grito del dragón gales antes de ver como una bala de energía esmeralda recorría el campo de batalla reventando unos cuantos metros más lejos pulverizando por completo una pequeña porción del bosque que nos rodea.

Parece ser que la caballero se está adecuando a la batalla y comienza a ejercer cada vez mayor presión sobre Issei-san, no me extrañaría verlo investido en su balance breaker dentro de unos momentos más cuando el combate empiece a írsele de las manos.

Volviendo a prestar atención a mi respectivo combate de momento el único que está en condiciones de luchar contra mí es el alabardero.

Poniéndose firme y con su guardia en alto, se interpone entre mí y sus dos compañeros a modo de ultima defensa, es curioso, uno no esperaría tanta camaradería de parte de un ejército cuyo líder sumió al mundo en las llamas de la guerra.

Tan solo nos observamos por un par de segundos, analizando el próximo movimiento que haría el otro, midiendo las distancias y asegurándonos de poder acabarnos el uno al otro en el menor tiempo posible.

CLANC

Siquiera hay una ceremonia previa, en fracciones de segundos ambos cargamos haciendo que chocásemos a medio camino, mi puño es detenido en seco por el mástil de la albarda la cual tiembla fuertemente debido a la fuerza que estoy imprimiendo en ella.

Con un giro de su arma el caballero me obliga a dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser cortada, aprovechando esa ligera ventaja, ahora es él el que se lanza al ataque.

Moviendo su arma con evidente maestría, la alabarda pasa del estoque al corte en fracciones de segundo como si danzase en las manos de su portador enfocándose constantemente en puntos débiles como la yugular, el abdomen y los tobillos.

Estocada, giro, corte y vuelta a empezar, a pesar de ser un movimiento sumamente predecible, cualquier error de mi parte significaría una herida profunda ya que a esta velocidad de combate me sería imposible endurecer cualquier parte de mi cuerpo a tiempo.

Calculando el movimiento del arma logro detenerla golpeando con fuerza el mástil en un punto cercano al inicio de la hoja haciendo que su portador perdiese el equilibrio por una fracción de segundo, tiempo suficiente preparar un golpe con mi puño izquierdo de lleno a la altura de su pecho.

Siento por un instante como aquel metal oscuro se resquebraja bajo mis nudillos antes de que la misma inercia haga que el cuerpo del caballero salga disparado varios metros hacia atrás mientras su arma vuela por los aires.

Antes de que su cuerpo toque el suelo, el caballero de gran estatura se cruza en su camino conteniéndolo justo a tiempo, aún así, este termina derrapando por el piso un buen trecho debido a la fuerza del impacto.

CRASH

Atacándome por la espalda el caballero de la lanza carga nuevamente contra mí con un ataque en caída, sin embargo, volteándome en un instante, conecto una patada giratoria en su arma con todas mis fuerzas reduciendo su mástil a no más que un montón de astillas.

Negándose a rendirse, con una demostración de reflejos enorme, toma la pequeña porción de madera que aún está sujeta al filo de su lanza y continua atacando con ella como si de una daga se tratase.

No llego a moverme lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que esta me produzca un pequeño corte en mi brazo izquierdo, sin embargo él ha terminado en una posición muy vulnerable, sin pensarlo dos veces mi codo derecho cae con fuerza sobre su nuca mientras mi rodilla izquierda impacta su abdomen astillando la coraza de su armadura dejándolo inmovilizado debido al dolor, para finalizar, vuelvo a girar sobre mí misma, conectando una nueva patada, esta vez en su casco cuyos pedazos salen volando al igual que el caballero el cual cae unos metros más adelante.

En silencio el último de ellos se lanza al ataque con su espada en mano, sin embargo aún desde aquí puedo notar como sus muñecas tiemblan, es más que obvio que no puede usarla en condiciones, de hecho, debería de no ser siquiera capaz de levantarla, si lo está haciendo es simplemente porque está realizando un esfuerzo enorme para sobreponerse a aquel dolor.

Pronto su primer embate llega hasta a mí, paro los estándares humanos se trataría de un corte perfecto, pero a mis ojos, aquel golpe es bastante lento y torpe, hay que admitir que su entereza es admirable, pero a fin de cuentas no es más que esfuerzo inútil y él lo sabe.

Es tan simple como moverme apenas un poco para esquivarlo y terminar de fracturar del todo su armadura con un solo golpe, a diferencia de los otros dos, él es capaz de mantenerse de pie, aún así una buena cantidad de sangre se puede ver saliendo por las comisuras de su yelmo, ambos lo sabemos, ya esta derrotado.

 _¡BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!_

Como pensé, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras a mi alrededor yacen los tres caballeros derrotados, el desarrollo de su propio combate obliga a Issei-san a utilizar su balance breaker, no lo culpo, es como le dije antes, tan solo parece sencillo porque yo lo hago parecer así, pero a pesar de eso se trata de soldados que son de la elite del Sekiryutei, aunque estos en particular parecen ser algo novatos, eso no les quita merito en absoluto, simplemente estoy en un nivel más alto en la escala de poder con respecto a ellos.

Tanto la caballero como Issei-san muestras señas de agotamiento, varias abolladuras y raspones cubren la armadura de la mujer, mientras tanto, él no parece presentar mayores daños debido a su armadura, sin embargo podría apostar que su cuerpo ha de estar cubierto por unas cuantas heridas, o al menos eso es lo que hace suponer su pesada respiración.

De momento tan solo me limito a observar, no creo que ninguno de los dos pueda dañar de muerte al otro en el estado en que están, tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de rematar a estos hombres, supongo que no estaría mal que tengan unos cuantos momentos para estar en paz con ellos mismos antes del final, me encantaría poder dejarlos ir por donde vinieron, pero me temo que será imposible, al menos no sin desobedecer las órdenes de Rias-sama.

– ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego a fallarle de esta manera al Sekiryutei-sama! Lo admito, no me siento bien conmigo misma al atacarte, incluso trate de protegerte al principio de esta batalla, pero si te empeñas tanto en ser mi enemigo entonces no tengo opción.

Un pequeño círculo mágico aparece en su mano derecha del cual surgen cuatro agujas bastante grandes entrelazadas en sus dedos, no sé qué clase de arma sea esa, es la primera vez que veo a los caballeros de la orden del dragón utilizando algo como eso.

–Tampoco me siento cómoda venciéndote con algo tan sucio como esto, pero maldición, no podemos volver luego de semejante humillación sin haber dado siquiera un golpe a cambio.

Con un fuerte movimiento lanza aquellas agujas como si de unos dardos se tratase, Issei-san se mantiene en guardia sin saber que más hacer, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de reaccionar ante eso, a simple viste no parece más que un débil ataque a la desesperada.

SLASH

– ¡AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Oh no.

Fue un segundo, tan solo un segundo, solo eso basto para que unos cuantos centímetros antes de tocar su cuerpo aquellas agujas se transformasen cada una en una lanza de unos fáciles dos metros de largo.

La fuerza con la que estás chocaron hicieron que su cuerpo empelado quedase justo en el centro del círculo mágico que hice dejándolo en una posición tanto incomoda como dolorosa con sus pies agarrados al suelo y sus manos justo en la mitad de aquellas lanzas haciendo que toda su parte superior estuviese suspendida cerca de un metro en el aire.

Noto como las heridas de Issei-san emanan una especie de vapor producto de su carne siendo quemada, al parecer aquellas armas están imbuidas en alguna especie de agua bendita.

Una nueva aguja surge de su mano solo que esta vez ya la tiene en su forma de lanza antes de lanzarla y esta vez estoy segura de que será mortal.

–Lo siento.

SLASH

– ¡ASIA-SAN!

Bien, por el fuerte frío que estoy sintiendo en el abdomen y el grito desesperado de Issei-san que acabo de escuchar a mis espaldas parece que pude lograrlo a tiempo.

–No se preocupe Issei-san, al menos de esta forma se podría decir que he pagado mi deuda con usted… Considérelo una retribución de mi parte… ¡Guarg!

Un potente chorro de sangre sale involuntariamente de mi boca, siento como un horrible ardor comienza a invadir lentamente toda la zona de mi estomago al mismo tiempo que mi liquido vital comienza a manchar mi vestido blanco, lentamente bajo la mirada, ahí está, incrustada en la zona baja de mi estomago se encuentra aquella lanza la cual poco comienza a embadurnarse con mi sangre.

Por suerte la punta del arma apenas sobresale por mi espalda así que el cuerpo de Issei-san no sufrió ningún daño de gravedad, pongo ambas manos en ella tratando hacer un esfuerzo por sacarla de mi cuerpo, pero es inútil, al parecer están imbuidas en una especie de magia que hace imposible quitarla con tan solo fuerza física.

– ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI LINDO SIRVIENTE!

Es el grito que escucho venir desde arriba, volteando mi cabeza noto como Rias-sama por fin fue capaz de llegar acompañada de todo su sequito, mientras su nobleza baja inmediatamente a atendernos a ambos ella se mantiene en el aire comenzando a cargar una gran cantidad del poder de la destrucción en ambas manos.

Tan solo basta con ver su rostro para darse cuenta de la furia que está sintiendo en este mismo instante, reconozco esa mirada, es la misma que tiene la Rias-sama de mi mundo, y por experiencia propia puedo decir que no se detendrá hasta saciar su sangre, es lamentable, pero supongo que el destino de esa joven caballero ya está decidido

– ¡Hick!

Sorprendidas ambas vemos como aquella mujer deja escapar un leve quejido mientras un finísimo rayo de energía blanca atraviesa de lado a lado la zona baja de su vientre antes de caer de bruce al suelo mientras un charco de su propia sangre comienza a rodearla lentamente.

–Tu peón necesita ayuda Rias Gremory, no hay tiempo para que descargues tu ira en alguien tan insignificante.

En lo alto cielo veo como la estela de aquel ataque se pierde hasta llegar hasta el dedo de un joven de cabello cenizo y grandes alas blancas, el Hakuryukou, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez en que lo había visto.

–Vali Lucifer ¿Qué se supone que tú…

–Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, por ahora recomiendo que te concentres en Hyodo Issei, sería una lástima que nuestro duelo se vea truncado por una herida como esa.

Sin mediar más palabra Rias-sama hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de bajar junto a sus súbditos.

Pronto no vemos rodeados por todo el sequito Gremory tratando de quitarnos a ambos aquellas lanzas de nuestros cuerpos, a esta altura yo ya he ganado una resistencia más que amplia al dolor, sin embargo con Issei-san es distinto, el ardor de sus heridas sumado al ajetreo constante a su alrededor por querer quitárselas no hace más que hacerlo dar quejido tras quejido de dolor.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el Hakuryukou desciende también, mientras tanto los caballeros de la orden del dragón huyen lo más rápido que sus heridas se lo permiten, cada uno de los grupos tiene heridos demasiado graves como para permitirse continuar luchando por lo que aprovechan el momento para retirarse sin que nadie les preste mayor atención, ambos lanceros tratan de caminar como pueden mientras el gran espadachín se carga a la única mujer del grupo al hombro con delicadeza.

Un extraño brillo carmesí sale de su mano para que apenas unos segundos después una puerta a la grieta dimensional se abra ante él, en apenas unos instantes todos ellos están dentro y la abertura se cierra tan rápido como se había abierto… De seguro esto será algo que Rias-sama estará interesada de escuchar, claro, si es que sigo siendo capaz de hablar con ella luego del castigo que voy a recibir por no haber cumplido con mi misión.

¡La misión!

No pasa mucho para que el círculo mágico a mis pies comience a brillar con una luz al punto de ser casi enceguecedora, aún no son capaces de quitarnos las lanzas e Issei-san sigue aferrado al suelo por estas.

Al parecer todo está listo del otro lado y están activando el viaje de regreso, la desesperación empieza a apoderarse de todos nosotros, tantos Rias-sama como Akeno-sama tratan de destruir las lanzas con multitud de pequeños círculos mágicos sin éxito alguno, mi contraparte de este mundo cura constantemente las heridas de Issei-san en un intento por evitar que las quemaduras se extiendan y mitigarle un poco el dolor.

Con toda la delicadeza que les es posible, los dos caballeros de la Gremory intentan cortar aquellas armas con sus espadas, sin embargo no hacen más que conseguir el mismo resultado, una a una las espadas que Kiba-san fabrica se rompen a cada golpe mientras que esa otra chica trata de obtener mejores resultados con su espada sagrada, sin embargo esta no hace más que dejar una pequeñas muescas en el metal puro del que están hechas.

Mientras tanto, Koneko-san y Gasper-san no hacen más que observar sin saber qué hacer, ninguno de ellos tiene la capacidad de ser útil en esta situación, el dhampiro podría detener el tiempo para conseguirnos algo de margen, pero se nota a simple vista que esta tan nervioso en este momento que aquello no sería más que un esfuerzo inútil.

El único que parece tranquilo aquí es el Hakuryukou, incluso se podría decir que una leve sonrisa está surgiendo en este momento desde la comisura de sus labios.

–Así que esto es a lo que te referías Ophis, interesante, me pregunto hasta donde me llevara todo este asunto.

Lo oigo murmurar por lo bajo mientras presencia todo con las manos en sus bolsillos limitándose solamente a observar, nadie lo escucha o por lo menos nadie decide prestarle atención.

Por mi parte no sé qué hacer, solo hago lo mismo que mi contraparte de este mundo asegurándome que mi propia herida no empeore.

Ya ha llegado el momento en que un segundo círculo mágico aparece en el cielo comenzando a bajar al mismo tiempo que el del suelo comienza a subir, ambos universos ya están en sincronía, de ahora en más solo queda a esperar hasta que estos indefectiblemente se junten llevándonos del uno al otro.

Este es el punto de no retorno, las lanzas que empalan nuestros cuerpos desaparecen producto del sistema de purgación arcana que tiene incluida la máquina para tratar de reducir en lo mayor posible la posibilidad de que algo salga mal en el viaje.

Sin embargo no hay tiempo siquiera para celebrar, ambos círculos están apenas unos centímetros de tocarse el uno al otro y dar por comenzado el viaje.

–Prepárense, estamos a punto de viajar hacia mi dimensión… Espero que hayan dejado sus asuntos en orden, porque solo el destino sabe cuándo podrán regresar aquí.

De nuevo todo se reduce a una luz blanca absoluta y a la creciente sensación de mareo, lo que está pasando en este momento estaba fuera de cualquier pronóstico que se podría llegar a haber calculado, no sé que es lo que pueda llegar a significar esto exactamente, sin embargo hay una sola cosa de la que estoy completamente segura, de ahora en más, para ninguno de nosotros, ya nada será igual.

 **CAPITULO 4 "RETRIBUCIÓN" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Y aquí estamos de vuelta, retomando un poco la "Regularidad" si es que la paupérrima frecuencia con la que actualizo este fic puede llamársele así, no puedo evitar sentir que este capítulo estuvo hecho prácticamente a contrarreloj, no solo porque me comprometí a tenerlo listo para finales de febrero, cosa que me fallo por apenas tres días, sino que también lo estoy terminando apenas unos día antes de tomarme una semana de vacaciones, por lo que si sienten que algunas partes de este capítulo parecen hechas a las apuradas, es porque sí, efectivamente lo están, aunque a pesar de eso trate de ser tan meticuloso a nivel inmersión, trama y ortografía como lo soy siempre, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas los que tienen el veredicto son ustedes.**

 **Por otro lado, por fin esta historia está dejando sus inicios y poco a poco comenzando a entrar en la parte de desarrollo de la trama, y sí, aquí esta su respuesta para todos aquellos que tenían dudas de que si más gente del mundo alterno iba a llegar hacia el universo de Issei joven o viceversa y los cambios que esto podría llegar a generar a ambas partes, espero disfruten el rumbo que está tomando y que esto de pauta para más teorías y preguntas como lo ha hecho por ahora este fic a cada capítulo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **KRT215: Jajajaja perdón perdón, pero es que no lo pude evitar, sé que puede parecer una forrada de mi parte eso de cambiar el viaje por el tiempo al interdimencional, pero fuera de lo que cree la mayoría esto no fue para putearlos, al menos no del todo, fue simplemente la forma más solida de poder seguir con la trama, como ya dije, el viaje en el tiempo trae muchos problemas a nivel argumental y aquella fue la única solución que me encontré capaz de no desentonar y que la historia no perdiese el rumbo, con respecto al veneno de Samael, el Issei adulto hace una pequeña alusión a ello en el prologo y en una parte tengo pensado que sea un factor de cierta importancia en la historia, pero nos estamos adelantando mucho ya al igual que con lo de Xenovia, en fin, gracias por comentar, por lo que dijiste supongo que te veré en los próximos comentarios dentro de poco así que nada, ta' luego y suerte.**

 **mileto1: Gracias, con lo de Issei cambiando por las acciones de Asia se podría decir que no es tan así, por supuesto que va a tener sus cambios y sufrirá problemas con sus ideales, quién es, qué quiere ser y demás preguntas existenciales, pero eso será más bien por sus vivencias en el mundo de la otra dimensión, se trata de un lugar infinitamente distinto al suyo el cual caerá sobre él con todo su peso, por lo que más que enfocarlo a causa de un solo personaje se tratara de un conjunto de cosas, en cuanto a lo del lemon, te pido que te tomes el tiempo de leer las notas finales de este cap donde voy a tratar de dejar bien en claro mi posición tanto con este tema como con el haren, dejando eso de lado, ojala te haya gustado el cap y espero seguir viéndote en las siguientes actualizaciones, suerte.**

 **dakrs dragon: Hola que bueno verte de nuevo, bien, son varias dudas, lo de la demora, bueno, es mi forma de trabajar desde siempre y aunque estoy tratando adecuarme un poco mejor a los tiempos de este fandom la cosa sigue costando bastante; lo de la armadura, ah no sé, secreto, aunque si le das un par de vueltas a esa escena te das cuenta de que la identidad es bastante obvia; lo de Kiba del futuro ya lo dije antes sí va a aparecer y tendrá un papel central en la historia; lo de Vali es otro secreto que me voy a guardar, créeme es por tu bien; No, de hecho esto nunca fue un haren, de todas formas te invito a leer las notas finales de este capítulo, ahí voy a tratar de dejar más que clara mi posición sobre esto y el asunto del lemon; Ya te darás la idea de que hay varios que la palmaron, ahora bien quiénes fueron y si todos lo están, eso ya es otro cantar. Bueno espero con esto haberte dejado más o menos satisfecho, saludos y suerte.**

 **erendir: Seh lo sé soy un cabroncete, no sos el primero que me lo dice, aunque bueno en esta historia tiene su por qué, fuera de eso lo de la clase de Asia fue un pequeño gusto que me di, rara vez puedo tocar a fondo temas de ese estilo de teorías científicas, históricas y blablabla por lo que sí puedo meterlo en una historia y hacerlo de forma entretenida tenlo por seguro que voy a hacerlo, y sep, el viaje en el tiempo está muy gastado ya, aquí las cosas se hacen originales por mis huevos, y si no, bueno, me aseguro de ocultar muy bien el plagio :v Me alegro de que te haya gustado hasta ahora, ojala lo pueda seguir haciendo en este y los próximos capítulos, suerte.**

 **Hyodou Lucifer-sama: Wow, muchas gracias, en serio, recibir halagos de este tipo siempre hace que a uno se le suba un tanto el ego, aunque dudo el haberlo desarrollado como un maestro, de ser así hubiera seguido el rumbo de viaje en el tiempo, pero simplemente es muy difícil hacerlo sin caer en errores graves con la trama así que termine optando por lo más fácil y cambiar a lo dimensional, me simplificaba mucho las cosas, me permitía juntar ambos mundos sin problemas y sobre todo no desentonaba. De cualquier forma me estoy yendo por las ramas, de nuevo gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, espero que siga haciéndolo más adelante, saludos y suerte.**

 **Guest: Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, en cuanto a lo de describir demasiado, bueno, eso ya es cuestión de gustos más que otra cosa, por mi parte me gusta ser extremadamente descriptivo a la hora de escribir tratando de generar la mayor inmersión posible, sí, podría reducir diez líneas a apenas dos sin ningún problema pero siendo sincero no me dejaría precisamente contento a mi mismo el resultado, a fin de cuentas estas en todo tu derecho de saltarte lo que te parezca innecesario, aunque es probable que te pierdas muchos pequeños detalles que tienen bastante peso en la historia para más adelante a pesar de ser muy sutiles, precisamente una de las razones por la que soy tan exageradamente descriptivo, lo de la incursión, bueno, es lo que tuve en mente desde el principio y en este capítulo deje plasmado el principio de aquello, el resto no puedo decir mucho, es una lástima que el review haya sido enviado incompleto, en fin, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, suerte.**

 **Rihito Bach: ¡Gracias! Con lo de la explicación basada en hechos, bueno, ese es básicamente uno de los principios de la narrativa "Muestra no cuentes" aunque el hecho de ser ambos de distinta dimensiones no quedaría bien repetir la historia de uno con el otro, pero no te preocupes, más adelante en la historia dedicare un par de capítulos a explicar bien como fue el descenso del Sekiryutei a la locura y su guerra con el mundo, espero hayas disfrutado con el cap, suerte.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **Antes de dar mi acostumbrada despedida hay un par de temas respecto a la historia que me gustaría aclarar, a pesar de haberlo estipulado al principio de la historia aún me preguntan por el pan nuestro de cada día en este fandom que son el lemon y el haren, antes que nada, no es que tenga algo personal en contra de aquellos que lo disfrutan, cada quien es libre de elegir que leer y que no, yo no voy a denigrar bajo ningún termino los gustos de otra persona, gustos son gustos punto. Pero sí, es cierto que mi relación con estos dos términos no es precisamente buena, en lo que a mí respecta, estos son dos factores que mal utilizados pueden arruinar una historia, cosa que a mi parecer ha pasado más de una vez, por lo que simplemente no voy a tocarlos para evitar riesgos.**

 **Con respecto a lo del lemon, repito, ya dije mi posición sobre el tema en las primeras notas de autor de la historia, pero lo diré por segunda vez, NO, no lo voy a hacer ¿Por qué? Simple, no me parece que aporte algo de peso a la trama, ojo, una escena de sexo en el contexto y situación correctos puede ser un gran complemento a una historia, pero este no es el caso, estamos hablando de una gran guerra, sufrimiento, muerte y blablabla, la sola idea de decir "Mira, el cielo se cae sobre nuestras cabezas… mejor empecemos a coger como conejos mientras todos nuestros seres queridos la palman a nuestro alrededor" personalmente me suena tremendamente estúpida y desentona bastante con el resto de la trama.**

 **En cuanto al haren lo considero un limitante muy grande para el desarrollo de personaje en este caso, como toda historia echii/haren DxD tiene un abanico de personajes femeninos muy amplio, muchos de ellos con unas premisas y personalidades bastante interesantes que lamentablemente se ven truncados por el hecho de no ser más que una opción para el prota elija de donde mojar el bizcocho como decimos por acá y para que los fans tengan su waifu a quien adorar y defender con uñas y dientes, personalmente no quiero esto para el fic, si hay algo que me encanta es poder desarrollar a un personaje con sus miedos, inquietudes, ambiciones, deseos, etc, y el haren no me lo permite, o al menos no soy capaz como escritor de acoplar de forma correcta ambas cosas, por lo que NO, definitivamente tampoco habrá haren.**

 **Antes de finalizar, aclaro por si las dudas que este es MI punto de vista con respecto a MIS fics, no niego que hay historias que incluyen ambos factores y funcionan, pero en mi caso sencillamente no es así, no tengo la habilidad, el gusto ni las intenciones de escribir algo así.**

 **Una vez aclarado esto que es tan importante en este nuestro querido fandom, no me queda más que despedirme hasta la próxima actualización que espero al igual que ustedes sea pronto, y no lo olviden, si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	6. CAPITULO 5 COMITÉ DE BIENVENIDA

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro y con la mera intención de entretener… Con eso tienen esos tarados.**

 **CAPITULO 5 "COMITÉ DE BIENVENIDA"**

–Lucifer-sama, tenemos señal de parte del sujeto TT1, al parecer está lista para regresar.

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, estoy muy lejos de ser una experta, pero se supone que un evento tan drástico como la muerte del Sekiryutei traería a nuestra línea temporal cambios inimaginables que transformarían toda nuestra realidad por completo.

–Excelente, inicien los preparativos para su regreso, nuestra heroína vuelve a casa.

Y uno de esos tantos cambios sería que Asia sea incapaz de volver a su tiempo.

– ¡A la orden mi señora!

El guardia pronto me deja sola en la sala de los Maous a dar las buenas nuevas, a veces simplemente no queda más opción que mentirle a las masas, como ya dije, estoy muy lejos de ser una experta, pero no hace falta ser una para darme cuenta de que Asia seguramente ha fallado por completo.

Un fracaso como este de seguro hará mella en la moral de todos los involucrados, estoy consciente de que eso es inevitable, pero que puedo decir, de momento tengo cosas más importantes que las de qué preocuparme, mientras nadie aquí sea tan idiota como para decir que el Sekiryutei está muerto, dudo que esto pase más que un golpe al ánimo de los estratos más altos de la coalición, prefiero mil veces a que pase eso antes de que este lugar se vuelva un caos ahora mismo.

Mentiría si dijera que no me lo esperaba, en una guerra como la que nosotros luchamos, por más seguro que este sea y la alta posibilidad de éxito que tenga, es imprescindible que cada plan tenga uno de respaldo.

Lo que si me sorprende es la ineptitud de Asia, estoy consciente del grave problema de moralidad que sufre dentro de su mente sin embargo eso jamás ha interferido con sus capacidades a la hora de la acción hasta ahora, de hecho incluso dudo que haya sido así, a pesar de estar mal aún su psiquis está lejos del colapso.

No, algún hecho de causa mayor debe de haberla obligado a desistir, pero de todas formas si así fuese no me lo puedo creer del todo, el salto de poder durante los últimos quince años ha sido demasiado grande, no me puedo creer que algo o alguien de aquella época haya sido capaz de impedirle cumplir su objetivo, a no ser que alguien de capacidad divina como Odín o los dirigentes de las facciones se haya visto enredado en el asunto, y así todo eso es casi imposible, en la época a la que se supone que ella llego el Sekiryutei carecía de apoyo cómo ese y en caso de tenerlo nadie de semejante jerarquía hubiese sido capaz de llegar a tiempo de todas formas.

Ciertamente hay algo muy raro pasando aquí, de todas formas no hago más que perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al tema cuando lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que la protagonista de este asunto venga hasta mí y me lo cuente todo de primera mano.

Un hondo suspiro escapa de mi garganta mientras me acomodo nuevamente sobre el trono que me corresponde entre los demás Maous, con un ligero movimiento de mis dedos hago surgir un pequeño círculo mágico que en apenas unos segundos se transforma en una modesta pantalla holográfica.

Abriéndose ante mí se muestra la imagen del rostro de una herida pero sería Akeno, varias gazas cubren la zona de sus mejillas y frente mientras aún son notables algunos rastros de sangre seca.

–Bien, al parecer la distracción funciono antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios pero así todo sigue sin perder su gesto estoico.

–Supuse que aquello fue obra tuya… Gracias.

–No hay de que, a fin de cuentas salvaguardar la vida de los líderes de las facciones es uno de los acuerdos bases de la coalición.

– ¿Sin importar lo que se sacrifique en el proceso?

–Por favor Akeno, no creo que deba de explicarte la diferencia de importancia que hay entre un simple regimiento y las vidas de Irina y la tuya, descuida, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que esos números sean reemplazados, además, hace quince años que grupo tras grupo de soldados caen todos los días en el campo de batalla, creo que ya es un poco tarde para andar lamentándose por la pérdida de vidas.

Noto como frunce sus cejas con molestia al escuchar mis palabras, sin embargo es tan solo por unos segundos, pronto sus rasgos se suavizan y su mirada seria regresa, a diferencia de lo idealista que puede llegar a ser Koneko, Akeno comprende muy bien lo que significa una guerra.

–Tienes razón, hay temas más importantes que son de nuestra incumbencia.

–Exacto, a todo esto, permíteme felicitarlas a ambas por mantener la defensa, aunque era una posibilidad, nadie imaginaba que el Sekiryutei en persona aparecería para terminar el trabajo que sus ejércitos no lograron hacer, que hayan sido capaces de contenerlo tan solo con sus fuerzas conjuntas es impresionante.

–Rias, no sé de qué hablas, de no ser por la distracción que causaste tanto Irina como yo estaríamos muertas.

–Cierto, pero antes de eso ustedes fueron capaces de dejarlo contra las cuerdas y lo obligaron a mantenerse a la defensiva, muy pocos han sido capaces de eso, sin importar las perdidas, es algo digno de admirarse y la principal razón de por qué ocupan los cargos que tienen… De cualquier forma ¿Hay algún motivo para tener esos parches en tu rostro?

Sus cejas se levantan ligeramente sorprendida antes moverse ligeramente de manera que pueda ver a través de la pantalla el lugar donde ella se encuentra con más detalle.

Parece ser el patio de uno de los cuarteles del cielo, a diferencia de los utensilios de entrenamientos y demás cosas que uno se esperaría, ahora aquel espacio está cubierto de heridos recostados en camillas casi por completo, ordenados en sectores según su gravedad y tipo de daño los convalecientes van esperando pacientemente a que alguno de los sanadores llegue a atenderlos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por realizar su trabajo lo más rápido y de forma más efectiva posible, los médicos del cielo van de un lado al otro curando a sus pacientes en una tarea que pareciera ser interminable.

–Digamos que hay varios aquí que necesitan ser atendidos primero, de momento las curaciones básicas serán suficientes para Irina y para mí.

Me dice al mismo tiempo que ahora soy capaz de ver como su brazo derecho se encuentra vendado por completo.

–Supongo que es lo mejor, de cualquier forma asegúrense de estar en condiciones lo más pronto posible, no sabemos cuándo el sekiryutei pueda atacar de nuevo después de semejante agresión.

–Incluso si tuviésemos todos los huesos rotos nosotras lucharíamos contra ese bastardo, no te preocupes.

–Lo sé, pero con los huesos quebrados dudo que sean de alguna utilidad, en serio, pónganse en condiciones… A todo esto ¿Dónde está Irina?

Un suspiro triste sale de sus labios a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo por mantener su gesto imperturbable.

–Se está encargando de los funerales, con semejante cantidad de muertos no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlos estar mucho tiempo, además, ya sabes lo sensible que puede llegar a ser ella y no solo eso, hubo una soldado que la salvo de la muerte incluso antes de tu distracción, así que no está precisamente en su mejor estado anímico.

–Entiendo, de todas formas trata de que no pierda mucho tiempo en ello, te lo repito, no sabemos que pueda llegar a pasar de aquí en más.

–De acuerdo… Antes de que cortes la comunicación ¿Hay alguna novedad de Asia?

–Sí, de hecho acaba de enviarnos la señal de que esta lista para volver, sea lo que sea que haya hecho allí ya está terminado.

El gesto serio de Akeno lentamente va deviniendo en uno pensativo, solo le toma unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abren lo más que pueden al llegar a la que seguramente sea la misma conclusión que tuve yo.

–Un momento, pero si ella ya está lista para volver y aún así nuestra realidad se mantiene intacta, eso no se supone que significa que…

–Lo sé, de todas formas no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, una vez ella esté con nosotros tocaremos el tema a fondo sin embargo de momento no podemos perder tiempo en darle vueltas al asunto, tienes un ejecito totalmente herido a tus ordenes, sugiero que te enfoques en tenerlos en condiciones lo antes posible, yo personalmente me hare cargo de este asunto, te avisare en cuanto tenga noticias.

No parece muy convencida, aún así sabe que tengo razón, todos nosotros tenemos problemas más graves que ese ahora mismo, enfocarse en ese asunto no sería más que perder el tiempo.

–Está bien, entonces supongo que eso es todo de momento.

–Así es, vuelve a tus funciones, en caso de surgir algo nuevo serás la primera en saberlo.

–Adiós Rias.

–Adiós.

El círculo mágico desparece en partículas junto con la pantalla creada por este, no puedo evitar dejar salir un suspiro cansino antes de ponerme de pie y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del salón, al abrir la puerta ambos guardias me dan sus respectivas reverencias las cuales respondo con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza.

Aún quedan demasiados temas que tratar y debo de tenerlos listos antes de que Asia regrese, mientras menos quebraderos de cabeza tenga encima para cuando ella llegue mejor, no sé por qué, pero tengo la leve impresión de que al volver no va a traer consigo más que problemas.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a los balcones del palacio, desde allí observo como recién ahora están iniciando los preparativos para activar el mecanismo que transportó a Asia en el tiempo, supongo que deberá de esperar un rato una vez que termine con su parte.

De pie sobre el barandal del balcón, Koneko supervisa todo el proceso con ambas manos tras su espalda y una mirada totalmente seria, al notar mi presencia, da media vuelta sin miedo alguno de caerse debido a sus reflejos felinos y agacha levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

–Buenas noches Lucifer-Sama.

–Buenas noches Koneko ¿Cómo va la guardia?

–Bastante tranquila, aunque hubiese preferido que hiciesen arrancar más rápido toda esa maquinaria, dudo que Asia-san quiera estar en aquel lugar mucho más tiempo.

Me dice mientras voltea el rostro para ver de nuevo las obras sin poder evitar endurecer un poco el gesto por la molestia, yo simplemente me limito a encogerme de hombros mientras me acerco al barandal recostando mis brazos sobre este.

–Quién sabe, si lo piensas un poco ella se encuentra en un lugar completamente ajeno a la guerra que nosotros libramos aquí, se supone que volvió a aquellos días de paz donde todos nosotros aún éramos un grupo unido y el mundo estaba en una cierta estabilidad, yo más bien diría todo lo contrario, incluso aún después de matar a un muchacho hasta ese entonces inocente, Asia debe de estar teniendo el momento más tranquilo de su vida en los últimos quince años.

Koneko tan solo se queda en silencio luego de oírme, un suspiro cansado sale de su boca mientras una ligera sonrisa se asoma en la curvatura de sus labios.

– ¿Usted cree que este sea el final?

Un leve viento sopla mientras ambas seguimos observando más bien a la nada en vez de al patio en sí mismo, al igual que ella segundos antes, otro suspiro sale de mi boca mientras mis dedos golpetean levemente el barandal.

–No, no lo creo, yo diría que, sea cual sea el resultado de la misión de Asia, este no es más que el comienzo, puede que el de una nueva era como también puede ser el inicio de una nueva fase en esta guerra, el final del Sekiryutei y el nacimiento de una nueva paz o el principio del fin para él... Es emocionante en cierta forma.

De nuevo, solo silencio es lo que proviene de mi guardiana nekomata, poniendo firme otra vez doy la vuelta para regresar de nuevo a mi salón, de momento ya he visto suficiente aquí fuera, y como ya dije, aún debo ocuparme de ciertos asuntos.

–En fin, asegúrate de no esforzarte más de lo necesario Koneko, tengo la impresión de que esta va a ser una noche muy larga.

– ¿Por qué lo dice?

Me pregunta con curiosidad volteando levemente la mirada, le sonrío mientras me encojo ligeramente de hombros.

–No lo sé realmente… Llamémosle intuición femenina.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESE ESTUVO GENIAL!

Maldición.

– ¿Quieres otro? Me sé miles más como ese, podría estar así toda la tarde.

No por el amor de Dios ¡NO!

–Vamos, vamos, otro más.

–De acuerdo, ahí va…

Oh no, esta carraspeando su garganta, no de nuevo, por favor, te lo suplico.

–Va un muchacho al funeral del padre de su amigo, al llegar le toca el hombro y le dice "Lo siento" y el amigo le responde "No, déjalo acostado nomás"

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

No me jodas, ese en particular fue malísimo, tengo suficiente con manejar esta carcacha antigua, no voy a soportar todo el camino de aquí al campamento con este chico haciendo una maratón de chistes malos y mi compañero riéndose como idiota.

Para colmo el camino está lleno de baches, a cada uno de ellos que paso por encima las posibilidades de que esta camioneta se quede varada aumentan más y más, aunque bueno, tampoco es que pueda esperar demasiado, por lo que sé esta es una de las primeras zonas que fue devastada por la guerra, es normal que lleve años abandonada, incluso es una suerte que pudiésemos hacer andar esta cosa como para poder volver un poco más ameno el viaje.

Al lado de la carretera hay multitud de postes de electricidad cuyos cables están todos y cada uno cortados, colgando inertes sin energía desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, a medida que avanzamos en el camino puedo ver por el polvoso espejo retrovisor como vamos dejando atrás aquella ciudad abandonada mientras sus derruidos rascacielos se van haciendo puntos distantes en el horizonte, viejos anuncios publicitarios ya cubiertos de oxido de forma que es casi imposible ver aquello que promocionaban aparecen frente al parabrisas a cada tanto y el alguna vez típico césped cuidado que se solía encontrar en las grandes autovías ahora no es más que matorrales y hierbas plaga que fácilmente superan el metro de altura creciendo incluso en las grietas del asfalto derruido por el tiempo.

Comparándolo con lo que era el mundo hace una década y media o incluso algunas zonas que no fueron tan tocadas por todo este conflicto, se podría de ser que todo este paisaje es muy desolador.

–Ahí te va otro… Iba a asistir a una reunión de clarividentes pero la cancelaron por acontecimientos imprevistos.

Aunque no más desolador que compartir el coche con estos dos tipejos.

Es curioso, a pesar de tener al mocoso echado en la parte de atrás del camioneta, su voz llega clara hasta nosotros, supongo que debe ser por el hecho de que esta cosa ya tenía un ligero nivel de desguace cuando la encontramos, para ser preciso, toda la parte trasera de la cabina fue cortada con soplete y usada para vaya saber uno qué, sinceramente no lo entiendo, es lo único que se llevaron, tanto las ruedas como el motor estaban intactos, un poco toscos por el polvo y los años de abandono, pero funcionando al fin y al cabo, incluso el toldo que cubre la parte superior del monta cargas está intacto.

En fin, ha de ser una de esas casualidades particularmente favorables de la vida.

Claro que como toda una perra sádica, la vida es capaz de hacerte sufrir tanto como puede ayudarte.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Eres genial chico.

–Lo sé, lo sé, cuando termine todo esto quizás deba dedicarme a la comedia.

Ten por seguro que te vas a morir de hambre.

–Ten por seguro que vas a ser grande muchacho.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, ya de por si tiene algo de grandeza, es decir, no es una de las cartas bajo la manga de la resistencia por nada, de hecho, que nosotros seamos su escolta no es más que un tecnicismo, se podría decir que incluso lo estamos retrasando, a fin de cuentas, si estamos en este pedazo de metal viejo es simplemente porque nosotros somos incapaces de volar como él, de estar solo supongo que hace horas que estaría en el campamento, es más, ni siquiera le hubiese costado más que simplemente formar un círculo mágico y llegar hasta allí.

De pronto mi tan ansiado silencio inunda el vehículo tan solo interrumpido por el rugir del motor de este, sonrío para mis adentros, supongo que eso de estar todo el día así solo eran fanfarronerías, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras aflojo un poco mi agarre sobre el volante.

–Dime niño ¿Generalmente eres así en los viajes largos?

– ¿Generalmente?... ¡Eso me recuerda otro chiste!

¡LA PUTA MADRE!

–Pues cuéntalo.

– Este iba más o menos así… Un general le dice a un soldado "soldado, ice la bandera" Y el soldado responde "lo felicito mi general le quedo muy bonita".

Mientras mi compañero vuelve a carcajearse como idiota noto como el chico sigue sentado, bah, por decirlo de alguna manera, la mayoría de su cuerpo esta echado a excepción de la parte superior de su espalda que está apoyada en uno de los bordes del monta cargas, a pesar de estar usando tanto una chaqueta como pantalones cortos blancos parece que no le molesta en absoluto que estos se ensucien tanto con el polvo del camión como el de la carretera.

Con sus brazos detrás de la nuca él descansa su cabeza mientras silba despreocupadamente con su mente seguramente maquinando algún otro mal chiste al mismo tiempo que su cabello rojo alborotado, aunque más o menos corto, se mueve al capricho del viento producto de la velocidad a la que vamos.

Trato de volver a concentrarme en el camino cuando de repente su voz vuelve a sonar de nuevo, espero que no sea para otro puto chiste.

–Aaaah muchachos, esto sí que es vida, recostando, mirando las nubes pasar y con una fresca brisa golpeando mi cara, bueno, quizás está un poco más polvoso de lo que me gustaría, pero así todo no pierde su encanto…

¿A qué viene todo eso?

–Es por eso que me encanta viajar así, estoy consciente de que podría moverme volando o con círculos mágicos, ahorraría bastante tiempo de hecho, peo es que son tantas obligaciones, una tras de otra, así que la verdad no habría mucha diversión al hacerlo de esa forma, aquí al menos me puedo dar el lujo de dispensarme un rato… Lo siento chicos, creo que soy un poco egoísta por obligarlos a hacer una tarea tan inútil.

Wow, eso fue un poco inesperado viniendo de alguien que la mayoría del tiempo solo parece reírse de cosas estúpidas.

–No te preocupes chico, a fin de cuentas siquiera tienes más de quince años, en realidad un niño como tú no debería de verse metido en todo esto, deberías de estar jugando y estudiando, consiguiéndote una novia quizás, nosotros somos los que deberíamos de pedirte disculpas por hacer lo que haces… Relájate y solo limítate a descansar hasta que lleguemos.

–Tienes razón, no sería muy bueno si el Sekiryutei llegase a aparecer justo cuando piense en cosas así, de preferencia en ese momento en lo único que me gustaría pensar es en patear su metálico trasero.

Otro silencio se apodera de nosotros, es algo incomodo esta vez, el solo hecho de pensar que este muchacho, por más irritante que pueda llegar a ser, pelee contra el bastardo que produjo toda esta destrucción no es algo que precisamente me tranquilice.

Volviendo a hablar retomando su tono jovial, el chico rompe de nuevo el silencio.

– ¿Quieren oír otro chiste?

–Seguro chico.

Me rindo, estando en Roma al final no queda más que actuar como los romanos.

–Claro ¿Por qué no?

El muchacho piensa ligeramente un rato hasta que sus labios se tuercen en una pequeña sonrisa, o al menos eso es lo que me parece haber visto desde el espejo retrovisor.

–Bien… Un caníbal le dice al otro "¿Te gustó la sopa de mamá?" Y el otro responde "Sí, pero la voy a echar de menos"

…

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Bueno… Tengo que admitir que ese me ha causado un poco de gracia.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Mnh… Pff… Emm… ¿Sí?… ¿Qué pasó?

Es lo primero que sale de mi boca mientras la luz de un pequeño círculo mágico a la altura de mi oreja me despierta, me paso mi mano por la cara tratando de devolverme a la realidad mientras siento como el cuerpo de Xenovia medio dormida se remueve entre las sabanas a mi lado.

–Sekiryutei-sama, acaban de llegar cuatro caballeros de la orden del dragón bastante heridos, dicen que no hablaran con nadie que no sea usted, según ellos se trata de una misión de un alto nivel de secreto.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué misión?... Oh espera, ya lo recordé.

– ¿Señor?

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo estoy algo dormido todavía ¿Ya recibieron atención médica?

–Sí, ninguno con heridas de gravedad a excepción de la única mujer del grupo, sin embargo los médicos se han ocupado bien de ella y ya se encuentra estable.

–Perfecto, iré a verlos inmediatamente.

–Entendido, se le avisara de cualquier otra eventualidad.

Con eso la llamada finaliza, veo por la ventana de nuestra habitación como los primeros rayos del sol se filtran por entre las rendijas de la persiana, suspiro resignado a levantarme hasta que siento como un ligero peso cae con desgana sobre mi pecho.

–Mmmm… ¿Qué querían?

Me pregunta Xenovia entre sueños, su brazo me abraza al mismo tiempo que lentamente su cuerpo se aferra al mío y su respiración se hace pesada, beso su frente a modo de saludo de buenos días mientras me la saco de encima con la mayor delicadeza posible y me siento al filo de la cama.

–Nada grave, pero si requiere mi presencia, es sobre ese asunto de Asia y su viaje a la otra dimensión, no te preocupes, de seguro voy a estar de vuelta para antes del mediodía, tú solo vuelve a dormir.

–Ok.

Es lo único que me responde antes de darse media vuelta y perderse una vez más en sus sueños.

Sin más remedio me pongo de pie y me dispongo a ponerme lo primero que encuentre el guardarropa que no esté arrugado o manchado, a fin de cuentas esto no es más que un asunto extra oficial.

No puedo evitar achicar mis ojos al sentir la luz de la mañana al salir de mi habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, en cualquier otro caso me tomaría el tiempo de desayunar algo primero pero la verdad es que todo este asunto de los viajes interdimensionales y eso ha hecho que me pique bastante la curiosidad.

Sin perder tiempo hago un círculo mágico sencillo y en apenas unos segundos estoy en las puertas de las instalaciones médicas que tiene la orden, aunque con lo grande que es bien podría pasar por un hospital como cualquier otro.

Algo sorprendido, uno de los caballeros que pasaba por allí se detiene centímetros antes de chocar conmigo y se pone firme para saludarme en lo que parece ser más un acto reflejo que un gesto de respeto en sí.

– ¡Buenos días Sekiryutei-sama!

No puedo evitar que semejante reacción me cause algo de gracia de forma que imito su gesto con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

–Buenos días, dime ¿De casualidad sabes si esos chicos que vinieron heridos diciendo que los había enviado a una misión están por aquí cerca?

Un poco más recompuesto parece relajarse un poco y señala hacia la puerta que está a nuestro lado.

–Sí, de hecho están detrás de esa puerta, de momentos son los únicos miembros de la orden que están recibiendo atención así que no tardara mucho en encontrarlos.

–Perfecto, muchas gracias.

–Es un gusto mi señor.

Entrando me doy cuenta de que sí, en efecto no tardo nada en encontrarlos.

Cada uno de ellos se encuentra tirado una al lado del otro en su correspondiente camilla, todos con un notable gesto de mal humor en sus rostros.

Lo que al parecer son un par de gemelos, o al menos eso es lo que puedo decir al ambos tener cabello y ojos castaños además de que los rasgos de sus rostros sean indistinguibles el uno del otro, deben de haber recibido el mayor daño físico, uno de ellos tiene su hombro cubierto por vendas mientras que la mitad de su rostro está repleta de gazas apenas dejando ver algo de piel, su hermano, en cambio, tiene toda la zona del tórax y las costillas cubierta por varias capaz de vendas en apariencia bastante apretadas como para evitar que sus huesos pierdan su forma original debido a la onda expansiva de lo que de seguro fue un golpe de Asia potenciado de lleno en su pecho.

A la derecha de ellos, un tipo de gran estatura y físico, al cual por poco su camilla no le queda chica, se encuentra recostado y de brazos cruzados, su mirada seria y dura contrasta un poco con su cabello corto rubio y ojos azules que bien podrían ser sacados del rostro de un típico niño príncipe como lo era Kiba en su juventud, aunque no parece tan adolorido como bien lo están los chicos a su lado, los abundantes vendajes tanto en sus brazos como en su pecho dan cuenta de que no la pasó mucho mejor que ellos.

Por último, en una cama ligeramente relegada del resto se encuentra descansando la única mujer del grupo, aunque ese título apenas parece quedarle ya que tiene más pinta de niña en la última etapa de la adolescencia que de una señorita madura, de estatura algo baja, rasgos finos, un cabello algo largo tan oscuro que casi roza el tono morado y la contextura física delgada de lo que bien podría ser una muñeca de tamaño humano no hacen más que darle una apariencia mucho más frágil de la que se esperaría de un caballero de la orden, aún así, ella resiste sin queja alguna la que bien podría ser la más dolorosa de las lesiones del grupo, aunque pequeña y bajo una gruesa faja de vendas y una playera de cama, incluso a la distancia soy capaz de darme cuenta como una especie de pequeño rayo de energía la atravesó de lado a lado causándole unas de seguro dolorosas quemaduras tanto internas como externas, fuera de eso, su cuerpo no presenta más daños que unos cuantos moretones y cortadas todos ellos ya tratados y con un pequeño parche de gaza cubriéndolos.

A pesar de estar caminando hacia a ellos estos no parecen darse cuenta aún de mi presencia, no los culpo, cuando una sufre una paliza tan aplastante como de seguro les debe de haber dado Asia uno normalmente no puedo sacársela de la cabeza por un buen rato.

Carraspeo mi garganta avisándoles de que estoy aquí de la forma más sutil que se me ocurre, a pesar de estar heridos, los cuatro se ponen firme desde sus camas y hacen el correspondiente saludo militar.

–Ya dejen eso, recuerden que esto es extra oficial, no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo.

Les digo agitando mi mano de forma un tanto despectiva mientras tomo una silla a un lado de una camilla vacía y la arrastro para poder estar sentado frente a ellos.

–Más bien, antes de sus saludos, preferiría escuchar cómo fue que terminaron así, bueno, mentiría si les dijera que no me lo imagino, es solo que me pica bastante la curiosidad.

Como si fuese previamente sincronizado, los cuatro me rehúyen la mirada por la pena al mismo tiempo, los gemelos con molestia en su rostro, el gigantón con un gesto que se asemeja más bien a no saber qué carajo decir y por último la muchacha cuyas mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

–Vamos, tampoco es el fin del mundo, aún siguen vivos, eso es motivo suficiente para alegrarse, en todo caso piénselo de esta manera, ahora tiene otra oportunidad para arreglar la cagada que acaban de mandarse… Aunque de cualquier forma no es algo que no estuviese dentro de los planes ya de por sí, les aseguro que no es ninguna vergüenza perder ante Asia, dense la idea de que es una de las pocas personas en este mundo que tiene la capacidad de plantarme cara, es muy difícil que tuviesen alguna posibilidad ante alguien de semejante jerarquía.

Ellos siguen en total silencio cosa que me está empezando a molestar un poco, no es que me falte paciencia, es solo que soy yo el que después tiene que andar de aquí para allá como alma me lleva al diablo para estar en casa antes del mediodía.

–No es solo eso, desde un principio sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos cuando aceptamos esta misión, pero el hecho de haber sido derrotados de forma tan aplastante es una vergüenza para nosotros, usted confió en nosotros y a cambio le fallamos miserablemente.

La que rompe el silencio es la señorita del grupo, curioso, para tener la apariencia de ser la más reservada de los cuatro al parecer siempre encuentra la forma de hablar en los momentos más tensos para ellos.

–Como dije, eso entraba en los planes, no es que me hayan defraudado, incluso estoy algo impresionado, sus heridas no son ni parecidas a las que Asia suele infligir a sus enemigos, incluso cuando se contiene, eso habla bastante bien de ustedes como soldados, no cualquiera tiene la habilidad suficiente para luchar contra ella y no terminar como un saco de boxeo de carne y hueso.

Aún así hay algo que no me cierra del todo.

–Aunque hay algo que me confunde, ciertamente los muchachos tienen las heridas normales que Asia suele provocar con sus puños potenciados, sin embargo contigo es distinto, esa pequeña herida tuya es producto de un rayo de energía, aunque es una talentosa usuaria de magia, ella no es precisamente de las que usan ese tipo de ataques en su estilo de pelea.

Le digo a la muchacha mientras la señalo con mi dedo, inconscientemente ella pone ambas manos sobre sus vendas como si le diese algo de vergüenzas que estas estén ligeramente a la vista.

–Eso es porque esta herida no me la causo Asia Argento, de hecho ninguno de las que tengo en todo mi cuerpo fueron a causa de su mano.

– ¿Y quién es él o los responsables si se puede saber?

De manera automática mi pregunta hace que sus labios se sellen por completo, volteo a observar a sus compañeros en búsqueda de una respuesta pero ellos no hacen más que mantenerse callados, sé reconocer cuando alguien me oculta algo, no tengo ni idea de que sea, pero a lo que dan entender sus rostros parece ser que no es algo que vaya a gustarme.

Luego de un pequeño debate mental entre sí hablar o no, la muchacha suspira resignada antes de enderezarse levemente y mirarme a los ojos.

–Esos fueron usted y el Hakuryukou… Bueno, más bien sus versiones de la otra dimensión, no estoy segura de cómo sea la situación allí, pero al parecer su contraparte aún sigue bajo la protección del clan Gremory, y por como la Rias Gremory de aquella dimensión me amenazó de muerte, diría que ellos dos son más cercanos de lo que un mero peón y su rey pueden llegar a ser.

En este preciso momento cuatro pares de ojos están clavados en mi rostro totalmente pendientes a lo que este vaya a hacer, y por las caras de sorpresa dignas de un poema que se forman en cada uno de ellos, diría que ninguno se espero semejante reacción de mi parte.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Así es, en este momento me estoy cagando de risa como si estuviese viendo una película de Jim Carrey con sus típicas caras de idiota matriculado.

Mientas tanto ellos se miran los unos a los otros tratando de buscarle sentido a todo esto, no estoy seguro de que clase de reacción esperaban, pero puedo asegurar que esta era la última de la lista.

Quitando una incipiente lagrima de mi ojo derecho y tomándome con mi mano libre el estomago con fuerza, hago un esfuerzo para poder calmarme para luego suspirar una vez que estoy más relajado.

–Ufff… Entonces se podría decir que mi otro yo te dio problemas.

Tomada por sorpresa, la muchacha da un ligero respingo ante mi pregunta, algo pensativa ella tarda unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y dejar salir un nuevo suspiro resignado.

–Sí, pero fue todo culpa mía, el impacto de tener que en cierta forma luchar contra usted me pegó mucho más de lo que lo debería de haber hecho, fue tal que tan solo le basto activar su sacred gear para dominar el combate en las primeras instancias, claro que a medida que iba tomando más autocontrol sobre misma más presión ejercía sobre él obligando a utilizar cada vez más y más poder al punto de no dejarle más opción que utilizar su balance breaker para no quedarse atrás, lamentablemente esa distracción del principio hizo que todo el tiempo nuestro combate estuviese inclinado a su favor, claro, todo ello hasta que un tuve más remedio que utilizar las lanzas aguja en su contra.

–Wow, eso sí es un poco sucio.

Las lanzas aguja son un sistema de emergencia del que algunos caballeros de la orden hacen uso, el problema es que solo son útiles si se utilizan de forma artera no dándole tiempo de reacción a su objetivo generalmente aprovechándose de la ignorancia de este, es un truco que rara vez funciona más de una vez, aunque su índice de efectividad hace que esto no sea gran problema.

–Pienso igual, sin embargo mi furia era tal que aún así no me importó, de no ser por Asia Argento incluso podría haberlo matado, la cual por cierto terminó con una profunda herida en su vientre, pero injusto o no, eso fue lo que hizo que todos pudiésemos escapar a fin de cuentas, todos estábamos ya muy heridos y no ayudaba el hecho de que tanto Rias Gremory como su nobleza y el Hakuryukou hubiesen llegado a la batalla, de hecho, fue en los últimos compases de estas en la que el dragón blanco me produjo esta herida, aunque fue más para hacer que Rias Gremory se enfocase en su peón caído antes que en mi misma.

¿Un acto de compasión totalmente agresivo? Bueno, al parecer eso será típico de Vali en todas las dimensiones.

–Bien, supongo que entonces no fue tan paliza como dicen, a fin de cuentas ellos terminaron tan heridos como ustedes… ¿Hay algo más que sea de relevancia?

Sus ojos se abren como si esa pregunta le hubiese hecho recordar algo más.

–Sí, de hecho hay algo, durante nuestro combate al parecer Asia Argento estaba preparando su regreso por medio de un circulo mágico, cuando ella y el Sekiryutei de la otra dimensión terminaron heridos, tanto ellos dos como el Hakuryukou, Rias Gremory y su nobleza estaban dentro de aquel círculo mágico al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a brillar con cada vez más y más fuerza, no podríamos asegurarlo porque emprendimos nuestra retirada luego de eso, pero se podría decir, que aquel proceso terminó con todos ellos dentro.

No jodas ¿Esta niña me está insinuando que Asia volvió aquí con todos ellos? Es decir, por supuesto que es posible, pero si en verdad es así, esto acaba de tomar una escala muchísimo más grande de lo que ya de por sí lo era, Rias acaba de involucrar a nuestra guerra a los factores determinantes de toda una dimensión… ¡PUTA MADRE ESTO VA A SER GENIAL!

Aunque bueno, probablemente me estoy adelantando a los hechos, no necesariamente tiene por qué ser así, y de serlo, existe la posibilidad de que Rias no les vea utilidad y termine por enviarlo de vuelta a casa, quién sabe, en definitiva por más que lo piense una y otra vez no voy a poder confirmarlo hasta que suceda.

Me pongo de pie mientras ellos mantienen su mirada frente a mí, hasta ahora la única que ha hablado fue esa chica mientras que los otros no han emitido sonido alguno ¿Acaso será alguna especie de arreglo entre ellos cuatro?

–Sus nombres, me he dado cuenta de que no sé sus nombres, ya que al parecer tus compañeros son bastante tímidos por qué no empiezas tú.

Enderezando su espalda ella se pone lo más firme que le permite estar el hecho de encontrarse en una cama.

–Hanako Ikezawa, veinte años, nacionalidad japonesa, señor… Aunque permítame decirle algo, no es que mis compañeros sean tímidos, de hecho, yo lo soy, es por eso que cuando se dan estas situaciones de tensión para mí me obligan a que yo sea la única que hable… Supongo que de esa manera se forma el carácter ¿No?

Graciosa forma de verlo, no me imagino a estos tipos obligándola a algo así, quizás haya sido una especie de broma que se tomó demasiado en serio, pero hey, si eso la ayuda con su problema, pues bien por ella.

–Eso dicen algunos… Y tú gigantón ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Anatoli Kovalenko, veinticinco años, nacionalidad ucraniana, señor.

Me responde sin poder evitar reírse con lo del gigantón, pareciera ser el típico grandote más bueno que el pan, me juego las bolas que alguna vez habrá cuidado de algún pájaro herido o alguna de esas mierdas.

–Y ustedes dos, los gemelos.

Apuesto lo que quieran a que contestan al unisonó.

–Bastian y Christian Moreau, veintitrés años, nacionalidad francesa, señor.

Y con eso damas y caballeros es un honor para mí presentarles a los impresionantes gemelos cliché.

– ¿Y quién es quién si se puede saber?

–Yo soy Bastian.

–Y yo soy Christian.

Dicen casi al unisonó, aún así soy capaz de diferenciarlos siendo Bastian el del rostro vendado y Christian el de las costillas rotas.

–Bien, supongo que con eso es todo, tómense un buen descanso y vuelvan a sus puestos tan pronto les sea posible, yo por mi parte pasare sus nombres personalmente a sus superiores, esperen pronto un aumento de sueldo y un ligero ascenso, se los han ganado muchachos.

Digo golpeando mis palmas una contra otra arrancándoles unas buenas sonrisas a los cuatro mientras comienzo a dirigirme hacia la salida, los agradecimientos del gigantón y la muñeca se oyen tras de mí al mismo tiempo que los gemelos dejan salir un grito de alegría.

Cierro la puerta acallando el griterío de alegría que esos muchachos estaban a punto de desatar, trueno mis dedos mientras empiezo a caminar hacia la salida sin poder evitar largar un suspiro en el proceso.

–Ahora solo queda esperar a ver.

Observo al cielo de mañana, ni una sola nube, supongo que hoy va a ser otro día agradable, veo mi reloj, maldición estoy llegando sobre la hora a la primera reunión del día, así todo sonrío, esos chicos sí que me han alegrado la mañana.

–Me pregunto qué tanto acabas de cambiar el juego Rias.

 **0o0o0o0**

Cuando uno habla de viajar en el tiempo, o en este caso, dimensiones, uno pensaría que es como te lo pintan en las películas y en la televisión, no sé, caer al vacío rodeado de relojes mientras cambian las fechas, que la realidad se deforme hasta transformarse en una completamente distinta a la de uno o al menos ir por un túnel rodeado de luces de colores bonitos.

Sin embargo, aquí lo único que hay es una luz cegadora, un dolor de cabeza casi instantáneo seguido de un mareo equiparable a subirse diez veces seguidas a una montaña rusa comiéndose el contenido de todo un bufet antes de cada vez.

Mis ojos tardan en acostumbrarse de nuevo al nivel de luz normal, lo primero que veo es el cielo característico del inframundo, por los rastros de anaranjado que aún hay en él supongo que apenas ha amanecido tal y como lo estaba en casa cuando nos fuimos.

Todo eso sin tener en cuenta el dolor en mis manos y pies que todavía siguen sangrando por esas lanzas.

Intento levantarme con pesadez tomándome instintivamente mi cabeza al sentir una leve migraña que tarda unos segundos en irse obligándome a cerrar los ojos en respuesta al dolor.

– ¡MANOS ARRIBA!

Espera ¿Qué?

En efecto, aún sin poder ponerme de pie, al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con el filo de una lanza apuntándome directamente a mi cabeza.

Instintivamente me volteo hacia todos lados viendo si los demás están aquí junto a mí, lamentablemente es así, al igual que a mí, los chicos están siendo amenazados por uno o más guardias.

Ahora que reparo en ellos, ese es el uniforme de los soldados del inframundo ¿Por qué nos estarían amenazando?

– ¡DIJE MANOS ARRIBA SEKIRYUTEI!

Vuelven a gritarme mientras siento como un potente rodillazo en la boca de mi estomago me deja sin aire, ah claro, soy el enemigo público número uno en este lugar, claro que el hecho de todavía estar con el balance breaker activado tampoco ayuda mucho, así todo no entiendo por qué tratan a los demás de la misma forma.

–No tienes una idea de cómo acabo de disfrutar eso.

Le dice a sus compañeros el guardia que acaba de golpearme mientras estos van llegando, cuando me doy cuenta hay un mínimo de seis de ellos rodeándome a duras penas dejándome un pequeño espacio para ver lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Aguantando el dolor, me pongo de pie y levanto las manos tal y como me lo ordenaron, mientras menos excusas les dé a estos tipos para golpearme será mejor.

–Bien, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Escucho una voz haciendo eco desde arriba, levantando mi cabeza noto como viene de un balcón en uno de los muros interiores de lo que parece ser el palacio de los maous en Lilith.

Sonriendo mientras un leve viento mece su cabello largo y rojo, buchou tiene esa misma mirada que tenía cuando la vi por primera vez, como si fuese alguien inalcanzable, poderosa y que sabe perfectamente que lo es.

Bueno, más bien una versión adulta de buchou, su rostro muestra más madurez aunque sin perder ni un atisbo de su belleza de joven y por lo que se deja ver a la distancia, incluso utilizando lo que parece ser una versión femenina del traje que usa el maou Lucifer bajo su capa, es un hecho que las oppais de buchou seguirán siendo de escándalo por muchos y muchos años más.

A su lado, de pie sobre el barandal del balcón, una mujer un tanto más joven que ella está de pie observándonos fríamente con sus manos detrás de su espalda, un pequeño kimono chino blanco sin mangas junto con un par de hakamas blindados por unas placas de metal cayendo desde la cadera hasta las pantorrillas y unas escuetas sandalias dan entender que se trata de alguna especie de guardia personal o de mayor rango a los que me rodean en este momento, de cabello plateado ligeramente largo atado en una trenza que baja por su espalda, ojos dorados de apariencia casi felina y una mirada de pocos amigos casi marca registrada, puedo apostar sin lugar a dudas que se trata de Koneko en su versión adulta, lo único que me sorprende un poco, es el hecho de cómo sus casi inexistentes oppais han crecido hasta tener el tamaño de una mujer promedio y déjenme decir que les sientan de maravilla.

–Rias Gremory-Sama, estos jóvenes me han ayudado a volver e incluso me han defendido ante un ataque de las fuerzas del Sekiryutei en su dimensión, no hay necesidad de darles este tipo de trato.

Esa parece ser la voz de Asia adulta, puedo verla parada firmemente enfrentando con la mirada a la versión adulta de buchou a pesar de estar tomándose con fuerza su estomago sangrante.

A pesar de estar bastante lejos puedo ver como ella parece bastante sorprendida ante lo que Asia acaba de decir.

– ¿Fuerzas del Sekiryutei? ¿Dimensión? Explícate Asia.

Tanto su voz como su mirada son frías como el hielo, siendo capaz de intimidar a alguien tan poderosa como ella, sin embargo, se sobrepone y logra mantenerse firme en su defensa hacia nosotros.

–Como escuchó Gremory-sama, los cálculos estuvieron errados, lo mío no fue un viaje en el tiempo, he llegado a la conclusión de que es imposible hacerlo, al menos hacia al pasado, nuestra maquina es capaz de romper las paredes dimensionales y el espacio, más no el tiempo, como consecuencia he terminado en una dimensión alterna que corre más de quince años detrás de la nuestra.

Un silencio de muerte se siente en el lugar, de hecho también se siente bastante confusión por parte de los guardias que me rodean como así mismo de todos aquellos que nos han visto aparecer en este patio tan de repente, ahora que caigo en ello, lo último que se les cruzó por la cabeza a estas personas es que nosotros estemos aquí, supongo que eso justifica apenas un poco que nos traten de esta forma, así todo no le quita lo idiota al sujeto que me dejó sin aire.

Buchou adulta se mantiene en silencio por apenas unos segundos que se sienten como si fuesen años, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella manda aquí, así que en pocas palabras, nuestras vidas, y principalmente la mía, dependen de lo que ella vaya a decir ahora.

–Comprendo, bien, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto, a fin de cuentas al parecer hemos hecho las cosas mal desde el principio.

Dice con lo que se podría decir que es una tenue sonrisa, no puedo evitar alegrarme, parece que va a ser amable con nosotros, sin embargo, cuando volteo a ver a los demás noto como todo el mundo está mucho más tenso ahora, incluso puedo ver como los brazos de Asia adulta tiemblan a pesar de tratar de mostrarse lo más impasible que puede.

Sus cejas se levantan levemente en señal de sorpresa mientras observa detenidamente a Asia de su dimensión.

–Vaya Asia, parece que las cosas se te han tornado un poco complicadas en tu viaje ¿Por qué no vienes aquí dentro y dejas que te atienda algún medico? De seguro debe de dolerte esa herida en tu estomago.

Inconscientemente Asia retrocede un paso intimidada mientras sostiene con fuerza su herida y su característico fulgor verde aparece tratando desesperadamente de curase a si misma lo más rápido posible.

–Se lo agradezco, pero no será necesario, mi poder será suficiente para manejarlo.

En efecto, pronto su sangrado se detiene no dejando más rastro que una gran mancha de sangre seca en su vestido blanco.

–Lo sé, de todas formas insisto, además, me gustaría discutir más a fondo contigo todos los pormenores técnicos de la misión para evitar cometer el mismo error en el futuro, por favor, si puedes presentarte en el salón de los maous lo más pronto posible te estaría muy agradecida.

No lo entiendo, ella acaba de hablar de la misma forma cortes y amable como lo hace mi buchou ¿Por qué todo el mundo está en silencio como si estuviese recibiendo la reprimenda del siglo?

Mientras tanto, Asia mueve su boca tratando de objetar en contra o buscando alguna excusa, sin embargo ningún sonido sale de ella, resignada, voltea hacia a mi cerrando sus ojos y agachando la cabeza en lo que interpreto como una disculpa silenciosa.

–Con gusto, Gremory-sama.

Luego de decir eso, ella comienza a caminar hacia al interior del edificio acompañada de un pequeño grupo de guardias, solo el sonido del eco de sus pisadas en conjunto es lo único que se oye en el lugar hasta que le fuerte tronido de una puerta cerrándose deja todo una vez más en silencio.

PAAAAFFFFF

El golpe seco de algo contra el suelo seguido de un tintineo metálico rompe el silencio una vez más, volteando hacia arriba, noto como la versión crecida de Koneko ya no está de pie al borde del balcón.

– ¡Guardias vuelvan a sus puestos!

Grita lo que creo que es la voz de Koneko adulta, no sabría decirlo, de ser así sería la primera vez que la escuche usando un tono de voz que no sea un simple murmullo.

Dudando, los guardias se miran el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer, como si dudasen de la orden que acaban de darles.

– ¡Ahora!

Sin embargo no hace falta más que un nuevo grito para que rápidamente todos se replieguen hacia sus respectivos lugares, parece ser que una orden no es suficiente para que estos tipos dejen de ser unos idiotas ya que en medio de todo ese ajetreo podría jurar que sentí varios golpes en mi espalda, no al punto de dejarme sin aire como el anterior, pero no por eso menos dolorosos.

Ahora soy capaz de ver a los demás, Buchou y Akeno-san están una junto a la otra, ambas igual de firmes e imperturbables como lo suelen estar en las situaciones de tensión, por otro lado, Kiba y Xenovia se encuentran en un estado similar a excepción de que están espalda con espalda lo que da a entender que ambos se estaban cubriendo el uno al otro hasta hace apenas algunos momentos, un tanto más alejado del resto, Vali observa todo con sus manos en los bolsillos y un gesto divertido en el rostro, a veces no puedo evitar pensar que ese tipo está realmente mal de la cabeza, por último los más jóvenes del grupo están todos juntos apenas un par de metros al lado mío, Asia consuela a un asustado Gasper que parece a estar a segundos de un ataque de llanto mientras Koneko-chan tiene la mirada perdida y un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro, al parecer ella no tomo tan bien como Asia el hecho de tener una contraparte del futuro.

Sin salir de su balcón, Buchou adulta nos observa a todos con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras el viento mueve su cabello con suavidad.

Pronto un brillante círculo mágico con el símbolo Gremory brilla justo al lado de donde está de pie la versión adulta de Koneko, de él surge una mujer utilizando una armadura Asgardiana, esta vez no necesito verla tanto para darme cuenta de quién se trata, quizás con un gesto ligeramente más maduro en su rostro, esta versión de Rossweisse-san no difiere mucho de la que yo conozco, supongo que es lo normal, a fin de cuentas ella ya de por si tiene una apariencia algo adulta.

Lo que si me sorprende es el hecho de que ella sea parte de la nobleza de Buchou adulta, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que sea que haya pasado para que Odín le cediera su escolta personal a una demonio.

–Rossweisse, te acabas de perder el regreso de Asia.

Dice Buchou de esta dimensión mientras la valquiria nos observa a todos sin poder creérselo.

– ¿Sabes? Me dijo que los cálculos de ambas estaban errados, y esos jóvenes de ahí son la prueba, en vez de viajar al pasado ella fue a otra dimensión, no sé bien que habrá pasado, pero ellos vinieron con ella, la verdad es que me hago una leve idea de cómo resulto nuestro plan en todo esto, sin embargo, más tarde me gustaría discutir contigo todo este asunto a fondo.

Tratando de recomponerse de su sorpresa lo más rápido posible, ella vuelve su gesto en uno impasible, pero así todo es notable como está de nerviosa por todo esto.

–Por supuesto, Lucifer-sama.

–Bien, pero antes de eso me gustaría que tú y Koneko me hagan un pequeño favor.

Ambas observan hacia el balcón asintiendo al mismo tiempo, complacida, Buchou adulta apunta con su dedo índice derecho hacia nosotros y con una sonrisa maliciosa dice unas palabras que no puedo evitar que me hielen la sangre.

–Maten al Sekiryutei.

–A sus ordenes Lucifer-sama.

Desapareciendo en un instante ambas se abalanzan hacia mi dispuesta a matarme lo más rápido posible, me dispongo a defenderme pero todo termina sucediendo en apenas un parpadeo.

Deteniendo el embate de Rosseweisse por mi izquierda, Kiba y Xenovia cruzan sus dos espadas frente a mi bloqueando lo que hubiese sido un golpe demoledor por parte de ella, parece ser que se trata de la otra torre de su juego, dando una voltereta hacia atrás, prepara una docena de círculos mágicos en un instante dispuesta a disparar contra mí, sin embargo unos rápidos relámpagos de Akeno-san, quien ya esta vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa, la sacan de su concentración y la obligan a tener que moverse para evitar el daño.

Mientras tanto a mi derecha, Buchou hace aparecer frente a mí un círculo mágico defensivo conteniendo una poderosa patada de Koneko adulta que iba directo hacia mi cabeza mientras que al mismo tiempo su contraparte joven ataca con un puño el cual apenas es capaz de bloquear y que termina por enviarla despedida para luego aterrizar con una pirueta varios metros más adelante.

–No voy a dejar que le toques ni un solo cabello a Issei-sempai.

Dice mi kouhai mientras sus orejas y cola de nekomata ya son plenamente visibles.

Por su parte, Vali sigue observándolo todo con una sonrisa en los labios y sus cejas levantadas ligeramente por la entretenida sorpresa para él, será cabron el hijo de puta, mientras que Gasper solo se queda petrificado en su lugar junto a Asia ambos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Mis manos y pies duelen una bestialidad, pero no voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras mis amigos se arriesgan para protegerme, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar activo los propulsores de mi espalda y me lanzo a toda velocidad contra la versión adulta de Rossweisse, los gritos Buchou y los demás suenan tras de mi pidiéndome que me detenga pero no les hago caso, sé que ellos quieren protegerme, pero no por eso voy a dejar que luchen solos.

La valquiria crea con un pequeño círculo mágico lo que parece ser una especie de espada de creación asgardiana, o al menos eso es lo primero que se me ocurre al ver su futurista y tecnológica apariencia.

Con la guardia en alto ella me espera pacientemente para enfrentarme, cuando estoy a punto de dar el primer golpe escucho un poderoso estruendo detrás de mí, instintivamente volteo para encontrarme con un suelo convertido en no más que un cráter humeante y un par de metros más adelante una levemente agitada Koneko adulta.

–No es mi estilo inmiscuirme en batallas ajenas, pero antes de tratar de matarlo por la espalda, nekomata, bien te vendría saber que es mi destino acabar con el Sekiryutei Issei Hyodo, no voy a dejar que tú me robes esa gloria.

Es lo que dice Vali unos cuantos metros más arriba en el cielo con sus alas extendidas y sus manos brillando con su poder mágico, varios guardias no pueden evitar dejar escapar algo de su asombro por esa vista, parece ser que el Hakuryukou de esta dimensión no es muy usual de ver o algo así.

– ¡Rossweisse-san! ¡Aproveche la distracción!

¡Maldición! Por prestarle atención a Vali me olvide completamente de ella, ya no está más frente a mí, sin embargo un potente grito desde arriba me toma por sorpresa, cayendo en picada hacia a mí, siento como su espada penetra las primeras capas de mi armadura antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, pero sorprendentemente no siento más que eso.

– ¡NO TOQUES A ISSEI-SENPAI!

Grita Gasper con todas sus fuerzas mientras extiende sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo de Rosseweisse adulta está rodeado de una bruma color violeta y congelado completamente en su sitio, un segundo más y habría sido mi fin.

Con el mayor cuidado posible que puedo llegar a tener en una situación como esta, me zafo de aquella arma justo antes de que los poderes de Gasper fallasen y la valquiria continúe con su ataque en caída hasta tocar el suelo dejando un gran cráter en este.

El pobre se ve bastante agotado, parece ser que aunque sea por apenas unos segundos todavía le es muy difícil utilizar sus poderes, debo recordar agradecérselo de alguna forma ya que de no ser por él ya estaría muerto.

Pronto Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba y Xenovia están rodeándome con sus espadas y círculos mágicos en alto dispuestos a defenderme hasta las últimas consecuencias, un poco más alejadas del resto, las dos Koneko luchan la una contra la otra en un mano a mano al mismo tiempo que Asia y Gasper corren hacia el centro de circulo defensivo que Buchou y los demás mantiene en alto, la primera se dispone a curar mis heridas lo más rápido posible mientras el otro trata de recuperar el aliento como puede.

Por otro lado, Vali tan solo se limita a observar todo desde el cielo y con las manos en sus bolsillos, ignorando y siendo ignorado, al parecer solo va interferir si la lucha se da de una forma que a él no le guste.

A todo esto, desde lo alto de su balcón, Buchou adulta observa todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios como si de alguna forma viese esto como una especie de espectáculo para su disfrute.

Interrumpiendo lo que era nuestro breve descanso, Rossweisse ataca de nuevo a toda velocidad formando multitudes de círculos mágicos bombardeando las defensas de Buchou y Aken-san sin descanso mientras hostiga una y otra vez a Kiba y Xenovia con estocadas rápidas y directas a sus puntos vitales obligándolos a estar casi siempre a la defensiva a pesar de que ambos tienen un gran habilidad con las espadas.

A lo lejos, también se oye el estruendo producido por la peleas entre ambas versiones de Koneko en su modo nekomata, a pesar de estar en clara desventaja, Koneko-chan resiste con todas sus fuerzas los fieros ataques de su contraparte adulta, moviéndose por todo el campo, derrapando aquí y allá como consecuencia de bloquear los fuertes golpes que se dan la una a la otra, poco se van enfrascando en algo más parecido a una pelea sin cuartel que a un combate para defenderme.

–Mientras sigas negándote a utilizar el senjutsu como tal, jamás lograras alcanzar mi nivel.

Dice la mayor dando una patada antes de que mi kouhai la detenga con su brazo protegiéndose el rostro de lo que de seguro habría sido un golpe demoledor.

–Preferiría morir antes de arriesgarme a convertirme en ELLA.

Le cuestiona mientras le da una mirada determinada a su contraparte adulta.

–Niña insolente ¡Voy a enseñarte a no hablar mal de mi hermana mayor!

Al parecer tocar ese tema es algo delicado para la versión adulta de Koneko ya que su rostro se tuerce en una mueca de ira al escuchar las palabras de su yo pequeña.

Barriendo el suelo con una patada baja, Koneko adulta logra que su otra yo pierda completamente su defensa, en un parpadeo, sus puños brillan cargados de lo que parece ser energía espiritual comenzando a asestar golpe tras golpe a una velocidad impresionante, de hecho, si el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko-chan no está en este momento con todos sus huesos totalmente quebrados debe de ser solamente por condición de torre, dudo que alguien que no tenga un nivel de resistencia física semejante al de ella pueda resistir tal castigo.

Un rodillazo en la boca del estomago es el golpe final que la obliga a quedarse en el piso sin poder levantarse, tan solo sostenida por uno de sus brazos haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no caer sobre el charco que acaba de forma al no poder evitar devolver el contenido de su estomago.

Observándola desde arriba con un gesto despectivo en su rostro, Koneko adulta no hace más que ignorar a su oponente caído y enfocar su atención en el circulo defensivo que me tiene a mí en el medio.

Asia ha hecho un buen trabajo, tanto mis manos como mis pies ya están curados, y que mejor momento para hacerlo, voy a asegurarme de que esa mujer se arrepienta de lo que acaba de hacer.

–Ni se te ocurra mover un solo músculo Ise.

Es la voz de Buchou la que dice esas palabras, enfocada completamente en mantener el escudo en alto, ella ni siquiera voltea, sin embargo el tono frio con que lo dijo es suficiente para detenerme antes de ir directamente a partirle la cara a esa tipa.

–Es una orden… Si alguien aquí va a castigar a cualquiera que se atreve a tocar a mi nobleza, esa voy a ser YO.

Con su cuerpo brillando en una luz carmesí, el poder de la destrucción se hace palpable tan solo estando a su lado.

–Akeno ¿Crees poder encargarte de esto tu sola?

Sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, Akeno-san pone una de sus manos en su mejilla, es curioso como hace ese gesto cada vez que alguien va a sufrir.

–Ara ara Buchou, hacía tiempo que no la veía así de enojada, en semejante estado le diría que sí incluso si no pudiese hacerlo.

–Perfecto.

Desapareciendo al instante, Buchou deja a Akeno-san a cargo de todo para luego aparecer flotando un par de metros sobre el suelo justo detrás de Koneko adulta, su rostro carente de emoción y el aura carmesí que emana su cuerpo junto con sus alas de demonio la hacen ver como si fuese la mismísima muerte a punto de reclamar su víctima.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Sin mediar palabra alguna, una enorme llamarada roja y negra surge desde las manos Buchou engullendo todo lo que se cruce en su camino incluido el cuerpo de la contraparte adulta de su torre manteniéndose así durante casi un minuto como si quisiese asegurarse de aniquilar hasta al más pequeña partícula de ella.

Envuelto en humo, un cuerpo sale volando de adentro de toda aquella destrucción, con su cuerpo brillando con la misma energía mágica que cubría sus puños, Koneko adulta cae al suelo con pesadez y su respiración agitada a duras penas manteniéndose de pie, a pesar de que se protegió lo suficiente para no recibir ninguna herida mortal, más de la mitad de su cuerpo al igual que su ropa está cubierto por huellas de ligeras quemaduras y cortes.

Buchou no puede creer que haya sido capaz de sobrevivir a su poder desde tan corta distancia, a pesar de notarse que está completamente agotada, ella pudo sobrevivir a un ataque capaz de acabar tranquilamente con un demonio de clase alta dándose las condiciones apropiadas.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Siento una nueva explosión a tan solo unos metros de mí, volteando a ver me encuentro con Akeno-san obligada a deshacer el escudo mágico para poder centrarse a atacar junto con Xenovia y Kiba a Rossweisse quien al parecer ya lleva un tiempo a la defensiva debido a los constantes ataques de los dos espadachines del grupo.

– ¡Ise-kun protege a Gasper y a Asia!

Mi grita Akeno-san mientras descarga sobre la valquiria una andanada de relámpagos los cuales ella esquiva con maestría mientras sigue resistiendo como puede las estocadas de Kiba y los pesados mandoblazos de Xenovia.

Apreto mis puños con impotencia, no es justo que todos ellos arriesguen mi vida para protegerme y yo me quede aquí sin hacer nada, ellas no quieren ni a Gasper ni a Asia, es solo una excusa para mantenerme lejos de la pelea.

– ¿Frustrado Sekiryutei?

Me dice Buchou adulta desde su balcón con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–Claro ¿Cómo no estarlo? Debe de ser molesto no luchar tus propias batallas.

Me quedo en silencio, tan solo observándola mientras ella sigue hablando en lo que parece ser más un monologo que una conversación.

– ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos las cosas frente a frente y dejamos a tus amigos y a mi nobleza fuera de esto? A fin de cuentas, el problema solamente es entre tú y yo ¿Verdad?

–No recuerdo alguna vez haberlo hecho algo malo a usted.

–Y no, ciertamente no lo has hecho, pero lamentablemente me recuerdas a alguien que arruino por completo mi vida, generalmente no habría problema con eso si no fuera porque yo…

Sin más ella desaparece frente a mis ojos, de repente siento en mi espalda un escalofrió que me deja mudo, aún con el balance breaker activado no puedo evitar sentirme completamente indefenso, la respiración se me entrecorta y siento como empiezo a sudar frío al sentir toda esa presión a mi alrededor, con un movimiento rígido, volteo mi cuello para mirar hacia a mis espaldas encontrándome con Buchou adulta sonriéndome con malicia y con un círculo mágico en su mano listo para dispararme a quemarropa.

–Soy asquerosamente vengativa.

Lo único que atino a hacer es cubrirme el rostro con mis brazos justo antes que las primeras flamas del poder de la destrucción surgieran de su mano, cierro los ojos y apretó los dientes rogando por ser capaz de afrontar el dolor que me va a causar todo esto, sin embargo, más allá del imponente calor que estas generan, aquellas llamas nunca tocan mi cuerpo.

– ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE DAÑE A MI ISE!

Sin entender muy bien que pasa, abro los ojos encontrando a la Buchou de mi dimensión de espaldas hacia a mí, su brazo derecho extendido hacia un lado, herido, sangrante y humeante, un poco más lejos, el fuego que iba directamente hacia a mi quema sin piedad una porción de aquel gigantesco jardín.

Ella respira con pesadez, sin embargo la ira que emana de su cuerpo es perceptible incluso a sus espaldas, una docena de círculos mágicos emergen detrás de ella ya listos para disparar en apenas una fracción de segundo.

–Y no voy a tener ningún reparo en enfrentarme a cualquiera que quiera hacerlo.

Termina con un tono cargado de enojo y desafío, sin embargo, su versión adulta no hace más que reír con suficiencia mientras comienza a caminar tranquilamente hacia nosotros dos.

–Querida, eso es admirable.

De pronto siento como el peso de un golpe me lleva con fuerza de bruces al suelo mientras al mismo tiempo oigo de Buchou lo que parece ser un grito ahogado de dolor.

– ¡BUCHOU!

–Pero no deja de ser inútil.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de verla, en un parpadeo ella nos dejo fuera de combate a ambos, uno de sus tacones está clavado con fuerza en mi espalda mientras que Buchou está doblada de dolor en el suelo tomándose el abdomen.

–De haberlo querido hubiese podido matarlos a todos ustedes desde el principio y sin siquiera sudar un poco.

Pronto una explosión hace eco en el lugar, volteando la cabeza como puedo, veo a la versión adulta de Buchou con su mano extendida humeando producto de un ataque mágico, y más a los lejos, como el cuerpo de Akeno-san cae desde el cielo en picada hasta estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo.

CLANC

El característico sonido de las espadas chocando contra algo macizo resuena en mis oídos, sin inmutarse ella contiene los ataque de Kiba y Xenovia con un par de círculos mágicos los cuales no tiene siquiera la necesidad de manejar con las manos.

–Bueno, hay que admitir que si hay algo que tu nobleza tiene de sobra es valor, una lástima que sea inversamente proporcional a su buen juicio.

Aprovechando los bloqueos, ella apoya una mano en cada uno de ellos imprimiendo en sus cuerpos un pequeño círculo mágico para cada uno antes de obligarlos a retroceder con una onda expansiva hecha tan solo con aumentar su propia aura.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una explosión surge desde el interior de ambos caballeros, sus cuerpos cubiertos casi por completo de quemaduras leves a duras penas pueden mantenerse de pie, es más, si ambos no caen al suelo es solo por el hecho de que utilizan sus espadas como apoyo, no puedo creerlo, ella sola acaba de dejarnos a todos fuera de combate en menos de un minuto.

Asia y Gasper están inmóviles en su sitio, ella impotente por ser incapaz de atacar de alguna forma y él completamente agotado luego de haber detenido el tiempo hace un rato.

–Bien, supongo que solo queda una sola cosa por hacer.

Ahora su mano apunta hacia mi cabeza mientras una vez más un círculo mágico se prepara para acabar con mi vida.

Es inútil resistirse, apenas su pie hizo contacto con mi cuerpo quede completamente inmovilizado, sea cual sea el hechizo que utilizó soy incapaz de romperlo incluso con la boosted gear aumentando constantemente.

Pronto una luz carmesí ilumina mi rostro, es imposible evitar que me mate.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! No quiero morir de esta forma, todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que ser el peón más fuerte, tengo que ser el rey del harén, tengo que ser un demonio de clase alta, tengo que hacer sentir orgullosos a todos los que tuvieron fe en mi, tengo que proteger a Buchou…

Buchou…

Aún debo hablar con ella y aclarar el malentendido del otro día…

Mierda…

Al menos quisiera poder abrazar a Buchou una vez más.

– ¿Sabes qué? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

Espera…

– ¿Eh?

Es decir, no es que no me alegre de seguir vivo pero ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?

Dejando a un lado sus ansias de matarme Buchou adulta se quita de encima de mí, pronto siento como nuevamente soy capaz de moverme con libertad mientras que ella espera con sus manos en sus caderas hasta que yo me ponga de pie.

–Creo que vas a servirme mejor de otra forma que de lo que puedes llegar a hacerlo siendo mi saco de boxeo.

En cualquier caso me negaría por completo, pero acaba de demostrarnos que puede derrotarnos a todos sin esfuerzo, si fuera solo yo no tendría problemas en mandarla a la mierda, pero sería ingenuo de mi parte creer que ella no me amenazará con hacerle algo a los demás, tragándome todo mi orgullo, la veo directamente a los ojos y bajo mi guardia por completo.

–La escucho.

–Bien, parece que no eres tan torpe como aparentas, ok, el asunto es el siguiente, no está en mis prioridades preparar un nuevo viaje interdimensional como dijo Asia, ya he derrochado recursos en ello una vez y con eso es suficiente, así que básicamente tú y tus amigos están atrapados en esta dimensión por tiempo indefinido, podría dejarlos a todos ustedes a su suerte y ver desde aquí como el mundo se los devora sin esfuerzo, pero sería una lástima perder semejante potencial de esa forma, por eso tengo un trato para ti.

Sé que esto no me va a beneficiar en lo absoluto, pero si con eso logro que ninguno de mis amigos siga siendo lastimado, entonces voy a aceptar cualquiera de sus locuras con gusto.

–Sinceramente no tengo nada en contra de tus amigos, por eso voy a ofrecerles asilo bajo mi mando durante su estancia en este lugar, tendrán comida, un techo sobre sus cabezas, una cama donde dormir y hare lo posible por mantenerlos fuera de la guerra pero solo si aceptas dos condiciones.

– ¿Cuáles condiciones?

Ella sonríe satisfecha al ver mi predisposición al asunto mientras levanta dos dedos de su mano.

–Primero, ya que ellos no entraran en combate deberán de entrenar bajo mi supervisión, ciertamente ellos tienen un potencial muy grande, sería una lástima dejarlo pasar así sin más, por eso si quieren vivir bajo mi techo, comer mi comida y dormir en mis camas entonces deberán acatar mis órdenes al pie de la letra, yo mando aquí, se hace lo que se digo o se hace, nada más ni nada menos.

Observo a los demás, veo como a duras penas pueden levantase del piso, como sus cuerpos esta cubiertos por decenas de heridas mientras hacen un esfuerzo tremendo por estar de pie nuevamente, esto es todo mi culpa.

–De acuerdo.

–Lo segundo es mucho más fácil ya que te involucra solo a ti, siendo franca, la idea de tenerte rondando por este lugar no me genera precisamente gracia, ni a mí ni a nadie, incluso el Hakuryuko me da exactamente lo mismo si quiere quedarse o no, por eso, si tu quieres que tus amigos puedan quedarse aquí entonces lamentablemente para ti serás exiliado y tendrás que manejarte como puedas allí fuera, lo más seguro es que mueras, pero como ya dije, aseguraras el bienestar de tus compañeros.

Extendiendo su mano hacia mí me observa con una sonrisa burlona, sé tan bien como ella que esto muy probablemente sea mi fin, aunque no creo ser el primero dudo que seamos muchos los que aceptamos un contrato que básicamente dice que vamos a palmarla, aunque pensándolo bien, con todas esas cosas de internet quizás no sea tan raro.

– ¿Trato hecho?

Observo su mano por un rato, es extraño, lo último que me preocupa es lo que me vaya a pasar a mí, si aún no acepto es solo porque no puedo evitar dudar de si cumplirá su palabra o no, pero a fin de cuentas ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

–Trato.

Digo aceptando el apretón mientras ella no puede evitar relamerse del gusto.

–Aunque tengo una sola pregunta.

–Pregunta entonces.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que tú nos dejes volver?

Luego de estar pensativa unos segundos ella me regala una sonrisa mientras vuelve a poner sus manos en la cintura.

–Eso es fácil, esperar a que acabe la guerra o cuando me traigas la cabeza del Sekiryutei de esta dimensión a mis pies, aunque pensándolo mejor, las dos bien pueden ser lo mismo.

Así que pretende que le haga el trabajo sucio y derrote a un sujeto que dejo todo al mundo en jaque él solo, esta mujer realmente quiere verme muerto.

– ¡Ise no lo hagas!

Grita la Buchou de mi dimensión, aún con sus heridas usa todas sus fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie, agitada y completamente agotada ella me observa suplicante.

–No importa lo que haya ahí fuera, lo superaremos todos juntos.

Me encantaría poder creerle, pero no, no puedo arriesgarme a dejarlos ir así, incluso si Asia nos curase a todos ¿Qué caso tendría? ¿Deambularíamos por este mundo destruido esperando un milagro?

No, yo soy la causa de que estemos aquí, incluso si todo esto es culpa de mi otro yo sigue siendo mi responsabilidad, sería injusto obligar a los demás a ser castigados de la misma forma.

Por eso, yo no descansare hasta acabar con el Sekiryutei de esta dimensión y llevarnos a todos de vuelta a casa.

–Lo siento Buchou, pero no puedo permitir que usted ni los demás sigan siendo lastimada por mi culpa, no se preocupe, cuando quiera darse cuenta yo estaré de vuelta para volver a casa todos juntos.

Le digo sonriendo, así es Buchou, aún si se me va la vida en ello, yo regresare con usted.

–Por favor, al menos déjame ir contigo.

Me responde al borde de las lagrimas, maldición, Buchou no haga esto más difícil ¿Acaso cree que no me duele tanto como a usted?

–Eso ya no es parte del trato querida, desde este momento tú y tu nobleza están bajo mi cuidado… Aunque, si quieres que alguien lo acompañe creo que puede haber una posibilidad… Koneko.

La interrumpe su versión adulta, creo que es la primera vez que me siento aliviado de que ella abra la boca, casi al instante, Koneko adulta acude al llamado de su ama y se para firme a mi lado.

–A sus ordenes Lucifer-sama.

–Dime ¿Crees poder entrenar a tu otra yo?

Con gesto molesto, ella deja escapar un leve suspiro antes de devolverle la mirada a su líder.

–Lo dudo, esa chiquilla se niega completamente a explorar su poder, de ser otras las circunstancias no tardaría mucho en convertirla en una hábil usuaria de senjutsu ya que ciertamente potencial no le falta, pero esta tan cerrada en ella misma que no sería más que un despropósito.

Sonriendo, Buchou adulta señala a su contraparte.

–Ahí tienes, si quieres que alguien lo acompañe ella es la única que puede hacerlo, también podría hacerlo el Hakuryukou, realmente no tengo interés alguno en él, es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca.

Vali frunce el ceño ante semejante comentario, pero no hace nada más, al parecer ese mismo desinterés es reciproco.

Buchou y yo no dudamos ni un segundo, ambos estábamos a punto de negarnos a ello cuando una suave voz nos interrumpe.

–Iré, protegeré a Issei-senpai por usted Buchou.

–Koneko, no es necesario que tú…

Ella pone una de sus manos delante de si pidiéndole por favor que se detenga, es increíble, aún después de semejante castigo ella todavía es capaz de llegar hasta aquí mientras enfrenta a su contraparte con la mirada.

–Además, debo hacer que cierta persona se trague sus palabras… Tampoco quiero que Issei-senpai este solo.

Dice aquello ultimo evitando mi mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y hablando en un tono de voz más bajo del que ya de por si tiene, sonrió, diga lo que le diga ella no va a cambiar de opinión, supongo que está bien en cierta forma, con ella a mi lado quizás no haga tonterías que puedan llegar a matarme, no me perdonaría si le ocurriese algo por mi culpa.

–Bien, que su Asia los cure a ambos antes de irse, ordenare que le den un par de provisiones a la pequeña Koneko y al Hakuryukou, Sekiryutei tú deberás entender que aquí nadie te ayudaría incluso aunque yo lo ordenase, lamentablemente para ti el dejar que te curen es el único favor que voy a hacerte.

–Con eso será suficiente.

Ella sonríe y observa a su contraparte con una mirada cómplice la cual le responde con un profundo desprecio.

–Bueno, parece que al menos lo has educado bien.

Asia se acerca a mí hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras cura las pocas heridas que tengo.

–Issei-san… Issei-san…

Es lo único que gimotea mientras el brillo de sus manos va recorriendo mi cuerpo recostado en el suelo, acaricio su cabello tratando de reconfortarla pero ella no para de llorar, supongo que a veces uno no puede evitar lastimar a las personas ya sea de una forma u otra.

–Ya Asia-chan, no te preocupes, volveré cuando menos lo esperes y regresaremos a casa, es una promesa, además Koineko-chan estará allí para darme una paliza cada vez que intente hacer una estupidez.

–Lo sé, sé que va a regresar, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, ninguno de nosotros sabe que hay allí afuera y para colmo este mundo está en guerra, no quiero imaginar todo lo que puede llegar a encontrarse allí, no es justo que usted y Koneko-chan tengan que sufrir para que nosotros estemos bien.

–Tampoco lo es que ustedes terminen lastimados tan solo para protegerme, a pesar de no haber hecho nada todo los que no paso aquí es por mi culpa y mientras estemos en este mundo lamentablemente va a ser así.

Ella me abraza y esconde su rostro en mi pecho una vez que termina de curarme, sonriendo le devuelvo el gesto, es increíble como incluso con mi armadura encima puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

–Por favor Issei-san, regrese sano y salvo.

–Te lo prometo, Asia, ahora ve y cura a los demás, ellos están mucho más lastimados que yo.

–Hi.

Mientras Asia corre a curar a una muy herida Koneko veo a Kiba, Akeno-san y Xenovia a la distancia, están demasiado heridos como para venir hasta aquí y por cómo me miran los guardias se podría decir que mi partida va a ser mucho más rápida si intento acercarme a ellos, lamentablemente nuestra despedida no es más que un saludo a lo lejos, Xenovia no puede evitar derramar sus lagrimas pero Kiba y Akeno-san se mantienen firmes y me sonríen a lo lejos con confianza, a pesar de lo triste de la situación, ellos saben que hare todo lo posible por regresar a casa.

Gasper me mira desde el suelo, ya está un poco más repuesto pero se nota que todo ese esfuerzo lo ha dejado algo trastocado.

–Lo siento Issei-senpai, no pude serte de ayuda.

Me dice gimoteando mientras trata evitar con sus manos que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos.

–Tonterías Gasper, salvaste mi vida ahí, a ti debo agradecerte más que a nadie.

– ¿En serio?

Me pregunta dejando de lado su incipiente llanto sin poder creérselo.

–Por supuesto que si tonto, de no ser por ti estaría muerto, sin embargo tengo un favor más que pedirte.

Adquiriendo determinación en un instante el junta sus brazos en su pecho y me observa repleto de determinación.

–Por supuesto Issei-senpai.

–Gasper, tú y Kiba son los hombres del grupo que quedan aquí, por favor, asegúrense de que nada les pase a las chicas, y sobre todo, cuida de Buchou por mi ¿Puedo confiártela?

Le digo ofreciéndole mi mano la cual aprieta con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida en su rostro.

–Claro que sí, se lo prometo Issei-senpai.

–Bien, entonces yo te prometo que nos sacare de aquí, no importa cuánto me cueste, volveremos a casa, ahora ve, ayuda a Asia en todo lo que puedas que los demás aún están heridos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se da vuelta y comienza a correr hasta Asia, de repente noto a alguien más acercándose hasta mí, Vali extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, al igual que los demás no puedo evitar observar con cierto recelo el lugar que nos rodea.

–Entonces ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

–Al menos por un tiempo sí, necesito ver esta guerra de primera mano y la verdad es que no me haría gracia que un bandido de cuarta se cargue a mi rival, además, por alguna razón tú haces que todo se vuelva más interesante y divertido.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser payaso personal tuyo?

Vali ríe a carcajada limpia por mi comentario mientras pone las manos en sus bolsillos y observa al cielo del inframundo ya en plena mañana.

–Digamos que sueles ser el desencadenante de este tipo de cosas.

…

Maldición, es verdad.

–Pero sí, por ahora los acompañare a ti y a la hermana de Kuroka, de momento somos compañeros de viaje Hyodo Issei, jamás creí que diría algo como esto en mi vida pero ¿Qué te parece si dejamos nuestra rivalidad de lado por un tiempo? Una vez salgamos de aquí ya tendremos momentos de sobra para alcanzar nuestro destino.

Me dice extendiendo su puño hasta a mí, incluso yo estoy con la boca abierta luego de escucharlo, Vali Lucifer, un amante de las luchas casi al mimo nivel de mi amor por los pechos ¿Pidiéndome una tregua?

Pero bueno, tiene razón, seremos compañeros de viaje por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo, dudo que sea buena idea estar luchando como idiotas en medio de este mundo destruido, chocando su puño con el mío acepto su oferta de paz con una sonrisa.

–Tampoco espere alguna vez escucharte decir eso, pero así todo no podría estar más de acuerdo, será un honor viajar a tu lado Vali Lucifer.

–Lo mismo digo, Hyodo Issei, iré a buscar esas provisiones de las que hablo esa mujer, nos vemos cuando todo este circo termine.

Bajo la atenta mirada de su contraparte adulta, Buchou se acerca hasta mí tratando de no perder su temple pero aún con ganas de llorar, con delicadeza posa su mano en mi mejilla mirándome directamente a los ojos.

–Ise, esto no es justo.

Me dice con su voz casi quebrándose.

–No, no lo es, pero esta es la única forma de volver a casa, no hay otra alternativa.

–Ise, por favor, podemos cuidarnos allí fuera, tenemos la fuerza y la voluntad para hacerlo, no quieras arriesgarte tan solo para protegernos.

–Lo sé, no hay nadie en quien más confié que en usted Buchou, pero no quiero arriesgarme, en primer lugar nosotros estamos aquí por mi culpa, es mi deber arreglar todo esto.

–No, tu deber es servirme y cumplir mis deseos… Y esto… Esto no es lo que quiero.

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos, observando su bello rostro al borde de las lágrimas, no puedo tolerarlo, no puede soportar ver a Buchou sufrir de estar manera, más si es por mi culpa.

–Se equivoca Buchou, yo jure que la protegería con mi vida y que haría todo a mi alcance para ayudarla a alcanzar su merecida grandeza, si yo dejo que vengan conmigo eso jamás pasara, se lo suplico, confié en mí, no descansare hasta volver a su lado y todos juntos volvamos a casa, se lo prometo.

Ella oculta su rostro tras sus mechones, tomo con delicadez su mentón y hago que me vea a los ojos, no puedo evitar sentirme algo avergonzado por ello, pero no voy a dejar que mi despedida con ella termine de esta forma.

–Usted es fuerte, yo soy lo que soy gracias a usted, además tiene que mantenerse firme por los demás, dudo mucho que estar al cuidado de esta mujer vaya a ser algo fácil, no debe dejar que nada la derrote, estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

– ¡ISE!

Dice por fin estallando en llanto aferrándose con todas su fuerzas a mí, hundiendo su rostro en la coraza de mi armadura mientras yo la rodeo con mis brazos sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se me escurran.

No podemos permitirnos estar así mucho tiempo, aunque me encantaría quedarme así para siempre, la mirada de Buchou adulta me da a entender que ya es la hora, acercándose hasta mi rostro, mi ama me da un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

–Por favor, prométeme que te cuidaras.

Me dice tan sonrojada como de seguro debo de estarlo yo, no puedo evitar sonreír como un bobo mientras la estrecho levemente una vez más.

–No se preocupe Buchou, no pienso morir ahí fuera, todavía tenemos una cuenta pendiente con lo de ayer usted y yo.

Captando al instante de que estoy hablando su sonrojo sube hasta casi alcanzar el tono de su cabello, sin embargo una sonrisa diminuta se forma en su boca.

–Así es, no te perdonaría si dejáramos eso sin aclarase.

Una vez listos, Vali y Koneko aparecen cargando unas ligeras mochilas con lo que deben de ser sus provisiones, mientras Buchou abraza efusivamente a la mascota del grupo, Vali y yo nos acercamos a su contraparte adulta.

–Vaya, vi muchas cosas en mi vida pero jamás creí que vería los dragones celestiales en el mismo lugar sin querer matarse el uno al otro.

Silencio es lo único que emitimos a modo de respuesta, sin embargo parece no importarle en lo absoluto, preparando un círculo mágico frente a nosotros ella extiende una de sus manos hacia él como si nos marcase el camino a tomar.

–Este círculo mágico los enviara a una zona neutral en el mundo humano, difícilmente se encuentren con fuerzas mías o del Sekiryutei de esta dimensión, pero así todo no puedo asegurarles que estén fuera de peligro, considérenlo un acto de buena fe por lo del combate anterior.

Nos dice con una sonrisa en el rostro que da a entender que no está arrepentida en lo absoluto.

–Gracias, por cierto, menudo comité de bienvenida el suyo.

Responde Vali con un marcadísimo deje de sarcasmo el cual no puede evitar hacerle escapar algunas risas a ella.

–Que puedo decir, siempre trato de ser una buena anfitriona.

Sin más ceremonia, Vali, Koneko-chan y yo nos adentramos en el círculo, este pronto comienza a brillar con intensidad, observo a mi alrededor una última vez encontrándome con los ojos de Buchou, aquella chica a la que yo le debo todo y ahora dejo a su suerte en este lugar, no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago, sin embargo, la pequeña sonrisa que me regala antes de partir hace que me relaje un poco y caiga en la cuenta de por qué esto vale la pena.

–No lo olvides Sekiryutei, no vuelvas hasta traerme su cabeza.

Joder, nunca pensé que lo diría, pero Rias Gremory, o al menos esta versión de ella, está empezando a caerme como una patada en las pelotas, ya bien lo acaba de decir Vali, menudo comité de bienvenida.

 **CAPITULO 5 "COMITÉ DE BIENVENIDA" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Y aquí esta señores, el final de los primeros compases de esta historia que funcionaron a modo de prologo, ya se puede decir que la historia del fic como tal inicia en el próximo capítulo en los cuales me enfocare más que nada en mostrar lo que fue del mundo que Rias e Issei destruyeron con su guerra.**

 **En cuanto a la regularidad tan mala que tengo, pues bueno, encontrar trabajo no es precisamente fácil muchachos así que eso me tiene un poco corto de tiempo, ni hablar cuando llegue el momento en que consiga uno, pero en fin, al menos hasta mitad de año puedo asegurarles que como mínimo seguiré subiendo uno por mes, tarde o temprano podre administrar mejor el tiempo que le dedico a este pequeño hoobie, pero bueno eso ya es otro cantar, de momento espero que disfruten mi trabajo tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **mileto1: Exacto, al menos a lo que a mí respecta no lo veo necesario, pero bueno, nunca está de más aclarar las cosas lo mayor posible; Siendo sincero, incluso yo que escribo la historia me genera cierta expectativa el encuentro de los dos Issei, seguro me lo voy a pasar bomba cuando lo escriba; Lo de las dos Xenovias esta difícil, al menos en la primera parte, Rias adulta es, como bien dijo, jodidamente vengativa, así que ella tiene varias cuentas pendientes con Xenovia sin importar cuál de las dos sea; Lo de la valquiria me tiene un poco confundido, no sé si el mensaje se envió incompleto o me falla la comprensión lectora, en cualquier caso me disculpo por no poder contestar eso último. En fin, gracias por comentar como siempre, espero que la actualización te haya gustado.**

 **KRT215: Bueno, allí están los primeros roces, no fue precisamente una buena primera impresión pero bueno, aún quedan varios encuentros con los alternativos, quién sabe qué tanto más se puede ir al caño el asunto. Gracias por comentar ojala sea de tu agrado el nuevo cap.**

 **erendir: Neh, de momento la cosa no es ver quién la palma, sino más bien cuantos ya la palmaron jaja; Vali alternativo, bueno, ni yo lo tome mucho en cuenta en un principio así que es normal, aunque tengo pensado sacar bastante tela de él llegado el momento; Lo de Vali joven contra Issei adulto es algo prácticamente cantado, aunque hey, va a ser interesante de hacer y espero que también lo sea de leer cuando pase; No sé si la rehostia, pero hubo combates y drama casi todo el cap, sobre todo la ultima parte, creo que serviría bien de guión para una peli de Michael Bay :v :v :v En fin, para los que le gusten teorizar supongo que los próximos caps van a ser interesantes ya que van a servir para darse una idea de cómo está el mundo alternativo en el presente y quizás algún que otro guiño al pasado, así que tu teoría puede seguir bien encaminada o irse más a la mierda todavía, aunque quien sabe, quizás ese sea el mejor camino al final. Gracias por comentar tan seguido, siempre es un gusto tener gente que disfrute y siga mi trabajo, suerte.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **Bien, eso es todo, esta vez no hay descargo ni nada que se le parezca, solo la típica despedida copiada y pegada que pongo al final de todos los capítulos, ahí les va, agasájense… Mi libro luna de Plutón… Errr no, copia equivocada, esta debe ser la buena…. Espero que la actualización haya sido de su gusto y no lo olviden, si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	7. CAPITULO 6 CAMINANDO SOBRE CENIZAS

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro y con la mera intención de entretener… Con eso tienen esos tarados.**

 **Nota Aparte: Los reviews atrasados del capítulo 4 de** _ **Under a Bright Sky**_ **ya están respondidos en el último capítulo subido, disculpen la demora.**

 **CAPITULO 6 "CAMINANDO SOBRE CENIZAS"**

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero aquello fue suficiente para alejar a mi adorado peón y a mi pequeña torre de mí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, es curioso, conozco gente que realmente se odia a si misma pero nunca pensé que aquella expresión pudiese ser tan extremadamente literal, mucho menos que la descubriría al sentirla en carne propia.

–Yo que tú hubiese sido más asertiva, creo que un beso en la mejilla es demasiado escueto para un último adiós.

Me dice con una sonrisa con dejes tanto de malicia como de picardía en su rostro.

Increíble, es la primera vez que me siento tan enojada y apenada al mismo tiempo, le devuelvo la mirada más hostil que el dolor general que siento en mi cuerpo me permite, lo único que quiero en este momento es matarla con todo el poder de la destrucción que sea capaz de lanzarle, pero eso sería inútil, no le tomaría ni dos segundos matarme junto con el resto de mi sequito, me siento impotente, no solo por mi incapacidad sino también por el hecho de que, si hiciera semejante locura, no estaría más que desmereciendo el sacrificio que Issei hizo por todos nosotros.

La sonrisa con la que me observa en este momento es como si supiese exactamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este preciso instante, es como yo, de eso no hay duda, tiene el control de la situación y no tiene ningún reparo en demostrarlo para molestarme.

–Una vez estén listos los espero adentro, asegúrate de que la pequeña Asia los cure de forma eficiente a todos ustedes, tengo varias cosas que arreglar primero y preferiría que no entrasen convalecientes al lugar donde trabajan los Maous.

Y sin más comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el interior del palacio, con un simple gesto de su mano hace que las versiones de Rossweisse y Koneko adultas vayan detrás de ella mientras que esta ultima hace lo mismo con los guardias que aún quedan en el patio haciendo que mi nobleza y yo estemos solo nosotros por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí.

Aprieto mis puños sin poder caber en mi frustración, esta impotencia de no poder haber hecho ni hacer nada me crispa los nervios, si no fuera porque los demás están tan mal o incluso peor que yo creo que en este momento lloraría a más no poder.

Una Asia cabizbaja junto con un Gasper no muy lejos de ese estado van de un lado a otro tratando de curar a los demás quienes a duras penas pueden acomodarse como para siquiera aceptar el tratamiento.

Kiba y Xenovia están repletos de cortes y quemaduras, nada que el twilight healing de Asia no pueda curar, pero no por eso le quita lo doloroso al asunto, además parece ser que algún tendón o musculo les resulto lastimado con esa explosión mágica ya que no exagero cuando digo que no pueden ponerse de pie.

Akeno es otro cantar, aunque recibió una bala del poder de la destrucción de lleno, ella ya está un tanto acostumbrada debido a nuestro entrenamiento conjunto, y por qué no admitirlo, alguna que otra riña que hemos tenido por Issei.

Aún así el impacto que la alcanzó es bastante más poderoso de lo que yo podría llegar a hacer con la misma facilidad que lo hizo mi contraparte, si bien supo usar su magia para reducir el impacto, mi amiga está bastante lejos de estar bien.

Recostada en el suelo, cubierta de quemaduras y con la vista perdida en el cielo, ella está tan afectada como yo por la partida de Issei y Koneko-chan.

–No es justo Rias.

Dice ella en un leve murmullo, claro que no lo es, sin embargo esa fue su decisión, por más que nosotros nos negáramos de todas las formas posibles Issei tendría que irse tarde o temprano, ya sea por protegernos a nosotros o por su propia seguridad, es un poco difícil asimilarlo, pero aún siendo una persona distinta, el mismo odio que tienen hacia el tipo que les arrebato todo lo tienen también para con nuestro Issei.

Me siento a su lado, de la forma más delicada que puedo poso su cabeza sobre mí regazo y empiezo a acariciar levemente los cabellos de mí reina, puedo darme cuenta como usa todo su autocontrol para no estallar en llanto, es como si aún sintiese la presencia de Issei aquí obligándola a no demostrar cómo le duele su partida.

Ella le sonrió antes de que se fuera no solo para darle confianza y hacerle saber que estaría bien, sino que también no es capaz de soportar la idea de que lo último que él viese de ella sea su rostro bañado en llanto, no soy de cuestionar ese aspecto de su personalidad, pero esa costumbre que tiene Akeno de guardar sus sentimientos dentro de lo más profundo de sí misma tarde o temprano acabara rompiéndola.

–Akeno, no hay necesidad de que guardes más las apariencias, Issei ya no está aquí, solo nosotros, siéntete libre de poder llorar.

–No Rias, si lo hiciera entonces ese pequeño gesto de despedida que tuve con él no sería más que una farsa, quizás no fue con palabras, pero yo le di a entender que no tenía de qué preocuparse, no sería justo para él que luego de todo lo que hizo por nosotros yo no hiciese más que mentirle en la cara.

Me responde con una seriedad rara vez vista en ella, supongo que adelanté un poco mis conclusiones, por más que hemos estado juntas desde siempre creo que jamás terminaremos de conocernos la una a la otra.

Le sonrío mientras tomo una de sus manos con fuerza, si esa es su decisión no tiene caso que la fuerce a hacer lo contrario, lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarla, todos nosotros debemos de hacerlo, dudo mucho que esa mujer nos lo vaya a poner fácil, va a hacer todo lo posible para quebrarnos a todos y cada uno, y si llegara a conseguirlo, entonces el sacrificio de Issei no serviría de nada.

–Tienes razón, no sería justo que le falláramos de esa manera.

Observo hacia el cielo igual que mi reina como si la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas fuera caer de ahí, lamentablemente por más que lo hagamos hasta hartarnos nadie más que nosotros mismos va a poder sacarnos de esta.

Poco a poco el trabajo de Asia va surtiendo efecto, aunque no del todo repuestos, Kiba y Xenovia ya son capaces de al menos mantenerse de pie, sin perder tiempo mi pequeña alfil corre hacia el cuerpo herido de Akeno comenzando a curarla de la forma más rápida y eficiente que sus poderes se lo permiten.

Los rostros de todos están marcados por un gesto triste, es comprensible, sin embargo no por eso es lo correcto, no puedo negar que Issei es muy importante para todos nosotros, tampoco es por desmerecer a Koneko-chan ni mucho menos, de hecho su ausencia no hace más que agrandar el vacio que él dejó en nosotros, es más, sería una hipócrita si no dijera que estoy devastada por la partida de ambos, quizás a un nivel mayor de lo que pueden llegar a estarlo los demás, pero así todo no puedo permitir que el resto de mi nobleza se venga abajo por este hecho, no solo estaría desaprovechando el esfuerzo de Issei, sino que estaría fallando como ama.

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, no puedo dejar que esto siga así por mucho tiempo.

– ¡Suficiente! Es cierto que Issei y Koneko-chan se han marchado pero sentir autocompasión por nosotros no va a hacerlos volver, Akeno tiene razón, darnos por vencidos sería igual que escupir sobre el sacrificio que ellos dos hicieron por nosotros, pero esa no tiene que ser nuestra única motivación, no hay que mantenernos firmes solo por ellos, recuerden todo lo que dejamos atrás en nuestro hogar y que nos acaba de ser arrebatado por esa mujer que nos arrastro a una guerra que no nos corresponde, recuerden a nuestros seres queridos que nos esperan del otro lado, recuerden todas esas metas que tenían y que ahora están truncadas por todo esto, no peleen por Issei y Koneko-chan, es más, ni siquiera háganlo por mí que soy su ama, peleen por ustedes mismos y por aquello que desean, somos demonios, no debemos perdonar a aquellos que se cruzan en nuestro camino… Y recuerden, el mundo existió millones de años antes de Issei y muy probablemente exista millones de años más después de su muerte, primero asegurémonos de salir de esta, luego si hay tiempo veremos que podemos llegar a hacer por él.

No creo que vaya a sentirme cómoda por aquellas últimas palabras por lo que me quede de vida, pero me cueste aceptarlo o no, debo dejar de depender de mi adorable peón, al menos por ahora, cuando lo tenga de vuelta aquí, bueno, tampoco creo que sea buena idea dejar volar mi imaginación justo en este momento.

Ninguno reacciona precisamente feliz por mis palabras, es de esperarse, sin embargo parecen captar el mensaje, mientras me pongo de pie, sus rostros abatidos se llenan de una decisión rara vez vista en ellos, no están motivados por querer superarse a sí mismos, por lograr juntos alguna especie de victoria o algo por el estilo.

No, reconozco esa mirada, lo único que quieren hacer es tomar revancha por todo esto, quién sabe cuántas cosas importantes para ellos se han visto borradas de un plumazo, hasta que tal punto es tan verdad aquello que acabo de decirles.

Maldición, aún así, si de esta forma puedo darles un motivo mayor que el esperar a que Issei regrese entonces me es suficiente, si lo que mis queridos sirvientes quieren es venganza, yo gustosa se las daré en bandeja de plata con tal de garantizar nuestra supervivencia.

–Ahora pónganse de pie, ustedes son sirvientes de la casa Gremory y deben actuar como tal, plantaremos cara a esta situación y saldremos victoriosos, esa es mi orden primera, espero no me decepcionen.

– ¡Hi Buchou!

 **0o0o0o0**

–Vaya, así que era verdad.

Fueron las primeras palabras de Vali al ver lo que está frente a nuestros ojos, a pesar de no ser algo que imponga una enorme presencia como lo puede ser el ver a Great Red volando por el cielo, el paisaje con el que nos encontramos es incluso capaz de sorprender a alguien tan acostumbrado a la destrucción como lo es él.

El círculo mágico nos dejó en lo que podría considerarse como el centro de lo que alguna vez fue una especie de parque pequeño en medio de lo que parece ser el centro de una gran ciudad, o al menos eso es lo que uno no puede evitar pensar al verse rodeado de semejante cantidad de edificios completamente devastados, simplemente reducido a una masa inoperante de estructuras de hierro y concreto pero que, aún en semejante estado de destrucción, siguen elevándose varias decenas de metros hacia el cielo.

Montañas hechas de escombros y el metal retorcido de un sinfín de vehículos abandonados a su suerte, desde autos particulares hasta buses del transporte público y algún que otro camión de gran tamaño, cubren el asfalto de las calles haciendo que sea prácticamente imposible recorrerlas de otra manera que no sea a pie.

Aún si todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor no fuese suficiente, el cielo celeste sobre nuestras cabezas nos da la pauta de que estamos en el mundo humano, obviamente no el de nuestra dimensión, no estoy enterado de las últimas noticias respecto a guerras y esas cosas pero dudo que cualquiera de las grandes ciudades del mundo este en un estado ni remotamente parecido a este.

–Supongo que esto nos puede dar una idea de que es lo que es capaz de hacer el yo de esta dimensión.

–Puede, aunque no me arriesgaría a afirmarlo, si esa versión adulta de Rias Gremory dijo la verdad, aquí llevan más de quince años de guerra, teniendo eso en cuenta, tampoco me extrañaría que ella fuese la que ordeno la destrucción de esta ciudad.

Me responde Vali mientras analiza con un poco más de detalle la destrucción frente a nosotros, aunque sin dar señales del todo claras, pareciera ser que Koneko-chan no se siente conforme con algo.

–No lo entiendo, se supone que ella es la que lucha contra la versión malvada de Issei-senpai ¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así?

Una ligera carcajada sale de la boca de mi rival haciendo que el gesto de mi pequeña kouhai se agrie un tanto más.

–Sencillo, para empezar no hay nada que nos asegure que lo que ella dijo es verdad, no tengo tantos detalles del asunto como ustedes, pero por lo poco que sé, básicamente llegamos aquí con la idea de que ella es la que "defiende" al mundo, pero bien podría ser al revés y ser Rias Gremory la que inició esta guerra, y de hecho, aún si todo lo que nos dijo es verdad, no sé ustedes, pero personalmente, con lo poco que la vi, dudo que sea el tipo de líder que tenga miedo de hacer los sacrificios necesarios para alcanzar sus objetivos, y hasta que no tengamos alguna certeza, la destrucción de esta ciudad bien podría haber sido uno de esos sacrificios... Más que buenos y malos, creo que aquí vamos a tener que medir todo en una escala de grises, interesante.

Aunque los criterios de interés de Vali me siguen dando una grima del carajo, tengo que admitir que tiene razón, no sabemos absolutamente nada de los que nos rodea, y hasta que no quede demostrado lo contrario, el autor de esta destrucción puede haber sido cualquiera de los bandos que están en guerra, sin embargo, eso es lo último que me preocupa en este momento, de hecho, lo que acaba de decir Vali me hace darme cuenta de algo que me genera un profundo terror.

–Issei-senpai, si eso es verdad entonces…

–Así es, no tenemos la menor idea de quién la persona que está a cargo de Buchou y los demás en este momento.

Digo tomándome el rostro con ambas manos, soy un maldito idiota, acabo de confiar la seguridad de mis amigos en las manos de una mujer que bien podría haber sido ella la que destrozo el mundo de semejante manera.

– ¿Preocupado Hyodo Issei?

Me pregunta el blanco con una sonrisa de suficiencia que hace que me entren ganas de mandar al demonio el acuerdo de paz que acabamos de tener ambos hace apenas unos minutos.

–Creo que esa sonrisa está de más, Vali.

Le respondo casi escupiendo mis palabras haciendo que a él le cause más gracia todo este asunto.

–Es que es divertido, pensé que habías aceptado este acuerdo con todas las consecuencias que traería, es difícil analizarte sin caer en el riesgo de sobrevalorarte o subestimarte todo el tiempo.

El instinto natural que normalmente me esforzaría por contener empieza a embargarme por completo, estoy consciente de que dejarme llevar sería una completa estupidez, pero este maldito se lo está ganando a pulso.

–Aún así, incluso aunque te hubieses dado cuenta antes de tiempo, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo.

Me dice borrando de repente esa fastidiosa sonrisa suya reemplazándola por un gesto frío y serio confundiéndome un tanto en el proceso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Lo mismo que seguramente se te cruzó por tu cabeza cuando esa mujer te propuso aquel trato, sabes perfectamente que hubiera sido un completo despropósito el traer a todo el grupo hasta aquí, puede sonarte bastante desalmado, de hecho no digo esto con la intención de provocarte pero creo que es la única forma de dejarlo bien en claro…

Dejando de lado por completo su usual actitud de superioridad, creo que por primera vez desde que nos conocemos Vali me observa de igual a igual, es más, hasta puedo sentir cierto recelo de su parte, como si no pudiese decidirse por terminar esa frase o no, todo ante la mirada de una Koneko ligeramente sobrecogida.

–Pero indistintamente de que si haya cumplido su palabra o no, incluso si utilizase a tus amigos como esclavos y prostitutas para vaya saber uno quién, al menos tienes la certeza de que ellos están ahí y tarde o temprano podrás volver a buscarlos, y en la situación en la que estamos, creo que esa relativa seguridad es más de lo que puedas llegar pedir, además, por el interés que parecía tenerle a aquella idea y el poder que demostró en combate, ten por seguro que no hubiera tenido miramiento alguno en matarte de haberte negado a su propuesta.

No me jodas ¿Realmente este tipo acaba de insinuar que los deje a todos a su suerte en ese lugar tan solo para no tener cargo de conciencia? Apreto mis puños con ira mal contenida no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que devolverle una mirada que dista mucho de ser una precisamente amistosa.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a mis amigos? ¿Que elegí el camino más fácil? ¿Acaso tú tienes el poder para derrotarla y así todo te negaste a hacer algo al respecto?

Le reprocho prácticamente escupiendo mis palabras, sin embargo, lejos de verse afectado, Vali me responde manteniendo por completo la cabeza fría, es extraño, para ser él el que incita nuestras peleas constantemente, pareciese que hace un esfuerzo bastante grande por evitar el conflicto a toda costa.

–En esta situación en particular, sí, ella ha demostrado ser superior a ti, pero así todo ese no es el factor determinante, incluso en desventaja, el poder de las longinus es capaz de acabar con cualquier enemigo, sin embargo, posiblemente eso signifique la muerte de todos aquellos a quienes quieres proteger en primer lugar, en cuanto a mí, ten por asumido que yo podría cuando menos haber dado la suficiente batalla para poder llegar a un trato más justo, pero he allí la diferencia, yo no tendría problema alguno con que cualquiera de las personas allí presentes hubiese muerto con tal de lograrlo…

Un suspiro cansino sale de sus labios antes de poner las manos en sus bolsillos y encogerse de hombre en un gesto de pura resignación.

–Por más que te castigues a ti mismo en tu mente o quieras echarme la culpa a mí las cosas pasaron de la única forma que debían de hacerlo, si hubieses hecho algo distinto, indefectiblemente tú o cualquiera de los Gremory hubiese muerto.

Sé que tiene razón, así todo me niego a dejar mi ira de lado, las ansias naturales que me produce el espíritu de Ddraig de querer reventarle la cara a este sujeto están comenzando a dominarme, parte de mí quiere dejar zanjado este asunto, pero por otro lado, la idea de hacerlo la mayor cantidad de daño posible poco a poco se me está haciendo más y más interesante.

–Issei-senpai...

De repente un suave agarre en mi brazo me hace perder el tren de mis pensamientos, aún con mis ideas un tanto nubladas por mis instintos, el rostro preocupado de Koneko-chan me resulta un duro golpe incluso en este estado.

–Tiene razón, era la única forma de que todos pudiéramos seguir vivos y tener una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, por favor, no quieras creer lo contrario, tú hiciste lo correcto y estoy segura de que Buchou y los demás son lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir lo que sea que quieran hacerles, de ahora en más lo único que podemos hacer es esforzarnos por reunirnos con ellos lo antes posible.

Me dice con un extraño malestar en su usual rostro prácticamente inexpresivo, la observo durante unos segundos en los cuales siento como mi mal genio va reduciéndose de a poco, pronto mis ideas vuelven a acomodarse.

Soy un idiota, este es de lejos el peor momento para perder el control, paso mi mano por mi rostro como si así pudiese sacarme de encima el fastidio que estaba sintiendo hasta hace unos momentos, suspiro, menos mal que Koneko vino conmigo porque que estoy casi seguro que esta será la primera de las muchas veces que ella haga el papel de mi cable a tierra.

Bajando por completo mi hostilidad, por fin hago desaparecer mi Balance Breaker, de hecho, no puedo creer que con todo lo que hemos pasado mi cuerpo aún haya podido mantenerlo activado.

Sonrío haciendo que su mueca se vuelva una de alivio en el proceso, volteándome para verla de frente, con gentileza palmeo ligeramente su cabeza arrancándole un tenue gemido de sorpresa.

–Es verdad Koneko-chan, no vale la pena lamentarse por esto ahora mismo…

Enfoco la mirada en el portador del blanco quien simplemente se limita a observarme manteniendo ese gesto inexpresivo.

–De momento solo tenemos que limitarnos a seguir vivos hasta el día siguiente ¿Verdad Vali?

Retomando esa sonrisa de suficiencia, él comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta hacia nosotros.

–Me alegra que te centres, eso hará más fácil las cosas.

–Oye ¿A dónde vas?

–Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es darnos una idea de donde estamos, iré a lo alto para tener una mejor vista, supongo que ustedes no tienen problema con ello.

Nos dice a ambos mientras extiende sus alas, a pesar de haber dicho todo aquello con su tono confiado de voz, voltea levemente su rostro esperando alguna especie de respuestas de nuestra parte, me limito a asentir con la cabeza haciendo que él levante vuelo casi inmediatamente.

–Issei-senpai.

Me dice mi pequeña kouhai mientras ambos tenemos la vista clavada en el cielo viendo como Vali va de edificio en edificio y también desde mucho más arriba en las alturas no siendo más que un destello blanco a simple vista.

–Dime Koneko-chan.

– ¿Nosotros que haremos?

No puedo evitar rascarme la cabeza ante esa pregunta, es cierto que el viejo Tannin me enseñó, bueno, más bien me obligó a tener que aprender como valerme por mi mismo en un entorno salvaje, pero dudo que eso sirva en un lugar como este, una ciudad completamente destruida y aparentemente abandonada esta muy lejos de ser un monte repleto de plantas y animales que puedan llegar a servir de alimento o manantiales de agua ocultos donde beber.

–Sinceramente no lo sé, Vali tiene razón, para empezar debemos saber dónde estamos, quizás podríamos recorrer un poco las calles cercanas en busca de alguna pista.

– ¿Una pista de qué?

–De cualquier cosa, Tannin me enseñó cómo sobrevivir a la intemperie pero el que sea una ciudad abandonada hace que todo eso sea inútil, quizás ver el idioma en algún letrero para darnos una idea de donde estamos, lo dudo muchísimo, pero quizás alguna tienda que no esté saqueada, o simplemente matar el tiempo ocupando nuestra cabeza en algo…

Suspiro, esto se está haciendo más difícil de lo que pensé que sería al principio, y eso no es decir poco.

–Realmente no sé qué hacer Koneko-chan, apenas estamos hace una hora aquí y eso ya fue suficiente para que incluso yo me hubiese dado cuenta de que algo está terriblemente mal, hasta que no salgamos de esta ciudad creo que lo que yo haga va a ser más bien inútil.

Odio admitir todo esto, pero es que en verdad no veo otra forma de poder afrontar el asunto que saliendo de aquí, y aún así, nada me asegura que las afueras de este lugar no estén en mejores condiciones.

–Es un alivio que Vali haya decidido venir con nosotros, viendo como están las cosas, es mejor confiar en su juicio que en el mío.

A cada palabra que sale de mi boca siento como una opresión en mi pecho se hace más y más fuerte, la desgana se hace presente y una mezcla de tristeza y enojo contra mí mismo comienza a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, incluso la idea de simplemente echarme al suelo y dormir hasta que no pueda mantener más mis ojos cerrados empieza a sonarme tentadora.

Niego con mi cabeza tratando de quitarme de encima esas ideas, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarme vencer ni por la ira ni tampoco por mi propia cabeza, este es apenas el principio, tengo que tener por seguro que el no saber qué voy a comer o dónde voy a dormir en la noche van a ser las ultimas de mis preocupaciones, por ahora solo tengo que dejar que las cosas seguir su curso y aprovechar cada ventaja que se nos pueda a llegar a presentar, resistiendo el impulso de arrojarme a la pereza, comienzo a caminar por las ruinas de la ciudad que nos rodea con mi Kouhai siguiéndome de cerca.

–En fin, tampoco me hagas mucho caso, simplemente creo que todo esto me tiene un poco intranquilo, estoy seguro que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que las cosas mejoren.

A pesar de haber dicho eso con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Koneko-chan me observa con cierta preocupación, así todo, sigue tras de mí sin ningún tipo de indecisión, maldición, incluso yo no confió del todo en mis propias palabras.

Pero a fin de cuentas ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Incluso si lo es a base de mentiras, seguir adelante es mi única opción.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¡Bienvenido Sekiryutei-sama!

– ¡Bienvenida General Xenovia!

Es lo primero que escucho al abrir las puertas del auditorio principal del castillo, cuatro caballeros de la orden del dragón hacen de guardias en cada puerta de acceso a la habitación por lo que sus voces hacen un eco particularmente fuerte en todo el lugar.

Al principio esta era la biblioteca, un enorme habitación con techo terminado en una cúpula estilo catedral repleta de estantes llenos de cientos de miles de libros de alrededor de todo el mundo, sin embargo, termine por elegirla como el centro de las reuniones con mis generales, en primer lugar, por tener toda la información recopilada por mí a lo largo de estos años cosa que viene bien tener a mano a la hora de decidir el curso de acción ante cualquier situación que se nos presente, y en segundo, la sala del trono generalmente es un puto chiquero y sinceramente ni Xen ni yo tenemos ganas de arreglarlo para estas reuniones.

En fin, con un simple movimiento de mi mano, los caballeros de la orden hacen una pequeña avenía y nos dejan a Xenovia y a mí a solas dentro del enorme salón, sin perder tiempo, tomo asiento en la silla que encabeza una gran mesa de varios metros de largo justo en medio del lugar, tras de mí, Xen se mantiene firme con sus manos detrás de la espalda y la vista fija al frente.

Como parte del protocolo de guerra, ambos estamos usando nuestras armaduras solo dejando al descubierto nuestros rostros, frente a mí, tres pequeños círculos mágicos aparecen sobre la mesa a la espera de que los preparativos para la reunión estén listos.

Por norma general la mayoría de estas reuniones las hacemos en persona, pero para esta en particular se dio la casualidad de que todos estábamos al mando de alguna de las tropas en campaña, de hecho, si no fuera porque me vi tentado a interferir en el asedio a las puertas del cielo, debería de haber sido Xenovia la que oficiara la reunión en persona desde la capital mientras que el resto de generales y yo nos contactábamos con ella desde el frente.

De cualquier forma, detalles más detalles menos, en verdad que estos tipos se están tardando, para ser mi gente de confianza el que me dejen esperando de esta manera es inaceptable.

– ¿Estas molesto?

De pronto el sonido metálico de las manos de Xenovia apoyándose en mis hombros me saca de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Estas cruzado de brazos, con la espalda apoyada con todo el peso de tu cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla y acabas de dejar salir un bufido por entre los dientes.

–Bueno… Quizás un poco, se supone que esta es la última actividad del día, ya no veo la hora de que vayamos a casa, me muero de hambre y sinceramente lo único que quiero hacer es tener la cabeza entre tus pechos hasta dormirme, el que a estos se les ocurra no estar listos hace que todo eso se retrase.

Le respondo llevándome una mano al rostro dejando escapar otro bufido de fastidio en el proceso.

– _Qué puedo decir, no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tú, algunos debemos hacernos cargos de tus ejércitos y hacer crecer tu imperio, lamento retrasar tu revolcada nocturna Sekiryutei._

Cuando no, apareciendo en el momento más oportuno.

–Raizer, al fin te has dignado a establecer contacto.

– _Acabo de llegar al campamento, las fuerzas del inframundo han intentado hacer un avance para tratar de romper el asedio que estamos manteniendo sobre la ciudad de Damasco, aunque logramos rechazarlos con éxito, fue necesario que comandase la defensa en persona._

Dejando de lado su usual prepotencia, me da su informe con una profesionalidad incuestionable.

Se podría decir que mi relación con este tipo es cuando menos curiosa, a pesar de ser la persona, que digamos, desencadeno una serie de eventos que me llevaron a estar inmerso en la mierda más absoluta, también resulto ser el primer aliado que tuve cuando se me cruzo por la cabeza declararle la guerra a todo el mundo, supongo que el hecho de que Rias lo haya desechado como lo hacía yo con mis pañuelos luego de tranquilizar a mi querido amigo entre las piernas haya tenido mucho que ver.

Bueno, no sé si el primero, quizás ese título le quede mejor a Xenovia, aún así, sigue siendo una historia bastante divertida, incluso teniendo esa actitud de bastardo aristócrata él reconoce mi poder y cumple mis órdenes al pie de la letra, de hecho, muchas de las primeras victorias hubieran sido prácticamente imposibles de conseguirlas sin su ayuda, las extrañas vueltas de la vida supongo.

–Bien, mientras el asedio pueda seguir no habrá mayores problemas, es una buena forma de mantener ocupados buena parte de su ejército.

– _¿Mantenerlos ocupados? ¿Dónde quedo aquel espíritu del principio de la guerra de acabar con todo el mundo de un plumazo?_

¿Saben? Es graciosamente irónico como estos dos sujetos terminaron por ser mis generales de confianza.

–Kokabiel, amigo mío, hemos estado tratando de hacer eso durante quince años, dudo que a esta altura eso sea posible… Además, para qué engañarnos, tú disfrutas a cada segundo que todo esto se extiende.

Aún recuerdo como si fuese ayer cuando libere a este sujeto de la prisión del Cocitos a donde lo enviaron luego de intentar iniciar una nueva gran guerra, con una tremenda paliza de mi parte por cierto, sí, lo sé, demasiado ambiguo todo esto.

Pero es cuando menos interesante el cómo fue que llegamos a esto, ahora que lo pienso, si no fuese por las palabras que este tipo me dijo luego de haberlo hecho comer polvo como si no hubiese un mañana, quizás, solo quizás, todo lo que pasó hasta ahora no hubiese ocurrido, o al menos, no de la misma forma.

– _No niego que destrozar todo lo que se me cruce enfrente es demasiado entretenido para mí, de hecho, en estos años incluso le he tomado cierto gusto a derramar la sangre de mis hermanos que se oponen a esta guerra aún cuando participen en ella tan solo por el deseo de verte muerto, así todo, una cosa es enfrentarse a ellos y asesinarlos con mis propias manos, otra muy distinta es atacar desde kilómetros de distancia y destruir ciudades mientras uno se sienta y se fuma un cigarrillo, esa costumbre humana que trajiste a esta guerra es simplemente repugnante._

Es precisamente por comentarios como este que envié a este sujeto al frente más jodido que se me hubiese ocurrido, por decirlo de una manera, la coalición que formo Rias con las demás fracciones tiene un fuerte control sobre lo que queda de la Europa occidental, tanto Medio Oriente y Europa del Este son frentes más o menos tranquilos, sin embargo, tratar de ingresar por los países escandinavos es un puto dolor de cabeza, no solo parece ser que la muy zorra de Rias envió a sus soldados más hijos de puta aquí, sino que hasta lo mismos lugareños parecen demonios, y no me refiero las imitaciones baratas que produce el inframundo hoy en día, no, estos tipos defienden su tierra con tal furia y demencia que más de una vez me he pensado el echarme para atrás tan solo para evitar perder tantos recursos en un triste paramo helado a estas alturas ya casi totalmente destruido.

Sin embargo, el buen Cadre se ofreció con todo gusto a dirigir personalmente la campaña en dicho lugar, y por como se ve por la pantalla el reguero de sangre que mancha la nieve a sus espaldas, creo que se puede decir que se la está pasando en grande.

–Por eso cada uno de ustedes fue enviado a lugares distintos, a Raizer no le gusta ensuciarse las manos y a ti te gusta destripar a todo el mundo, ustedes quedan satisfechos, el imperio sigue creciendo y todos somos felices.

– _Eso sin contar a los inocentes que mueren a cada una de sus conquistas, Sekiryutei-sama._

Oh casi lo olvido, pero bueno, esa clase de comentarios hipócritas son algo muy propio de él, no es que me moleste o me caiga mal, de hecho, al igual que a los otros, le debo bastante a este sujeto, sin embargo, tanto Raizer, Kokabiel, Xenovia y yo somos considerados traidores para las tres facciones, pero no exagero cuando digo que a este tipo no le llegamos ni a los talones.

Como decirlo, para ponerlo en términos claros, se podría decir que él es el mayor traidor del cielo desde Judas Iscariote.

–Metatron, ese arreglo lo has tenido conmigo, pero por más buena voluntad que tenga en cumplirlo, no puedo controlar las acciones de todos mis generales, de ser así, tampoco debería de permitirte aplicar tu sentido de justicia dentro del imperio, he hecho cientos de veces la vista gorda a los ajusticiamientos que has causado a todo aquel que creas merecedor de tal castigo tanto fuera como dentro de lo que está bajo mi control, de entre todos los aquí presentes, tú eres el que tiene más concesiones.

Aún me sorprende que después de hacer todo lo que hizo así todo pueda mantener su estatus de ángel, no me malentiendan, yo no juzgo a absolutamente a nadie, poco o nada me interesa la moralidad de las demás personas, mucho menos las de aquellas que están bajo mi mando, pero joder, es que ver a este cabron aún con la "Gracia de Dios" encima es demasiado raro.

Pero en fin, más allá de su evidente doble moralidad, la habilidad que tiene este tipo para cubrir mi flanco izquierdo es poco menos que perfecta, con ese dulce y sutil toque que solo la santa inquisición podía conseguir, él sofoca cualquier intento de rebelión que se presente en el imperio o ataque encubierto que se trate de hacer por aquí como si fuese la CIA y la KGB enteras encerradas juntas en el cuerpo de un absolutista, una verdadera personificación de una oda a la eficiencia y la hijaputez.

Rubio cenizo, bien parecido, porte elegante, en fin, una especie de versión de un Kiba joven en esteroides, bueno, no exactamente así, pero más o menos se dan una idea, se podría decir que su rasgo más distintivo es su heterocromia que hace que su ojo derecho sea azul mientras que el izquierdo muestra un tono más bien dorado.

Como suele ser usual en él a la hora de enviar un mensaje, no tengo forma de saber desde donde lo está haciendo, lo único que puedo ver detrás de él es simplemente las paredes de un cuarto vaya a saber uno en que parte del mundo, siendo el líder de lo que bien podría decirse es la policía secreta del imperio generalmente ignoro los procesos de su trabajo hasta el momento en que llega el informe con los objetivos cumplidos, y mientras las cosas sigan siendo así, no tengo razón alguna para meter mano en lo que sea que él haga.

–Perdón, Sekiryutei-sama, pero para nosotros los ángeles el sufrimiento de aquellos que se ven arrastrado sin razón a estos conflictos es algo que nos es difícil ignorar.

–Así es la guerra Metatron, así lo fue siempre y así lo será hasta el fin de los tiempos, y ustedes los ángeles lo saben mejor que nadie… ¿Algo que valga la pena informar?

Como dije, los ideales y moral de los demás me la vienen pelando bastante, pero preferiría ahorrarme todo ese discurso del sufrimiento de los inocentes y demás, incluso si yo no hubiese comenzado esta guerra, tarde o temprano toda esta gente hubiese terminado sufriendo y muriendo porque, a fin de cuentas, definitivamente yo no soy el único trastornado que se divierte con ver el mundo arder.

–Nada realmente importante, o al menos que no se pueda posponer hasta que entregue mi informe, la Orden de la Última Luz sigue trabajando arduamente para mantener la paz dentro de sus tierras, eso se lo aseguro.

He aquí un último dato curioso, cualquiera pensaría en cómo fue que un arcángel termino por traicionar a toda su especie para estar bajo mis órdenes, pues, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensarían, fue bastante sencillo, de hecho, prácticamente no tuve que hacer nada, solo aceptar una condición.

Algún día, cualquiera, quizás hoy, quizás mañana, quizás dentro de mil años, cuando sea, él y su orden se rebelarían contra mí y no descansarían hasta verme muerto, ya que, según sus propias palabras, ellos eran los únicos capacitados para detener a un monstruo como yo, para él ellos son la última posibilidad que tiene el mundo de salvarse, por eso se hacen llamar a sí mismos la Última Luz.

…

Joder, si es hasta casi tierno.

–Perfecto, bien señores, ya saben lo que toca, todos estamos cansados así que terminemos lo más rápido posible para volver a nuestros asuntos.

Lo que sigue es mucho más tiempo del que me gustaría de discusiones sobre informes, estados del campo de batalla, la situación de tropas aliadas y enemigas y vaya a saber uno que puta cosa más, a veces ni yo entiendo para que lo hacemos, a fin de cuentas, basta con que alguno de nosotros se canse y se ponga manos a la obra para torcer las cosas a nuestro favor inmediatamente.

Pero en fin, ha de tener algo de sentido como para haberlo estado haciendo desde los últimos quince años, al final simplemente es la forma que tenemos de decir que a pesar de todo aún seguimos estando cuerdos, o al menos lo estamos lo suficiente como para dirigir el destino de millones de personas.

Sonrió para mi mismo ante la sola idea.

Curiosa la forma en que la definición de cordura cambia de persona a persona.

 **0o0o0o0**

– Bueno, no hay mucho que ver realmente, el río que viene desde el sur se divide en dos un poco antes de llegar a la ciudad, aunque no hay rascacielos imponentes si hay una buena cantidad de edificios, así que aunque esta difícilmente sea una de las capitales de los humanos si se trata de una ciudad importante.

Senpai y el Hakuryukou llevan un buen rato hablando, mientras el blanco volaba por el cielo nosotros caminamos durante un par de horas por el medio de la ciudad, aunque no pudimos hallar comida o algo más útil para nuestra supervivencia, Issei senpai encontró algo que podría ayudarnos a ubicarnos cuando menos.

– ¿Qué hay de esto? No conozco mucho pero creo que eso es francés.

Le dice mientras le da un pequeño cartel de metal cubierto de oxido pero que aún así es capaz de distinguirse lo que está escrito en él.

–En efecto lo es, con esto las cosas me cuadran un poco mejor, no hay costas oceánicas en las cercanías, de hecho, al este y al oeste hay lo que parecen ser varias cadenas montañosas, y el clima está lejos de ser desierto así que podemos afirmar con casi toda seguridad que estamos en Francia y no en alguna de sus antiguas colonias de Suramérica, áfrica o del sudoeste asiático, de hecho, al este y al oeste hay lo que parecen ser varias cadenas montañosas, una de ellas probablemente se trate de una parte de los Alpes, lamentablemente en esta dimensión no tengo acceso ni a las bases de datos de Azazel o la Brigada del Caos para poder confirmarlo y tampoco tenemos idea de cómo este la región en general, traté de no alejarme mucho de aquí pero así todo pude divisar a otra ciudad al suroeste en prácticamente las mismas condiciones, parece que durante las guerras que los lugareños no paran de mencionar esta región quedó destruida… Solo esperemos por nuestro bien que todo el país no haya sufrido el mismo destino porque, aunque para dos personas sirven, fraccionadas entre tres las provisiones que nos dio esa mujer son un chiste… Realmente deben de odiarte por aquí.

–Qué curioso, si no lo decías no me daba ni por enterado.

–No hace falta ser sarcástico.

–Tampoco fala que digas lo obvio… No sé si lo entiendas, pero esto de estar pagando por cosas que no hice no es un día en el parque precisamente.

Senpai dice todo eso mientras toma asiento en un pedazo bastante grande de escombro, aunque no parece estar tan enojado y preocupado como antes, su gesto en el rostro está lejos de ser aquel despreocupado o pervertido que suele ser normalmente.

– ¿No me digas que ya estas cansado?

–A diferencia tuya yo estuve luchando desde que amaneció además de no haber dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche y tener el estomago vacio.

Haciendo desaparecer su casco, el blanco sonríe con suficiencia mientras también toma asiento en una de los grandes trozos de concreto que hay desperdigados por el lugar quedando frente a frente con senpai.

–Lastima, o nos movemos o nos disponemos a enfrentarnos a lo que sea que se esconda en estas ruinas.

– ¿Acaso te encontraste con alguien por aquí?

Negando levemente con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros el blanco aún sigue con su sonrisa en el rostro.

–No, pero no es como si hiciese falta encontrarme directamente con alguien para saberlo, basta solo con observar a los alrededores.

Apuntando con su mano derecha aún enguantada con su armadura, nos señala una serie de agujeros en la pared de lo que parece alguna vez fue una casa de varios pisos un par de metros detrás de nosotros, justo encima de ellos, unas cuantas manchas de color cobrizo cubren los alrededores, a ninguno de los dos nos toma mucho tiempo entender a que se refiere.

–Tanto los agujeros de bala como las manchas de sangre están lo suficiente frescas como para darnos una idea de que no ha pasado mucho más de un día desde el enfrentamiento, ejecución o lo que sea que haya pasado aquí.

–Pero no lo entiendo, si suceden esta clase de cosas ¿Por qué no nos encontramos con nadie aún?

–Probablemente se trate de gente que actué durante la noche, o quizás sea alguna especie de sitio que este pactado para esta clase de asuntos, realmente no lo sé, estamos hablando de un mundo donde se ha sufrido una catástrofe sin precedentes, al menos desde la gran guerra, no tenemos la más mínima idea de que tanto hayan podido cambiar las reglas sociales en esta clase de lugares al estilo tierra de nadie.

Explicaba mientras senpai y yo no podíamos evitar observar hacia cada rincón del lugar encontrándonos cada vez más indicios de violencia y muerte por los alrededores los cuales habíamos pasado por alto.

Cuando caminábamos por estas calles teníamos la sensación de estar en un lugar completamente abandonado y destruido, pero al mismo tiempo el silencio apenas interrumpido por el correr del viento o la falta casi absoluta de movimiento a excepción de nosotros mismos le daba un aire de una tranquilidad que solo la desolación más absoluta es capaz de lograr.

Sin embargo, al parecer ni siquiera aquello que ha sido destruido hasta sus cimientos puede ser dejado en paz.

–Así todo hay algo que no me cuadra, incluso si fuese gente que actúe de noche o alguna especie de campo arreglado para la batalla o el exterminio ¿Cómo es que aún no nos hemos topado con nadie? Un lugar como este debe tener por lo menos alguna clase de centinela o alguien habitándolo.

–Quién sabe, a lo que nosotros respecta, bien podrían estarnos vigilando desde que pusimos un pie aquí esperando el momento para atacar, quizás ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, o muy por el contrario, saben perfectamente que estamos aquí solo que simplemente le están rezando a cualquier deidad que conozcan para que nos vayamos lo más rápido posible.

–No hace falta que te burles de mí.

Dice senpai agriando el gesto mientras se toma la frente con pesadez, parece que está tan cansado que ni siquiera tiene ganas de buscarle pelea al blanco.

–No me estoy burlando, piénsalo, estamos en un mundo donde todo lo sobrenatural es de conocimiento de los humanos, y más importante, supuestamente ha sido tu versión de aquí la que ha causado todo esto, además, llegado un momento la mayoría de los demonios, por no decir todos, tenemos la habilidad de cambiar nuestra forma, si acomodas todo en tu cabeza no es muy descabellado pensar que eres el Sekiryutei de esta dimensión tomando la forma de su yo joven para vaya saber uno que maldad hacer, cualquier ser con dos dedos de frente estaría rogando para que no te molestes y te vayas de aquí.

Poniéndose de pie y estirando un poco los músculos aún con la armadura puesta, el descendiente de Lucifer observa los alrededores sin perder su sonrisa confiada.

–Pero en fin, incluso si nos temen y no hubiese peligro de alguna especie de ataque, obviando el hecho de que unos simples humanos con armas resultarían menos que una molestia para nosotros, dudo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí, cansado o no tenemos que avanzar por lo menos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, si queda alguno en pie, quizás en los bosques en las bases de las montañas podamos encontrar un ambiente un poco más amigable para tus habilidades de supervivencia.

Imitando al blanco, senpai también se pone pie haciendo que sus huesos truenen ligeramente al estirar su cuerpo, su mirada se ve cansada y sus movimientos un poco más lentos de lo normal, ni siquiera me hace falta prestarle demasiada atención a su flujo espiritual como para darme una idea de lo fatigado que está.

–De acuerdo, solo hay un detalle, tener el balance breaker activado y utilizarlo durante tanto tiempo me ha dejado sin muchas energías, vamos a tener que recorrer a pie hasta que me haya estabilizado un poco, eso a no ser que tengas ganas de llevarnos a cuestas a ambos.

Ligeramente sorprendido, el blanco parpadea un par de veces mientras alterna su mirada entre nosotros dos como si no pudiese comprender del todo lo que acaba de oír.

–De ser necesario en realidad no tendría problema con ello, pero ¿Acaso la niña nekomata no puede recargarte?

Siento como mis mejillas queman por la vergüenza mientras senpai voltea su mirada a un lado con una reacción similar a la mía, es cierto que dije que estaba dispuesta a llegar a los últimos extremos para asegurar su bienestar, pero que Vali Lucifer hable del tema así como así es algo con lo que no me siento precisamente cómoda.

– ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO! ¡KONEKO-CHAN NO PUEDE SER PERVERTIDA BAJO NINGUN TÉRMINO!

Es extraño, a pesar de que senpai no está siendo un pervertido como siempre, no puedo evitar sentirme molesta por esas palabras.

La confusión se niega a desaparecer del rostro del descendiente de Lucifer, sin embargo, como si quisiese dejar de lado el tema, deja escapar un suspiro mientras menea levemente la cabeza.

–No comprendo muy bien que acaba de ser todo eso, pero en fin, no tiene importancia…

Su rostro al igual que el de senpai se torna completamente serio, mientras tanto, el sol de mediodía empieza a picar con cierta fuerza trayendo consigo su luz y calidez a aquel paisaje desolador.

Ambos mantienen la mirada por unos segundos antes de dirigir su vista al horizonte, no puedo evitar sentirme ajena a toda esta situación, tan solo la espectadora de una conversación sin palabras que parece haber entre ellos, así todo, puedo sentir como el peso de toda esta situación parece estar cayendo sobre nuestros hombros en este momento, y creo que es precisamente eso en lo que todos estamos pensando en este momento.

Sin palabras de por medio, el Hakuryukou comienza a caminar por entre los escombros en dirección a lo que parece ser una de las avenidas principales que llevan a las afueras de la ciudad, de la misma forma, senpai va tras de él haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para seguirle el paso a pesar de su cansancio.

–Vámonos.

La voz del blanco me hace perder el tren de mis pensamientos haciéndome dar cuenta de que ambos estaban dejándome atrás, no puedo evitar sentir cierta pena mientras corro a paso ligero para poder alcanzarlos a ambos.

–Debemos permanecer juntos.

Agrega Issei-senpai con un tono de voz que muy pocas veces he oído salir de su boca.

Una sensación de inquietud y miedo me embarga a cada paso que doy por este lugar, sin embargo, soy incapaz de tolerar el quedarme detrás de sus pasos, aún con el coraje que no tengo me impulso a mi misma a seguir adelante, incluso si el miedo crece a medida que avanzo.

Esta es la única alternativa.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Chico ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Sin siquiera pensarlo me arrojo del camión en movimiento apenas la llamada termina, el grito del conductor no se hace esperar mientras el sonido de los frenos del vejestorio donde estábamos viajando hace eco por el camino vacío.

Me sacudo el polvo de mi ropa, aunque es algo un poco inútil, esto de usar ropa blanca viajando por una autopista polvosa no es precisamente la mejor idea que he tenido.

Bueno, tampoco es como si alguien me fuese a regañar por eso, en fin, me dispongo a estirar un poco los músculos mientras los dos tipos que venían conmigo se bajan corriendo hasta donde estoy.

–No hagas una locura muchacho, no quieras enfrentarte a él tú solo.

Me dice agitado uno de los sujetos, dejo escapar un bostezo de mi boca mientras hago un último estiramiento no pudiendo evitar sonreír cuando por fin escucho el crujido de mi columna acompañado de la relajante sensación que eso me provoca.

–Tranquilos, tranquilos, ordenes son ordenes, tan solo me limitare a observar.

La mirada que me dan esos sujetos me da a entender que no creen una palabra de lo que les dije, no los culpo, jamás fui bueno mintiendo.

Todavía es mediodía, mientras me quito un poco del sudor en mi frente con el dorso mi mano observo hacia el horizonte como la ciudad parece haber desaparecido hace ya un buen trecho, sonrió al mismo tiempo que empiezo a caminar de vuelta hacia aquel lugar.

En condiciones normales estaría bastante cabreado por el hecho de tener que volver a esas estúpidas ruinas, sin embargo, hay un pequeño detalle que hace que la idea se me haga bastante interesante.

–Avisen en al campamento que me acercaré al lugar a pie, si preguntan, díganles que es para no llamar la atención.

–Niño espe…

Paso de los dos y simplemente echo a andar por el destruido camino, no me malentiendan, no tengo nada contra ellos pero la verdad en este momento no estoy de humor para andar retrasándome por preocupaciones tontas.

Me limito a poner las manos en los bolsillos y empezar a silbar la primer tonada pegajosa que se me viene a la cabeza, si los cálculos no me fallan hare contacto más o menos al atardecer, quizás un poco entrada la noche no estoy del todo seguro.

Me subo la capucha de mi chaqueta ocultando mi cabello rojo y mi rostro, en realidad dudo que vaya a encontrarme con alguien por estos caminos, esta zona no es precisamente una que sea agradable de recorrer para la mayoría de la gente, bueno, a no ser que sean bandidos, traficantes, esclavistas o pobres diablos en la extrema pobreza, bueno, y algún que otro informante de cualquiera de los tres bandos, al fin y al cabo es gracias a uno de esos que tengo que volver para allá, pero aunque solo se trate de personas de ese tipo sinceramente preferiría no armar un escándalo por algo tan absurdo como mi sola apariencia.

–Les recomiendo que suban al camión y se larguen de aquí, no dudo de ustedes, pero no creo que ir en esa cosa sea precisamente lo más sutil del mundo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que algún trastornado por estos lares se les eche encima parar tratar de robarles algo.

Mis compañeros se miran el uno al otro antes de suspirar derrotados, saben que no hay nada que puedan llegar a decir que me importe, y teniendo en cuenta lo que acabo de decir, tampoco es que puedan seguir estando aquí mucho tiempo más si es que no quieren terminar mal.

–Solo asegúrate de no morir.

Oigo como el camión arranca a mis espaldas en dirección opuesta a la mía, sonrío satisfecho mientras dirijo mi vista hacia el cielo, las nubes de un blanco casi perfecto surcan el cielo tapando el sol de tanto en tanto movidas por la brisa refrescante del campo francés.

–La gente a veces suele decir "Hoy es un buen día para morir".

Cierro los ojos mientras escucho el movimiento de los arboles al merced del viento, el trinar de los pájaros e incluso el sonido de los insectos entre la vegetación.

–Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ello, siempre pensé que la vida era demasiado bonita como para que el día que a uno le toque dejarla pueda llegar a considerarse algo bueno.

Me concentro en la sensación del sol sobre mi piel, en como la brisa se siento como si se tratase de una caricia amorosa que hace que los vellos se me pongan de punta.

Es algo un poco triste pensar que esta puede ser la última vez que sea capaz de disfrutar este tipo de cosas, así todo esto no es suficiente para desanimarme, sin perder mi sonrisa enfoco mi mirada en el horizonte a la espera de volver a ver a aquella destruida ciudad irguiéndose nuevamente frente a mis ojos.

–Sin embargo, puedo decir que hoy es un buen día para vivirlo como si fuese el último.

Mi sangre hierve mientras la emoción me domina por completo, dentro de mis bolsillos cierro y abro mis puños una y otra vez al no poder contenerme, ignoro la necesidad de abrir mis alas y salir lo más rápido que pueda a su encuentro, sin embargo resisto y solo sigo caminando, es la única forma que encuentro para serenarme y mantenerme centrado.

Levanto mi rostro por una última vez admirando a conciencia cada pequeña maravilla que me rodea, porque indistintamente del resultado de lo que me espera, muy difícilmente las cosas sigan igual.

–Solo asegúrate de que al final este se vuelva un día digno de recordarse… Sekiryutei.

 **CAPITULO 6 "CAMINANDO SOBRE CENIZAS" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Verga, casi pasó un año desde la última vez que actualice esta historia, fuera de joda recién ahora cuando escribo estas palabras caigo en cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasó, coño, también tantas cosas… ¿En serio deje relegada esta idea por tanto tiempo?... En fin supongo que ya lo sabrán los que seguían historias mías aparte de esta, en este último tiempo me sentí con más ganas de escribir otro tipo de historias, de ahí que** _ **Under a Bright Sky**_ **hasta hace unos días tuviera la misma cantidad de capítulos que este fic sin mencionar el prologo y el primer capítulo de** _ **I See You Again**_ **en el fandom de Haruhi Suzumiya, pero tampoco es como si esta estuviese del todo abandonada, de hecho esta actualización lleva cerca de dos meses de estar casi lista, ayer simplemente me tome el tiempo de ultimar detalles y darle un cierre decente, es cierto que aún sigo interesado en continuar las dos anteriores, sin embargo considero una lástima haber dejado relegada esta luego de haber pensado tanto en la trama, sus giros y el desarrollo de sus personajes. Así que aunque de momento no sea una prioridad propiamente dicha, si se puede considerar a esto como el regreso de Dishonored a estar entre las historias a las que actualizo con más regularidad.**

 **Reviews:**

 **mileto1: En verdad pueden salir una que otra cosa interesante a nivel argumental de ser precisamente esos tres los que compartan viaje, a pesar de estar abriéndose, Koneko sigue siendo de las chicas del clan la que está más alejada de Issei, el hecho de que Vali esté allí a pesar de ser una gran ayuda a nivel supervivencia trae demasiada tensión consigo al grupo, ni hablar de la rivalidad per se entre los dos dragones celestiales, lo de Xenovia, es complicado, su contraparte adulta tuvo demasiado que ver en todo lo que llevo a la caída de Issei y todo lo que lo rodeaba, el asunto es de demasiado contraste como para decir que todo se resume en una especie de castigo por parte de Rias adulta. Gracias por el apoyo constante.**

 **erendir: Ojala esto fuese cosa de esperar al siguiente capítulo para conseguir respuestas, incluso a mí se me haría más fácil de continuarlo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo tengo tantas ganas de contar muchas más cosas, ni hablar de la construcción del mundo de la dimensión guerra como ustedes la llaman, aunque sí, al menos para la próxima tengo para tirar bastante con el desarrollo de los dos grupos, sobre todo con Rias y el resto del clan a merced de su contraparte adulta, en fin, gracias por estar ahí siempre desde que se me ocurrió meterme en este fandom, espero que el cap haya superado la prueba del tiempo.**

 **Guest: Es a lo que va el fic en sí mismo, más allá de la diferencia marcada del bien y el mal que hay en el DxD original, en esta realidad todo, absolutamente todo se mide en escala de grises, nadie es completamente bueno y nadie es completamente malo, todos tienen sus deseos y motivaciones, y en un mundo que parece irse en picada constantemente, la mayoría está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de alcanzarlos. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, ojala pueda seguir haciéndolo de aquí en adelante.**

 **Morphos: Gracias a vos por comentar, admito que en serio esto haber manejado las diferencias de tiempo y espacio entre dos dimensiones costo lo suyo y también tengo que confesar que me he movido, y lo sigo haciendo, mucho a ciegas a cada nuevo tema que quiero tratar en esta historia, por lo que esta clase de elogios me sirven para reafirmar confianza y poder afianzar y marcar un rumbo que seguir de acá en adelante, dudo que se pueda decir que fue pronto, pero espero que haya sido de tu gusto el nuevo capítulo, saludos y ojala pueda verte de nuevo en los comentarios.**

 **Brayan Rojas: Gracias, aunque nunca dije que Xenovia sea mala, simplemente dije que está del lado de Issei, a diferencia del cannon acá todo se maneja en una escala de grises, casi todos son tanto buenos como malos, lo único que los puede definir más o menos es simplemente el bando en el que están.**

 **Chris0182k: Muchas gracias.**

 **The-Code-Zero** **: Bueno, si esto va a ser en plan Civil War bien podría empezar a hacer merchandasing a ver si le saco algo de provecho al asunto jajaja. Gracias por comentar.**

 **jeff2297: Vaya, no sé qué decir la verdad, muchas gracias, a poco me siento un poco mal por haberla demorado tanto, me alegro de que te haya gustado y ojala que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Nota Final**

 **Bueno, después de mucho tiempo se siente bien poder volver a publicar esta historia, ni hablar de no tener que pasar un mes entero hasta actualizar de vuelta, ni siquiera pasó una semana desde la subida de Under, esto debe de ser un nuevo record para mí, me juego las bolas a que todavía debe de haber alguno que no se lo cree, en fin, ya no queda mucho más decir, solo decir, gracias por la paciencia y espero no pase mucho tiempo hasta una nueva actualización.**

 **Y como siempre…**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


End file.
